


Muke smut/fluff

by Mukes_kitty



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, Muke - Fandom, muke clemmings - Fandom
Genre: Clemmings, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Please Don't Ask, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 106,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukes_kitty/pseuds/Mukes_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Muke smut&fluff (mainly smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Telephone Booth (smut)

Michaels POV 

Walking down the street is normally tiring and boring and just makes you wanna die, but not when you're with Luke Hemmings, his blue eyes lit up at everything he saw, he had never been in this part of town before, we were only 16 years old and he was my boyfriend and he also wanted to go in every store and buy everything

We stopped by a candy store, the only store I would agree to go into, we walked in looking at the red color walls and buckets of candy everywhere, sugar coated, well basically everything. 

We walked around before deciding on a few things of candy to buy 

I payed for all of the candy, much to Luke's protests to me paying for all of it. "Maybe you can repay me later with something even sweeter" I purred into his ear, slapping his ass quickly 

We walked out of the store and continued walking until it was almost dark, I had been unusually horny the past few days and I was unsure why, I mean sure, I was surrounded by the most beautiful boy in the world, his quiffed up blond hair bounced 

everywhere, his blue eyes sparkled with excitement and he had just gotten his lip pierced, which was a real turn on for me 

"Wanna come to my house for the night? It'll be a lot of fun, I promise" I whispered nibbling on his ear, he whimpered quietly, hoping nobody around had heard him, he nodded

"But I have to ask my mom first" he said, I groaned, what a mommas boy 

I didn't have my cell on me because it had died before I left home and was charging, and Luke didn't have a cell phone yet

We kept walking until we saw a small telephone booth. "I have a few quarters you can call your mom from there" I said pointing to the small red booth. 

He nodded and we both slipped inside it, I closed the door, that had tinted windows so nobody could see inside of it. 

With several different attempts, we determined that the phone did not work. We went to open the door but it wouldn't open 

We than saw on the door of the booth, painted on messily 'DO NOT CLOSE DOOR, LOCKS FROM INSIDE' 

"Fuck" I mumbled quietly "looks like we're stuck here" 

Luke started panicking repeating over and over (A/N Lol see what I did there? No? ok) "what the fuck kind of telephone booth it this" 

I pulled on his neck connecting his lips with mine softly "calm down angel we will get out of here soon" his breathing returned to normal and he calmed down a bit 

We stood there for a but unsure of what to do until an idea popped into my head and a sky smirk grew on my face 

I got on my knees looking up at Luke, he cocked his head confused, I smiled at him as I reached forward at his cock and started massaging it slowly through his sweatpants 

His knees went almost completely weak, his hips bucking forward, as he tried his best to hold back a moan

"Let me hear you baby" I said "moan for me, say my name, as loud as you can, let everyone know who's making you feel like this" but he wouldn't say anything 

I pulled on his sweatpants with my teeth to his knees than starting massaging his semi hard cock but harder and faster 

"Michael please" he moaned quietly 

"Tell me what you want me to do to you angel" I said 

He hesitated, I knew he had never done anything like this before. But a sudden leap of confidence came from him as he told me wha he wanted "I want you to suck my dick so hard and play with my balls, deep throat me until I cum in that pretty little mouth of yours" his burst of confidence and dirty talking made a throaty moan erupt from my mouth 

"As you wish baby" I said, pulling his pants down revealing his now fully hard cock, I licked my lips and leaned forward, kissing the already sensitive top and grazing my tongue over it lightly

"Mm please" he groaned annoyed and bucked his hips once again 

I leaned forward and took the top of him and starting bobbing my head at an extremely slow pace, my tongue swirling around the tip 

"Shit Michael" he moaned loudly taking hold of my hair pulling lightly 

I started going a bit faster trying to take as much of him in my mouth as I could. I pulled off a bit and started playing with his balls, massaging them as hard as I could, I went back down forcing myself to try and take all of him, but I gagged and had to pull off again slightly, but my gagging made him buckle his hips into my mouth sending his whole cock to my throat

I stifled my gag this time and bobbed my head, deep throating him hard and fast 

"Oh god I'm gonna cum Michael" he said loudly so I continued as fast as I could, he pulled at my hair hard making me moan loudly sending vibrations through his body and with a loud "FUCK" he came hard into my mouth

As horrible as it tasted I swallowed all of it taking it like a man. Luke pulled his pants back up, his body still trembling lightly he pulled me in for a kiss 

"I love you Mike" he said against my lips 

"I love you too, now let's find a way out of here and we can continue this at my house yeah?"


	2. Vanilla Kitten (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael calls Luke vanilla when it comes to sex and Luke doesn't like that very much and pulls out something Michael would never expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh good lord please help me

Michaels POV  
I was sitting and talking with Ash and Cal while Luke (aka my boyfriend) was out, and somehow our conversation about music had turned into a conversation about our sex lives, and let me tell you, I wasn't in the mood to listen to them talking about this shit  
"What about you Michael? How's Luke in bed?" Calum asked raising his eyebrows and both boys leaned forward looking at me with anticipation  
"Good" I said simply  
"Oh come on" Ashton groaned  
"LAMMMMMEEE" Calum said loudly  
"Tell us all the juicy details Mike" Ash said  
"There's not that much to talk about okay? Luke's pretty vanilla when it comes to sex" I said  
"Have you ever wanted to try... anything?" Calum asked, god damn this boy is nosy..then again what was I expecting? He's Calum  
"Yes I have okay? But Luke's too stubborn and why bother trying?" I asked  
Ashton's mouth formed into an 'o' shape and Calum looked like he was trying not to laugh, both their vision at whatever or better yet, whoever, was behind me  
Nope. Don't tell me. Do not fucking tell me, I don't wanna know  
Yup  
There's Luke  
Fuck  
He stood there glaring at me, but I quickly turned away, looking at Calum and Ashton, pleading for help with my eyes, but instead of them helping, they got up and left  
I could feel Luke's stare burning a hole through my head and frankly, it was giving me a headache  
I sat waiting for him to explode at me, tell me how stupid I was and get all his anger out until we were cuddling on the couch together drinking a beer  
But that never came  
No. Instead he came up behind me (very unexpectedly may I add) and whispered in my ear  
"Stubborn huh?" He asked lowly "Vanilla?"  
"Luke I-" but before I could continue, he was jumping over the back of the couch and straddling  
He started grinding his hips against mine and I completely lost my train of thought  
"Hmm you wanna try new things? We can try new things. In fact I have something I was saving for the perfect time, and I think now would work" he said and picked me up, carrying me to our room  
I was speechless, not sure what to say, or even if I could say anything, my breath was gone and thoughts clouded my mind, making me hard faster than ever before  
I was thrown onto our bed gently as Luke straddled me again, and continued grinding his hips against mine  
Before I knew what the hell was going on I was handcuffed to the headboard. where the fuck did he get those?  
He climbed off me, pecking my lips lightly  
"Luke what are you doing?" I whimpered  
"I told you I've got the perfect thing, just wait, patience Mikey" he said and went to the bathroom  
Minutes passed and finally he came back in, and let me tell you, I could've cum in my pants right then and there  
There was Luke, my little innocent Lukey, in a sexy kitten costume  
"Fuck" I whispered  
"What do you think baby, do you like it?" He asked, fixing his cat ears slightly, whilst swaying his hips  
I gulped and nodded quickly  
He walked over to me and undid my handcuffs, before motioning me to the edge of the bed, a spark of something evil in his eyes, it almost scared me, but I trusted him  
I made my way to the edge and sat there as he handcuffed my hands behind my back and why was I letting this happen? Usually I like being in control  
Oh who am I kidding, Luke in a kitty costume? I'll let him do damn near anything to me in that thing  
"Now baby I need you to stay still for your kitten, while he gives you a nice little dance" he said walking over to the stereo, plugging in his phone and turning on a song that I unfortunately knew off by heart, 'Nasty Naughty Boy' by Christina Aguilera (a/n did I spell that right? Idk)  
He started moving his hips in way that I didn't even know possible and turning me on to no end  
He slowly dropped to his knees in front of me and started massaging my thighs, right next to where I needed him most  
"Mm kitten please" I moaned  
"Patience Daddy, it's kittens turn to pleasure you" he said and I almost died at the name 'Daddy'  
I nodded my head and he started yanking off my sweatpants and god was I thankful id worn them today instead of jeans  
He started palming me roughly through my boxers and looked up at me innocently  
"Please kitten" i whimpered and finally he pulled my boxers off and immediately started tugging on my cock before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking hard  
"Jesus kitten keep going please" I said and struggled against the handcuffs  
"Stop moving Daddy or I'm gonna have to stop and leave you here" he said and I immediately stopped moving  
He continued until my whole cock was in his mouth and I was almost crying, bucking into his mouth helplessly  
"Kitten., I..gonna" I said and he pulled off, and though I should've known that he would, it still angered me a bit  
He pushed me back to my spot on the bed and almost pounced on me, leaving soft kisses on my neck and rubbing his hands all over me  
"Kitten please I can't take it" I moaned and finally he started doing something  
"Kittens gonna ride you okay daddy?" He asked lowly  
"Yes baby you do that, ride daddy like a good kitten"  
He moved the thong (ow how the fuck can he even wear that?) on his costume out of the way, allowing his cock to spring free  
He lined himself up with me and almost fell on me  
He started bouncing up and down, occasionally circling his hips and god I've never felt so good I was a mess, screaming and moaning Luke's name  
"Mm daddy I'm gonna cum" he said "cum with me"  
I nodded and before he could even finish counting down I exploded in him, my head thrown back, my eyes shut tight as I screamed loudly, but that didn't seem to be a problem because he didn't last for the count down either  
I opened my eyes from being closed and looked at him and he looked so fucking good, his head was thrown back, kitten ears almost falling off and he was shooting spurts of cum, the white stripes hitting his black costume, making stains, but he sure as hell didn't seem to mind and hell I didn't either  
We both came down as he undid the handcuffs  
"Sorry for saying you were vanilla" I panted  
" it's fine, finally gave me an excuse to use this costume" he said and we both laughed breathily  
There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds before we heard voices  
"Move your fat ass over Calum I'm trying to listen" Ashton's voice mumbled  
"No you move, it was my idea" Calum whispered back  
Luke and I looked at each other before getting up (putting sheets around us in the process, because god only knows what calum would make of this)  
We walked over to the door, opening the door as the two dorks tumbled into the room  
Luke and I both laughed as Ashton mumbled something about knowing this wasn't a good idea and Calum arguing with him  
"Creeps" Luke said as he and I continued laughing


	3. Rub You The Right Way (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's an asshole and Luke thinks he's hot

Luke's POV 

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST THROWN THE BALL TO ME LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO AND MAYBE WE WOULDN'T HAVE LOST!" I yelled at Michael from across the dressing room.

Due to our argument, we ended up being the last people in the dressing room."MAYBE IF YOU WERENT SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT I WOULD HAVE" he yelled back.

"Oh yeah great argument Clifford" I said and the room went silent, and I could only hope that this would be the end of it.

But there was something eating me from the inside out. 

Something I would kill to know

"Why do you hate me?" I asked, my voice embarrassingly high pitched

I looked over at Michael who was now only in his boxers, his back faced me, he had a really nice back, and he also had really nice legs, was I really checking him out? Yeah I fucking was. He's Michael Clifford for fucks sake don't judge me

Without turning around he simply shrugged and continued getting dressed. 

I continued to stare at him until he turned around, in only a baggy long sleeve white shirt and his grey boxers, and fuck. 

I could almost feel myself losing control.

"I guess you just rub me the wrong way" he snapped, snickering lightly.

And that was it, I lost all control.

I walked over to him, pinning him against the lockers. 

He looked at me with slight fear in his eyes. 

"I rub you the wrong way huh?" I asked lowly and saw him try to regain his composure but ultimately failing as he just gulped and nodded, staring me in the face.

"Well then, why don't you let me try to rub you the right way baby?" I said as my right hand trailing lightly down his chest causing him to shiver.

"Hmm? What do you say? Do you wanna start all over?" I asked.

He nodded quickly as my hands trailing lower, to the top of his boxers.

I lifted up his shirt a little bit, rubbing over the side of his waist, goosebumps appearing.

I went a bit lower, and looked down to see him already hard. 

My eyebrow quirked at him and a smirk appeared on my face.

"Did I do that?" I asked innocently.

"You always do" he growled unsteadily, and that was it, I was done for.

I put my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him to me and attaching his lips roughly to mine.

His hands went to my waist as my left hand continued rubbing circles on his waist and my right hand start tangling in the hairs on the back of his neck and our tongues melded together.

I pulled him closer grinding my hips down on his, moans coming from both of us.

I lifted up his shirt, almost tearing it off his body.

He slid down on the bench below him and I straddled him, our lips never leaving each other.

I was at an advantage now, being only in my boxers in the first place.

I circled my hips over his hard on as a high pitched whimper left his lips.

"P-please Luke, I'm gonna cum in my boxers if you don't s-stop" he said.

I quickly got off him discarding both our boxers and got back on him circling my hips once again.

"Fuck I don't have any lube" I said "but I wanna ride you".

He pushed me off him and got up.

"Get on your knees and bend over the bench" he said and I did, only realized what he was doing when I felt his warm, wet tongue inside me. 

"Oh god" I moaned as my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

His tongued licked around everywhere inside me until my hips were bucking back at him.

He pulled off and spit on his hand, rubbing himself up and down and taking his seat back on the bench, panting slightly.

"There that should do" he said.

I got up quickly and took my place back on top of him. 

I aligned him with my entrance before sliding down on him, both of us moaning loudly as I collapsed forward on him. 

"Are you gonna move?" He whimpered and I nodded quickly.

I brought myself up, then back down on him and continued slowly.

"Oh god Luke please faster" he moaned. 

I did as he said moving up and down on him at an amazing speed, his hips bucking up to meet mine, his hands holding onto my hips so hard they would probably leave a bruise.

I circled my hips on his roughly, his eyes screwing shut and his mouth flew open, his head falling back, it was the hottest thing I had ever seen.

"L-Luke I'm-mm close" he said. 

"Me too" I moaned and leaned forward again and sucked on his neck, hoping to leave a mark so deep it would never go away.

"Luke Luke Luke FUCK" he yelled and suddenly spilled inside me. 

I continued moving on top of him as he reached his hand out stroking me hard and fast.

"God oh my god OH MY GOD 

MICHAEL" I screamed completely letting go, cumming all over him and some lockers.

I lifted myself off him trying to get up but fell against him instead. 

"Shit" I whispered.

"Yeah" he said back.

"You know you're not so bad anymore Hemmings" he said as we both got cleaned up and redressed.

"Back at ya" I said and we both laughed lightly.

Once we were dressed we took our bags walking out hand in hand. 

As we walked around the corner from the lockers, we saw two of our teammates, Calum and Ashton standing there with wide eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Michael asked.

"I forgot something in my locker" Calum said.

"How long have you-".

"Long enough" Ashton said as they walked around the corner. 

"OH FOR GODS SAKE WHY DID YOU HAVE TO AIM FOR MY LOCKER?!". Calum yelled causing Michael and I to break out into laughter and run away, knowing Calum would come after us.


	4. Please Don't Go (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Luke get into a fight

Michaels POV

Irrelevant

Luke is irrelevant 

I sat in the house watching him ramble on about me not being home as much as I used to be, then somehow switching that into accusing me of cheating on him, I would never do that 

"Explain where you were the other night until 1am!" He exclaimed in my face, I wanted to tell him what was going on but I couldn't 

"For gods sake Luke could you just leave it alone!?" I yelled frustrated 

"No! Not until you tell me why you're always out so late all the time, I never get time with you anymore!" He said with tears in his eyes, Jesus Christ here we go again 

"Luke just drop it" I said pulling at my hair roughly 

"I knew it" he said stomping upstairs 

I followed him, assuming he was going to throw a temper tantrum in our room and would need cuddles when he calmed down

But no

I watched him get his suitcase out from under the bed and I felt my heart speed up a bit

"Luke what are you doing?" I asked quickly

"I'm leaving" he said shoving some things in a suitcase 

"No no no you're not leaving please Luke just trust me for once" I said tears in my eyes as I started taking stuff out of his suitcase and putting it away 

"Michael stop" he growled, I had never seen him so angry 

He grabbed a picture of us off his dresser but I took it from him 

"Michael give it back" he said grabbing it but I kept my hands firmly on it 

We both kept pulling on it and trying to take it until it ripped 

"No no no no no! Look what you did!" He yelled 

"I didn't do anything I'm just trying to make you stay please Luke please" I said

My heart was racing violently and tears were falling from my eyes, I was almost in a full on panic attack because of the mere thought of Luke leaving and not coming back 

"Stop! Please stop!" I yelled taking his suitcase and throwing it across the room, all his stuff falling out 

He got up and stomped out of the room as I ran out after him

He marched over to the front door, putting on his shoes before going to open the door but I jumped in front of it, grabbing his face and kissing him as hard as I could, putting every emotion I was feeling into the kiss until he kissed back 

I pulled away after a while before pulling him in close, pulling his head into my shoulder just to feel his breath on my neck again, I put my free hand across his shoulders, just to feel them again, he wrapped his arms around me 

"Please don't go please please please I love you so much angel please don't leave me I'm nothing without you I love you so much please" I sobbed into his neck

He kissed my cheek again before pulling away and going upstairs to put his stuff away 

_______

A month later we were in another argument about the same thing except it was I that was close to leaving 

"God would you please tell me why you were out until 2am last night?! Could you do that for me since you do nothing else!" He screamed 

"You know why I was out so late all those nights? You really wanna know?! It's because I was working overtime so I could buy the perfect ring to propose to you asshole!" I yelled back and his facial features immediately softened into a look of regret 

"You want to marry me?" He asked

I nodded "there are you happy now that you know?!" 

He shook his head "Mikey no I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm an idiot" he said coming up and hugging me from behind 

"Would you still want to marry me?" He asked and I nodded "ok because I want to marry you" 

"But I don't have a ring yet and it's ruined, you know now" I said

"Not yet it isn't" he said getting on one knee and taking a box out of his pocket 

Oh my god 

"Michael Gordon Clifford" I cringed at the sound of my middle name "would you marry me?" He asked 

I nodded and smiled as he picked me up, spinning me around and kissing me

"You're such an idiot Luke" I laughed lightly 

"But you love me" he said 

"Yeah I do" I said kissing him again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever hear Ashton Irwin laughing and cry a lil bit


	5. The Nice One (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I couldn't come up with a better title sorry

I was by my locker at school getting all my stuff for class, boring! I had history first thing and if that class wasn't a groaner i didn't know what was 

I finished getting my things before turning around and walking straight into someone, knocking me to the ground along with my books

Ah yes. Luke Hemmings. Confidence level: 12/10 and extremely popular, straight A student (a/n haha lol good girls reference) but somehow also a really nice guy

"Shit, sorry you alright?" He asked as I attempted to regain my vision and proper mindset 

"Yeah I-I'm fine I think...am I?" I asked, mentally face palming myself for sounding like a total idiot but he chuckled

"I dunno, you seem a tad dizzy lets take you to the nurse" he said waving his friends off saying he'd see them in class

He took my hand and pulled me up, making me blush, I never really talked to him much except for a few times when he needed to borrow some notes for class or a pencil 

I thanked him and tried to pick up my books but almost fell in my attempt, thankfully Luke grabbed my arms, pulling me up, pressing my backside to his awkwardly 

"Easy there tiger" he laughed and picked my stuff up "here I'll carry it as long as you can carry yourself to the nurse think you can handle that?" 

I nodded, mentally rolling my eyes at him 

We got to the nurse office and I was 99% sure most of the school thought I was drunk off my ass the whole way

We went in and the nurse checked me over and blah blah and I was fine, just a bit out of it from bumping into Mr Abs of Steel here 

We sat around for a while in the nurses office waiting for my dizziness to leave 

"So, I'm having a party tomorrow night at my place, would you be interested in joining us? Me? I mean it's totally cool if you don't want to like if parties aren't your thing maybe we can hang out another time or-"

"If I say yes will you shut up I have a wicked headache at the moment" I said having no clue where the sudden confidence came from 

"Yes" he said

"Than yes" I sighed 

After about 15 minutes he gave me his address and we parted ways to our classes

_____

I was at home getting ready to go to Luke's party, putting on my blue denim jacket, a white tank top and some tight black skinny jeans, leaving my hair to do whatever the fuck it would do 

"Alright mom I'm going out I'll be back later okay?" I said kissing my moms cheek before heading out 

It didn't take long to get to Luke's house, give or take the 10 minutes I was lost for 

When I got there the house was FULL and I wanted to turn around and go back home but before I had the chance Luke found me

"MICHAEL!" He called and I was gonna make a run for it but decided not to

"Hi" I said as he ran over to me 

"Hey, you made it" 

"Yeah and your house is full of drunk maniacs" I said laughing slightly 

"Yeah, but it's usually a lot worse" I could only imagine what it was usually like 

We went inside and I immediately looked for somewhere to sit

I found a place and sat around for a while, watching everyone grinding on each other and ew 

Luke came over after a while with a drink in his hand 

"Drink?" He said handing it to me

"Pass" I said smiling 

"Alright, not much for drinks eh?" I shook my head 

"Okay that's cool" 

We sat around for another whole before my headache started coming back

"Are you alright?" Luke asked watching me rub my temples 

"Yeah my headaches just coming back" I said 

"Oh okay, come here I know somewhere quieter" he said taking my hand in his and leading us down a hallway unlocking a door as we both stepped in to what I assumed was his room

Thank god the room was sound proof

"You need a key to unlock your own bedroom door?" I asked 

"Nah I just lock it during these parties because god knows what would happen" he chuckled 

We sat on his bed a while in a somewhat awkward silence 

"So how's your headache" 

"I think it's going away" 

"Okay so do you want to go back out?" He asked

"No not really" I laughed 

"Oh alright, well we can do something much more fun than go back there" he said and now I felt a bit nervous

"Like what?" I asked pretty much already knowing what he wanted, but I was not going to deny him, I was at a party, I needed some sort of fun and this was the perfect kind

"Don't act like you don't know what you've been doing to me lately" he said straddling me

I gulped, unsure of what to say 

He chuckled slightly at my discomfort (wow real nice Luke) and leaned in pressing his lips to mine

Somehow his tongue ended up in my mouth and mine ended up in his, as his hands worked at my jacket and shirt, getting them both off me in almost no time along with his own 

"Are you okay with this?" He asked rubbing our erections together at lightning speed and I nodded 

"Good" he smirked connecting his lips with mine while undoing the button of both our jeans with those skilled hands of his 

He pulled them off along with our boxers (with struggle of course) and got up to get lube from his drawer 

He poured some of the odd substance on his hand and started rubbing it all over my hard cock, adding teasing hand movements

"Luke stop before I-" and like that he stopped 

He lined himself with me before falling back down on me and I screamed at how good it felt 

"Luke please move for the love of god" I whimpered 

He pulled himself up before going back down, pounding at a slow pace until I was practically begging for him to go faster 

His pace quickened and I could feel my stomach clenching to its extreme 

"Luke gonna-FUCK!!" I screamed as he circled his hips and I released deep inside him

He pulled off and stared at me coming down from my high as he wanked himself off from the sight of me

"Mm-mik-mm" he whimpered and I knew he was close so I sat up and watched him, feeling my cock twitch at the sight 

"SHIT MICHAEL" he yelled loudly before cumming all over the both of us 

He collapsed next to me and after a while of just heavy panting he got up and got a cloth, cleaning us both 

He fell back down and pulled me into his chest, as we both cuddled naked. Odd? Yes. Comfortable? Yes. 

_____

I woke up the next morning to a silent house and trapped under Luke's arms

"Luke.." I said trying to push him off but he just rolled over on top of me giggling softly 

"You're suffocating me you fuckin giant" I groaned as he rolled back off me laughing 

"Shall we go investigate the damage of last nights event?" He asked 

I laughed as we both got up and put on our boxers

We walked out of the room and wished we hadn't, the whole place was a pigs sty 

"Lovely" he mumbled 

"Would you like a helper?" I asked and he laughed 

"That would be nice"


	6. Soulmate (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael doesn't think he has a soulmate until shit starts happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okokok I'm actually really proud of this one
> 
> +
> 
> This part contains sexual violence & mention of self harm, please don't read this if you are triggered believe me, it wouldn't bother me if you skipped over it, better safe than sorry love

Odd marks, Luke thinks

I don't remember bumping my knee anywhere, Luke thinks

How did I get this giant bruise? Luke wonders

I have soulmate, Luke learns

Luke would give everything he owned to know who his soulmate was. The fact that Luke even had one helped him calm down in his worst moods

Luke is 17, only learning now from his mother what a soulmate was

"Whenever you've gotten random bruises or cuts on you, it is your soulmate, they're hurt and that bruise is from them. When you get that nauseous gut feeling that something is wrong, there is something going wrong with your soulmate, you can see no colour yet, only black and white, but when you first kiss your soulmate, you will see colour and when you touch them, the marks will go away" Luke's mom explains

It is almost a month later and Luke is laying in his room reading a book when he suddenly feels pressure on his arms

Luke is terrified as he sees angry red lines appearing on his arms. Luke knows what is happening but there is no way to stop it.

Luke starts crying. Knowing his soulmate is sad 

The cuts get deeper and deeper and Luke is screaming, horrified of what is happening 

"MOM MOM HELP PLEASE" Luke cries out 

Luke's mom rushes in seeing the angry red lines appearing on her sons arms with every passing second, Luke is still screaming, but then it all stops 

A month passes and Luke still only sees black and white, there are no more marks, there is no more sickening gut feelings, but that scares Luke. What if something happened to his soulmate

Michael is in the hospital, ready to be discharged, Michael's mom shakes her her head and rolls her eyes at him, displeased with what Michael has done to himself

Michael knows about soulmates but does not think he has one as he has not had any marks on his since he was small, and does not get any gut feelings. But his world is black and white still 

Michael waits in the car for his mother as she signs papers and talks with Michael's doctor. 

Michael looks down at his wrists and starts crying, mentally beating himself for doing this. 

Michael's mom is mad at him. She does not ask Michael what is wrong, she is only worried about paying Michael's hospital bills

Michael's mother gets in the car slamming the door shut as they drive off

Luke sits at the dinner table at home, eating dinner with his family, but he isn't hungry

"Honey, I know you're worried, but you need to eat" Luke's mother says

Luke ignores her request and excuses himself from the table, slipping on his shoes and a sweater as he goes to take a walk

Luke walks himself to a nearby park, the sun has set over the horizon and the dark of the night has flooded what used to be a beautiful crystal clear blue, but Luke does not mind at all he quite likes it 

Luke sits on a swing and starts swinging a bit allowing himself to zone out until he feels a pair of hands on him

The pair of hands wrap around Luke's neck tightly, in an almost choking manner

Michael was at home sitting on the couch when he gets the feeling he has not for a while, the sickening feeling, and suddenly Michael's breath is becoming shallow as he chokes to catch his breath

Michael runs into the bathroom that is next to him and drinks some water from the tap, hoping that will take away the feeling. But it did not

Michael feels his stomach tightening as he runs to the toilet, retching into it loudly 

Michael's mother can hear the sound upstairs, rolling her eyes at him while putting in headphones to block out the sound

Michael feels a sense of violation, as he feels as though someone is touching him in his most sensitive area. Michael looks in the mirror and sees bruises as hand marks around his neck, the deep purple colour only growing a darker shade

My soulmate must be near by, Michael thinks 

Michael puts on his shoes, attempting to ignore the feelings that are getting worse

Michael runs around wherever he can, looking, Michael knows he is getting closer to his soulmate as he feels a punch to his gut

Michael lifts up his shirt hesitantly

Michael sees more bruises, along with cuts. The bruises did not hurt. 

They are hickies, Michael thinks

The cuts sting

Michael runs to a nearby park and sees what is happening

Michael sees a guy in all black, doing ungodly horrible things to another boy who is crying and trying to push the guy off

Michael sees the guy hands push down on the other boys shoulders roughly in attempt to keep him still

This knocks Michael off his feet as he stumbles to the ground 

This boy must be my soulmate, Michael thinks

Michael looks around but cannot see much in the dark of the night. 

Michael squints as he sees a rock. 

Michael gets up and picks up the rock

A good sized rock, Michael thinks

Michael runs over to the boy but keeps being pushed back, on the ground as the guy in black continues his assault to the helpless, whimpering boy below him

Michael finally finds his way onto his feet again as he runs over and throws the rock at the guy as hard as he could

The guy instantly drops to the ground into a silent state of unconsciousness 

Michael pulls the other boy to the side, holding the trembling boy close to him 

"It's okay, it'll be okay" Michael says 

Michael looks at Luke's arms and sees the marks he had made on himself, they were fading, the marks the boy had made on him, were fading off of Michael 

The boy notices this and looks up at Michael 

The boy pulls Michael down unexpectedly as his lips are smashed onto Michael's 

Michael likes the feeling of the boys lips on his own, Michael likes the taste of the boys mouth

I could get used to this, Michael thinks

Michael opens his eyes and looks at the boy

Michael's breath is taken away

Michael can see colour in the boys eyes, a light blue, tears at the brim, but still beautiful, Michael thinks, Michael can see the boys hair is blond, messed up, but still beautiful, Michael thinks

Michael's heart beats quickly as the man in black awakens

Michael picks up the still trembling boy and runs back to his house.

Michael calls the police

Michael sees on the news about the man in all black being taken away 

Michael learns his soulmate's name is Luke 

Michael thinks Luke's is very beautiful 

Michael holds Luke close to him

Michael lifts up Luke's shirt and takes off Luke's pants as gently as he could

Michael puts Luke's things in the washer 

Michael lays Luke down on the couch and kneels down by the side of it

Michael places a gentle kiss on every cut and bruise on Luke's body 

Luke lays back on Michael's couch staring as Michael's lips linger over every cut and bruise, immediately soothing the aching

Michael picks Luke up and carries him to his room 

Michael places Luke down on his bed gently and puts the covers over him

Michael rids himself of most of his clothing, resting in only his boxers as he crawls in beside Luke 

Luke looks over at Michael 

Michael has red hair that stands out, Luke notices Michael's eyes are green, a lovely shade

Luke thinks Michael is very beautiful 

Michael has a certain softness in the way that he speaks and also the way that he looks at Luke

Luke likes this

Luke feels comfortable with Michael 

Michael is his soulmate 

Michael wraps an arm around Luke edging Luke closer to him

Luke leans into Michael's touch

Michael rubs Luke's back soothingly and places a kiss on Luke's forehead

Luke wonders what his mother will say about him being out so late

Luke is sure his mother will understand 

Luke smiles, feeling warm as Michael holds him tightly

Luke is almost asleep as he hears Michael's voice, speaking low and gravely, yet still smooth like silk 

"I will never let anybody hurt you again" Michael says


	7. Art Project (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Luke get paired for a project in art class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters get better soon I promise ok

Luke's POV

I sat in the back of my art class waiting for the teacher to tell us what to do for a project, because teachers do this thing where they tell you every fucking guideline about a project and tell you how the fuck you're gonna be marked before they even tell you what you're going to be doing, how you're gonna do it, and if you're working along. Teachers are fucking stupid.

"Okay so you'll be in partners and SURPRISE I'm picking the partners!" She said laughing

She's a witch. My teacher is a witch. 

I don't have any friends in this class so this didn't exactly bother me, better than working on everything along, except that when teachers pick our partners, luck is NEVER on my side

She started calling out names and I got put with this kid named Michael. He was really shy and sat over by the windows where there was a plug to  
charge his phone and mainly keeping his head down the whole time and also avoiding any human interaction he could. 

"This is gonna be a HOME assignment so you guys are gonna have to figure stuff out! Class dismissed" she said

I walked over to Michael and smiled at him, he sent back a small smile

Michael was an odd guy, he was so shy and secluded yet he had red hair all spiked everywhere, an eyebrow piercing and always wears leather jackets (a/n leather jacket Michael = endless pools of drool seeping from my mouth) and he looked like a punk. But no.

It was the end of the day and I packed up my stuff as I took it to my locker, then finally found Michael

"Hey do you wanna come over to my place for a bit to work on the project? My parents aren't home" I said (a/n lol 'my parents aren't' home jokes)

He looked hesitant but nodded as we walked out to my car and got in. He never said anything. It bothered me

"So what exactly do we have to do for the project? I wasn't listening" I said mentally face palming myself because I knew exactly what we had to do for the project. Why would I ask such a stupid question

"Uhm. Well we have to trace the outline of each other on paper then draw everything else in to make it look like each other. If that makes sense. Does it? I don't know probably not sorry" he chuckled and blushed, looking down at his lap, and it made me smile. This kid was literally adorable 

"Yeah it makes sense" I laughed

The rest of the car ride was silent until we pulled up to my house

"Holy shit you live here?" He asked, his eyes widened at the large house that stood before him 

"Yup" I said as we got out

I started walking until I realized Michael wasn't with me

"Michael what are you doing?" I laughed as I turned around and saw him still gaping at the house

I walked over to him grabbing his hand gently and leading him inside (a/n leading him inside his ass haha lol k sorry continue)

We got inside and walked down to the basement where we had the games room

"Dude shut your mouth you're gonna be eating flies in a minute" I said as Michael's mouth closed and he smiled shyly again 

"Alright this is the game room, wanna play some FIFA before we start? Because I know I need a break" I said and sat myself in one of the gaming chairs we had

"Okay.." Michael said sitting in the chair beside me

45 minutes later it was like Michael was a whole different person 

"You cheated!" I yelled

"No I just totally kicked your ass" he laughed loudly 

We both sat there laughing for a minute 

"Shit we better get to work" I said getting up 

We got everything we needed to work on the project 

"Okay Michael you have to lay down on this sheet of paper so I can trace you," I said laying out the paper "but you have to take off your jacket" 

Michael took off his jacket as I smiled widely at the shirt he was wearing, it was a long sleeve pink shirt with flowers on it and was slightly frilled on the sleeves, it was so cute

He layed down on the paper as I started tracing the outline of his body but he kept squirming

"Quit moving you're fucking it up" I said but he didn't stop

I took the problem into my own hands

"Okay look it here buddy" I said climbing on top of him and straddling him as he giggled loudly and I laughed as I tripped over myself and fell on him 

He kept giggling, his shirt moving up some as his little tummy showed a bit underneath 

I held him down as I kept tracing him until I felt something hard poking me in the butt

Is that was I think it is?

Yup. Yup it is okay...that's cool..

I looked at Michael, an eyebrow quirked as he blushed and looked around the room, avoiding eye contact 

"S-sorry.." He mumbled

"It's fine I know what it's like. Happens to the best of us" I said back hoping to make him feel less uncomfortable

"Yeah.." He said clearing his throat, "uhm..could you help me with it maybe? I don't think I can go home like this I don't know sorry.." 

I thought for a second, "okay.." 

This was awkward and I had to find some way to make it not so awkward so I leaned down pressing my lips to his

I liked kissing him, a lot, he tastes like rainbows

I continued kissing him as I ground my hips into his roughly 

"Shit please" he whispered 

I continued grinding until the paper below us ripped, we both laughed and got up going to one of the gaming chairs as I pushed him down on it and got down on my knees

I trailed my fingers up to his crotch that was already throbbing through his jeans

I undid the button on his jeans and pulled them down, revealing his pink flowery boxers underneath 

He blushed as he saw me looking at his underwear choice 

"Sorry.." He mumbled

"Don't apologize, it's cute" I said and pulled down his boxers as his erection sprang up and he whimpered softly 

I took him in my hands and pumped him slowly before taking him into my mouth 

"Fuck please" he moaned fisting some of my hair to control my movements 

He pushed my head up and down as my hands went down to my pants pulling down my jeans and boxers as I started pumping myself 

"Fuck, Luke are you getting yourself off?" He panted 

I looked up at him and moaned as I could feel my body going warm knowing what would happen soon 

"Oh SHIT!" Michael yelled panting as his abs clenched and he came hard down my throat, his back arching as his body trembled and I could feel myself growing closer 

I pulled off and sat back on my knees as Michael watched me

I started thrusting into my own hand, my stomach tightening and I couldn't breathe. 

"Mm," I moaned 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" I yelled as I released all over my hand and Michael, my body shaking uncontrollably and all I could think of was Michael 

Michael pressed small kisses on my lips and neck as I came down from my high 

"Shit that was so hot you're so hot" Michael mumbled against my lips, still panting a bit 

"So are you" I said back 

"We should try a friends with benefits thing, but let's not ruin our friendship," Michael said "because let's be honest that was way too hot to only do once" 

"I agree" I said nodding 

We sat there for a while panting as we both came down then pulled our pants back up and sat around on our phones like nothing ever happened 

"We should probably start the project again" I said, we both chuckled as we saw the paper ripped on the floor

"Or we could go for round two" 

"Hell yeah" I said pouncing on him again


	8. Big Mouth (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michaels got a dirty mouth and Luke puts it to good use

Luke's POV

I was driving down the highway with my squirming nip nop of a boyfriend sitting beside me asleep 

It was around 11pm and Michael and I were coming back from a long road trip 

I was practically half asleep while driving until I heard a whimper coming from next to me 

"Mi-" another whimper coming from Michael 

We turned around a corner where there were almost no cars and I pulled over

"Michael wake up" I said tugging at his hair lightly 

"Mm Luke do that again baby" he moaned in his sleep

Nope

"Babe come on wake up!" I said going to shake him until his hips buckled in his seat and he moaned again, the sudden movement startling me and slightly turning me on

His hips started bucking harder into thin air and his moans got louder as he squirmed, and I couldn't take it anymore

"MICHAEL WAKE UP DAMMIT!" I yelled as he jolted awake 

"Finally" I sighed

He looked down quickly realizing what was going on and his face turned red as i desperately tried to ignore it

"Look I need you to hold this map and help me find our way around here" I said handing him a map

"But Luke I-" 

"I know but we have to get home before I fall asleep and we get in trouble" I said starting up the car 

"But Luke it hurts I need you" he whimpered and for a slight second I almost gave in 

"I know but baby please" I said and started driving

Michael was a decent navigator but the drive probably would have been more peaceful without Michael's sexual comments every 5 seconds

"Where do I go from here?" I asked but he didn't answer

I looked over and saw him palming himself through his pants

I sighed heavily trying to ignore the fact that I was hard too 

"Luke please you look so hot today and god I need you so bad" he said 

"No-"

"Come on you look really good in that shirt," he said "but you'd look better with it off"

I pulled over in an empty lot and got out of the car, walking to the other side before pulling Michael out too 

"You've got a pretty big mouth on you," I said "so we're gonna see what it can do" 

I quickly undid the buckle on my jeans and pulled down my pants along with my boxers 

I pumped myself slightly and pushed Michael down onto his knees

"C'mon baby lets see what that mouth can do" I said

He wrapped his mouth around the tip, sucking slightly while looking up at me

"Come on mike we don't have all night" I said as I bucked my hips into his mouth, I grabbed onto his hair as I continued thrusting 

"Mm" I whimpered, feeling the boiling feeling in my stomach 

I bucked my hips faster until my body was hot and sweaty and I was almost trembling and I released down his throat 

I pulled him back up as I readjusted myself into my pants

When I looked back up I saw Michael's face was red and he was thrusting at the air and I couldn't just leave him like that

I kicked his legs apart and replaced them with one of mine 

"Go ahead, get yourself off" I said 

He immediately started grinding roughly against my leg moaning from the friction

I knew it wouldn't take long for him to reach his high since he was already almost there in the car

"Fuck" he cursed as he leaned over bit down on my shoulder and started grinding at an almost impossible speed

His stomach was clenching and his breath was shaky and I could tell he was right there

"Shit shit shit mm yes" he moaned as his body trembled against mine and I could feel the warm wetness of his release on my thigh 

He rested his head on my shoulder, coming down from his high as I placed soft kisses on his neck 

"I love you" he panted out

"I love you too"


	9. Baby (Smut and Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has relatives that died, leaving his baby cousin in the hands of him, oh, and his ex boyfriend Michael

I remember Luke and I signing the papers making making us the god parents of my cousins baby girl, Olivia 

I got the news one morning that something had happened to Olivia's parents and Luke and I were now held responsible for a two year old

And the worst part? Luke and I weren't even together anymore, we had broken up a few months ago, and though it was a mutual decision at the time, I couldn't help but miss him to this day

I held Olivia in my arms with a bottle in her mouth as i heard a knock at the door 

I got up taking the bottle briefly out of Olivia's mouth to answer it

Luke stood there with an awkward smile as I told him to come in 

We sat on the couch and tried to get Olivia to sleep but soon enough she threw the bottle out of her mouth and started crying 

"Oh no" I mumbled slightly panicked as i rocked her lightly but it didn't help

"Here can I see her for a sec?" Luke asked and i put her in his arms as he started singing to her in the voice that still sent shivers down my spine

My heart pounded as i recognized the song as a song i had written for Luke a while back, he still remembered every word of it 

I stared with a smile on my face as Olivia soon fell asleep and Luke held her close, kissing her forehead 

I lead him to where her room was set up, not totally decorated yet, half painted a light pink colour with a box of things we would need to take care of her and a crib along with a rocking chair

He put her down in the crib as we tucked her in and Luke played with the few strands of hair on her head rubbing it slightly as her face contorted in her sleep and she shifted slowly 

I kissed her forehead gently as she stopped squirming and Luke and I both smiled at each other 

"So we're parents now" he said still smiling 

"Yeah, kinda scary and sudden but exciting too" I said back 

"Yeah but we always said before that we wanted kids someday" he said 

"but that was months ago" I chuckled slightly 

"You're right but I still haven't changed my mind, I've always wanted kids" Luke said 

"Me too but we're only 21, I mean I don't know how to take care of a baby properly or anything" I panicked

"Shh, don't wake her up" he whispered "I promise we'll figure this out together" 

He took my hand in his and I felt myself calm down some 

• NEXT MORNING •

I was awakened the next morning by a loud screaming from Olivia

It was only 4am

I moved myself away from Luke who had had his arms wrapped around me but he woke up in the process 

"Shit" he whispered "here I'll get her"

He got up as I layed back down 

After a while the crying stopped but Luke still wasn't back and I was getting worried so I got up to go see what was going on 

I walked into Olivia's room to see Luke fast asleep in the rocking chair with a sleeping and drooling Olivia resting her head on his shoulder 

I smiled at the sight and went back to bed 

I woke up a few hours later and got up to find Luke was still asleep in the rocking chair with Olivia, her body in a pool of her own drool on Luke's shoulder and I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cringe in disgust 

I walked out to the kitchen and started making some breakfast, bacon, eggs and toast, along with heating up a bottle for Olivia when she woke up 

Luke walked in a while later with Olivia clinging to him 

"Mikey help she drooled all over me" he whined and I laughed

"I'm making breakfast just wait" I said 

"Here I'll handle breakfast, you take her" 

I snorted, "no I don't think so, it may have been a few months ago Hemmings but don't think I don't remember you almost burning the house down" 

He laughed as Olivia stirred and woke up, immediately trying to squirming out of his arms 

"You guys go play in the living room, I'll be out soon" I said as they walked out

A while later breakfast was made and I carried it out to Luke as I saw him with his legs in the air and Olivia on his feet as she laughed loudly 

"Having fun?" I chuckled 

"Yeah" Luke laughed 

"Here can I see her? I need to give her her bottle" I said reaching out for the laughing child on his feet 

I picked her up, putting her on my lap and tested the bottles warmth on my wrist before giving it to her 

I looked over and saw Luke eating and watching TV 

"Luke can you feed me a piece of bacon my arms are full" I said

Luke picked up a piece of bacon off my plate and held it out as I took a bite

"Thanks" I mumbled with my mouth full 

That afternoon we put Olivia down for her nap and sat together in the living room to watch TV 

"Y'know, Christmas is pretty close," I said, "why don't we go out to get a Christmas tree sometime soon" 

"Yeah i think that would be a good idea, and we can go Christmas shopping" Luke said

"Yes! I should ask my mum if she can watch Olivia tomorrow and we can go do that, and maybe finish painting her room because it's a mess right now and we can't do it while she's around because the paint fumes could hurt her" I said 

Luke just smiled and nodded 

I called my mum later that day and she said that she would definitely watch Olivia for us 

• THE NEXT DAY •

It was around 11am and Luke and I had just dropped Olivia off at my mums house 

"It's good to see you two back together" she smiled, "you were always so perfect for each other" Luke and I didn't say anything, we just smiled back and left 

We got a Christmas tree after many disagreements on whether we should have a big tree or a small tree we decided on a medium sized tree, perfect for us 

After that we went to Toys-R-Us and Babies-R-Us to look for gifts for Olivia and let me tell you, I think we bought half of Babies-R-Us and then went out for lunch, which Luke insisted on paying for

When we got back we put the Christmas tree in the living room, deciding to wait and let Olivia help decorate it later that day 

Then we went to mine and Luke's' room and unpacked his things he had brought

After that we went to Olivia's room and started painting and unpacking Olivia's things 

"You know, your mum was right" Luke said 

"What that Olivia's hair looked a tad tangled today?" I laughed 

"No I mean that we're perfect for each other," he said sitting in the rocking chair 

"You still think we're perfect for each other?" I asked 

"Yeah I do" he smiled 

"Good, because me too," I said "and I mean we're kinda stuck with each other for a while right?" 

Luke laughed, "yeah but I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you" his face went serious

"Really?" My voice went quiet and my breathing went shallow

"Yeah" he said getting up and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind 

*SMUT PART SKIP IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT SHIT*

I turned around quickly connecting my lips with his, a feeling that I've missed for so long 

He reached behind me, grabbing my bum through my jeans, causing me to moan in his mouth as he backed up and fell on the rocking chair 

I straddled his waist and started thrusting my hips against his

"God I missed this so much" he panted against my lips and took off both our shirts as I started grinding on him faster 

"Shit mike stop before I cum in my pants" 

I ground on him even faster, circling my hips, stopping him from unbuttoning my pants as he leaned forward and bit on my shoulder, moaning loudly and I could feel him cumming, his body trembling, his stomach tightening, as his release leaked through his jeans and onto mine 

As he came down I desperately pulled off both our pants and boxers and climbed back on him as he sloppily lined himself with me and I fell on him, feeling him filling me

"Fuck yes, Luke" I moaned as I started riding on him, slowly, knowing it wouldn't take long for either of us to reach our highs 

"Mm Michael" he moaned "faster please" 

I started moving faster, grabbing onto Luke's hair as I could feel the boiling feeling in my stomach building up 

Luke started bucking his hips inside me, "Luke mm..FUCK YES RIGHT THERE!" I screamed as Luke hit my prostate 

"Oh shit shit shit I'm so close Luke fuck" I whimpered as Luke reached forward and threaded his fingers through my hair while bucking his hips harder inside me

I felt Luke take my hips in his hands pulling me up off him and pulling me forward and connecting our lips roughly before thrusting in and out of me 

He moaned loudly against my lips before slamming into me once more sending us both over the edge as he came deep inside me and I came all over him and I 

I pulled myself off of him before collapsing forward on his chest both of us panting trying to come down 

"I missed that so much" I panted into his sweaty chest 

"Me too" he said 

*SMUT PART OVER*

"Oh shit we were supposed to pick Olivia up 20 minutes ago" I said getting off him, feeling the pain of our precious activity run through me

We both got redressed before rushing out the door and driving over to my mums house 

When we got there we got out of the car and trudged to the door, my mum greeting us with a smirk 

"Mike can I talk to you for a sec cupcake?" My mum asked handing Olivia to Luke and smirking at him 

"Sure mum" 

Luke took Olivia over to the car putting her in her car seat 

"So, you asked me to watch Olivia so you and Luke could go home and have sex?" She asked smirking at me

"No" I said "why would you think that?"

"You both have sex hair and you were both panting pretty hard when you got here, plus your shirts on backwards" she said as I realized she was right about all of that

"No, we went out shopping for Olivia for Christmas and we went out and bought a Christmas tree and we finished painting Olivia's room and unpacking her stuff and we unpacked Luke's things" I said

"So you didn't have sex?" She asked not believing me for a second 

"Well..I mean that too but.." 

"Is that why you guys were late picking her up?" She asked and i nodded chuckling awkwardly "so does that mean you're back together?" 

I nodded as she cheered and laughed, kissing me on the cheek before we left

"So what did your mum want to talk about?" Luke asked as I got in the car 

"She knows why we were late picking Olivia up" I said 

"How did she know?" He asked 

"The hair, the fact that we were both panting when we got there, my shirt's on backwards" I said 

"Oh" he said "oops" 

We got back home and went inside, taking out some Christmas ornaments, and garland, deciding tinsel would be too dangerous with Olivia around

I lit a fire in the fire place and we turned on some Christmas songs 

"FROSTY THE SNOWMAN HAD A VERY SHINY NOSE" Luke and I sang loudly dancing around the room with Olivia laughing and dancing with us and putting ornaments all in one place on the tree making Luke and I chuckle and helping her spread them out some 

When we were done we put the garland on and I lifted Olivia on my shoulders for her to put the star on top as we all cheered when she had done it successfully and she laughed loudly and clapped 

A few days later Luke and I were in the living room wrapping Olivia's presents but we ended up taping a present to me and long story short I ended up being the present in the end, covered in wrapping paper and tape as Luke sat back laughing 

Luke leaned forward and kissed me hard as I immediately melted under his touch

Our tongues melded together and Luke crawled over and straddled my waist and grinding down on me

Suddenly, Olivia walked unsteadily into the room as Luke jumped back off of me leaving us both panting and hard as Luke attempted to hide Olivia's present that we were supposed to be wrapping, behind his back

"Hey baby girl, can you go back in your room for a while for daddy? Me and mommy haven't finished wrapping your presents left, you don't want to ruin the surprise on Christmas do you?" He asked 

"Sowwy daddy" She said and quickly covered her eyes as Luke kissed her on the forehead as ran out of the room 

"Now where were we," Luke said crawling back over to me and kissing me again 

"As much as I want to right now, we can't have Olivia walk in on us naked can we?" I asked

*SMUT PART 2 HAHA*

"Well we don't have to take off our pants" Luke said straddling me again as he started kissing my neck "what do you say?" 

I knew what he was implying and nodded my head as he ground his hips into mine slowly

"Mm faster baby" I said thrusting up to meet his hips 

He kissed me softly before kissing my neck and continuing to grind slowly

"C'mon faster please baby" I whimpered 

He circled his hips going even slower as he started to suck on my neck 

Suddenly his movements got faster, it happened so fast that it made me gasp out 

Luke moaned again, panting and I could tell he was close 

I pulled him in for another rough kiss as I thrusted my hips up at his and I could feel him cumming as he whimpered loudly 

His body was shaking but he continued grinding sloppily as he leaned over and pulled on my hair

"Come on Mikey, cum for me baby" he whispered nibbling on my earlobe gently as I felt myself release, my body trembling under his and my back arching at him and we both sat there for a few minutes

*SMUT PART 2 OVER*

Luke and I finished wrapping Olivia's presents, after what felt like hours and collapsed back on the sofa

"I swear if she starts calling me mommy, daddy's gonna get it" I said as Luke laughed 

Olivia poked her little head around the corner "I come out now?" She asked

"Yeah princess you can come out now" I laughed 

• CHRISTMAS DAY •

I woke up early on Christmas morning and shook Luke

"Luke...Luke baby wake up its Christmas" I said as I started placing small kisses his lips

He rolled over and faced me opening his eyes and smiling 

"Morning baby, Merry Christmas" he said kissing me 

I crawled on top of him, thinking we had some time before Olivia woke up 

"Mommy what you doing to daddy?" Olivia stumbled in the room, rubbing her eyes with her teddy bear Luke had bought her in hand as she stared at me straddling Luke 

"Oh, mommy was just wrestling with daddy" Luke said quickly as I got off of him 

We went to the living room as Luke lit a fire and we all sat around the tree

Olivia crawled onto my lap and put her head on my chest as I kissed her forehead, "Merry Christmas baby girl" I said 

"Merry Christmas mommy" she said back and I smiled, mommy wasn't such a bad nickname 

"Do you wanna open some presents?" I asked and she nodded 

I started handing her presents, as her, Luke and I opened all of our presents, waiting until the end as Luke handed her her last present and smiled at me, we both knew what it was 

She started removing the wrapping paper sloppily and slowly, having a bit of trouble so I helped her

The box was a fairly big size so she stood up on her tip toes as the top popped open and a small puppy poked his head out 

"PUPPY!" She yelled loudly as the puppy jumped out of the box and she started petting him as he licked her face 

"Oh and daddy has one last gift for mommy" Luke said and I smiled at him but continued watching Olivia and her new found friend

When I turned my head, Luke was on one knee with a small box in hand 

"Michael Gordon Clifford," I cringed at the sound of my middle name," we may have not been together for very long but we were together for 2 years before this and I never stopped loving you since then and I never will, I want to raise a family with you, but being married would make it all complete, will you marry me?" 

Tears were in my eyes as I nodded and Luke let out a huge sigh that I assumed was of relief as we put the ring on my finger and he pulled me in to kiss me 

We heard a loud laugh and looked over to see the puppy licking Olivia's face as she was laughing 

I looked back at Luke and saw a giant smile on his face, a smile I could definitely get used to seeing forever 

"I love you," I mumbled 

"I love you too," he said and kissed me again


	10. Church Boy (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell ..

Luke's POV

I sat in the very front row of pews at church with my mom, dad and brothers, listening intently to the preacher as he read a verse from the bible, but I couldn't focus well with Michael Clifford behind me playing with my hair as discreetly as he could 

Michael Clifford really couldn't care less about what the preacher was saying but I cared and I was trying to listen but he was just focused on annoying me

I squirmed closer to my mother hoping maybe he would stop 

A chill ran down my spine as he tickled the back of my neck, and I shivered as he chuckled and sat back 

After another terrorizing half hour the teens were finally dismissed to go to their youth group for an hour

I got up, leaving as Michael trailed close behind me

I walked out into the halls and to the youth room but got dragged to the side before I could go in

Michael had me by the wrist pulling me into the men's bathroom and locking the door

"Michael what are you doing?" I squeaked as he pushed me against a wall 

"You know just what you do to me in your clean and neat suit and tie and your little innocent act" he said lowly

"I don't know what you're t-" 

I was cut off as he attached his lips to mine and I really tried to bring myself to pull away but his lips were intoxicating

I pushed myself closer to him as he ground his hips into mine and I could feel that he was hard

"Mm shit" he mumbled and tore my suit jacked off and my shirt 

He fumbled with the tie before he finally got it off me 

He pulled his shirt and tie off as he continued grinding against me

"Fuck" I whimpered softly 

"Mm church boys got a dirty mouth on him eh?" He said, "I love it" 

He dropped to his knees, pulling off my belt and pants, doing the same to himself 

He started palming me through my boxers and I could feel myself throbbing 

"Shit Michael do something please" I moaned 

He clamped his hand over my mouth, "you have to be quiet church boy, don't want anyone hearing" 

I nodded my head as he pulled down my boxers and the cool air hit my cock 

He reached forward and started pumping me as I thrusted into his fist 

"Oh fuck" I whispered as he licked the tip and took me into his mouth 

He bobbed his head, looking up at me with big green eyes 

He pulled off and started pumping me faster

"Come on church boy I know you're close, come on cum for me" he said and took me back in his mouth 

I felt a build up in my abdomen and my whole body went warm as I let out a low moan and bucked my hips into his mouth 

"Shit shit shit fuck" I moaned as I felt myself release, my body shaking as he kept his mouth around me

I sat back against the wall as Michael got up, pulling his boxers off and pushing me down on my knees 

"Come on church boy, show me what that pretty mouth can do" he said 

I pumped him in my hand a few time before leaning forward and taking him in my mouth

I swirled my tongue around the tip as he grabbed my hair and started thrusting into my mouth 

His thrusts got faster and faster and I could hear small whimpers coming from his mouth

I heard shuffling outside and realized that church was over and my parents were probably looking for me

I reached back and rubbed his balls, touching his sensitive spot as he moaned my name and came into my mouth, his head thrown back, his entire body shaking

I pulled off as he leaned himself against the wall trying to steady his breathing 

After a minute we got redressed and walked out as I saw my parents

"Where were you?" My mom asked 

"In the bathroom," I said and excused myself, going to sit in the car as they talked to people for a few minutes 

I sat in the back seat panting for a few minutes before I saw Michael knocking on my car window

I opened the door as he gave me a piece of paper 

"Call me," he said and winked, leaning in and kissing my lips softly before leaving 

I closed the door again and shoved the paper in my pocket, waiting for the rest of my family

A few minutes later they all walked out and filed in the car

We started driving in silence before my mom spoke up 

"So Lucas, I was talking to your youth pastor and he said you weren't at youth group at all today, where were you?"


	11. Broken Snowman (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Michael build a snowman

Michael's POV

It started when I was just 6 years old, I was staring out of the window of my new house, I didn't like it at all

I looked at my next door neighbour, a little boy with blond hair sticking out messily from the side of a winter hat that was far too big for him. He was dressed head to toe in what looked like 7 layers of winter clothes

I had learned the day before that his name was Luke

He looked very content, he was all alone building what I assumed was a snowman

I kept looking out and smiling at him occasionally and he would smile back 

A while later he was just gone to find some rocks to use for what I assumed would be for the face of the snowman and a few older kids, maybe about 9 or 10 years old came along and started kicking and destroying the snowman until there was nothing but a pile of snow and Luke sitting beside it crying softly

I was furious, how could someone do that to someone so little and cute

I put on my winter gear and trudged outside in the snow over to Luke who was still crying 

I put my arms around him and he jumped a little before calming, seeing it was just me

"Those kids are stupidheads" I said and he nodded into my chest, "c'mon I'll help you build a new snowman!" 

I got up, helping Luke up and we started building again

Now it's been 15 years, we're both 21 and he's my boyfriend 

I still lived in the same house, except with Luke instead on my parents and I definitely didn't hate the house anymore

I stood staring out the same window I had before, remembering when we had first met, smiling to myself as as I watched snowflakes falling freely down to the thick white sheet that already covered the ground

I heard the thumping of Luke's big clumsy feet come up behind me and he put his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder

"Whatcha thinking about baby?" He asked

"Just about when we first met and those boys had knocked over your snowman and I helped you rebuild it"

He smiled, "why don't we go outside and build another snowman?" 

I nodded as we got dressed and went outside and started building 

The building process did not go too well and we ended up in a giant snowball fight, laughing as I used the attempted snowman as a shield

Luke ran behind the house as I went around the other side, waiting for him to come back

Not long after he came up running behind me, quickly putting a handful of snow down the back of my jacket

My body tensed up and I let out a girlish scream as the freezing substance crawled its way down my back, forcing my shirt to stick to it 

I looked at Luke who was laughing and running away as I chased him around

I finally caught up to him and lifted him from behind as he laughed and squealed 

I gasped as I suddenly fell to the ground, his broad body falling on top of me

He looked down at me, with a stupid smirk on his face 

"Stop that or I'll kiss that stupid smirk off your face" 

He smirked even wider as I leaned in, kissing him gently, heating up my body through the cold 

I deepened the kiss and started moving my hips with his, almost forgetting where we were until we heard a loud scream and saw poor old Mrs Betty from next door covering her eyes and telling us to get a room 

"Let's go inside yeah?" Luke laughed

I nodded, laughing as well as I picked him up and carried him inside 

As soon as we got inside i immediately started removing our clothes until we were both left shirtless and making out on the couch

I ground my hips into him, the metal button of his jeans digging into me as I moaned at the friction

"Michael, shit please fuck me now" he panted out

I leaned down and unbuttoned both of our jeans, taking no time to remove them and our boxers

I jumped back onto Luke and pulled him in, kissing him roughly as I snaked my hand around and stuck one of my fingers in him

I swallowed the moan that left his throat as I kissed him deeper, our tongues moving together

I put another finger into him, moving them quickly as I pulled away 

I stuck one more finger in him, moving them in and out at a fast pace, his hands gripped onto my hips tightly as I hit his prostate

His mouth dropped open and a small whimper escaped him

I leaned down, sucking on his neck, making sure to leave a dark purple mark

"Please" he moaned almost incoherently, his hips jolting into the air

I pulled my fingers out of him and lined my hard cock at his entrance and pushed in 

"Oh fuck baby you're so tight" I moaned and started moving

I held onto his hips as mine buckled into him fast and hard

I continued moving until I heard a loud scream from Luke, signalling that I had hit his prostate

"FUCK DO THAT AGAIN SHIT IM SO CLOSE MICHAEL" 

I thrusted in, hitting his prostate repeatedly before grabbing his cock and pumping it

His abs tensed, his breathing heavy as his mouth dropped open again releasing small whimpers from his swollen lips

"FUCK MICHAEL MM" he screamed as he released all over us, his back arching 

My orgasm hit me unexpectedly but hard as my stomach clenched, warmth running through my body as I released inside him

I rode out our highs before pulling out and collapsing next to him 

A while later we heard laughing from outside and went over to the window, seeing 3 boys around the age of 10 kicking and destroying our attempted snowman

"Are you shitting me?" Luke panted as I chuckled

I hugged him from behind, leaving small kisses on his neck chuckling lightly "we can go build another one later baby"


	12. Waves (Fluff and Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS INCLUDES SUICIDE ATTEMPT PLEASE DONT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED
> 
> +
> 
> Song for this imagine: Drown by Bring Me The Horizon

It come in waves  
I close my eyes  
Hold my breath  
And let it bury me

Michael's POV

The clouds were dark as angry sounds were released from them 

I walked down by the shore, the wind picking up, the bitter smell of cold metal of rain wanting to break through the clouds mixed with the salty smell of the water almost making me cringe 

I looked out to see waves slowly starting to build up bigger and bigger 

I stepped into the water, the sand that stuck to my flip flops was suddenly moist and almost dirt-like, my shorts and shirt started clinging to me as I walked to a waist-deep level of water, just waiting there

Luke's POV 

"Wait up!" I called out to my friend Calum as we desperately tried to get out of the approaching storm, but Calum was already too far ahead, I couldn't catch up

I ran past a toy shop and café before arriving at a beach, stopping my sprint to catch my breath

I looked out at the water, the waves picking up, it was beautiful 

But as I squinted my eyes, what I had first thought was a read buoy turned out to be a head of hair

Who the hell would be out in this storm? Suddenly a thought rushed through my head that maybe he was trying the kill himself

I started panicking, trapped between the idea of calling the police or running into the water and pulling him out myself 

I ran down by the water looking out at him as he simply stood there watching the waves 

"HEY YOU!" I called out, "A STORM IS COMING ARE YOU INSANE?"

He turned around and looked at me with pleading eyes 

Save me from myself  
Don't let me drown 

I recognized this boy as Michael Clifford, a boy at school 

"MICHAEL GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE THE STORM STARTS!" My voice faltered as he didn't move 

I saw a giant wave heading his way as he looked at me again with a small smile, mouthing 'I'm sorry' as the wave took over his small body and he disappeared from sight 

"MICHAEL!!!" I screamed as my first instinct was to jump into the water

I swam around, desperately looking for the red head of hair somewhere

A wave came over me and I swam to the surface of the water, choking and spitting out water as I kept going

My eyes burned from the water and water filled my lungs but I refused to stop looking 

"MICHA-" I was cut off mid-way as another wave hit me hard, sending me underwater

As I attempted to swim to the surface, my body hit another body that I knew was Michael's 

I took a good hold on him as I brought us both back to the shore 

His usually dark red lips were now blue, his eyes closed, his skin pale 

Michael's POV 

My eyes popped open as I started choking up water onto the dry sand of the beach 

"Oh thank Jesus" someone panted beside me

I looked over and saw a boy that I recognized as Luke Hemmings soaked from head to toe as he tried to catch his breath 

"WHAT THE HELL" my voice cracked as I choke out the words that burned my throat "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!?" I felt tears stinging my eyes realizing I was in fact not dead and that this was the boy that had taken that opportunity away from me

"What you think I would just let you die out there?" He asked

"YOU SHOULD HAVE" I choked up more water

He moved closer to me as he rubbed my back

My throat burned, my eyes burned, my sinuses burned, my head hurt and my body was weak 

"Please just let me die" I whispered as warm tears stung my already burning eyes 

He pulled me in close to him, moving some of my hair from my eyes as I clung onto his body, sobbing into his shoulder, "I wanna die" 

He held me tighter and picked up my weak body as he carried me somewhere 

"Where are we going?" I whispered 

"Back to my house," he said

I nodded my head as my eyes grew heavy 

"You can sleep if you want," he said and I nodded again as I rested my head on his chest 

I woke up a while later in a warm bed with a pair of unfamiliar pyjama pants and a large T-shirt on

I felt arms around me and panicked a bit before looking over to see Luke sleeping, holding onto me as I leaned into his gentle touch

I felt cozy and warm and comfortable, a large step up from how I felt on the beach, no more burning, no more wet sand stuck to my toes, no more wet clothes clinging uncomfortably to my body, no more choking on water and angry words, just warmth and silence

"Hey," Luke's voice cracked out from beside me, his eyes opening as a small smile graced his lips

I immediately threw my arms around his shoulders and held him tight 

"I'm sorry," I said 

He seemed a bit shocked, but then wrapped his arms around me, "you don't have to apologize for anything, I know how it feels, believe it or not I was in your spot almost 2 years ago, exactly one year after that I was opening the door to my new house, things change Michael" 

I felt tears sting my eyes again but I refused to let them fall as I pulled back and grabbed onto his face and pressing my lips on his 

Moments later I realized what I was doing and pulled back

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I d-" I started but was interrupted as he pressed his lips back on mine

I liked it, a lot, his lips tasted like some form of addicting candy and I yearned for more of it 

He pulled away as we heard the doorbell ring

"That must be your brother," Luke said getting up 

"YOU CALLED ASHTON?!" I panicked, my brother never liked me very much, I was basically just used as his personal punching bag

Luke nodded and smiled sympathetically as he walked out of the room 

Seconds later I heard him and Ashton talking by the door 

"Michael come down here!" Luke called as I hesitantly walked down stairs immediately bombarded by Ashton 

To my surprise he hugged me tightly, his large build almost crushing my small, lanky body 

"I'm so sorry I've been such a shit brother I was just mad at everybody and everything and I didn't know I hurt you this much and-" he stopped as he broke down in sobs and I held him tight 

"It's fine ash, it's not your fault" I said rubbing his back 

"Come back home?" He asked 

I nodded my head as I put on my flip flops 

I looked at Luke who was staring at me with a smile 

My vision shifted to a small Christmas tree in the living room, decorated to perfection, but nothing under it as I realized that it was Christmas Eve (a/n this is set in Australia so there's no snow or shit)

I remembered a day at school when Luke had heard about the death of his parents, I had heard from Ashton, who was friends with Calum, a friend of Luke's 

I whispered something to Ashton and looked at him with pleading eyes as he nodded his head and I smiled at him 

"Luke do you wanna spend Christmas with us?" I asked as Ashton and I smiled at Luke 

"Seriously?" He asked, his eyes lighting up and I nodded

He wrapped his arms around Ashton and I tightly 

"Is that a yes?" I chuckled

"Yes" he said and leaned in, pressing his lips to mine 

We both pulled away and looked at Ashton who had a big grin on his face, "alright love birds, move it or lose it"

Luke got a few things of his as we hopped into Ashton's car and drove back to my house

-Christmas day-

I woke up early the next morning and looked over at Luke who was already awake 

"Merry Christmas baby" he said and kissed me lightly on the lips, but I still yearned for more of him

-SMUT PART LOL-

I pressed my lips harder against his and pulled him close to me, it was sloppy as we were both still tired but it was nice 

He moved over on top of me and moved his hips onto mine, a low moan coming from my lips as he pushed my shirt up a bit, looking at me before continuing as I nodded

He pulled my shirt off me and pulled his off with them, how the rest of our clothes came off is a blur to me now

I panted as he grabbed onto my hard cock and started pumping it, leaning in and kissing my lips, coating more kisses on my body before reaching my cock

"Please Luke," I moaned as he leaned in and sucked on the tip 

He took more into his mouth, his hand taking what he couldn't fit in his mouth 

He moved slowly, his hand and mouth pumping in sync 

"Mm faster" I pleaded bucking into his mouth as he gagged slightly, a wave of pleasure running through my body as I moaned again 

"Oh god" I moaned as his tongue traced the vein on the side of my cock and licked around the base

He reached back and started playing with my balls as I felt my body almost explode, my orgasm coming almost unexpectedly as I came in his mouth, going short of breath as I moaned loudly, my body trembling 

After a minute I pulled him up to me and kissed him roughly, "let me help you now baby" but he pulled back 

"No, it's okay uhm I'm.." He looked around the room, panting, his face red as I looked down at the large wet spot on his grey sweatpants 

"Did you come in your pants?" I asked as his face turned a deeper red as he nodded almost embarrassed 

"Fuck that's so hot" I said as I pulled his face towards me and kissed him as we were both still coming down

We layed for a few minutes with him on top of me

-SMUT PART OVER LOL-

"Fucking finally! Could you two fuck quieter next time?" We heard Ashton yell from down the hall as we both laughed 

"Merry Christmas kitten" I said pressing a kiss to Luke's nose as his nose scrunched up cutely making me smile

"Merry Christmas" he said back as we both fell asleep again 

Before I drifted off I heard him say, "don't worry I'll never let you get hurt again" 

A smile crept up on my face as I kissed him gently on the top of his head as we both slept peacefully, despite the sound of Ashton mocking us down the hall


	13. Slave (smut) (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just part 1, part 2 will include Cashton smut as well ok

Michael's POV

I stood in line, my clothes full of dirt and the bottom of my shoes ready to fall off, what would usually be my pale white skin, had a layer of dust on it making it into a slightly darker shade, and my hair had not been washed in days

These days were normal for me, I was standing and waiting behind many others like me, who were cruelly taken from their families at a young age and trained and worked to their peaks to be sold as a slave to people 

I had been sold to people before, longest time I had been sold was for 6 months before I was brought back here only to be reworked and chained up in a small place somewhat resembling a jail cell, a small bed that was 75% dirt,  
a toilet in the corner and a sink where we could get water

Every night we were let out of our small cells and walked into a small grey room where we were served a meal of whatever leftovers were left from after the guards of the small building had eaten, often times people were sent back to their cells with nothing to eat as there would be nothing left, but in the middle of the night people would normally stand on the toilet to look into a small window to the cell beside them, getting food passed through windows to the people that hadn't had anything to eat

Tonight there was a vegetable soup with some old, half-hard rolls found in the bread box of the place 

When I got to my place in line I took the bowl of soup and a roll from the lady who served everybody, she would always give everybody there a sympathetic look and smile, we all knew that she felt bad for us, but there was nothing she could do unless she would like to be killed 

I saw that there wasn't much soup left, only praying to god that little Calum got something to eat, Calum was the same age as me, 17, but he was so short and skinny, and as usual he was in the very back of the line, graciously letting people pass him in the lineup until he was the last one

We sat at tables, eating quietly, and only seconds in I looked around and saw 6 people being lead by guards back into cells, one of them including Calum

I didn't eat much, sneaking the roll into my pocket to give to Calum later 

Once I had finished I was lead back to my cell and just sat there on my bed, leaning against the wall, listening to a mixture of an alarm going off signalling someone had tried to get out, guards yelling, and the calming sound of Calum humming to himself happily in the cell next to me

Finally, 10 o'clock rolled around and we were all tucked in, as the guards were finally sent off to rest

When the last guard was out the door I went over to the toilet and stood on it, looking over to see Calum with his eyes closed, but by the amount of fidgeting he was doing, I could tell he wasn't asleep

"Cal.." I whispered "psst cal wake up" 

His eyes opened slowly and he stood up, walking over to me, standing on his toilet so we were eye level, "what's up mike?" 

I reached in my pocket, revealing the roll I had saved from earlier passing it too him

"Mike you barely got enough to eat as it is, I can't take this from you," he said, but his growling stomach said otherwise 

"Please, Calum, you never get anything to eat and when you do, you pass the majority to others who didn't get anything, you need something," I said forcing the roll into his hand

"Thank you Mike" he said smiling as he took it

I stepped off my toilet, and he did as well and I layed back down, hearing calum sigh in content as he ate the roll

\--

The next morning I was awoken with the loud shuffling of footsteps, I looked out to the hall clock and saw that it was 5:30am, an hour before we had to get up so I closed my eyes again

"CLIFFORD! UP!" I heard the loud voice of a guard booming through thick metal bars

I stood quickly, knowing this meant that there was someone here looking for a slave to buy

"That one, I'll take him" the man said sternly as the guard opened my cell, dragging my out roughly by the arms

As I was being dragged out I looked behind me to see Calum was also being brought out along with a man who I assumed would be his owner, he looked terrified, I knew he had never been bought by someone before and he looked terrified

His owner was a tall man with dirty blond hair slicked back, a cold look in his hazel eyes as his face held a hard stare at the small scared boy in the hands of the guards who were being rather rough and careless with him

I looked up at my new owner, he was tall and had blond hair styled into a quiff, I couldn't very well see his face as he was in front of me, holding his stare in front of him 

In seconds I was out the door and put in the front seat of a black Ferrari, my seat belt put on me, we waited for a minute as the guards backed away and went back inside

The car was violently jolted back as my new owner started driving

A few times he would come to an abrupt stop and mumble a quiet 'sorry' out but I was taught to keep quiet until I was asked a question or demanded something

"What's wrong boy? Don't talk much?" He asked in a soft tone, looking at me out of the corner of his eye with a slight smile 

"Uhm, I was taught to stay quiet until questioned or demanded something" I said quietly 

He laughed, "well that's a damn shitty way to get to know someone, can't learn anything from silence can ya?" 

I chuckled lightly, warming up the tiniest bit 

"I don't know what people are like in this town, but they don't seem too nice, I just moved here with my brother Jack, he's been here for a while and he's not too nice a fellow but I hope he'll take it easy on ya," he smiled but it faded as we came to another abrupt stop at a red light, "look at you boy, you look like you haven't washed or been properly fed in a year, how long's it been since you were washed and fed proper?" 

"Last time I ate something that wasn't stale or cold was about 7 months ago and I've only been washing in a small sink in my cell for that long as well sir" I said

He laughed again, "calling me sir is nice and all, but save that for Jack, in the meantime, call me Luke"

I just nodded 

"Jack is out until tomorrow night so we'll get you something to eat and get you all washed up before then," he smiled

I had never been sure of nice people, I wasn't used to being around them really, except for the people in their cells, other then that I didn't remember any nice people 

I nodded and smiled as he pulled up to a big house on a hill

"Alright, this is it," he said "come on inside" 

I walked inside and he showed me around the house 

He lead me to a bathroom, "here boy, you go take a nice long shower and I'll go find you some clothes, I'll leave em on the counter here and then order a pizza for us," he smiled, "knock yourself out boy" 

I smiled at him before he left closed the door behind him 

I quickly stripped from my clothes and turned on the water, stepping into the warm, clean water, a huge step up from the cold water that had specks of dirt in it at the slave centre

A few minutes later I heard a door open

"Michael, right? I learned it from the guards" Luke said 

"Yeah?" I said back, continuing to wash myself

"I ordered the pizza and I'm gonna take your clothes and put them in the washer, there's clean clothes right here okay?" 

"Okay, thank you" I said, finishing up 

"No problem" and he left, closing the door behind him

I turned off the water, stepping out of the shower and drying off before getting dressed

Luke and I had eaten the whole pizza and watched some movies and TV shows before we headed off to bed

He said that when Jack was here, I would be forced to sleep in a small room with an uncomfortable bed with a yarn blanket but when he wasn't there I could sleep with him in his bed

His bed was extremely comfortable and he held me tight in his arms the whole night 

I was awoken by a loud noise in my ear as I jumped slightly and looked over to see Luke still holding me

I felt him shift a bit and looked down to see him grinding on my leg as he moaned my name in my ear, that must have been the sound I had heard ..nice 

He continued his movements before I tapped his shoulder lightly and he jumped up, his blue eyes bolting down 

He panted and quickly realized what had happened and covered his face with his hands 

"Are you okay?" I asked and he just shook his head 'no'

"Would you like some help?" I asked hesitantly 

"You would do that?" He asked surprised 

"I mean, I do technically belong to you now, so I do anything you would like me to do, sir" I said 

"Yeah yeah okay" he said and layed back

I crawled over and sat on his legs, straddling them as I pulled down his pyjama pants and boxers 

I felt my cock twitch slightly at the sight of him, hard and leaking from the top 

"Please do something please" he said grabbing onto my hair and forcing me down a little as I took his cock in my hand and started pumping it

I leaned down and licked the tip slightly, looking at him as I took him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around him 

He moaned loudly and pushed down on my head, I took more of him into my mouth, bobbing my head as I kept eye contact with him 

"Shit," he said and started bucking his hips into my mouth 

He pulled on my hair roughly and I moaned around him

His mouth fell open and he whimpered, "fuck Michael I'm gonna cum!" He shouted before I felt him twitching in mouth 

I swirled my tongue around his tip once more and I felt him cumming down my throat 

I swallowed it, sucking him through his orgasm as his limbs shook 

I pulled off as we sat there for a minute and he leaned up and caught my mouth with his

He moved my body as I was straddling his thigh and he grabbed onto my hips and started moving me along his thigh slowly

I took over as I held onto his shoulder, moving faster on his thigh as my stomach tightened 

I felt heat building up in my body as I teetered on the edge

"Come on Michael, let go" Luke whispered in my ear, biting on my earlobe 

I gasped and whimpered slightly, biting onto his shoulder as I came in my, or rather Luke's, pants and on his thigh 

I rested my head on Luke's shoulder as he held onto my hips, helping me through my high

"Luke? Are you home? I got off work early!" I heard a deep voice yell

"Oh shit that's Jack" Luke said with wide eyes


	14. Slave (Fluff/Smut) (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this includes both Muke and Cashton smut+fluff that will make you feel like you swallowed fuzzy wuzzies ok

Michael's POV 

I panted as my eyes widened, hearing large footsteps coming up the stairs

"Look I'm gonna have to be stern with you when he's around okay I'm sorry" he said and I nodded, understanding

I stood up, fixing my hair, my vision was still slightly blurred and I struggled to hold my balance

Luke stood up, pulling up his pants quickly and took a firm hold on my arm

I felt a bit confused as he started showing me multiple things, leading me over to the bathroom in his room

The footsteps grew closer until a large figure appeared in the door, almost a spitting imagine of Luke, tall and broad, a bit of stubble, with a clenched jaw and a cold look on his face 

"Luke, what are you doing?" Jack asked in a hard tone

"I was just showing our slave around," Luke said, holding the same tone as his brother 

Jack looked me up and down, his face distorting into a look of displeasure 

"You couldn't have found anyone better, this thing looks like a mouldy bean," Jack said disgusted

"No, this was the best I could find," Luke said back and Jack just nodded

"Whatever, just go away Luke," and Luke nodded quickly and left, quickly turning to give me a sympathetic look and mouthing 'I'm sorry' before hurrying off

"What's your name string bean?" Jack asked 

"Michael, sir," I said and Jack just rolled his eyes

"I meant your full name dumbass" 

"Michael Gordon Clifford, sir" 

I stood there, my thumbs discreetly twiddling with a string on Luke's shirt 

"Okay, now that we've established that, there are things you need to know that my brainless brother likely did not go through with you, listen closely," he said walking circles around me still looking me up and down

I nodded 

"First things first, you are to sleep in a room down the hallway, I have provided a pillow and blanket for you, be grateful as I did not provide that for our last slave," he said staring me in the eyes now, waiting for my face to falter 

"Yes sir," I said staring back at him 

"Good, next, I have a bell placed on the side of my bed which I will ring whenever I need you," he explained, "and finally, you will do ANYTHING I say without question at anytime of the day, am I understood?" 

"Yes sir," 

"Perfect, now get the hell out of this room, I'm not sure why the fuck Luke even decided to show this room to you," he said and I nodded and started to walk out

"Wait a second actually," he said and I turned around to face him

"I forgot something, you will also do whatever Luke wants you to do, along with any visitors we may have, and stand straighter boy, your fat stomach is hanging out too much," 

"Yes sir" I said standing straighter and walking out and down to my room 

I checked the time seeing that it was 1am already and decided to try to get some sleep 

I twisted and turned for almost an hour, thankful that Jack was asleep and I wouldn't have to stay awake to listen for his 'slave bell'

I heard a knock on the door before the door was opened a bit and Luke's head popped in with a smile on his face

"Hey," he whispered 

"Hello," I whispered back

"Thank god he's asleep," Luke said and plopped onto the bed beside me, immediately grabbing the back of my neck and pressing his lips roughly against mine

"Luke what are you doing?" I asked

"God, couldn't stop thinking about that pretty mouth of yours wrapped around my cock, taking me until I cum down your throat, got me hard again," he said and took my hand, pressing it against his crotch 

"You want me to suck you off again?" I asked and he looked down at me 

Suddenly we heard a creaking sound from Jack's room, we waited until it stopped and we heard Jack's obnoxious snoring again

"Fuck, as much as I want baby, it's too risky with Jack here, he leaves in a few days for a week, then we can do anything we want, but for now just," he stopped mid sentence and I gasped as I felt him grind down onto me, "just let me grind one out on you, please I need you"

I nodded quickly and reconnected our lips as his hips moved with mine, mine bucked up at him

"Faster, please" I whimpered and he grabbed onto the headboard, moving his body faster with mine

"Oh fuck Michael, mm baby," he moaned and bucked his hips down, our pelvic bones clashing together

My dick twitched a bit I felt my stomach tightening 

Luke could tell I was close and he took one of his hands off the headboard and grabbed my ass, pulling me even closer

We were both panting and I knew Luke was so close to his climax

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" We heard a voice yell and we turned and saw Jack standing in the doorway 

•CASHTON TIME•

Third person POV

Calum was fearful of his owner, he had a hard look on his face at all times of the day, he barely made eye contact and had not spoken with Calum and Calum was starting to wonder if he had done something wrong 

He was laying on the bed his master had assigned him wondering if maybe he could jump out of the second story window of the house and survive 

There was a knock on the door and he immediately stood straight looking at the door as his master opened the door with a small smile on his face 

"Would you like to come down to have dinner with me?" He asked in a silky smooth voice, "I'm not sure what you like so I just made fish and chips" 

"Okay master," Calum said nervously 

His master smiled and said, "alright babe go get your hands washed up and come on downstairs." 

Calum nodded and headed off the bathroom, quickly washing his hands before heading downstairs

He was a tad confused, he had been told by many that masters were rude and controlling, but his master, whom he still didn't know the name of, seemed very nice

He quickly walked downstairs and his master motioned him to sit across the table from him

Calum's stomach was growling as he sat down and stared at the large plate of food in front of him

"Are you okay?" His master asked in a concerned tone

"Yes master" he said and picked up a fork, cutting a piece of fish with it

His fork dragged against the glass plate making the sound of a dying donkey and Calum thought his ear drums had blown

His master chuckled slightly at the look on the small boys face

Calum began eating his food, moaning at the taste

"What do you think?" His master asked, biting his lip

"It's really good, how did you make it?"

"Oh, yeah I lied, I didn't make it, I ordered it in, I can't cook for shit," he said laughing 

Calum chuckled nervously, "I know how to cook some things and I can learn to cook other things if you'd like"

"You don't have to, you don't really have to do much really, and you don't have to call me master, though I can't say I mind, I don't really need a 'slave' I just need some company really, the silence around here is unbearable sometimes" his master smiled, "I'm Ashton by the way"

"Nice to meet you Ashton," Calum whispered and Ashton smiled at him 

"Not to be rude or anything, but you are a tad thin, do they not feed you at that place?" Ashton asked 

"I mean they do but I'm always in the back of the line, there are other people that need food more than little old me," he said and Ashton frowned 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"I don't know, I'm really not anything special, I'm small and lanky and I have a big nose, I don't have any talents, I'm practically useless," 

Next thing Calum knew he was pulled into a tight hug, a hug that you know is most likely strangling you, but you never want to let go

"Please never say that baby, please" Ashton said placing kisses all over Calum's face

Ashton took him by the hand and led him upstairs and into the bathroom 

"If you strip and get into the tub I'll get you all washed up all nice and clean and then we can go and cuddle," Ashton said, "of course if you're uncomfortable you can take a bath alone and I'll wait for you with a movie running" 

"No, you can wash me, if you want to," Calum said awkwardly, blushing

"You're so cute," Ashton giggled and started the water, making sure to put in some lavender bubble bath 

"You can get undressed and I'll go put in a movie and get it running, along with some popcorn and I'll be back in a few minutes, you can adjust the water temperature as you like and turn it off when you want to," he said, winking before running off

Calum smiled to himself as he adjusted the bath water to make it nice and warm. He got undressed and turned off the water, stepping into the water and being overwhelmed by bubbles 

When Ashton walked into the bathroom again he immediately laughed loudly, seeing Calum practically covered from head to toe in bubbles

"They got a little out of control," Calum mumbled 

"God you're so fucking cute," Ashton said walking over to the smaller boy and removing some of the bubbles from his head, and blew them back into Calum's face 

He removed the rest of the bubbles before taking a washcloth, dipping it into the warm water and getting Calum's hair wet 

Calum smiled up at Ashton, watching as Ashton's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his hands making sure to be gentle with Calum

Calum felt safe with Ashton right now 

"What are you smiling at?" Ashton asked smiling back at him

"I don't know," Calum mumbled looking down at the bubbles, swooshing them around trying to hide the blush on his cheeks, "no ones ever really been very gentle with me before, it's always rough"

"Oh so you like it rough huh?" Calum tensed up at the words coming from Ashton's mouth and Ashton wiped a bit of soap off of Calum's forehead with his finger to avoid it reaching his caramel brown eyes, "I'm just kidding babe don't worry" 

Calum laughed lightly as Ashton wiped down Calum's arms, making sure to be extra cautious around his bruised wrists, the hand marks of the rough guards from earlier very prominent on the boys soft skin 

Ashton frowned as Calum winced when he touched the bruises

He wiped the rest of Calum's body, taking in all of the boys small frame, he may be small but Ashton loved every bit of him 

When Ashton was finished, Calum stepped out of the tub, Ashton drying him off with the fluffier towel he could find

He dried off the boys wrists, pressing gentle kisses to them, trailing more kisses up Calum's arms, reaching his neck

Calum turned his head slightly, allowing Ashton access to leave more gentle kisses on his neck 

Ashton sucked on Calum's neck, forcing a small bruise to form at the surface that his lips touched 

His lips dragged up, his hot breath making Calum shiver 

Calum's breath hitched as Ashton's lips hovered over his own and he could feel his hot breath against his mouth, he leaned in connecting their lips together, loving the feeling of Ashton's lips moving against his own 

Just as Ashton was about to move back, Calum grabbed onto the back of his neck, pulling him in closer to deepen their kiss

Ashton tripped forward a bit, forcing a chuckle from both of them before he wrapped his arms around Calum's waist, pulling him close to his body and grinding on him, both of them moaning from the friction 

"Do you wanna-" before Ashton could finish his sentence Calum nodded and the elder boy wasted no time in pressing him against the wall

Ashton bit down onto Calum's bottom lip and Calum moaned, letting Ashton slip his tongue into Calum's mouth 

Calum reached forward, lifting the hem of Ashton's shirt up, running his cold, shaky fingers over Ashton warm, soft skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps where his fingers touched 

Ashton pulled back and pulled off his shirt, pulling his belt off as well, as Calum leaned against the wall, staring at every bit of new, unexplored skin that was being exposed to him and him only, soaking in and appreciating such a moment 

Ashton pulled off the final piece of cloth holding them back before stepping towards Calum 

Calum gulped, suddenly very nervous and intimidated by the muscular boy in front of him 

"I have no clue what I'm doing," Calum laughed nervously, his voice cracking and shaking 

"It's alright baby, we don't have to go all the way right now if you're not ready," Ashton said gently, smiling and stroking Calum's cheek, "would you rather I just suck you off and then you can suck me off babe?" 

Calum nodded but still avoided eye contact with Ashton, his face turning a deep shade of red

Ashton lifted Calum's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes, his other hand taking one of Calum's still shaky hands into his own warm and firm hand, stroking the back with his thumb gently 

"What's wrong babe?" He asked, leaning in and placing soft kisses all over Calum's face 

"I don't know how to give a blow job either," Calum mumbled, "I know I'm kinda pathetic and-"

Ashton cut him off with his lips, "with the previous circumstances you were in, I don't expect you to have any experience, but that's okay, nobody just automatically knows how to give a blow job, you just have to be taught is all, everybody learns at different times, don't be ashamed baby doll, I can teach you okay? I promise I won't judge you," he smiled as he felt the shaking in Calum's hand stop and the younger boy took a gentle grip onto Ashton's hand and nodded

Calum leaned forward and kissed Ashton again, this time it was much more gentle and caring 

He pulled back and opened his eyes to see Ashton smiling at him again

"Thank you," Calum whispered against his lips

"For what?" Ashton asked

"For being so perfect," 

Ashton shook his head, it was his turn to blush this time, he leaned forward and pressed soft kisses against Calum's neck, his warm breath always lingering on the places his lips touch for longer than necessary 

He places kisses down Calum's arms, lifting them slightly and gently kissing each individual bruise on Calum's small wrists 

He drags his soft lips back up Calum's arms, this time going down the boys chest, making sure to swirl his tongue around the boys nipples, feeling Calum's entire body shiver under his touch 

He places more kisses down his tummy until he reached the top of the towel that was covering Calum's waist

He took hold of the towel, looking up at Calum for permission, Calum nods and Ashton smiled at him again, carefully taking the towel off his small waist

When the towel was dropped to the floor, Ashton looked Calum up and down, loving every bit of Calum's small body

He reached forward, taking Calum's cock into his hand, the boys hips involuntarily bucking forward at Ashton's touch 

Ashton pumped his hand slowly, watching Calum's stomach clenching and unclenching, listening to the boys shallow breath 

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the tip of Calum's cock, licking along the underside slowly before taking him into his mouth 

He bobbed his head slowly, his hand reaching the parts he couldn't reach 

He held onto Calum's hand with his other hand as he started bobbing his head faster

"Fuck" Calum moaned quietly, removing his hand from Ashton's, attaching them in the soft curls on his head roughly

Ashton swirled his tongue around the tip and Calum moaned loudly, his hips bucking forward 

Ashton gagged slightly, causing Calum's mouth to drop open, he grabbed at Ashton's hair harder, attempting to warn Ashton but only getting out loud whimpers as he came down his throat, his body shaking as Ashton sucked him through his orgasm 

When Ashton pulled off, he immediately reached down to pump his own cock, hissing at contact with his leaking tip 

Calum watched, his cheeks red, panting and blinking every few seconds, trying to regain his vision 

When he finally felt like he could move again, he got down on his knees, removing Ashton's hand from his cock and taking it into his own hand, pumping quickly

Ashton looked down in surprise as the smaller boy looked up at him, loving the way Ashton's face contorted in pleasure

"What do I do?" Calum asked him nervously 

Ashton panted and stared down at the brown eyed boy on his knees

"Just lean forward and lick the tip, then lick from the base to the tip, then take it into your mouth and suck and bob your head, and no teeth please," Ashton spoke quickly and desperately 

Calum nodded and leaned forward, licking the tip of Ashton's cock, watching as Ashton threw his head back in a silent moan 

He then licked the underside, from base to tip, flicking his tongue over Ashton's balls just to see the reaction he could get out of him

"Oh fuck," Ashton moaned loudly and Calum smirked

He dragged his lips up Ashton's cock, his warm breath making the elder boy writhe against him 

"Please," Ashton whimpered and Calum leaned forward, taking his tip into his mouth, sucking before taking more of him into his mouth, continuing to suck

He started to bob his head, making sure to swirl his tongue around the tip, loving the reaction he could get out of Ashton 

He started bobbing his head faster as Ashton leaned down, attaching his hands in Calum's hair, his hips bucking and his knees almost giving out

Calum felt Ashton twitch in his mouth and knew he was right at the edge

"Fuck, Calum, fuck I'm gonna cum," his voice shook as he spoke through gritted teeth

Calum reached back and massaged Ashton's balls in his hands as Ashton's mouth dropped open, his body curling forward as he came in Calum's mouth

Calum flinched a bit at the sudden substance in his mouth, but went with it, swallowing what he could 

Calum pulled off and looked up at Ashton and Ashton looked back down at him, one last weak spurt of cum squirting out onto Calum's face

"Oh shit, sorry," Ashton apologized, getting a wet cloth and Calum just giggled 

He leaned down, cleaning the boys face up, before tossing the cloth into the laundry 

Calum stood up and Ashton kissed him again, his lips plump and soft and gentle 

He took Calum's hand as they walked out of the bathroom and into Ashton's bedroom, Ashton lending him some boxers and sweatpants, along with a shirt that was far too big on his small frame 

As he looked into the mirror on his wall, his face contorted into one of distaste 

"What's wrong baby?" Ashton asked, hugging him from behind 

"I feel like an Oompa Loompa," 

Ashton giggled at this and pressed a soft kiss to Calum's cheek, "you look cute in my clothes" 

Calum turned around and looked at Ashton before wrapping his arms around him, pressing his face into Ashton's neck and Ashton immediately hugged him back 

"C'mon, I'll go get some popcorn and some drinks and you just make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back" 

Calum nodded as Ashton ran out of the room, situating himself on Ashton's bed into a comfortable position, watching the previews of whatever movie they were watching 

Ashton returned with full hands, a giant bowl of buttered popcorn and many many cans of pop, "help me, please," he squeaked out and Calum chuckled and got up, taking a few cans from him and placing them on the table beside him 

Ashton went to the other side of the bed and plopped down on it, putting the bowl of popcorn between them, taking a can of pop and handing Calum one as he tangled their limbs together to a comfortable position, kissing Calum's temple as he started the movie

•Back to Muke•

Michaels POV

"Jesus fuck Luke! Why the hell would you do this!" Jack yelled

"FOR FUCKS SAKE JACK YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO WITH MY LIFE!" Luke screamed back 

I cowered into the sheets of the bed, listening to Jack and Luke screaming back and forth 

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GO FIND YOUR OWN PLACE TO LIVE YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Jack spat at Luke and my eyes widened

No way could I be here without Luke around, surely I would go insane 

"But-"

"NO BUTS! I EXPECT YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE BY THE TIME I GET BACK FROM MY NEXT TRIP!" Jack screamed before looking around Luke and at me

"And as for you, you god damn piece of trash," he snarled and walked over to me, picking me up by the collar

I looked over at Luke with pleading eyes until I felt a hard slap to the side of my face 

Tears streamed down my face as he continued to hit me

I looked back over at Luke again, seeing his face go from a state of shock to an expression of complete rage in just seconds 

He stomped over, his fists clenched by his side, as his knee flew up and hit Jack right in between the legs

I was dropped to the floor and within seconds I was watching Luke punching his brother repeatedly 

"DONT YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HIM AGAIN!" Luke screamed as he continued to hit, Jack fighting back

I pulled my knees up to my chest as I cried

This was all my fault 

Next thing I knew I was being picked up 

As soon as I felt arms on me I immediately flinched, trying to push the person away, panicking until I saw it was Luke 

"Shh, Shh, it's okay baby, it's alright, please stop fighting against me, please, I'm so so sorry, please," he said and held me closer, as he ran out the door

When I looked behind us all I could see was Jack on the floor, unconscious 

When we got to Luke's room, he immediately started packing some of his stuff up and I just stood and stared

"C'mon we have to get out of here before he wakes up," he said shoving more things into a suitcase sloppily, before grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door and into the car, and before I knew it we were driving away 

"Where are we going?" I asked and Luke just shushed me and took my shaky hand into his, rubbing his thumb over my skin 

After driving for a while Luke pulled over 

He took out his phone, dialling a number quickly before speaking into it before hanging up and starting up the car again

"Come on we're going to be staying at the house beside my friends, he owns both houses, only god knows why, but he said we can stay in the one beside him,"

"What about Jack?" I asked, still shaking 

"Jack doesn't know any of my friends, okay Michael?! Just stop worrying about Jack for a second could you?!" Luke said, raising his voice 

I immediately moved my hand from under his, nodding quickly as I looked down, fiddling with my fingers 

"Look, I'm sorry baby boy, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just-"

I cut him off, "it's okay, I get it, it's been a hard day"

Luke just nodded, taking my hand again and squeezing it reassuringly, placing a gentle kiss against it as we drove off again

It seemed like we were driving for hours before we arrived at a good sized house, placed parallel to a bigger house

We ran up to the door of the big house and knocked on the door, the boy who answered the door had another one standing behind him, and I thought he looked familiar but I couldn't get a good look because before I could really see him, Luke was handed a set of keys and I was being pulled to the other house 

Luke fumbled with the keys as I went to the car and got the suitcase out, bringing it inside 

When we got inside, Luke took the suitcase from me and started walking down the hall way into a room 

I walked close behind him and without a word, he started emptying some things 

I looked around the room, which looked to have been already filled with a few things

"I've stayed here before, my friend told me I could keep stuff here for just such an emergency," I just nodded and helped him unpack 

When we were done, he pulled me by the back of my neck and leaned in and kissed me

"You know we never got to finish off from earlier," he mumbled against my mouth, licking the seal of my lips

"Jesus, are you always this horny?" I asked laughing, he just nodded chuckling before reconnecting our lips, deepening it

"Can we actually, you know.." He trailed off 

"You mean you wanna actually fuck this time?" I asked and he nodded

"Well why didn't you just say so," 

He picked me up, placing me on the rather large bed, continuing our make out session as he started pulling at my shirt 

"Don't wanna waste time, don't wanna get caught again," he laughed, pulling both our shirts off 

"What do you mean? You said we wouldn't be caught here," I said and he started removing our pants 

"Not by Jack, but my friend could come over at any second," he said and by this time we were in only our boxers

I nodded as he leaned back down and pressed his lips against mine, biting down onto my bottom lip, forcing a throaty groan from me

He ground his hips into mine roughly, moaning at the feeling of our hard lengths rubbing against each other, my cock twitching in my boxers at the feeling

I reached down, palming him through his boxers before removing them, quickly taking my own off 

"Shit, I don't have lube or a condom," Luke grunted and continued grinding against me 

"Just a second I know what to do," he said and leaned down, "now this is gonna be uncomfortable baby, so if you want me to stop just say so," 

I nodded and layed there, waiting, until I felt a finger by my hole, he pushed his finger in, moving it in and out slowly before putting another one in

I bit my lip and whimpered, tears stinging my eyes at the pain

"Shh it's gonna be okay baby, just one more, you're doing so good babe" he said, "I'm gonna put one more finger in now okay?"

"Okay," I said quietly 

He pushed one more finger in. I tensed up at the feeling, gripping onto the bed sheets as he moved his fingers in and out, scissoring his fingers

Soon enough, the pain began turning into pleasure, and I found myself rocking against his fingers 

He pulled his fingers out and before I could ask him why, I felt his tongue flat against my hole 

"Oh fuck Luke," I grunted as he stuck his tongue inside me, flicking it and swirling it around my ring of muscle, adding to the pleasure 

He pulled back and spat on his hand, slicking himself up before lining himself up with my entrance 

"But you don't have a condom," I panted and he looked up at me 

"Well, then we have three options, one, we can stop, two, we continue, three, if you're really THAT concerned I'll put a sock over my cock," he said and I laughed 

"You made a rhyme," I giggled and he just shook his head, laughing a bit

"Are you okay doing this without a condom?" He asked, "it's only for this time, I promise, tomorrow I'll go out and buy some" 

I nodded and he pressed his lips against mine, pushing into me slowly 

I whined, biting onto my bottom lip until I could taste blood

I could feel him trying not to start thrusting as he bit his lip, staring down at me

He pressed gentle kisses all over my face 

"You can move now," I said, finally adjusting 

He nodded, taking both of my hands in his, intertwining our fingers as he began thrusting into me

At first, it still hurt a bit, but that didn't last long, and soon my face was contorting in pleasure

"Oh fuck Luke faster please" I groaned, biting down onto his shoulder 

"Fuck Michael, so good baby, so good," he moaned and started thrusting faster 

"Oh god Luke I'm close, fuck" I yelled out, almost embarrassed by how I was so close so fast 

"Hold on for me kitten," he said and kept thrusting

"Please Luke please I can't," I whimpered out, he grabbed onto my cock, pumping it as my back arched off the bed, my eyes squeezing shut, throwing my head back as my legs started trembling and I came all over both of us 

"Oh god Michael that was so hot baby, m'gonna cum, shit," he moaned and I felt him twitch inside me before he was cumming 

I stared up at him as he hissed in pleasure, squeezing my hands, his head thrown back and his mouth dropped open as his body shook

When his body calmed down and he stopped squeezing my hands, he pulled out, getting up and getting a wet cloth, cleaning the both of us before he layed down next to me pulling me in close 

"I know this is gonna sound stupid and pathetic but just, please promise me that you'll never leave me," I whispered and looked up into his baby blue eyes

He nodded his head quickly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head, running his fingers through my hair 

"I promise I will never ever leave you," he said, "and I promise I will never EVER hurt you." 

I smiled at him, kissing him softly, resting my head against his chest and just before I fell asleep I heard him whisper, "I love you Michael." 

-THE NEXT DAY-

I was awoken the next morning by a loud banging at the door, feeling myself tense up 

I woke Luke up and we both put on some sweatpants as we crept downstairs quietly

"I need something, just in case," Luke said and grabbed the nearest object, which just so happened to be a newspaper

"Seriously? A newspaper?" I scoffed but he just shushed me

He looked out the peep hole of the door, breathing a sigh of relief as he opened it

"Hey Ash," Luke greeted letting him in along with someone else behind him 

My eyes widened as I realized who it was 

"CAL!" I yelled and ran at him 

"MIKEY!" He yelled back and ran at me as well

I wrapped my hands around him and he wrapped his hands equally as tight around me

"I was so worried about you, are you okay? Are you doing good? Are you eating? Are you getting enough sleep?" I started asking him questioned 

"I'm fine Mikey, I'm doing a lot better," he said 

"I think they know each other," I heard Luke whisper and we all laughed 

"Alrighty, I bought you guys some breakfast from McDonalds because in unhealthy like that, so let's eat!" Ashton said and we all sat down together

As we ate I couldn't help but think about what Luke had said last night before we fell asleep and leaned into him

"I love you too," I whispered


	15. Move Theatre (Smut)

Luke's POV 

I grumbled angrily as I held tightly onto my broom stick, fixing my hat as I faked a smile at all the crying teenage girls leaving the theatre

When they had all filed out, only the credits were left playing so I walked in and started sweeping the mess they had made watching some stupid movie called 'The Fault In Our Stars'

I groaned looking at a large cup laying on a chair with pop spilling off the side

"Fucks sake" I cursed and made a mental note to clean that later

As I continued sweeping, the credits ended and I heard a small sob from the back of the rows of seats

I lifted my head to see a grown ass man with red hair crying in the back 

"Hey, you alright back there?" I asked but he didn't hear me

I sighed annoyed and walked up to the back two and tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump slightly and look up at me with tears in his eyes

I wanted to just tell him to get the fuck out so I could finish cleaning and I could go home, but I couldn't leave him like that

"You alright?" I asked and sat beside him 

He nodded wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jean jacket but wincing at the pain

I took some tissues out of my pocket that I had found earlier and handed them to him

He took them and smiled as he wiped his eyes

"Stupid movie" he chuckled and sniffed 

"Yeah, I've seen it too many times to cry now," I laughed, "well I'm Luke" I pointed at my name tag

"Michael" he smiled

We talked for a few minutes before I looked down at my watch, realizing that it was almost 12am and the theatre would close any minute

"Shit, I have to finish cleaning here, then I'll walk you home or whatever" I said and went back down the stairs, finishing my sweeping

When I had finished I turned around to see Michael leaning on the wall of the stairwell waiting for me

"Luke are you almost done in there?" I heard my boss, Ashton, yell from outside 

"Yeah I'm done" I yelled back 

After returning the broom to its proper place, Michael and I left the theatre, meeting the pouring rain as we got outside 

We walked all the way to Michael's house, talking, learning stuff about each other 

"Why don't you come inside for the night," Michael laughed looking me up and down, and it only took a second for me to realize that I looked like a drowned chicken

"I don't know, I just met you, you're not gonna murder me are you?" I asked raising my eyebrows (a/n no just ur asshole HAHAHHAHAHAH I'm sick sorry)

He laughed again, "not unless you snore," 

I rolled my eyes and we both walked in his house, it was quite small, but he was the only one living there so I guess he wouldn't need a huge place 

He quickly went into a room and grabbed a towel and some clothes, throwing them at me

"Go change and put your clothes in the dryer, it's just down the hallway," he said "and the bathroom is right there, so knock yourself out" 

I went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror, almost squealing at the sight, I looked way worse than I thought I did, I looked like an angry, wet ostrich more than anything

I changed quickly and put my clothes in the dryer before walking back out to the living room to see Michael sitting on the couch 

I went over and sat beside him as he stared at whatever the hell was on TV 

"Beer?" He asked, handing me a bottle 

"Sure, thanks" I said taking it 

Around 2am, Michael and I were sitting around playing truth or dare, I wasn't sure why, but we had both had too many beers and we were drunk as hell 

"Okay Lucas," he slurred, "truth or dare?" 

"Dare" I said 

"I dare you to kiss me," he said puckering his lips 

"Fine," I said, immediately pressing my lips on his, I was going to pull away but I felt too dizzy and his lips were intoxicating, I needed more 

He pressed his lips harder against mine and bit on my bottom lip, I opened my mouth, letting his tongue sloppily lick around my mouth, the taste of alcohol very evident 

He pushed me back a little against the couch and straddled my hips, his shaky hands fiddling with the belt on my jeans 

Finally he got them undone and undid the button of my pants, pulling them down and off my legs 

He straddled me again and pressed his lips on mine again, grinding his hips down on mine

I moaned in his mouth and my hand went down to palm him through his jeans

He moaned and quickly pulled his jeans off his legs

I sat up and pulled my shirt off as he did the same 

As he was about to kiss me again I stopped him, pushing him back slightly, "wait, we just met don't you think it's a little soon to be doing this?"

"Nope," he said and ground his hips hard on mine, forcing a whimper out of me

He pulled onto my shoulders, reconnecting our lips as he slipped our boxers off, grinding our hard lengths together 

"Gonna ride you m'kay?" He mumbled in between moans

I nodded quickly and picked my jeans up, finding lube and a condom quickly 

"Turn over" he said 

I flipped myself over onto my hands and knees, looking back as he slicked up his fingers sloppily and stuck one inside of me

I winced a little and he waited until my muscles relaxed around him to enter another finger, then another, stretching me 

He slipped the condom on and lined himself with me before thrusting in

"Oh fuck" I moaned, my body going limp as my face fell to the couch 

He held onto my hips to hold me up as he thrusted fast and hard

"Oh shit faster" I groaned as he picked up his speed, going impossibly fast

"Mm baby, so good" he moaned, letting a small whimper escape 

He continued his thrusts as my vision went blurrier, my body heating up and my toes curling 

His hand reached around, taking my hard cock into his hand and pumping it up and down impossibly fast, his other hand reaching up to hold tightly onto my hair 

"Oh shit m'gonna cum!" I screamed

his hand brushed over the sensitive spot under the head as my body felt like it exploded and I came all over my stomach and the couch 

"Shit" I heard him gasp, my vision clearing slightly as I looked back and saw his face contorting in pleasure

Small whimpers started escaping his mouth before he moaned out, "oh shit Luke mm" and I could feel him cumming in the condom

After a few minutes of panting, he pulled out of me and discarded the condom before flopping back on top of me, combing his fingers gently through my hair, a sloppy kiss pressed to my forehead 

"Y'know we're gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow" he slurred as we both chuckled before falling asleep


	16. The Thunder Rolls (Fluff and Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michaels scared of thunder storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this title from the song 'The Thunder Rolls' by Garth Brooks, it's a really good song okay

A small squeak erupts from Michael's throat, his hand shaking as he holds his phone against his ear, his boyfriend attempting to calm him down from the other end 

Another crack of thunder and strike of lightning makes Michael jump and whimper as he shoves his entire body under the covers of his bed 

"Lukey make it stop" he whimpers again 

He had always tried to convince Luke that he wasn't scared of anything but when they were out shopping together once and a loud boom of thunder was heard, Michael jumped, knocking over boxes of self-inflating rubber rafts as one opened and inflated on top of a shaking Michael, and well, that kinda gave him away. Luke had tried so hard not to laugh that day

"It's okay Mikey, it'll be over soon it'll pass" he whispered tiredly, it was 1am and Luke was exhausted but Michael couldn't be more awake

Luke continued to whisper soothing things into Michael's ear until he was almost asleep and Michael couldn't understand what he was saying anymore 

"Go to sleep Lukey, I'll be okay now, get some sleep," he said, and whispered an 'i love you' and 'good bye' before hanging up

Luke tossed and turned and as tired as he was, he couldn't sleep, because even though Michael had said he would be okay, his voice had still been shaky, and the thought of Michael cuddling under the covers, scared and whimpering was stuck in his head 

He pulled himself out of bed and threw on a big t-shirt over his grey sweatpants, putting on a jacket and his vans before heading out the door

He drove just down the road in the pouring rain to Tim Horton's and got Michael a frozen lemonade, since Michael didn't like coffee, himself a coffee and a big box of chocolate timbits for them to share 

As he went through the drive through, his eyes continued to try to close and he was almost asleep until the car behind him honked loudly and he received a middle finger from the driver 

As he got to the window, his friend Ashton, who worked night shifts, opened the window, handing Luke his stuff as he smiled 

"Is that everything Lucas?" He smirked 

"Actually, could you pour a cup of ice water over my head?" Luke slurred tiredly and Ashton laughed as he handed Luke his coffee and told him to go home and get some sleep

Luke put-probably too much- sugar in his coffee, before taking a drink, the hot drink burning his throat, waking him up as he continued driving to Michael's house

Michael was still lying in his bed, his eyes wide as the thunder seemed to get louder with every passing second

He shook as he gripped onto the sheets, his eyes widening as he heard a loud and frantic knock on the door

He pulled himself out of his bed, keeping the covers across him as he picked up the closest thing he could use as a weapon, a pool noodle

He trudged down the stairs cautiously and looked through the peep hole, seeing someone with a black jacket on, the hood covering their face

'Holy shit it's the grim reeper I'm gonna die' was his first thought 

He opened the door, immediately hitting the figure repeatedly with the pool noodle as the person reached out, grabbing the pool noodle out of Michaels hand before violently throwing it into a nearby bush

"Fucks sake Mikey why do you always do that?" Luke grumbled, pulling his hood down and stepping in 

"You scared me, I looked through the peep hole and just saw someone in all black with the hood covering their face, I thought you were the grim reeper" Michael said as Luke looked at him in disbelief before chuckling 

He pressed his lips on Michael's gently, but Michael jumped away as another rumble of thunder bursts through the house

He closes the door quickly and turns on the light in the kitchen, taking Luke's coat and hanging it up

"I got you a frozen lemonade and some timbits" Luke said and Michael smiled at him 

They sat down on the couch and Luke held Michael close to him, Michaels head on Luke's chest, listening to his heart beating

They ate the timbits in silence and they were almost certain that the storm was almost over 

A while later they were almost asleep, light snores already coming out of Michael's mouth and the hand that had been running through Michael's hair was slowing down until a loud clap of thunder was heard and Michael and Luke both jumped

Michael shoved his head into Luke's side, attempting to hide from the storm as Luke held onto him tightly

"Hey Mikey," Luke said and Michael looked at him, "I know how I can get the storm off your mind." 

Michael was confused until Luke pressed his lips against Michael's pulling Michael onto his lap

Luke licked into Michael's mouth as Michael moaned above him. Luke rolled his hips up and Michael started grinding on Luke 

Luke took a tight hold on Michael's ass, helping him grind down roughly 

Michael circled his hips slowly, creating friction between them that made Luke's breath get caught in his throat

"Oh fuck Mikey faster," Luke said, trying to use the hold that he had on Michael's ass to guide him at a quicker pace, but Michael took his hands off his ass and intertwined their fingers, pinning Lukes hands above his head 

Luke reached up and deepened their kiss as his hips shifted up quickly, trying to probe Michael to go faster but he wouldn't budge 

He picked Michael up and put him beside him on the couch, getting up and straddling him, aligning their hard cocks and grinding down onto him quickly 

He did the same as Michael had done, taking Michael's hands in his own and pinning them above Michael's head 

Michael's head fell back as he moaned loudly bucking his hips into Luke's 

Luke circled his hips quickly and ground down harder and faster down onto Michael, feeling his stomach tighten and his whole body go hot, sweat making his hair stick to his face

"Wait Michael I don't want to cum in my pants," he panted, trying to get up to remove his pants but Michael growled, pulling Luke back down onto him, as he took a rough hold on Luke's hips, digging his nails into his sides as he ground his hips up at Luke 

Luke's mouth opened, his head falling back as he moaned loudly, panting as Michael forced him to grind down roughly 

"Fuck, Michael I'm gonna-" he didn't finish his sentence as a loud gasp came from his mouth and he was cumming, hard

Michael bucked up his hips fast, his eyes shut tight as gasps and whimpers left his mouth 

"Luke shit I'm gonna cum!" he yelled loudly and Luke managed one last, hard, thrust down onto Michael as Michael reached up dragging his nails down Luke's back and came, panting and moaning out Luke's name as Luke felt Michael's release mixing with his own

Luke fell on top of Michael, resting his head on Michael's chest, hearing his heart racing and his breathing rapid as he came down from his high

"Holy shit" Luke panted and Michael laughed breathily 

Luke looked out the window, seeing the rain had stopped and the moon was out 

"C'mon let's get changed this feels gross," Michael laughed and pushed Luke off him, Luke's legs almost giving out from underneath him 

They went to Michael's room and got cleaned up and changed, Michael lent Luke a pair boxers and track pants as he changed into a pair of boxers and sweatpants 

"C'mon let's go to the roof," Luke said, taking Michael's hand in his, grabbing what was left of the timbits and some blankets and pillows as they went up to the roof 

Luke hopped up first, holding his hand out as Michael took his hand jumped up with him 

Luke put down the blankets and pillows and layed down, patting the spot next to him as Michael smiled and joined him 

The sky had cleared up, the moon was shining brightly and stars were out, and as much as Michael hated storms, he loved what it was like after them


	17. The Parks Graveyard (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sob sob cry cry

Michael had always been a peculiar child, at only 6 years of age he seemed to comprehend much more than kids his age, not only at school, but also with other things in life, like Santa Claus, instead of most of the kids his age he knew Santa Claus wasn't real, he'd told his mom and dad that he'd always known Santa wasn't real, he had always loved having conversations with people at school, liked being the class clown, but never kept in touch outside of school, and he liked it like that

His mother and father were worried about him maturing too quickly, claiming that he wouldn't have much of a childhood like this but Michael didn't mind

One Saturday morning, after breakfast, Michael decided to go just down the road to a playground

The playground had once belonged to an old school that his parents had talked about a lot, his dad had told many stories about things that had happened at that school, the school had been burned down in 1988, the school being ill prepared, along with sparks hitting the oil tanks outside, causing an explosion, almost 100 kids had died, his Dad had always talked about how lucky he had been to escape that 

The playground had somehow lived through those days and was still around, but in honour of the kids that had died, a small cemetery was right beside it

Sometimes Michael would pass by the playground seeing people still out by the graves, mourning the loss of their loved ones, and on occasion, when Michael's dad said that he would be going out with some friends, Michael found him mourning in that cemetery instead

The park by itself was practically abandoned, no one really liked to talk about what had happened and the feeling in the park was eerie, but Michael liked it

He walked to the park in his loose blue jeans and a grey sweater, it got fairly cold mid-November so his parents always told him to keep warm

When he arrived at the park, he immediately went and sat on the swing that he normally sat on and started swinging, the rattling and squeaking of rusted metal almost made him cringe 

He swung for a while, his eyes always looking cautiously at his surroundings 

He was startled when someone tapped his shoulder, he turned around to see a kid around his age standing there

The kid had blond hair that was fairly messy, he had a white dress shirt on and navy dress pants along with sneakers that had red lightning bolts on the side, his eyes were a bright blue and his face held a big smile 

"Hello," he said sitting on the swing next to Michael 

"Hi," Michael said back and smiled at him 

"My name is Luke," the boy said holding out his hand

Michael took it in his own, shaking it, "my names Michael." 

Luke didn't seem to talk too much and Michael was okay with that, but Luke was a bit strange 

"Why are you all dressed up?" Michael asked him, wondering why he would be wearing a dress shirt and dress pants on just a normal day 

"This is how I normally dress," Luke shrugged and Michael just nodded 

"I haven't seen you very much, are you new here?" Michael asked and Luke shook his head

"No, I guess I'm just not out very often," he smiled 

Michael had talked to him a little more that day until he went back home, promising every day to come back and see Luke again 

Michael had asked one day what school Luke went to and Luke had told him, "Wentworth Elementary" which was Michael's school 

"How old are you?" Michael asked 

"6," Luke had replied

They continued talking for a long time, every day Luke would be dressed the same, but Michael never questioned it 

Luke always talked about how wonderful his home was, but never spoke about his parents

One time Luke and Michael had been just walking around the park when Michael suggested they go back to Luke's house and play there 

"We can't go there," Luke had said

"Why not?" Michael asked

"It's very hard to get to my house, only special people get to go there," Luke had said, making him quite angry because and made him wonder why he wasn't special enough for Luke 

As the years went on, Michael got older and visited Luke less and less 

One day, after getting into a huge fight with his parents-the 4th one that week-his parents told him to get out and never come back

Michael had never made many friends so he didn't know where to go, so he went to the park and sat on the swing, crying, he felt hopeless 

Luke had come along and Michael was more than happy to see him, clinging onto him for dear life as he sobbed into Luke's shoulder and Luke held him tight 

"I don't know what to do Luke I can't do this anymore," Michael cried out and Luke shushed him

"Maybe now would be a good time to take you to my home," Luke had said 

Luke grabbed Michael's hand in his own and pulled him to a stone in the graveyard reading 'Luke Hemmings 1982-1988' on it. Luke had died in the explosion

Luke's grip was tight on Michael and Luke looked up in the sky 

Michael could feel himself going dizzy and everything around him was going black, he was scared, but the smile on Luke's face was reassuring 

Michael could feel himself being lifted off the ground, everything was suddenly okay

Away from the cruel place that Michael once loved they went, and Michael finally saw Luke's home. 

It really was wonderful


	18. Pet Shop (smut)

Luke's POV

I walked into a small shop on the side of the road, I was shaking like hell, it was the first day of my very first job and I didn't want to fuck it up 

As I entered, I cringed at the smell of wet dog and cat food, and the annoying sound of parrots squawking made me want to yell

But I was going to work at a pet store

I looked around until I saw the manager Ashton chatting with who I assumed to be an employee, behind the cash register 

"Oh Luke! Come on over!" Ashton greeted me with a smile and I walked over

I stood by Ashton and for the first time I got a good look at the employee he was talking to, and holy shit my knees almost gave out on me and I think my dick just twitched

The employee had bright red hair sticking up in all different directions, he had an eyebrow piercing, a bit of dark stubble on his face, along with a buff body and tattoo sleeves

He looks like that badass at your school you would avoid at all costs

That is, until you read his black t-shirt that clung to his body amazingly and said 'kitten king' on it

"This is Michael, he's gonna be showing you around today, helping you with everything and yeah, he knows what to do so I'll let you get to it!" Ashton said, leaving me with just a smile and a pat on the back 

"Alright Luke right?" I nodded quickly, once again my knees almost buckling out from under me at the sound of his voice

How was I expected to survive through this

"Alright, we'll get started in a minute as soon as Calum gets here" he said 

"Who?" I asked

"Guy who works the cash, he's running late, as usual, but Ashton never says anything about it," Michael says

We stood there making small talk for a few minutes until a guy walked in, dark hair, fairly tall, big brown eyes and a smug smirk 

"Took you long enough," Michael grumbled as Calum took his place behind the counter

"C'mon Luke we have to feed the animals before they starve because of this dumbass," Michael said walking away

I followed Michael into a back room as we gathered food for the birds first

"We take care of the birds first, because they're annoying as fuck when you don't feed them, then fish, then the lizards and all those other gross reptiles, then the puppies and finally, my personal favourite, the kittens," he said 

As we made our way to the bird cages, the squawking seemed only to get louder 

We fed the birds and continued on, having no problems until we got to the puppies 

As Michael opened the back of the cage to put the bowl in, one of the puppies jumped out

"Oh shit this happens all the time, can you go get him, I'll take care of this" he said and I nodded

It can't be that hard to catch one puppy can it? 

Answer, yes it can

I ran throughout the entire store, almost knocking over a stand of fish food, before finally catching up to the small Golden Retriever that just sat by the fish and stared at me with what I was pretty sure was a tinge of evil in his eyes 

I picked up the small puppy and proceeded to carry him back to where Michael was trying to prevent the rest of the puppies from escaping, one puppy in his arm, while another layed on his lap as he petted them both gently 

"Christ almighty took ya long enough," he said putting the puppy in his arm on his lap with the other, and took the little ball of energy in my arms from me and put him in the cage and put the others in with him

"Well that was fun" I panted and he laughed 

"Don't worry when it happens again we'll be taking turns catching the little fuckers" he said grinning and got up off the floor

"Alrighty, now the kittens" he said with a huge smile on his face 

We took the cat food and went to a place that held a bunch of small kittens, some sleeping, some playing and others staring up at Michael waiting to be fed 

Michael opened up the back and immediately some kittens tried to get out but Michael held them back, scratching behind their ears gently and petting them to keep them calm 

I poured some food into the bowls along with some water and put them back in the cage, or whatever you wanna call it 

"Alright that's done, now we have to restock the shelves and I think that may actually be it for the day," he said 

I nodded and we went to the back to get stuff to restock the shelves

We started at different ends of the shop, occasionally having to stop for customers slowly dragging themselves up and down the aisles

I was at my last shelf, a small stand up front that had a sale on dog food

I started putting the dog food on the stand, not realizing that putting food on one end of the stand without putting any on the other end to balance it wasn't a very good idea 

I went to get another bag of food when the stand started tipping over

A squeak left my mouth as I desperately attempted to hold the stand up, but dog food is a lot heavier than you may think 

I heard someone giggling and looked over to see Michael standing there shaking his head 

"Help," I squeaked out

He started picking up bags of dog food and putting them on the other end to even it all out, his face still holding a grin 

"It's only your first day, what am I gonna do with you Hemmings" he joked and I was thinking of saying 'what are YOU gonna do with me? How about pushing me against the wall and fucking me' but decided that wouldn't be the best thing to say to someone you just met 

"What?" He asked with a smirk on his face

I sat there confused for a second until my eyes widened and I realized that I had been thinking out loud (a/n lel accidental ed sheeran reference)

"I didn't say anything" I said stupidly, trying to cover up what I had actually said 

"Sure thing" he said and winked at me. 

Well this first day sure is going fine and dandy 

We finished restocking just as it was time to close down

"Michael!" I heard Ashton call "can you close up tonight mate?"

Michael nodded as Ashton handed him the keys to the shop 

"Alright closing time boys," he said "how're you getting home Luke?" 

"Uhm, walking I guess" I mumbled 

"Oh okay," Ashton said and started gathering his stuff and I did as well

"Hey Luke c'mere" Michael said 

I walked over to him, standing in front of him awkwardly, not exactly wanting to make eye contact 

"Can you be home late tonight? Because if you can then you can close up with me and I'll drive you home" he said and I nodded 

Michael started sweeping as Calum and Ashton said goodbye and left 

Michael watched from behind an aisle, waiting until Calum and Ashton were totally gone and out of sight before looking at me with a smug smirk on his face

"Since they're gone and the place is closed down you know what we can do?" He asked in a deep voice walking over to me

I gulped and shook my head, he stood directly in front of me, his breathing heavy and his eyes darkened 

"We can go play with the kittens!" He said loudly and started running over to the cage of kittens

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding back and laughed nervously as I jogged to catch up with him

"C'mon c'mon c'mon" he said practically jumping and patted a spot on the floor next to him as he opened the back of the cage 

I sat down next to him and watched him reach into the cage, the kittens walking out onto his lap willingly 

"Here, wanna hold one? Or four?" He asked and I laughed and nodded 

He handed me a little white kitten and for a second I was unsure if it was actually a kitten or a small pillow until it opened its big blue eyes and looked at me

I may or may not have died inside a little bit 

"I gave Lucy to you because she looks just like you and she's clumsy as hell, it's like you're looking into a mirror" he said 

"How does she look like me?" I chuckled petting the ball of fluff that sat comfortably in my lap as Michael handed me another kitten 

"Well she has big blue eyes, like you, she's fluffy, like you and she's clumsy as hell, like you" and I rolled my eyes at him 

"How is she clumsy?" I asked and he laughed 

"One time I was closing up and I came over and was watching the kittens and most of them were sleeping but she was up and roaming around and she went to get some food and she put her paws on the bowl and leaned down but underestimated her weight and ended up flipping the bowl over on top of her, sound familiar?" He asked and I rolled my eyes again 

We sat for about half hour longer with the kittens, I had three with me and Michael had about seventeen crawling all over him

"You might have to take the place of my next door neighbour sometime" I laughed and he cocked his head to the side

"What?" He asked confused 

"She's an older lady that has like 700 cats," I said 

"I'll consider it," he laughed

"Y'know, I heard what you said earlier," he said and the smug smirk returned to his face, "and you know, I wouldn't mind fucking you against the wall."

"Then why don't you?" I asked, my breathing heavy

I gulped and looked over to him, seeing him hurriedly putting the kittens back into their cage before closing the back and quickly pressing his lips on mine 

He stood up and held onto my hands, pulling me up with him, his lips not leaving mine for a second 

He pushed me into a nearby wall and immediately started moving his hips against mine, his hands moving to the the button of my jeans and undoing them 

I could feel him hardening against me with every thrust of his hips as his lips moved from my lips down to my neck

He nipped at the skin of my neck, kissing, licking and sucking on it gently before blowing on it lightly and pulling back, his hands working on my jeans quickly, pulling them down along with my boxers, taking off his own immediately after 

"Can I blow you?" He growled lowly in my ear and as much as I wanted to say yes I denied

"Fuck, no I won't last," I said and he nodded picking up his jeans and pulling out a condom and putting it on himself 

He lined himself with my entrance before pushing in slowly

"Oh fuck," I moaned as he stilled, waiting for me to adjust, small grunts leaving his lips, gritting his teeth

"M-move please" I whimpered and he immediately pulled out, a low growl escaping his throat as he thrusted roughly back into me 

My entire body was almost numb as he thrusted roughly, I couldn't take my eyes off him, his teeth still gritted, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead his eyes shut and his hips moving at an ungodly speed 

"Oh fuck Luke" he grunted and grabbed my leg, moving it to his waist as he rested his elbow against the wall and thrusted faster into me 

His lips came back down onto mine as he hit my sweet spot and I screamed out, I heard him chuckle against my neck which turned into a low moan as I rocked my hips back 

I felt the heat building up inside me and I rested my head on his shoulder, panting heavily 

"Fuck fuck Michael I'm gonna cum," I said lowly, my voice shook, unable to hold back any longer

He reached down and took my throbbing cock in his hand pumping it as I reached behind him, dragging my nails down his back roughly, screaming as I came all over both of us

He pulled out and I looked at him as he started pumping himself 

"Can I cum on your face?" He asked and my breath got caught in my throat 

"Please Luke I need you to answer me" he growled, his head thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut 

"Fuck, yeah" I said falling down to my knees as he walked closer to me, pumping himself faster and I closed my eyes, opening my mouth as a spurt of cum landed on my face, he moaned loudly as more spurts came out landing on my tongue and the wall behind us

I opened my eyes as he came down, his face red and his stomach moving violently, trying to catch his breath

"Fuck you're so hot," I panted and stood up, pulling up my pants and he pulled up his

He pulled napkins out of his pocket, wiping off my face and throwing them into a nearby trash can

"Should probably get home before my mom gets mad at me," I said and he nodded as we grabbed our stuff and walked out 

•THE NEXT DAY• 

I walked into work the next day and saw Michael and he motioned for me to go see him 

He opened his mouth to say something until Ashton walked over 

"Michael Gordon Clifford if that goddamned stain on your work shirt has anything to do with what's on the wall over there you're fucking dead," Ashton said and Michael and I looked down at his shirt before looking at each other blushing

"Oh fuck, no no I don't even want to know," Ashton said and walked away 

"Do you think we're actually gonna get in trouble?" I asked and Michael shook his head laughing 

"Nah, I walked in on him and Calum fucking in the back during work hours one time so I think we'll be fine," he said

I chuckled and looked back down at his shirt, "how did you not know the stains were there?" I asked 

"Passed the fuck out as soon as I got home and didn't bother changing this morning," he said 

I laughed and shook my head, "it's alright I went home and as soon as I went inside my mother was staring me down about the stains on my shirt right away" 

"Idiot," he chuckled, "c'mon let's go see the kittens before the shop opens"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't live without writing Muke+Kittens


	19. Valentine (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kid!muke

6 year old Michael squirmed around in his seat, waiting for the teacher to tell them that they could hand out their valentines to everyone

"Okay, you guys can hand out your valentines now if you'd like" the teacher said and Michael had been the first one to jump out of his seat and grab the brown paper bag out of his desk that held his valentines for everyone 

He walked around, carefully placing each valentine in the correct decorated Kleenex box on everybody's desk

He stopped to talk to a few people, a little girl named Mae gave him a cupcake with a heart on it, Michael knew she liked him 

He thanked her and gave her a hug quickly, he didn't like her the same way as she liked him but there's no use in being rude about it, Michael was quite flattered actually

But Michael had his eyes set on someone a little different

Luke Hemmings. He was one of Michael's best friends, that's what Michael considered him anyway, Luke on the other hand was never sure if Michael was really his friend or not because Michael would constantly tease him and push him around, gently of course

Michael continued walking and putting valentines in the boxes 

As he neared Luke's desk, he saw that Luke was already done handing out his valentines and was sitting and chatting with a boy named Calum while sharing gold fish crackers with him 

Michael furrowed his eyebrows in frustration because Luke had said before that he only shared his gold fish crackers with very special people and Michael hand been the only one he had shared them with until now 

Michael passed by Luke's desk without putting a valentine in the almost full box on his desk 

As he continued, he kept looking back to see Luke looking at him with a sad look on his face 

Luke had his eyes glued to the little blond boy, who looked fairly angry with Luke 

Luke wasn't quite sure why Michael was mad at him, he started thinking that maybe Michael had never been his friend and that Michael really just hated him

He attempted to block out the talkative boy next to him who would continuously be taking Luke's gold fish crackers

"Stop taking my gold fish, I don't share my gold fish with people," Luke said trying not to be rude

"You were sharing your gold fish with Michael the other day," the dark haired boy said back, popping another gold fish into his mouth and offering Luke a small smile 

"Yeah, well Michael's special," he said back 

"And I'm not?" Calum asked, not totally shocked, he knew Luke had a thing for Michael 

"Not as special as Michael," Luke huffed and quickly took his gold fish and shoved them in his pocket as Calum rolled his eyes and kept talking 

After school, Michael hadn't even said good bye before he left, he just took his things and walked out the door 

He never left without saying good bye to Luke 

Luke went outside to the empty playground and plopped himself down on one of the swings there, wiping the few tears that would occasionally sting his eyes 

He heard small, fast paced footsteps near him but didn't bother looking up until someone sat on the swing next to him 

He lifted his head and looked over to see Michael looking at him with a grin plastered on his face 

Luke offered him a small smile but quickly looked back to the ground and Michael's face dropped 

"I'm sorry I was mad earlier" he said to Luke 

"why were you mad at me?" Luke asked

"Because you were sharing your gold fish with Calum" he said 

"I wasn't sharing them, Calum was just taking them from the bag, I told him to not to" Luke said back 

"I know," Michael said, "it made me sad because I thought you had found somebody you thought was more specialer than me" 

Michaels face formed into a small pout as he looked away 

Luke reached his hand out and gently took Michael's hand

"Nobody is more specialer than you are Mikey," he said and he felt Michael squeeze his hand before letting go 

Luke frowned and turned to look at Michael who had stood up, reaching into his pocket to grab something 

He took out a sloppily cut-out heart made of pink construction paper and gave it to Luke

Luke couldn't really read what the valentine said on the inside because of Michael's sloppy hand writing but it made him smile anyways 

"Why did you give everybody else valentines that you got from the store but you made me one instead?" Luke asked 

"Because, you're my special Lukey, you deserve more than some stupid ninja turtles card from the store" Michael said and sat back down taking Luke's hand back in his

"Oh wait," Michael said and reached back into his pocket pulling out a cookie in a baggy "this is for you"

Luke took the partially crumbled cookie and saw there was an oddly shaped heart made of blue icing on it 

"I know that your favourite colour is blue so I made my mom make blue icing just for you," Michael smiled 

Luke stood up and grabbed onto Michael, pulling him into a tight hug 

"I love you Mikey"

"I love you too my special Lukey," he said and held him close

"Will you be my valentine?" Luke whispered into Michael's neck 

"Duh," Michael pulled back and rolled his eyes with a smile, and kissed him on the cheek, "now come on let's go down the slide together"

Michael took Luke's hand in his own and tugged on it roughly as he ran to the slide and even though the grip Michael had on him hurt a little, he couldn't help but smile


	20. Backseat Serenade (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael teases Luke a little too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Daddy kink, vibrator/cock ring use, bondage
> 
> This is kinky af

Michaels POV

Now Luke had me pinned down on the bed, the sweet taste of his tongue intoxicating my mouth with every move the muscle made 

This day had started off weird, and it seemed like it was going to end off pretty weird, but I wasn't gonna complain

It had started off with a particularly grumpy Luke taking up the whole fucking couch with his long legs, curled into a small ball in a giant blanket 

I had walked over to him, asking politely at first to move over, when he wouldn't budge, nor even look me in the damn eyes, I tried pushing him over, but the boy is 6 feet 4 inches of pure muscle and I couldn't move him if I'd tried all that hard 

I began getting annoyed with him, so I simply shrugged and sat down on top of him, to which I received an annoyed grunt 

"What's wrong Luke?" I had asked, but he didn't say anything, so I spread my entire body out on top of his, holding him close 

"Aww is Lukey on his man period?" I pouted, running my fingers through his hair

He grabbed my hand, roughly shoving it off of him

"You shouldn't ask people that Michael," he simply said

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE THEY'LL BITE YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF" he yelled and shoved me off of him

I hit the floor with a loud thud, as Ashton and Calum peeked their heads into the room

"Everything alright?" Ashton asked

"Luke's being a piss off," I spat, standing up and walking out of the room, making my way to my bunk, hopping onto it, and plugging in my headphones, blasting whatever song came on 

A while later I felt the bed dipping down a bit, my eyes shooting open to see Luke lying next to me

I took out my headphones, turning off the music and setting my phone down beside me 

I glared at the boy next to me, his body still curled into a blanket, not making eye contact with me

I rolled over so my back was facing him, though that didn't last long as I felt his gentle fingers on my waist, attempting to roll me back over to face him

I could feel my nerves boiling as I quickly rolled over 

"WHAT IN GODS NAME DO YOU WANT?!" I spat at him

A whimper left his mouth as he curled further into the blanket, and from the light that was coming in from behind the curtain of my bunk, I could see the sensitive skin around his blue eyes was red, his eye lids were half closed, the whites of his eyes were bloodshot and his blue eyes were a duller shade than usual

My face immediately softened as I looked at him as I grabbed at him and pulled him in close to me

"Lukey, baby what's wrong?" I asked in a gentle tone, but the only response I got was a choked sob from him and him gripping onto my shirt 

"Shh, babe it's ok, it'll be ok," I whispered, leaning forward and placing soft kisses on his eye lids that were squeezed shut 

I rubbed his back, my heart thumping as I went through all the possibilities of what could have been wrong 

"C'mon baby, please tell me what's wrong," I pleaded in an almost scared tone

He shook his head, another sob leaving his mouth as he gripped harder onto my shirt 

"I just-" his voice was cracked and small, making me fearful of what might come next 

"I love you Mikey," he choked out and my heart started beating faster, worse case scenario playing in my head of why he was randomly telling me he loved me

"Luke what's going on? Please you're scaring me," I said and held him in closer, my hand shaking as I continued rubbing his back

"I just told you what was wrong," he squealed loudly, pulling at my shirt almost angrily now, the collar ripping a bit

"Baby, babe it's okay," I said soothingly, hoping his strangling grip would subside but it didn't seem to

My head was spinning, unsure of why him telling me he loved me was a huge problem 

Then it clicked 

I looked down at the shaking boy in my arms, I wasn't exactly sure why he was so worked up about this 

"Luke-" 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you, i didn't mean to, I don't know what the hell is going on anymore Mikey I'm sorry I didn't-" he stuttered, his voice breaking and his body shaking more violently

"Lukey please stop, you're hyperventilating c'mon baby please," I said 

I rolled over him quickly and carefully, getting up off the bunk, but his grip on my shirt got worse and he tried to pull me back

"Please please Mikey I'm sorry please don't leave me, please don't go please," he pleaded 

I leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek

"I'll be back in a second I promise," I said, getting back up and running out to the kitchen, ignoring Ashton and Calum calling out to me

I put some cold water in a large water bottle and grabbing a Tylenol because if he didn't have the biggest headache after what had just happened, he would probably be the luckiest person in the universe 

I ran back to my bunk, sighing in relief as I saw his body had stopped shaking and his breath had returned to normal 

I layed back down next to him, handing him the water and the pill, cuddling him back into my side as he took the pill and downed half of the water 

I smiled, watching as a bit of colour returned to his once pale face

He set the water bottle back down and his eye lids began to droop 

"Tired honey?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair

He simply nodded, his eyes totally shut now, he shifted around, letting his head rest on my chest, his legs tangling with mine

"Wake me up when we have to go," he whispered, and I nodded, kissing his head

"Okay baby," 

A few hours later, I woke up, my head leaning against Luke's, cringing at the sight of my drool dampening his hair

I started rubbing his back, my mind wandering off to what he had told me earlier 

He told me he loved me, but I never really said anything back as a response

As I began to think, my mind would go to all the interviews where I would zone out accidentally staring at his lips, how I would constantly want to cuddle him no matter what mood he was in, how whenever he would come back from somewhere with Calum or Ashton and tell me how much fun he had, how I would get slightly jealous, but think it was because I wished I had been there with them, I thought about how when he was near me, my heart would beat slightly faster, and how happy it made me when he laughed 

I realized that I never did that with Calum or Ashton, or anyone else for that matter

Maybe I loved Luke too 

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the obscenely loud sound of Luke snoring below me

"Jesus," I muttered under my breath, and though I tried to be annoyed, I just couldn't bring myself to be, it was just another thing that made him adorable

And maybe it was adorable, but it was also giving me a headache, so I decided to wake him up 

"Lukey, honey wake up," I said, gently shaking his shoulders and placing small kisses over his face, but he simply scrunched up his face a little and shifted before falling asleep again

"C'mon baby, time to get up," I whispered, kissing his face again before I reached his mouth, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his slightly parted lips 

His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at how close our lips were, a soft whimper leaving his mouth 

I smiled up at him, pressing another kiss to his lips, smiling into the kiss as he returned it 

"You scared me earlier you know," he mumbled against my mouth

"Did I?" I asked 

"Yeah, because I told you that I loved you and you got up and left," he laughed

"I wasn't sure how I felt," I shrugged, "but now I realize" 

"Really?" He asked

"Yup," 

And then as grabbed onto my face, smashing his lips against mine, the kiss was slow passionate

Our tongues moved together, letting each other feel every bit of our mouths we could reach

After what felt like hours, we pulled back and he smiled at me

"So you love me too?" He asked, his thumb rubbing against my cheek softly 

"Nope, I just let you suck my face off because I wanna be friends," I said, sarcasm evident 

He rolled his eyes and pecked my lips again

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of kissing you," he said 

\--- Later ---

The room was hot and sweaty, bodies moving together quickly like their life depended on it, I was panting, holding onto Luke's hand tightly, I knew we were getting close

Yeah, backstage was pretty full at the moment

We had been running a little late for our show tonight, so everything was frantic, and of course, to Ashton's request, we decided to use the 'buddy system' aka holding hands with each other and walking through everybody like we're in a fucking conga line in order to get to the stage 

Finally we got to the stage, grabbing our instruments before running on stage, apologizing for being late and we started performing

But, there was a bit of a problem

Well not for everyone else but for me

Since earlier, I couldn't stop thinking about Luke, and everything about him 

And when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING

Basically I had a boner mid show and it was pressing against my guitar, it wasn't fun 

We continued performing and Luke did that thing where he's strumming his guitar really fast and he throws his head back and bites his lip, and I really couldn't handle that right now, I had to look away or our stylist wouldn't be too happy with me 

After we had finished playing, I had been the first one to run off stage, putting my guitar away in our dressing room

I sighed in relief, happy that was over, but now I had the other problem to deal with

I jumped when I felt someone's arms around my waist, looking back and saw Luke, resting his head on my shoulder 

"Get off me, you're sweaty," I whined but he didn't listen

"I saw you eye fucking me on stage," he said, his voice low and hoarse 

He pressed his bottom half against me and I could feel that he was hard 

My breath hitched in my throat as I turned around pressing our crotches together 

"Fuck," he whispered, pressing his lips desperately against mine, reaching his hand down and palming me through my jeans

"Oh fuck Luke, please," I whimpered as his hand began moving faster

My stomach was tightening and I could've been embarrassed at how I was so close so fast, but it was Luke hemmings for crying out loud 

"Fuck fuck fuck Luke I'm g-" and then he moved his hand away. Bastard

"Sorry baby, maybe later," he said against my lips before turning around 

I blinked a few times, my eyes still fuzzy, but I could see Ashton and Calum standing at the door of the dressing room, staring at us with their jaws slack

"What?" Luke asked

"Nothing, time to go to bed for me," Ashton said, turning around and walking out 

Yet Calum still stood there, his slack jaw tightening until there was a smirk on his face 

"You frisky little boys," he said raising his eyebrows at us, smirk still on his face as turned to walk out

"Meet us in the car when you're done here," he winked before walking away

Luke rested his forehead against my shoulder and laughed

"I don't know what the hell that was but we better get going, we can continue at the hotel," he winked 

"But babe I need you," I whimpered

"I know baby doll, but we can continue at the hotel," he said before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the dressing room 

We ran out of the arena and into the back of the van while Ashton still looked scarred and Calum was still smirking 

"Might wanna close your mouth Ash, you might catch flies," Luke said, rubbing Ashton's shoulder lightly, putting on his seatbelt and sitting back

As we started driving, Calum turned around to look back at us, some creepy smile on his face

"Don't stay like that too long or your face will get stuck like that," I pointed out but his face didn't falter

"So, tell me exactly what happened, tell me everything," he said staring Luke and I down 

"Cal fuck off, you can't just go around asking people about their sex life," Ashton said from beside him

"Well they're our best friends and I wanna know why they were almost fucking in the dressing room so mind yo business little boy," Calum replied, "now, tell me tell me tell me," 

"No, quit being a pervert," Luke said, looking up from his phone for a second

"Come on," he huffed, "tell me something mike are you guys together now or were you just dry humping in the dressing room for something to do?" 

I looked over at Luke, realizing that I hadn't actually asked him out yet

"I mean, we haven't really asked each other yet, damn I don't even know if this kid likes me," Luke smirked, looking over at me 

I looked over at him and shook my head and Calum just scoffed and sat back down, mumbling, "you guys are such children" 

Over an hour later, most everybody in the car was asleep, Calum and Ashton were asleep, along with a member of our crew who was sitting in the front of the car, and Luke 

It was dark out, and I was tired, but my mind wouldn't stop wandering to everything Luke and I might do at the hotel, and it made me shift in my seat

Since my phone was dead, and I had nothing better to do, I decided to get revenge on Luke for what he had done earlier 

I reached my hand over, rubbing his thigh softly, with every stroke, my hand would go a little higher, until I reached his crotch 

I started palming him through his tight jeans, his hips bucking into my hand and a soft whimper leaving his mouth 

"Mikey please," he whispered

I looked up, expecting to see his eyes open and looking at me, but instead, his eyes were closed, so I continued 

After a few minutes he was totally hard under my hand but he was lacking reaction, so I leaned in, pressing my lips to his neck 

I kissed and licked the soft skin, slowly dragging my lips over to his Adam's apple and bit down lightly

A squeak erupted from his throat and his eyes flew open

I looked up at him and smirked, before returning to what I was doing 

"Shit Mikey," he whispered 

"Shh, don't make any noise, don't wanna get caught now would we baby," I said lowly 

He shook his head quickly as my hand continued massaging him through his jeans

"Fucking hell, stop, wait till we get to the hotel," he growled, but I continued, unzipping his jeans and palming him through his boxers

His right hand was gripping onto my shoulder, his left hand holding onto the window sill 

I dragged my fingers up and slid them under the waistband of his boxers

I pulled them down, he hissed as his cock hit the cold air and his grip intensified 

I began pumping him and the hand that was on the window sill was removed and put over his mouth, biting down onto his fingers to prevent him from moaning

My hand started going faster and I could feel my cock throbbing in my jeans, his cock twitched in my hand and I knew he was close

We heard fingers tapping on the seat in front of us, looking up to see a fairly displeased Ashton staring back at us

"Okay boys look, I don't care if you're together, or if you're fuck buddies or whatever you wanna call this, but for the love of god no handjobs in the car, have some decency," he said before plopping back down in his seat 

Luke glared over at me and I just smirked back as we sat in silence, occasionally teasing one another, and by the time we reached the hotel, we were both so hard it was almost painful

We grabbed our bags out of the back, going inside and getting our keys before heading to our room

I fumbled with the key for a few seconds before finally getting it open

We both went in, closing the door and throwing our bags to the side 

Immediately I was pressed against the door and Luke's lips were back on mine, his elbows pressed against the wall beside me, the top half of his body was pressed against mine, the bottom half circling against me

"Oh fuck we gotta skip foreplay or I'm gonna blow within 5 minutes," he groaned, biting on my bottom lip as he lifted me up, forcing a squeal from the back of my throat 

"A romantic one aren't you?" I chuckled but he just smiled and rolled his eyes, walking to the bed 

I grabbed onto his face pulling his lips against mine and he immediately stopped in his tracks, this kiss was slow and passionate, his fingers trailing up and down my spine, leaving goosebumps in their path 

He continued walking, stumbling along the way and falling on the bed, both us laughing at the sheer stupidity

As hard as we could try to be romantic, it never works out

He stared down at me, lust and love clouding his eyes and I smiled up at him

"You know kitten, I told you in the car to wait until we got to the hotel to do what you were doing, but you didn't listen, did you baby?" He asked, his voice hoarse and deep, as he started kissing my neck 

"No daddy, I was a bad boy," I said with a slight pout, leaning into him, "maybe you should punish me." 

Now Luke had me pinned down on the bed, the sweet taste of his tongue intoxicating my mouth with every move the muscle made

This day had started off weird, and it seemed like it was going to end off pretty weird, but I wasn't gonna complain

"You know what kitten, I think that's a great idea," he smirked, his breath hot against my lips 

He got up off the bed and went over to his bag, getting out a few things, but hiding them from me

"I thought you said to skip the foreplay?" I panted 

He laughed a deep laugh that made me shiver, "just because I can't hold my load doesn't mean you don't deserve to be punished baby boy, now close your eyes kitten," he said and I obliged, hearing him putting whatever he had in the bed side drawer 

"Okay, you can open your eyes again sweetie pie," he said a few minutes later

I opened my eyes and my vision immediately started raking over his body, he had stripped himself of everything but his boxers, a pair of handcuffs hanging off the tips of his fingers, swinging them around with a smirk on his face

He set the handcuffs down on the table, leaning down and pulling my shirt up a bit until you could see the bottom of my pale stomach, then the shirt was ripped from my body in one quick motion

I looked down at my suddenly totally exposed stomach and looked up at Luke, who had the ripped bits of my shirt in his hands

"The fuck was that for?" I asked confused but he simply shrugged threw the shirt aside 

"Okay, I knew you were strong but why don't you use that strength for something other than ripping up my damn clothes," I said and he smirked 

He leaned down, hovering over me, one of his fingers came down to my lips, lightly sliding over it, my tongue poking out, making it wet

His finger continued to trail down my body, my muscles contracting at the almost tickling touch 

His lips caressed mine slowly, only lasting a second before he pulled back and bit against my bottom lip, his finger now outlining the bulge in my boxers

I let out a loud whine at the feeling, my cock twitching, he began pulling down my boxers slowly before roughly grabbing onto the waistband

"Rip my TMNT boxers and I swear to god you're gonna be the one getting punished," I said at the best of my ability, his teeth still sinking into my bottom lip 

"You can't bare to hold the mood more than 5 minutes can you?" He laughed before swiftly pulling my boxers down my legs and throwing them aside along with his own

He picked up the handcuffs off the table taking my wrists and cuffing them together, holding them above my head 

His returned to mine again, but it was mainly just our tongues as he straddled my body, beginning to grind down against me, still holding my hands above my head

"You said that I should find something else to do with my strength other then rip your clothes, and I know the perfect thing kitten, now turn around so that pretty ass of yours is up in the air," he said and I nodded, quickly flipping myself over 

He leaned down, his hot lips against my ear

"Before we go any further, the safe word is apple just in case," he whispered before kissing my cheek and I nodded, "now count for me baby."

His hand came down on my ass, "one," I whimpered out, feeling his cock grinding against my thigh

He rubbed over the skin with his soft fingers before smacking the other cheek, this time with more force 

"Two," I whined out

His hand came down again, the pain and pleasure shaking my body, I couldn't even form words

"I said count for me baby," he growled in my ear but I still couldn't force any word out of my mouth

"Fine, if you're gonna be like that, I can just go to the next level," he said, "turn over." 

I quickly turned over onto my back, my throbbing cock leaking against my stomach 

He leaned over, opening the drawer beside us before pulling out something that made my eyes widen

A vibrator 

He continued grinding against my thigh, but quicker and more desperate, small pants leaving his mouth before he stopped abruptly, standing up on his shaking legs before climbing onto the end of the bed

"Spread your legs for me kitten," and I immediately obliged

Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of self consciousness took over my body, a blush coming to my cheeks as I tried to close my legs

Luke's hand came down onto my thighs, holding them in place and rubbing his thumbs over them

"Don't be insecure kitten you're so beautiful honey," he said, leaning down and pressing his lips against mine 

Our lips moved slowly and I could feel one of his finger poking at my hole, before pushing it in

"You're not as tight as I thought you would be, do you finger yourself kitten?" He asked and I gulped and nodded

"Fuck, that's so hot," he hissed, as if temporarily losing control and grinding against my leg before stopping 

He pushed in two more fingers, moving them in and out and scissoring quickly before pulling them out 

He picked up the vibrator, lubin it up before roughly pushing it inside me

"FUCK," I screamed out, my back arching off the bed as he began thrusting the toy in and out of me before switching it on to the highest level

"Oh yeah daddy, just like that," I moaned grinding back onto the toy until I felt it prodding at my g spot 

My body immediately froze, my breathing going shallow as pleasure coursed through my body

"FUCK DADDY IM GONNA CUM!" I screamed and suddenly he stopped, pulling the toy out of me before opening the drawer again, pulling out a cock ring 

"No fuck daddy please no I need to cum please," I whimpered but he simply shook his head, putting the cock ring on me, the pressure of the tight ring forcing pleasure to course through my body with even more intensity 

He picked up a condom from beside him on the bed, something I hadn't noticed him take out

He slipped it on, quickly lubing it up before hovering over me again, smashing his lips on mine as he thrusted inside me

We both moaned loudly at the feeling, my cock throbbing so hard I thought it could potentially break the cock ring 

He immediately started pounding into me, one hand pinning my hands above my head while the other gripped my waist so tight there would probably be bruises in the morning 

"Oh fuck, so good kitten so good, do you feel good baby?" He asked, panting 

"Yes daddy, fuck, so so good," I moaned out 

I felt my thighs begin the shake, my body heating up and my breath quickening

"Fuck, daddy I need to cum, please let me cum on myself, don't you wanna see that daddy? You wanna see my cum all over me?" I asked 

He growled, biting on his bottom lip before removing the cock ring, my back immediately arching as pleasure took over my body

My body shook violently, a loud gasp escaping my lips, my eyes squeezing shut as my cum started shooting out over my stomach

I knew I was practically screaming at how good I felt and that people would probably complain but I couldn't really care at this moment in time 

Luke's breath was shallow and his thrusts were sloppy and I knew he was right at the edge

"C'mon daddy, cum for me," I whispered

He threw his head back, moaning loudly, his body trembling as his orgasm took over his body

His thrusts began slowing down before coming to a complete stop, he pulled out of me, taking off the condom before throwing it in the trash, going to the bathroom and grabbing a wet cloth before wiping down my entire body gently 

When he was done, he disposed of the cloth and layed down next to me, pulling me in close

We stayed there in silence for a few minutes until I spoke up

"Luke, how did you know that you loved me?" I asked looking up at him

He looked down at me and smiled, kissing my forehead before simply saying, "you took my breath away once, and never gave it back."


	21. Makeup (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cross dressing

Michael's POV

I was sitting on my bunk on the tour bus, waiting for the other boys to go just about itching in my jeans, I hated jeans, much to most peoples surprise considering that's what I wore for a considerable amount of time every day

Luke, Ashton and Calum decided to go out to a club tonight and I had faked being sick to stay home and have time to myself 

The curtain of the bunk was tugged open and Luke appeared with a giant smile on his face 

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay back with you babe? I wouldn't mind," he said

"I'm sure, go have fun," I said adding a fairly convincing cough and a sniffle 

He pouted and hesitated for a second until I gave him a reassuring smile, "go, have fun I'll be fine," I said 

He nodded but still looked hesitant, "okay, but I promise I won't stay out too long," he said and pressed a small kiss to my lips 

I smiled, "stay out as long as you want babe, just no grinding or dancing with anyone else," 

His nose curled up in disgust at the thought and I kissed his nose

"At least let me tuck you in before I go honey," he pouted again, usually I didn't like anybody calling me honey, I'd think it was too weird and laugh it off, but I loved when Luke said it 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I laughed, choking on the gum I was chewing in the middle of laughing, making it sound more like I was sick 

"Oh, babe," he said rubbing my back as I continued my coughing fit until finally the damn gum unstuck from my throat and I could finally breathe again 

"C'mon sweetie pie, lay down," he said gently, lifting the covers up from under me and placing them on top of me tucking in the sides as I cuddled into the warm blankets 

"Oh you're so cute," he cooed 

"Fucks sake Luke quit babying your boyfriend and hurry up!" Ashton yelled 

"Shut up!" Luke yelled back

"Well to be fair it's not the first time he's been sick, he knows how to take care of himself!" Calum added

"No one asked you!" Luke said

"You better go before they throw a fit," I said and he leaned in and kissed my nose 

"I'll be back soon honey," he said back, closing the curtain 

I waited until I heard the tour bus door shut, making sure I was alone before digging through my bag, finding everything I needed and running to the bathroom

I turned on the light and looked in the mirror, I looked okay right now, but once I was done I would look better

First I set everything on the counter, laying them out in order before taking out the clothes I had with me, a short pink skirt and lace panties 

I almost tore off the skinny jeans, happy to be able to get out of the confines of them

I slipped on the panties before putting on the skirt, my loose fitting white long sleeve shirt almost covering the skirt 

Then I grabbed the makeup, starting off with liquid foundation, covering up the bit of my face the best I could

I really didn't know much about doing this, everything I knew had come from online

Once I was satisfied I put on some blush until my face was a light shade of pink and smiled at how it was starting to transform

Next was the lipstick, I had picked a dark red because applying it to my smooth lips, I was never very good at putting on lipstick but I would try my hardest

Last came eyeshadow, one of my least favourite parts, mainly because I'm horrid at putting it on, I was gonna go for a more natural look but instead decided to go for a smoky eye 

My mistake 

I leaned over the mirror starting to put on the eyeshadow, cursing as I realized I had too much on the brush, some of the powder falling into my eye

"FUCK" I yelled jolting back from the sink, most everything I had falling down with the violent jolt 

I stepped back, accidentally stepping on the lipstick, having the plastic crack under my foot

I looked down, seeing the lipstick smushed into the floor along with broken plastic everywhere

The perfect palette of eyeshadow I had was now a broken and glittery mess on the floor

"FOR FUCKS SAKE" I cursed again, seeing that having not closed the liquid foundation was a terrible idea and it was now splattered on the floor

"Mikey?" I heard somebody yell 

I whispered profanities, hearing Luke's footsteps coming closer to the bathroom

I started trying to clean up, my hands shaky, really only spreading the mess out on the floor

"Mikey honey where are you?" Luke's footsteps got closer and there was more panic in his voice 

He knocked on the door and I knew that I was done for 

I threw the wipe that was in my hand the floor with a few other, sitting in a curled up ball and letting tears fall, knowing this would probably be the last time Luke ever called me honey, he would probably laugh in my face and break up with me after this 

I let out a choked sob and the knocks stopped for a second

"Mikey, baby open the door please open the door! Why are you crying please open the door honey!" He pleaded and I knew he was on the verge of tears, the door knob shook and the door was jolting 

"Please just don't come in, you don't want to" I whimpered 

"Why? Honey what happened? did you throw up, what's going on?" He asked but I couldn't answer, my body still shaking, choking on my tears 

"Open the door please sweetie I wanna help you please or I'll have to find another way in," he said but I still wouldn't move

I heard his footsteps getting further away before returning within seconds

I heard a key in the door, hiding my face as the door opened 

"Oh my god, what happened my love?" He asked and I felt his arms around me but I just shook my head 

"Mikey is that blood on the floor?" He asked and I shook my head

"What is it then?"

"Lipstick," 

"Why is there lip- oh," he said, "Mikey, look at me please look at me love."

I lifted my head a bit to look at him, suddenly ashamed of what I looked like 

He bent down a bit, putting a finger under my chin and gently lifting my head up so he could completely examine my face 

"Oh honey look at you, a pretty little thing aren't ya?" He smiled but I just shook my head 

"You like putting on makeup and skirts does it make you feel pretty sweetheart?" He asked and I nodded 

He nodded back, looking around at the mess

"Why don't we get the mess here all cleaned up and then I'll take you shopping, buy you some more makeup and skirts, whatever you want you can have it," he said 

"Okay," I said and he smiled even wider, pecking the top of my head before cleaning up the mess on the floor

When he was done, he grabbed some wipes, cleaning up the smudged makeup on my face, before helping me up

"You wanna change out of the skirt before we go or you wanna leave it on?" He asked

"You wouldn't be ashamed of being in public with me when I'm wearing a skirt?" 

"Course not, you look beautiful with it on, do you like it?" He asked and I nodded

"Is it comfy?" I nodded again 

"Well then let's go, leave it on, I'll show everyone how pretty my baby is," he said and I smiled 

He grabbed my hand as we left, walking down the street, receiving some disapproving looks from some people to which Luke would simply flip off and hold onto my hand tighter

When we got to the mall, there were so many different places to go that I didn't know where to start

"Come on, let's start small and make our way around," Luke said and I nodded, practically hiding behind him from the people looking at us

He turned around, pressing a kiss to the top of my head, "it's gonna be okay honey, if you're too uncomfortable we can go home and I'll do some shopping another time." He said but I shook my head

He smiled and off we went, Luke insisting on buying anything that held my attention for more than 10 seconds or if I kept eyeing it when we walked by, really not having anything big happen until we were in the final line to pay in the store when i felt someone pull on the bottom of my skirt gently

"Excuse me mister," I heard a small voice say

I turned around to see a little girl and who I assumed to be her mother behind us, her mother smiling at me and looking nervously at the little girl at the same time

"Mister your skirt is nice, where did you get it?" She asked and I looked at Luke, seeing him smiling at me as I told the girl where I had bought it

"Okay, thank you, you look very pretty," she smiled and I thanked her before getting up again, Luke putting his arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head

When we were finished paying Luke had handed the cashier some money, telling them it was to pay for the lady behind us's stuff and telling them to give the change to her little girl 

The cashier smiled and nodded at us, telling us that we were a cute couple before we left heading back to the bus

When we got back we immediately dropped all the bags in the back room, stretching out our fingers from all the carrying we had done

"You know you really didn't have to buy me anything," I said plopping down on the couch 

"Yes I did," he said sitting beside me, "you're my baby, I wanna spoil you, and maybe someday we'll have another baby we can spoil." 

"You wanna have kids someday?" I asked and he nodded

"As long as I'm with you yeah," he said 

He pulled me in close, my head resting on his chest, his arm around me, rubbing circles on my side and his head atop mine 

"I'm sorry for earlier," I whispered

"Don't apologize honey, it's okay, it's more than okay," he said, pressing little kisses all over my face

"You're perfect," he whispered before kissing my lips, the kiss slow and full of love 

When he pulled back he pressed our foreheads together, his thumb stroking my cheek 

"No matter what you do or what you are never be ashamed to tell me, and never be ashamed of yourself okay? Promise me?" He asked and I nodded 

"No matter what I am?" I asked 

"No matter what," he said

"What if I'm an axe murderer?" I asked and we both burst out laughing and he pulled me in, hugging me tight 

"I love you honey," he said, his hot breath leaving goosebumps on my neck

"I love you too,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS I was gonna write it but the end was gonna be Michael being like "what if I was an axe murderer?" And then Luke laughing and Michael whispering "because I am" before stabbing Luke and leaving but then I realized that I am a good Christian girl


	22. I Don't (Fluff & Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Michael dated in the past, but broke up because of bad timing, they meet again on the day Luke is going to propose to his girlfriend, and everything goes to shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot was thought up by my friend Jessica so props to her for that 
> 
> +
> 
> Song for this imagine: Nothing Really Matters by Mr. Probz (idk why I just love that song)

Third Person POV

Luke stroked his fingers through the bleached blonde hair of his fiancée, Jessica, gulping as he looked down at the ring on her left hand with a scowl 

"Everything alright?" She asked, looking up at him with a smile 

"Yeah, everything is great," he lied through his teeth, smiling back at her

Nothing was really going well for him though, he didn't want to get married to Jessica, of course she was pretty, she was funny and she had a kind heart, but he really didn't love her anymore, he thought he did months and months back, when he had gotten the ring and was going to propose, but the day he was going to pop the question, things happened

It was a warm day in June and Luke was gone out to get some things to get ready for when he would propose to his girlfriend 

He had been extremely busy that day so he was rushing, his long legs striding against the sideway as quick as possible, he was talking on his cell phone to his friend Calum about the proposal, and he was always checking his pocket to make sure the ring was there

While in this rush he had bumped into some people, quickly apologizing before getting on his way again, but the last person he bumped into, was one of the last people he ever thought he would see

Michael Clifford

He and Michael had dated in the past, but it had been a rough time, Luke was 16 and in grade 10, while Michael was 19 and ready to go off to university, they had broken up because of the distance between them, Luke had wanted to go the to same university as Michael but it would still be a year before he could even consider signing up for a uni, Luke had been heartbroken, tried convincing Michael that he could deal with the distance and that they would be okay, but  
Michael couldn't and so with a hug that seemed to have lasted for hours, a heartfelt kiss and plenty of tears, Michael had left and Luke had never seen him again, until now 

He still thought of Michael here and there, for 2 years straight he would wake up in the middle of the night screaming, cursing Michael's name and throwing something, and then he found Jessica, she had been the new girl at school and fell for Luke easily, Luke had used her at first, the get over Michael, and then he really fell for her, but he was always missing something from their relationship but he didn't know what 

When he had first bumped into Michael, he didn't recognize him, had apologized and tried to go, but when he had heard that sweet tone that he'd always used, calling out his name, he stopped in his tracks

His heart had been thumping abnormally fast as he turned around, meeting the eyes that he'd missed so much

He had tried to play it off as two old friends meeting up again, having a chat and then leaving but he knew this was more than that 

"Luke," he said again, smiling this time as he let out a sigh, "god I can't believe it's you." 

"Hey," Luke had breathed out, hoping his voice wouldn't crack 

"How you been?" Michael asked, walking a bit closer to him 

"I've been alright, how've you been?" 

"Can't complain, I've got a great job, became a child psychologist, I'm engaged, everything is good," he said and Luke felt his heart shatter at hearing Michael being engaged but he shook it off 

"Yeah, I'm actually getting ready to propose to my girlfriend tonight," Luke said 

"Your girlfriend? Never thought I'd hear of you with a girl," Michael chuckled 

"Yeah, yeah me neither," Luke mumbled under his breath 

They chatted some more, had exchanged numbers and before they went their separate ways, Michael had hugged Luke 

And Luke was still thinking about him, about how when Michael hugged him, he felt that same spark he always knew, he knew in that moment exactly what he was missing from his relationship with Jessica, a home

Of course, in reality, he had a very nice house, but when he held Jessica in his arms, he never felt at home like he had in that moment with Michael, he never wanted to let go of him, wanted to beg and plead him to never leave him again, to stay with Luke forever 

He had a house with Jessica, but he had a home with Michael

Now it was 10 months later, he still had casual conversation with Michael, they texted a lot and went out for coffee, they had even gone back to the park Michael used to take him to all the time just so they could sit on the rocks and watch the sun set over the rocks and Michael could be cheesy and tell Luke that the sun set was pretty but Luke was prettier 

Tomorrow Luke was getting married, and Michael wouldn't be there because he was getting married too, and as much as Luke tried to convince himself this was all for the best, he really couldn't 

He had gone to bed early that night, not really giving an explanation about why, he had just gotten up and left, mumbling a goodnight 

He really hadn't gotten much sleep that night, had tossed and turned until about 3 am before going out on the deck, closing the patio door and locking it before screaming, he screamed as loud as he possibly could, pacing and pulling at his hair, wondering how he could be so stupid, he was getting married in mere hours and he didn't want to, this wasn't how he had planned this out, the night he was supposed to propose to Jessica, he didn't, they had just went out on a date, and when they came back home, they were hot and heated, making out as soon as the door was closed, but when Jessica reached back and grabbed his ass, she felt the ring in his back pocket, had pulled it out and knew Luke was going to propose but hadn't because she thought he was nervous, when he really wasn't, she had said that she would marry him and Luke was going to tell her in that moment that he didn't want to marry her and that he thought it would be best if they had split up, but be couldn't find the words to, and now he was stuck here 

He sat down on a patio chair and let tears fall from his eyes, mumbling curse words as he threw his phone on the deck floor, merely scratching the screen a bit before resting his head back

Before he knew it he was being shaken awake by Calum, who was telling him that he had slept in and that he had to go get ready 

They had gotten to the large church around 5pm with only 2 hours to go and Luke was horrified 

Getting ready in the dressing room Luke was almost hyperventilating, had already run to the bathroom twice and puked and he knew Calum knew something was up 

Minutes before it was time for the wedding, Calum pulled Luke aside, asking him what was wrong and Luke spilled everything to him

Calum face palmed, giving Luke a talk about how he should've broken up with her as soon as he knew that he didn't love her anymore and Luke already knew all this 

Everything was going blurry for Luke and when he was at the alter and Jessica was walking down the aisle, he thought he might puke again, or maybe pass out, she looked beautiful, but he knew that if it had been Michael walking down the aisle, he wouldn't be so hesitant or regretful right now 

The entire church went quiet as they joined hands and Luke knew he wouldn't be able to say anything, he had his vows planned out but couldn't put himself to put in it that he loved her, because he didn't 

When it came time to say 'I do' Jessica had said it first and when they asked Luke, the words wouldn't come out, all that spilled out was a choked sob and an "I'm sorry" as he ran out of the church 

Tears streamed down his face as he continued running in the uncomfortable dress shoes

He ran, jumping over a closed fence to the place that no one would find him 

He sat down on the large rocks and screamed again, he screamed until his voice was almost gone, kicking pebbles around and punching the giant rocks behind him until his knuckles bled and he collapsed on the ground letting the sobs wrack through his body, not being able to enjoy the sunset at this very moment 

His bleeding hands tore at the grass that had stuck up from the cracks in the rocks and he thought about how Michael was probably already married by now, at home with his new husband doing ungodly things that Luke wished he could be doing with him instead 

He knew that from this moment, nothing would be the same, he would go home to everyone scowling him, Jessica would probably kick him out and hell, Michael probably wouldn't pay much attention to him now that he was married 

He stood up and walked over to the edge, looking down and wondering if he should just jump, let the sharp rocks cut through his body before the salt from the water below could sting the injuries and maybe he would die, wouldn't have to worry anymore, wouldn't have to deal with a love that had ended 6 years ago 

"Luke!" A cracked voice yelled from behind him

He spun around quickly, seeing Michael, but before he could say anything, he was losing his balance, almost falling off the edge but Michael caught him before he fell 

Michael pulled him in close and Luke hugged him back just as tightly, happy that he was here but confused as to why 

He noticed Michael was also in a suit, but his hair was messed up, his eyes were red and his shoes were muddy 

"I couldn't do it Luke, I couldn't marry him, I ran out on my own fucking wedding," he said gripping into Luke's suit jacket tightly 

"So did I," he mumbled, "why did you run out, was it the nerves?" 

Michael just laughed and shook his head as they sat back on the edge, tears falling from his eyes 

"Why then?" Luke asked, rubbing his back

"I just, I can't, I don't love him anymore," Michael said staring out at the setting sun and shaking his head

"Oh, I understand that," Luke said 

Michael took a hold onto Luke's hand gripping it tightly, choking out a sob before saying, "I ran out because I still love you." 

Luke's heart stopped as Michael removed his hand, putting his head in his hands before looking down at his hands, seeing blood 

He looked over at Luke's hand, seeing his cut up and bloody knuckles 

Luke was still frozen, unsure of what to say 

"C'mon, let's go get you bandaged up," he said, taking Luke's hand as they got up and left 

"What about your boyfriend?" Luke asked, hesitating on the word boyfriend 

He stopped walking and sighed 

"Fuck," he breathed out, "he'll probably be there."

"Well then why don't we just wash my hand in the water here, I think I'll live without a bandage," Luke said 

"No," he said "let's go to my dad's house, he's gone away and said there's a spare key under the door mat if I ever need anywhere to go." 

Michael held Luke's hand the whole way, helping him off the rocks and carrying him through the wet muddy beach much to Luke's protests that he was a man and he could walk by himself, he help Luke over the fence and when Luke's legs got tired he gave him a piggyback 

They got to michael's dad's house and Luke hopped off michael's back

Michael stretched his back out a bit, groaning, "you know you're a lot heavier than you were when you were 16 and lanky as fuck."

Luke just shook his head, smiling, but the thought that Jessica would still be out looking for him worried him

They walked to the bathroom where Michael got out a first aid kit, getting out a few things before starting to bandage Luke's hand 

Luke's phone starting ringing his pocket, he got it out, seeing his mom was calling

He gulped before answering, putting it on speaker phone

"Hello," he said

"Lucas Robert Hemmings why in gods name did you run out of your own wedding? Jessica is with me crying," she said, sounding more disappointed than angered

"I'm sorry mom," he whispered, "and tell Jessica I'm sorry too, I just, I couldn't do it." 

"Why couldn't you? You love her don't you?" She asked

Luke gulped, feeling his eyes burning from the lack of tears left for him to cry, "No." He sniffled 

"Then why did you ask her to marry you Luke I raised you better than this," she said 

"I don't know, I thought I loved her and then-" he stopped, gulping down what he knew was gonna come out 

"And then what Lucas," 

"And then Michael came back," he choked out, "and I still love him, I didn't want to hurt Jessica mom I really really didn't but she deserves someone so much better and I realized that at the wrong time, she's a great girl and she deserves someone that can give her all their attention forever, not someone who's in love with their ex boyfriend." 

"Thank you Luke," he heard a whisper from the other end of the phone, recognizing it as Jessica 

"I'm so sorry Jess, I really didn't mean to hurt you," Luke said, and looked down, seeing Michael had finished bandaging his hand and was now resting his head on Luke's lap and looking up at him 

"I know you didn't," she said 

"I have to go now, I'm sorry," he apologized again 

"It's okay, I love you Luke," she whispered 

Luke gulped, "I know..goodbye Jessica"

"Bye Luke," 

"Alright Lucas now that that's cleared up, where are you?" His mothers voice came from the other end 

"I'm," Luke looked down and Michael nodded at him, "I'm with Michael." 

"He ran out of his wedding too didn't he?" She asked

"Yeah," Luke said 

"Where is that boy I need to have a chat with him," she said, "his mother and boyfriend are with me wondering where the hell he is." 

"He's right here mum," Luke said, handing Michael the phone as Michael got up, turning off speaker phone before speaking into the phone 

He held onto Luke's hand tightly as he spoke and Luke knew that this was especially hard for him

When he hung up he just sat there nodding

"I'm glad that's over," he whispered after a minute

"Me too," Luke said, "you know I really do still love you." 

"I still love you too," Michael smiled 

"So would it be totally and completely horrible, outrageous and out of line for me to ask you to kiss me right now?" Luke asked and Michael's smile widened

"No I think it would be very in line and perfectly fine if you asked me to kiss you right now," Michael said leaning in

"Well, then will you kiss me?" Luke asked and Michael giggled and nodded, leaning in and pressing his lips against Luke's softly 

They continued kissing for a few minutes before the kiss started getting more heated 

"Can we-" before Luke could finish his sentence Michael grabbed his hand and they were running out of the bathroom and into Michael's room 

They stumbled in, almost tripping and falling, giggling as they closed the door and Michael pressed Luke against the door, kissing him again 

"I missed your lips so much," he panted out, unbuttoning Luke's shirt before pressing his lips to his neck, "so, so much." 

"God I missed this," Luke said 

"What, the sex?" Michael asked 

"No, well yes, but I missed being intimate with you, trusting each other enough to let us do this kind of stuff, making our love more physical," he said

Michael removed his shirt before looking back into Luke's eyes, "you're so amazing, I was so stupid for leaving you." 

"No, we needed more time to mature," Luke said, "with you in uni and me still in high school it probably would have ended in a worse way if you hadn't ended it the way you did, you did the smart thing, we've had this time apart, and now we're back together." 

Michael just shook his head, still smiling, "God has blessed me with one of the most beautiful and amazing boys in the entire universe." 

"Since I have you, I think I'm the blessed one here," Luke said, pressing his lips against Michael's again as Michael slowly moved his hips against Luke's 

He picked Luke up carrying him to the bed before putting him down on it, crawling on top of him and hovering over him 

Without removing his lips from Luke's, he reached into a drawer nearby and got out lube and a condom, placing them beside him on the bed before rubbing his hands over Luke's torso, simply feeling the warm skin beneath his own 

His hands reached down to the button of Luke's dress pants, looking up at him again and Luke nodded at him, he unbuttoned Luke's pants, sliding them down his legs, leaving small kisses against each bit of new skin to be explored by his eyes 

Luke sat up, reaching out to unbutton Michael's pants, and Michael smiled down at him, kissing Luke softly again, his and Luke's tongue slowly moving together as Luke slid Michael's pants down his legs 

He fell back down again and Michael fell with him, pressing his elbows into the mattress to hold himself up, moving his lower half with Luke's again 

Luke groaned quietly into Michael's mouth and Michael looked down at him, before reaching down and palming Luke through his underwear 

Luke shuddered at the contact as Michael dragged his fingers up and slid them under the waistband of Luke's boxers, looking down at Luke before removing them and throwing them

Luke reached forward, pulling slightly at the waistband of Michael's boxers before Michael pulled them down, throwing them away

They moved apart for a second, taking a minute to just look at each other, take in their appearances and soaking it all in 

"You're so beautiful," Michael said, pressing his lips against Luke's for a second before removing them 

He opened up the lube, quickly slicking up his fingers, looking at Luke, as Luke spread his legs, allowing Michael to slide one of his fingers inside him

Luke whimpered at the sudden intrusion, but Michael leaned back in and kissed him again, distracting him from the pain before putting in another finger, scissoring them and pulling them in and out 

"I'm gonna put in the third finger okay?" Michael said and Luke nodded as Michael slid a third finger in, continuing to scissor them and move them in and out, before removing them and putting on a condom, putting more lube on the condom 

He lined himself up with Luke before pushing into him slowly, waiting for Luke to adjust before moving 

"Move, please," Luke whimpered and Michael swallowed heavily before nodding and pulling out, thrusting back in slowly 

They both groaned loudly, Luke's hand pressing into the back of Michael's neck and pulling him in to kiss him again as Michael continued thrusting

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of your lips," Luke said against Michael's mouth 

"That's okay, I don't think I'll ever get enough of yours either," Michael said 

"I don't need air when I have you, I don't need food or water, or anything, you're all ill ever need Luke, I love you so much," Michael said, his hips beginning to move a bit faster

"I love you too, you're all I need, you're my everything," Luke said, his fingers moving down and over Michael's back, feeling his warm skin, before moving one over his shoulder and one down his chest and his stomach, the muscles under his pale skin contracting at the touch, Luke's fingers leaving goosebumps 

"Luke I'm close," Michael said 

"Me too," Luke panted out, both hands reaching up to scratch into Michael's back 

"Cum with me?" Michael asked and Luke nodded

Michael reached down, grabbing Luke's cock and pumping it slowly, and before Michael could even start counting them down, they both hit their climaxes

Luke's back arched and he threw his head back in bliss, pleasure running through his entire body as he continuously groaned out Michael's name, hot sticky shots of cum landing on his stomach 

He opened his eyes, seeing Michael's jaw slack, his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut, panting Luke's name, his delicate body trembling and Luke thought it might be one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen 

Michael pulled out of Luke slowly, taking off the condom and disposing of it before grabbing a wet cloth and wiping down Luke's stomach 

He threw the wash cloth into the laundry hamper before lying down with Luke, his hand reaching out to rub Luke's side

"I never want to lose you again," Michael said, "and that's why I want to ask you to marry me." 

Luke looked at him, his breath caught in his throat, his heart thumping and butterflies appeared in his stomach

"I know it sounds crazy because we haven't been together that long, but I've always loved you, we were together for 2 years in high school, before breaking up, and I never stopped loving you and I never will, my heart beats in overtime whenever you touch me, and every time you kiss me my lips tingle a bit and my stomach flutters with happiness, even with all that time apart I know that you're the only one for me, and I want to be with you forever, so as nuts as this sounds with everything that's just happened, will you marry me Luke?" 

Luke's breathing was heavy and tears appeared in his eyes, a huge smile taking over as he nodded

Michael smiled and pulled him in close, pressing his lips against Luke's, both of them smiling into the kiss 

"I love you," Michael said 

"I love you too, so so much," Luke said back


	23. Muse (Smut & Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a fucking idiot and accidentally switched from First Person POV to Third Person POV halfway through so this is terrible ok

Art is what Michael did, it's what he was good at, it helped to clear his mind, make everything bearable for just a while, whether it be painting, colouring, drawing photography or music, it helped him

He was best at drawing, known at school for his artistic abilities, constantly being pulled aside by teachers asking him to draw or paint something for them, it was odd, but Michael liked it

He was sitting in class, in the back corner so the teacher wouldn't see him having his phone plugged in and charging, or see that he was, in fact, not taking notes like he asked but drawing in one of his multiple sketchbooks

Michael had many many sketchbooks, each sketchbook holding different types of drawings, some that he would only show to only a few people, others he would gladly show to anybody

Today he was feeling a bit off, his drawings weren't nearly as good as he would normally hope and he was running out of ideas

He had out his landscape sketchbook, looking out the window beside him and attempting to draw the sun coming up from behind the trees but he just couldn't get the sketch or the shading right, he would always mess up one or the other

He was angry with himself, ashamed that he could do so bad at something I was always so good at

Michael watched what the teacher was putting on the board, finally sighing and taking some notes, until he looked down at his paper and started writing, because as soon as he lifted hishead to look at the board again, the teacher had written about 20 more equations and a 5,000 word essay on the board, that's when he had quit

Michael looked through his sketchbooks, thinking about what he could possibly draw but nothing came to his head, until he walked in

Well he didn't walk in, he more or less stumbled over his own feet into the classroom, blushing and mumbling, keeping his head down

"Oh, I was told I was getting a new student today, I just didn't know he would come in late, Luke Hemmings is it?" Mr. Irwin asked, sounding entirely unamused

"Yes sir, sorry I'm late," Michael heard him say

Michael's eyebrows furrowed in concentration on him, he was tall, skinny yet broad at the shoulder, a bit of muscle but not too much that it was obscenely large for a boy of that size, big blue eyes and a small nose, his jawline protruding from his face, creating absolute human perfection, pink jeans on and a white shirt with a few flowers on it

Michael's friend Alice leaned over toward him so by instinct he leaned over to listen to what she was going to say

"He has better legs than me," she whispered

"Don't feel bad, he has better legs than everybody," Michael said back and she laughed, pushing her glasses up her nose

Michael sat back up again, studying the boy as he took a seat in front of Michael, his blonde hair was up in a quiff and he smelled kinda like lavender

Michael reached into his bag, taking out a new sketchbook hesitantly, he had never tried to draw people before, he thought it would be too weird, but when there's someone sitting in front of you that looks like they've just descended from heaven, you can't miss such a chance

Michael held his sketchbook back a bit so he wouldn't see him, he turned a bit in his seat, giving Michael the perfect side profile of him

Of course it was fairly tough to draw him from beside Michael for a number of reasons

One, because he didn't have a full frontal view, making it tough to draw him, and also because he was so close that when Michael looked at him than looked back down at his sketchbook multiple times in a row, it looked quite suspicious, so he decided to put his sketchbooks away and try again at lunch time

Michael sat back in his seat again, huffing and crossing his arms as he attempted to listen to Mr. Irwin go on and on about something science related, but ended up zoning out staring out the window

"What are you looking at?" Luke asked, his voice deep, stretching his neck up to look out the window, his collar bones becoming much more prominent, making Michael want to use run his fingers over them, using his sense of touch to aide with my drawing

He looked at Michael, an eyebrow raised simply, as if he was unaware of the beauty of his entire being

"Hm? Oh nothing I just zoned out I guess," Michael said

He just nodded, "oh okay, Not to be weird or anything, but I saw you had some sketchbooks out, do you draw?"

"Uhm, yeah maybe a little I guess," Michael mumbled looking down at his desk, blushing at his own sheer stupidity

"Cool, can I see? I draw a little bit too, I'll show you mine if you show me yours" he said (a/n lmao it's like being on omeagle)

"Sure," Michael said pulling out one of my sketchbooks and handing it to him as he pulled out some slightly crumpled pieces of paper

Michael looked at his drawings, he was quite good, his proportioning was slightly off and he looked like he could use a bit of help with his shading and detail but nothing Michael couldn't help him with

"Why don't I help you out a bit, I mean you're really good, I could just help with some details, shading and the proportioning," Michael said

"Yeah alright, when do you think would we a good time?" He asked and Michael shrugged

"Whenever you want, I don't do anything with my life," Michael chuckled

"Yeah me either, why not after school some days and maybe weekends," he said

"Sure," Michael nodded, "sounds good, meet me right out the front doors after school and we'll go to my house or something"

"Awesome, thanks," he smiled and Luke smiled back

Lunch time came slowly and when it finally did, Michael grabbed my sketchbook and immediately went to find Luke

When Michael couldn't find him in the cafeteria he continued my search outside, finding him playing soccer on the field with some other guys and MIchael couldn't help but smile at how the other boys were all in baggy soccer shorts and sneakers and he was prancing around in those tight pink jeans and vans 

He went and sat down in front of a tree in the back of the field, it was an interesting little spot, right beside the woods, a few knocked down tree branches and tree stumps you could sit on made for a great place to sit around and think or talk with your friends

He decided that since that spot was relatively empty-give or take a few kids walking by every once in a while-he decided to sit there, Luke wouldn't be able to see him, but it would be a great place to be able to draw him and eat his sandwich at the same time

He looked over, seeing him jogging around with other other boys, laughing and having a good time, the kids he was with were so-called popular kids, Michael never really talked to them much but they seemed to be good kids so he didn't really bother much

Michael blinked a few times, getting his mind more focused on drawing Luke

He opened up his sketchbook, cringing the the horrid outlining he had attempted at with his shaky hands this morning, ripping out the piece of paper and putting it in his bag

He pulled out his sandwich, he really didn't want to eat it, a chicken salad sandwich that Michael's mother had said she had made for him yet there was a price tag on it, but it was better than nothing, so he opened it up, taking a bite out of it before placing it on the plastic wrap next to him on a smaller tree stump

He sharpened his pencil and watching Luke, the ways that his body curved and the movement of his legs, how his arms curled slightly when he ran and his eyebrows furrowed in determination, how he constantly looked down, watching the careful movements of his feet and how he looked so happy and free out there, his eyes lit up even if his eyebrows were furrowed and he was biting his lip, a slight smile painted on his lips, there was a slight bit of stubble on his face along with some acne and a piece of hair had fallen out of place and down to the side of his face because of how much he fixed it and Michael thought he was absolutely breathtaking

Michael loved not having too many friends to be with, he liked not being an athlete and not being constantly on the move, he liked being able to sit still and stay there for hours, he liked being able to admire the smallest things and being able to ink his thoughts and loves into a simple piece of paper, to be able to keep that small piece of paper with him forever, capturing a moment in time and being able to keep it, even if it wasn't the real thing

His hands slid across the paper, noting every little detail about Luke and drawing it out, he thought this might be a bit creepy and for a split second he almost stopped, but he couldn't stop now, he was doing so well and he was in his zone, so he continued until the bell rang and he had to go back to class

When he got to class, he opened his sketchbook for a second, looking at the details of his drawing, he had the outlining of everything done, now it was time for adding smaller details and shading them in

Ms. Lovelis walked into class and Michael was excited, this was art class and he was Ms. Lovelis' favourite student, she had said so herself, they were working on the basics of drawing today and since Michael already knew that stuff, this wasn't huge for him and he slimmed through it within 5 minutes, handing it in before going back to his seat and taking out his sketchbook again, happy that he had this class with Luke

Luke was on the other side of the classroom, working on the project Ms. Lovelis had assigned, Michael watched the way his hand curved around the pencil and how he leaned over his work slightly, as if not wanting to show people, shifting his vision up to the board on occasion to read the instructions over again

MIchael continued his drawing, adding more detail into his drawing, making sure to pay extra attention to the smaller details, such as the contrast of his eyes and the exact placement of his lip ring

Ms. Lovelis walked over not long after, taking the empty seat next to Michael, leaning over to see what he was working on. Michael was used to this and he enjoyed showing his art work to others

"That's lovely," she noted, "you may want to shade in his hair a bit darker, his hair isn't that bright"

"How did you know who it was?" Michael asked, looking up

"It's not too hard to tell, what with you looking up at him a lot, plus with the careful detailing you've added, it's really not hard to know who it is," she said and Michael smiled

"Thanks," he said

"You know you've got a real gift Michael, you should use it some day, become an art teacher or something, use your gift to teach other people," she said

"Yeah, ,actually I'm giving Luke lessons after school, he's a great artist as well, he just needs a bit of help with some detailing and stuff," he looked up, seeing Luke looking over at him and smiling at him

He smiled back and looked down at his sketchbook, beginning to draw again to hide the blush on his face

"I thought you said that you couldn't draw people unless you found them completely fascinating and beautiful," Ms. Lovelis smirked at him

"Well, Luke's quite fascinating," Michael said back

"What about the beautiful part? Do you think he's beautiful? Does little Mikey have a crush on the new kid?" she asked and Michael wanted to roll his eyes, she was like his mother

Michael just shrugged though, he knew that he really did find Luke beautiful though, but it was different from the people that he had found beautiful before, with anybody else he had found beautiful, he simply wanted to watch their beauty from afar, never had he had the urge to draw someone, but with Luke, he wanted to embrace his beauty, wanted to be able to capture it, keep Luke for his very own for the rest of his life

Michael had never been sure about love his entire life, had never really felt anything for anybody until now, he had never given anybody the chance to be able to distract him from his art, had always put his art first before most other things, but he knew that if given the chance to have all of his art put into a museum for everybody to admire, or to be able to keep Luke for himself forever, he would choose Luke without a second thought, Luke made his heart beat in overtime, made his brain turn to absolute mush, and he had only known this boy for a day, that scared Michael, how fast people can fall in love and then stay in love with that same person for the rest of their lives

Ms. Lovelis got up and left him to his art, so he continued, using his perspective on Luke to add more detail, to draw Luke exactly how he saw him, a thing of beauty and serenity, yet a curse nonetheless, being able to trick people into his love, into the warmth and love of his own body, to open up and let people be a tiny piece of his world, a kind soul that didn't know of the curse he had put on Michael and the effect he had on him

Michael knew that what he was feeling more more than being a bit flustered, he knew that the way his heart beated and the way his face heated up was from the frustration of not knowing what Luke was doing to him, this feeling was so new to him that it almost made him angry, the feeling made him feel so overwhelmed and effected his self control level, and he didn't like that

When art class was over, Michael had a free block, so he went to the library and sat down, taking out his phone and putting in his earbuds, putting on a song that he knew would help him focus because of the calming, consistent tones of the song, Flower by Cody Simpson (A/N yo that's actually an amazing song though check it out)

The picture of Luke that he had kept in his mind helped him be able to draw Luke much more accurately, taking the mental notes that he had made on the shape of Luke's jaw line and the shape of his eyes, the smallness of his nose and the exact form of his soft , thin lips and putting them in the drawing

The shading for his eyes was a bit difficult, the most difficult part, Michael had decided, because he had to shade them so lightly to match the brightness Luke's eyes held inside

As the time went on, Michael got more and more ideas in his head, adding more things to the picture, and by the end of the day he was more than happy with the finished result of it, but after all the time it had taken, he realized he really had no one to show it to

If he showed it to his mother, she would coo at him and bother him about having a crush on a boy at school, if he showed his father, he would surely show his mother as well, Ms. Lovelis had already seen the drawing, and he couldn't show Luke, under no circumstances could he ever show Luke the drawing

He closed up the sketchbook and left, going the front doors to wait for Luke, and just as Luke had promised earlier, he was waiting by the front doors for him

Luke smiled at him and they went out to Michael's old truck in the parking lot, it certainly had more than it's fair share of years on the road, but his family couldn't afford anything else so he lived with it, besides, he loved that old truck, he had so many happy memories from being a kid and sitting out on the back of it, going for long rides and sometimes going to the empty field a few miles away, his mother and father would take him there during the night time so they could watch the blue sky fade into a shade of pink, then have a dark shade of blue take over, the light blue there once was taking with it the life of the day, leaving the darker blue to stay, keep a state of serenity until alas the light blue could come back, returning life to it's rightful position as the human race progressively gets up to repeat the cycle everyday

This place was where Michael first got his inspiration to draw, when he was smaller, he wanted nothing more than to be able to reach up and grab a star and keep it forever, cherish it, this was still where Michael could get inspiration, something about the calmness of the night made everything better

They got into Michael's truck and started driving to Michael's house, talking about things like their classes, hobbies, family and friends, they had quite a bit in common, and every time Luke would laugh, Michael's heart would skip a beat, Michael was frightened with the fact that Luke could so easily do that to him, take one of the most important organs in his body and cause it to malfunction

When they arrived at Michael's house, they went straight up to his room, taking out their sketchbooks and starting with Luke's lesson

To say the least, Michael was not the best teacher, with Luke being more of a distraction than a student to him

When dinner time rolled around, Michael offered to cook for them

"Where are your parents?" Luke asked him as they made their way to the kitchen

"My mom works late and my dad is doing the nightshift today I believe so he won't be home until tomorrow morning," Luke simply nodded

Michael made them hotdogs and fries, eating up before deciding to watch a movie

They had argued a bit over which movie to watch, Michael had said Insidious, while Luke had insisted they watch Toy Story, so they met in the middle and watched Big Hero 6 instead (A/N Baymax is bae)

Halfway through the movie both of them were squirming, not really focused on the movie very much, they were at one of the more boring parts of the movie, without much action, a few funny remarks from Baymax was really all that was interesting them

"Hey, why don't we go for a drive?" Michael suggested

"Where?" Luke questioned

"You'll see, c'mon, go get in the truck, I have to get a few things," Michael said

Luke was looking at him weirdly now, "what kind of things?"

Michael rolled his eyes at him, "just go get in the damn truck."

Luke just nodded his head, still looking at Michael weirdly as he made his way out the door and into the truck

Michael ran around the house, grabbing a few snacks and drinks, along with some pillows and a blanket and stuffing them in a bag quickly before running out to the truck, seeing Luke standing outside of it, looking around the yard, his vision focused on a pink cherry blossom tree in the yard

"Why aren't you waiting in the truck?" Michael asked

"Doors are locked," Luke mumbled, "why is K+D carved into the tree over here?"

He walked over, running his fingers over the carving and looked at Michael questioningly

"Oh, that's my mom and dad's initials, Karen and Daryl, this is where they met, my dad said he had saved her from getting hit by a frisbee, my mom on the other hand, said that he had tripped over he shoe," Michael said 

Luke laughed, "why would she get hit by a frisbee though?"

"There used to be more houses on the other side of the house, neighbour kids didn't have the greatest aim when it came to playing frisbee I suppose," Michael said and Luke chuckled, "now let's get going before it's too late"

Luke nodded and they got in the truck. driving down the roads that were lit only by street lamps, Luke looked out the windows, seemingly amazed at everything around him

"What are you looking at that's making your jaw drop like that?" Michael asked, laughing

"Everything, this is such a big place, it amazes me, all the city lights are lit, the moon and stars are out lighting up the sky, leaving such a beautiful reflection on the wet pavement, yet no one is out to enjoy it, they're all asleep, completely unaware of the beauty of the outside world," Luke said 

Michael nodded, "Yeah, I love being out at night, it's so nice and quiet, and everything is breathtaking."

"Not quite as breathtaking as you though," Luke said and that caught Michael offtrack, his heart beating violently and his brain almsot collapsing causing them to almost driving off the road and into a ditch

"What?" Michael asked, almost choking on his words

"Yeah, you are breathtaking Michael, not gonna play it off as if I think any less of you," Luke said and Michael blushed

"Couldn't say I don't feel the same about you because then I'd be lying," Michael said, causing Luke to have the biggest grin on his face that Michael had seen all day

"C'mon we're here," Michael mumbled

They got out of the truck and Luke looked around, they were at a field, one of the biggest and most beautiful fields that Luke had ever seen in his entire life

"What are we doing here?" He asked

"Hop onto the back," Michael said simply, grabbing the things from the truck as they both jumped onto the back

The field was a relatively quiet place, no one really ever bothered to go there unless they were using it as a place to turn around and go the other way 

Michael pulled out the pillows and blankets, placing the pillows against the back of the truck so they could sit against it, then covering them over with the blanket, pulling out 2 cans of pepsi and a bag of Cheetos

"Well aren't you a romantic one," Luke said and Michael rolled his eyes, laughing and blushing slightly 

As the time went on, they only got closer, both emotionally and physically, and Michael thought that it would be a good time to show Luke his drawing

Michael reached into his bag, looking through everything he had for the small book

"What are you looking for?" Luke asked leaning over Michael's shoulder to try and see what he was getting out

"Just a second, I got it," Michael said, "I drew something today and I wasn't actually planning on showing you but I guess I might as well." 

He pulled out the sketchbook and opened it up to the first page, handing it to Luke with shaky hands

"Whoa," Luke said staring at the page, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, "this is incredible"

"You like it?"

"Yeah, I love it, why did you draw me though?" he asked and Michael just smiled at him

"Well, I can never draw anything unless I find it absolutely beautiful, and I can find beauty in most things, but I never found a person that I could draw, I never found anyone that I found so beautiful that I felt the need to capture them in a drawing, except for you," Michael said

Luke continued to stare down at the picture, it was him in a field, wearing a flower crown and picking flowers, he was all alone in the field but looked as happy as he did at lunch time earlier that day

"I don't even know what to say, I'm horrible at expressing things in words so, can I show you how much I love it and how much I think I'm in love with you?" he asked, laughing a bit at the end

Michael nodded and his eyes flickered down to Luke's lips as Luke pressed his lips against Michael's and what Michael had said before, about how he had never felt so overwhelmed, so distracted by anything, that was nothing compared to this moment now, Michael felt so free, like there was nothing in the world that could change that moment, nothing he would do to change it, it was one of the best moments of his life

But there was also a new feeling building up deep inside him, and he felt more desperate and submissive to Luke, he could feel himself hardening when Luke rolled over and on top of him, straddling his hips as he licked into Michael's mouth

He pulled back and rested his forehead against Michael's, "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

Michael shook his head and Luke just nodded, "well then we won't go all the way tonight, besides I don't think it would be the best idea while we're out in the middle of a field in public."

Michael rested his hands on Luke's hips, pulling him closer and kissing him again, this one much more heated and quick than the last one

Luke started grinding against him and Michael felt a chill roll through his body, a low moan escaping his mouth before he could stop it, his grip tightening on Luke's hips

"Holy shit," Michael moaned, bucking up against Luke's hips

Luke was grinding against his slowly, pressing himself hard against Michael and Michael had never felt so high in his life, he had never understood why anybody would ever want to get high, but now he understood, high was being with Luke, high was Luke panting in his ear, high was Luke kissing his neck, high was just Luke in general

"You're so fucking hot," Luke moaned, his hips beginning to move quicker against Michael

"You like this yeah? You like seeing me all hot and bothered on top of you, my body pressed against yours? You like it?" Luke whispered, reaching forward and palming Michael through his jeans 

"Fuck, yes Luke, fuck," Michael groaned loudly, feeling something building up inside him, something that was holding back his breathing, making his stomach clench and his legs to stiffen 

"Come on baby, cum for me," Luke said, nipping and kissing Michael's neck and that's when it hit Michael 

It hit him like a ton of bricks, his back was arching against Luke and he was reaching back and grabbing at Luke's ass, his head was tipped back, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth wide open, letting out loud pants as his entire body shook, waves of pleasure rolling through him

When he opened his eyes, to see Luke's body shaking, his mouth open and biting on Michael's shoulder as his nails dug into Michael's back and Michael loved it, bucking his hips up to help Luke through his high

They sat there for a few moments afterward, just panting and holding onto each other, and that's when Michael realized it, the only thing he ever really wanted as a child was a star, to be able to take one from the sky and keep it for his very own, and in that very moment, he had his own star, it was Luke, Luke is what he had been wanting all those years and he had finally got him


	24. What Happens In Toronto Stays In Toronto (Smut+Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Luke get drunk in Toronto and wake up married

Luke's POV 

I stumbled around the club in Toronto, drink in my shaky hand as I looked for Michael, Ashton or Calum

My intoxicated mind had an idea that at the time seemed like it could have been the best idea I had ever had 

I looked over at the bar to see some girl attempting to talk up Michael, her hand resting high up on his thigh even though he kept pushing it away, her other hand playing with hairs on his head, he was shifting uncomfortably, but every time he tried to get away she would get closer

I could tell he felt closed in by the way his fingers started twiddling together and he bit his lip, his body curling a bit and he was shaking

I huffed angrily, putting my drink down on the counter and marching over, well, as best I could, I looked more like Bambi first learning to walk 

When I was close enough I threw my arm around Michael's shoulder and started kissing his neck, he jumped slightly, calming when he saw it was me

"Sorry sweetheart, he's taken," I slurred 

A look of disgust washed over her face and she scoffed as she walked away 

"Fucking girls man," Michael chuckled, "thanks bro"

"What are friends for?" I said, giggling with an arm still around him, more or less leaning my body on his now 

I knew he was fairly intoxicated as well, not as much so as me, but still intoxicated 

"Hey bro, let's go on an adventure!" I exclaimed, my idea finally coming out in the form of words

"What kind of adventure?" He asked

I helped him up, holding onto his hand as we walked out of the club, letting go as soon as we got outside

"We could go to a furniture store and hop from bed to bed, pretending the floor is lava, or we can go bungee jumping, or zip lining!" I started yelling out ideas and he laughed as we stumbled along the road, the CN tower lit up and beautiful, though I couldn't really admire it fully through my slightly blurred vision

"Hey! Let's get married!" I yelled, smiling widely at him

"Isn't getting married for stupid people?" He asked 

"Not if you find someone that you love more than anything or anyone and I don't think I'll ever find anyone more beautiful or who I love more than you bro," I said and he smiled 

"Yeah! I feel the same about you bro, let's get married," he said

I didn't know what the hell had happened after that, all I knew was that I sat up the morning after with a ring on my ring finger, a veil on my head, a pounding headache and Michael next to me in just a tie and boxers 

"What the fuck was that for?" I cursed at the sun for shining through the window and in my eyes before collapsing back down on the bed

"Go away Luke," I heard Michael mumble from beside me

"Michael wake up," I said, "look at this cool ring I have." 

He growled lowly before sitting up, stretching

"Sweet, that looks expensive as hell," he said admiring it

"Yeah, looks like you have one too," I said

"Oh yeah I guess I d-uh oh," he said, "look, the rings are almost matching." 

He grabbed my hand, motioning at the two rings

"What's the big deal? So we have matching rings why does it ma-oh no," I said, my brain finally catching up to what may have happened the night before

"No way, we did NOT get married," Michael laughed shaking his head

"Uh, what does this look like then?" I squealed, looking at the inside of my ring seeing "L&M" engraved in cursive with small hearts around it 

He took his ring off, seeing the same thing engraved on his 

"Oh shit we did get married," he said 

"Yeah no shit Sherlock!" I started panicking, what the hell would I do? What the hell would I say? How would I tell my mom that I had gone out and gotten drunk in Canada and came back home married to my best friend

"Luke, calm down babe, calm down sweetheart you're gonna have a panic attack, it's okay, it's just me, it's not like you married a total stranger, it's gonna be okay honey," Michael said, rubbing my back soothingly as I rested my head against his shoulder 

"What do we do Mikey?" I asked, desperate for an answer to the situation that wouldn't take 6 months and about a million signed papers

"I don't know," he sighed, "how do we tell Calum and Ashton? How do we tell our management team?" 

I stiffened up at the thought of telling them what had happened, afraid they would get angry at us, afraid that the fans would find out, all the bad things that could happen spun around my head and soon everything was going black around me 

I woke up on the bathroom floor, Ashton and Calum staring down at me while Michael pressed a cold cloth to my face gently, playing with my hair

"Fuck what happened?" I asked as I sat up and holding my head

"You blacked the fuck out," Michael said, "probably from panicking so much this morning."

"Fuck I thought that was just a dream," I groaned 

"Not quite," Ashton mumbled as he and Calum walked out 

"I told them what happened," Michael said as we both sat back against the counter, Michael still holding the cloth to my face

"I take it that they weren't too happy yeah?" I scoffed

"Not exactly, and they have just about as much of a clue as we do of what we should do about it," he said but I just nodded 

"Why do you still have the cloth pressed to my face I'm awake now," I grumbled 

"Just trying to be a good husband," Michael laughed softly but I just rolled my eyes at him

"Aww come on babe, it's not that bad," he said playing with my hair

I rested my head on his shoulder, "it's not being married to you that's really the problem here, it's being back home, because you know the people in Australia aren't exactly the most welcoming when it comes to gay marriage." 

Michael nodded, sighing heavily, "yeah I know." 

"And getting a divorce would be okay but we're not in one place long enough to be able to get everything done, plus even when we are in one place for a while, we're always too busy to do anything, God this is a disaster, (A/N I can't help but imagine that line in Esteban's voice) Luke covered his face and Michael just sighed, trying to find the right words to say to his paranoid husband but he just couldn't think of anything 

"Why don't we just put away the rings and pretend that it never happened?" Michael suggested 

"But we're gonna know what happened and Ashton and Calum and I just, I don't know," Luke sighed 

"Well then what do you fucking want from me Luke? I don't know what the hell we should do!" 

Michaels loud, sharp tone made Luke's heart race and suddenly he was frightened 

Michael stood up and started pacing around the room as he continued yelling and cursing, not really directed at anybody 

Luke felt small under Michael's angry wrath so he stood up as well, leaning against the wall as he watched Michael pacing and screaming, his face red and his eyebrows furrowed 

"Calm down Michael please," Luke said 

Michael fell silent, his angry eyes glaring at Luke and Luke felt even more scared than before 

Michael walked closer to him and Luke quickly held his hands up to his face, squeezing his eyes shut, his body shaking with fear that Michael would try to hurt him

After a minute of silence he opened his eyes again and lowered his hands a bit, seeing Michael's mouth agape slightly, breathing heavily, he didn't look angry anymore, his eyes had softened back into the light green Luke knew and loved making Luke calm down a bit, breath returning to his lungs

Michael quickly wrapped his arms around Luke, holding him tight whispering, "oh my god," over and over in Luke's ear and Luke doesn't think anyone has ever held him this tight before and he loves it 

Luke was surprised when Michael pulled back and there were tears in his eyes 

"What's wrong Mikey?" Luke whispered softly, using the pad his thumbs to gently wipe away the warm tears falling from Michael's eyes 

"I didn't-I wouldn't-" Michael stuttered, sniffling, "I would never hit you I promise I never want to make you afraid of me I'm so sorry Luke." 

Luke clung onto him nodding into his shoulder, running his fingers through his hair, continuously repeating that it was okay 

"No no no, it's not okay, I made you so scared that you thought I would try to hurt you and oh my god I never want you to-" Michael stuttered out

Luke rolled his eyes, staring at the still crying boy in front of him and couldn't help his heart skipping a beat 

He started to lean forward without thinking and Michael suddenly stopped talking, standing there, staring at Luke waiting for him to do something

Luke blinked a few times, as if finally coming back to reality and started to pull away a bit, but he was so drawn into Michael that he couldn't bring himself to fully move back

"Can-" Michael started but then swallowed heavily, "can I kiss you?" 

"I mean, if you want to, like we're married now so I mean I guess you could I mean-" Michael shook his head at the stuttering boy and leaned in, pressing his lips to Luke's

Luke couldn't help the small squeak that left his mouth when he felt Michael's soft lips against his own, Luke felt a spark run through him and all he wanted was more 

Michael reached behind him and grabbed onto his neck, pulling him closer, a high pitched moan leaving his mouth, sending the vibrations from it into Luke's mouth

Michael pulled back, breathing heavily, his forehead pressed against Luke's 

Luke went to lean in again but Michael pulled back, shaking his head and grabbing at his hair

"DAMMIT" he yelled out and Luke flinched away from him

"No no no no," he repeated, pacing once again back and forth

"Mikey calm down, please calm down," Luke begged but Michael didn't seem to be listening 

"Michael," Luke touched Michael's shoulder gently, trailing his fingers down over Michael's back, feeling goosebumps rise on his soft skin 

"I'm sorry," Michael said, collapsing back down against the counter," I just, I liked the kiss, probably too much and I don't know this just makes everything more complicated."

"Why does it make it more complicated? I liked the kiss just as much maybe even more than you did" Luke said bending down on his knees in front of him 

Michael just nodded and sighed, "how are we gonna go about telling our parents though? I don't know what my mum gonna do or say or anything." 

"Well maybe if we go back to the place that we got married at, we can get..unmarried?" Luke asked, though he seemed a bit unsure

"Might as well try, there's nothing else we can really do, I mean I don't really want to get divorced or anything because we could be great together it's just the wrong time I suppose," Michael said 

Luke nodded and they just sat there in silence for a minute, Michael's head resting on Luke's shoulder

Out of the blue, Luke started laughing and Michael was thinking maybe he was going insane

"What's so funny?" He asked and Luke just shook his head, pulling back and looking into Michael's eyes

"I don't know, just, this is gonna be such a hilarious story to tell to our kids in the future," Luke laughed and Michael's face lit up a bit just looking at him, "imagine them asking how we decided to get married, and then we have to tell them this story." 

Michael started laughing with him as they kept going on about kids 

"I think we should name them Michael JR." Michael said and Luke laughed loudly 

"All of them? What about Luke JR?" 

"Nah, fuck Luke JR. They're all gonna be Michael JR."

"I'll make sure to tell Luke JR. that," Luke said and Michael smiled and rolled his eyes at him

At this time Luke was laying his head in Michael's lap and Michael's fingers were tangled in Luke's hair 

"I like the name Matthew," Luke said out of nowhere

"Matthew? Well we can name one of them Matthew but I'd like most of them to be Michael JR." Michael said (a/N IM SORRY I JUST HAD TO MAKE THIS TO MAKE THE FINDING NEMO REFERENCE GOOdbye)

Luke rolled his eyes and laughed at the stupidity of it all, hell they got married while they were drunk and they were only 18 and 19 year olds and suddenly they were talking about naming their children 

"This is insane," Luke said, looking up at Michael 

"What is?" Michael asked, his fingers still running smoothly through Luke's hair

"We got married while we were drunk, we were angry earlier and suggesting how we could get divorced, then we kissed, you got angry again and now we're cuddling and naming our future kids," Luke said 

Luke automatically regretted saying what he did because Michael's face contorted back into one of frustration and he went silent, though Luke knew he wasn't too mad this time, considering he was still playing with Luke's hair 

They stayed silent for a little while, the events of that morning running through Luke's head more times than he would like to admit

"You know," Michael mumbled, breaking the silence between them, and Luke looked up at him but Michael seemingly refused to make eye contact, "I don't really want to get a divorce or get unmarried or whatever you wanna call it." 

"No?"

"No, Because who else am I gonna find that loves me this much, someone who accepts me and makes my heart race, makes me wanna just stay in their arms forever, I don't know, I really didn't realize how I felt until now, you're cuddled up to me and you're probably the only person that I actually love, the one that makes my heart skip a beat, you're like, I don't know, it's like you're the only person that's ever done this to me that I didn't want to just have a one night stand with and then leave, like I wanna just cuddle you forever and hold you and be able to call you mine, and maybe have sex too, but you're the only person I don't wanna just have sex with then leave, and that sounds bad but it's true I wanna be with you for like ever," Michael said chuckling, looking more than a little awkward and embarrassed 

"For like ever is a long time," Luke smiled at him and Michael finally made eye contact with him, the amount of love in Michael's eyes made Luke feel like he was gonna puke 

Except he actually ended up puking, but he was assuming it was just the alcohol getting back at him 

He was leaned over the toilet, spilling his guts into it until there was nothing left

Michael rubbed his back and whispered soothing things in his ear before getting up and leaving, returning seconds later with a cup and getting some water from the sink

"Swish it around in your mouth then spit it, and I'll get you some more water to drink, and maybe a mint," Michael said and Luke did so

"See, now who else would I do this for?" Michael asked, "when this happens to Cal and Ash I don't touch them with a ten foot pole, I just keep away until it's over" 

Luke just smiled at him, leaning against the wall by the toilet until he felt stable enough the get up

"Do we have shit to do today?" Luke groaned, throwing an arm around Michael's shoulder letting Michael practically drag him out of the room

"No, I think Ash and Cal said they were going to write with John but we don't have to do anything if you don't want to," Michael said and picked Luke up, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him out of the room and into the living room, sitting him on the couch

"Does your head hurt?" Michael asked, moving a few strands of Luke's flat hair away from his face

"A little, does yours?" Luke asked and Michael nodded 

"A bit, I'll be back in a second," Michael said, kissing Luke's forehead before getting some pain killers and water

They took the pain killers before sitting back on the couch, Luke sitting on Michael's lap, chewing up a few mints hoping that would get rid of the taste of puke in his mouth and he'd be able to kiss Michael again

They had decided to watch Full House episodes on Netflix, Luke's head resting back against Michael's shoulder and Michael's hands rubbing Luke's sides gently 

Luke seemed intensely focused on the show, his body shaking with laughter every few minutes, making Michael smile, but Michael was distracted by Luke's neck being right by his mouth, the urge to kiss it and leave hickey's on him was rising 

Michael knew he wanted to kiss Luke's neck so badly but didn't really think about acting on his thoughts until Luke started squirming in his lap, then he felt electricity shoot through his body and his breath hitched in his throat 

He was starting to get hard under Luke's oblivious body and Michael knew that one way or another Luke was going to find out Michael had a boner because of him, so Michael leaned forward towards Luke's neck, his hot breath heavy against Luke's neck 

Luke continued shifting uncomfortably in Michael's lap as Michael finally pressed his lips to Luke's neck, kissing it softly before sucking at the sensitive skin roughly

Luke's body jolted back against Michael at the sudden pleasure and his head fell back further, leaving Michael more space to kiss his neck 

"Fuck you're so irresistible," Michael growled against his neck, pulling his large shirt over his shoulder a bit so he could kiss there as well 

He continued leaving kisses over his shoulder before going back up Luke's neck, sucking until he found Luke's sweet spot, Luke letting out a whimper, his hips moving back against Michael again, making Michael moan against Luke's neck, holding onto Luke's hips and controlling him, making his hips roll up at Luke's and making Luke's bum press down on him 

"Oh god," Luke whimpered, starting to control his own hips, grinding his hips harder, it helped that they were only in boxers and t-shirts 

"Please don't stop oh fuck," Michael moaned, leaning his head against Luke's shoulder, hand reaching in front of them and palming Luke through his boxers, feeling his rock hard cock leaking through his boxers

Luke's hips started going faster, his breathing getting more erratic before he just stopped, forcing a loud whimper from Michael 

"Why did you stop I-" before he could say anything Luke had flipped himself around, straddling Michael, grinding roughly down into him

"What you didn't think I would just leave you like this did you? Hot and bothered, so hard for me, precum leaking through your boxers, look at you, your face is flushed red, your body is practically vibrating, your hips keep bucking up at me, you didn't think I would leave you all alone like this did you?" More and more shocks of electricity shot through Michael's body with each word and he knew he was getting close

"Hmm? You feel good baby?" Luke asked

Michael nodded, pulling Luke closer, his nails digging into Luke's back 

"Oh fuck I'm so close oh god I'm gonna cum Luke," Michael moaned, his abs clenching erratically 

"No, hold back for me babe, wait for me," Luke said, putting pressure on Michael's cock to prevent him from cumming

"Luke, fuck, no I can't hold back please I need to cum Luke, oh please daddy," Michael dug his fingers even harder into his back

Luke hissed, lifting his hand from Michael's cock

Michael's body curled forward, a loud gasp leaving his lips as he hit his climax, his limbs shook and he was moaning 'daddy' loudly, half aware that he was practically shouting at how amazing he felt 

"Oh god Michael I'm gonna cum baby," Luke moaned, connecting his lips with Michael's, their tongues moving together, teeth clashing before pulling back, Luke's head falling against Michael's shoulder 

Michael sloppily thrusted his hips at Luke's, grabbing onto his ass, feeling Luke's cock twitch before he was cumming, biting down onto Michael's shoulder, having his shirt ripped slightly at the shoulder from Luke's death grip, Luke moaning his name loudly 

Slowly, Luke released his teeth from Michael's shoulder and started planting sweet kisses over the red teeth marks

Both of them sat there, breath heavy and boxers completely soiled with their cum

"You know," Michael said, "technically we can't get married in Australia, but no one said anything about getting married in Canada then going back to Australia."

Luke laughed breathily, getting off of Michael, almost losing his balance but Michael caught him before he fell

"C'mon babe let's go shower," Luke said, taking Michael's hand in his own and leading them to the bathroom

When they got to the bathroom, they stripped out of their shirts and boxers, along with their rings, careful long placing them on the side as Luke started the water

"Do you want the water hot or warm?" Luke asked him 

"Let's go for hot today, try to clean the dried cum off my dick," Michael said and Luke laughed loudly

"That's disgusting," he said 

"It's not like you're not in the same situation," Michael pointed out and Luke looked down before looking back up and raising his eyebrows in defeat 

They got in the shower together, letting the water sooth their bodies

"C'mon babe let me wash your hair and body for you," Luke said and Michael nodded, allowing Luke to lather his hair up with shampoo, his gentle fingers occasionally pulling at the strands

Luke began rinsing Michael's hair, making sure not to miss any soap in his blue/blond hair 

Michael let out a relaxed sigh and leaned back into Luke's touch slightly

When Michael's hair was clean of shampoo, Luke put Michael's colour-safe conditioner in his hair, to help keep his hair nice and soft 

"There, conditioner is in," Luke said, washing off his hands 

"Okay, now let me wash your hair," Michael said, grabbing Luke's shampoo and lathering up his hair, gently washing it all out of his hair

"You want some of my conditioner?" Michael asked and Luke chuckled

"No thanks babe, I think I'm okay for now," he said, switching their positions as he started washing the conditioner out of Michael's hair 

"Now let me wash your body," Luke said and Michael nodded

Luke got Michael's body wash and put plenty in his hands before putting it all over Michael's body. Michael shivered under the cold substance but kept a small smile on his face 

Luke's fingers ran over Michael's tummy gently, watching it clench slightly under Luke's touch 

"Shh, just relax my love, let me get you nice and clean," Luke whispered soothingly, kissing Michael's lips sweetly 

Luke made sure to get Michael extra clean, admiring every curve and freckle of Michael's body, and Luke doesn't think he would ever love anybody more, and he loved how intimate they could be without it being sexual, because he knew that unless Michael was being sexually intimate, he wasn't very good at intimacy, but how he's let Luke be this intimate with him makes Luke's heart swell in his chest 

After he's done, Luke washes his own body quickly, though Michael had offered to do it for him, Luke knew that Calum and Ashton would most likely come over after they were done in the studio 

They got out of the shower, drying each other off before putting on clean boxers and shirts along with their rings 

"Do you think we should tell our parents now or later?" Michael asked and Luke tensed up slightly

"I don't know, now I guess," Luke decided that getting it over with would be better than having to worry about it later

"I agree," Michael said, "let's Skype them"

Luke nodded but was frozen in fear, standing in one place without being able to move

Michael came up behind him and put his arms around Luke's waist, pressing soft kisses to his cheek, "c'mon babe I know you can do it, we can do it together, even if getting married was by accident it's still a partnership, we'll always be there for each other right?"

Luke nodded again and grabbed onto Michael's hand, squeezing it roughly 

"This marriage may have been an accident but it wasn't a mistake," Luke said and a huge smile broke out into Michael's face as they walked to the bedroom, taking out Michael's laptop and calling Michael's mum and dad first 

"Michael! Luke!" They heard from the laptop as Michael's mother, Karen, appeared on the screen with a huge smile on her face and Luke visibly tensed again, relaxing when Michael grabbed his hand again

"Hi mum! How are you?" Michael asked, a big smile on his lips 

"I've been fine sweetheart, just here with Liz, what's going on? You never Skype unless it's really important," she said, sounding a tad concerned 

"Is that our sons?" Luke heard his mum's voice in the background and Karen nodded, Liz walking over and sitting with her, waving at the boys 

"Hi mum!" Luke said, smiling

"What's going on?" Liz asked 

Luke and Michael looked at each other, taking a deep breath before Michael started talking

"So, last night Luke, Cal, Ash and I went out to a club, and we were really drunk," Michael said, and Luke felt like he was going to cry, watching the smiles slowly fall from Karen and Liz's faces

"What did you guys do?" Liz asked, raising an eyebrow and Michael inhaled deeply again

"We may or may not have gotten married," Michael said 

"You got married? Seriously? And we weren't invited to the wedding?" Karen asked, faking being hurt

"Mum this isn't a joke," Michael said seriously 

"Hey Karen we're sister-in laws now!" Liz exclaimed and Karel laughed 

"Mum!" Luke said, holding back from laughing a bit

"C'mon we knew it would happen some day, for Christ's sake even your father knew, and he doesn't know shit," Liz said and Luke laughed a bit, resting his head on Michael's shoulder

"Do you guys love each other? Are you happy being married?" Karen asked and Michael and Luke nodded

"Well I don't see much of a problem, if we come out to Canada, maybe you guys can have an actual wedding that you'll remember, what do you think?" Liz suggested 

"I think that would be great mum, thank you, I was kinda scared you'd be mad," Luke said 

"No sweetie, I married your father almost the same way," Liz laughed, "I met him when we were drunk, I threw up on his shoes and we went and got married." 

Michael and Luke both laughed

"And don't you boys worry, we'll set up everything for the wedding," Karen said

"Make sure you consult Ashton about everything first because you know everything has to be perfect according to his standards," Michael said and Karen nodded 

They talked for another few minutes before blowing kisses and hanging up 

"Well that was weird," Michael laughed when they closed the laptop and Luke nodded

"I can't believe they were okay with it, they said they KNEW!" Luke said, laughing 

"Yeah we have some pretty amazing mum's though," Michael said and Luke agreed, leaning over and kissing Michael deeply

•2 months later•

After much time passed, they were back in Canada and Luke and Michael were at the alter, saying their vows and waiting anxiously until they could kiss and truly call themselves husbands 

Ashton and Calum sat in the front row, fingers interlocked as they watched, Liz and Karen crying on each other's shoulders and Luke and Michael's fathers smiling at the boys 

Luke stared into Michael's deep green eyes as Michael said his vows, Michael staring lovingly back at Luke and Luke could feel tears falling from his eyes

Michael's thumbs came up and wiped the tears from Luke's eyes gently

"And I promise I'll always be there to dry your tears," Michael finished saying his vows 

"Michael, do you take Luke to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked (a/n I haven't been to a wedding in a long time so idk if I got the wording right there just go with it)

"I do," Michael said 

"Luke, do you take Michael to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Luke said 

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now k-" 

Before the preacher could finish, Michael grabbed onto the back of Luke's neck and kissed him deeply, they kissed for what felt like an eternity, knocking the air out of both of them, making it feel like they were the only two on earth 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Luke and Michael Cifford-Hemmings!" The preacher announced and the entire crowd clapped and cheered 

After taking pictures and talking with everyone, it was time for dancing 

Their wedding song ended up being Once In A Lifetime by One Direction, a song they both loved 

Michael had his arms wrapped around Luke's neck, playing with the few strands of hair there, staring into Luke's eyes 

"I love you so much," Michael said

"I love you too," Luke smiled, leaning in and kissing Michael again 

They continued dancing, Michael's head resting on Luke's shoulder while Luke's arms were wrapped around Michael's waist 

After the night was over, they went on their honeymoon, Michael taking Luke to Fiji

When they arrived, they got in a cab, driving to wherever they were staying

Luke was amazed at everything that was around, the sun was just setting there, causing the pink and yellow colours to reflect of the waters of a white sand beach 

"This is amazing," Luke said

"Not as amazing as you," Michael replied

"Ooh, Mr. Smooth over here," Luke chuckled leaning in and pecking Michael's lips 

"Actually I think the preacher said Mr. Clifford-Hemmings," Michael said back 

They sat back, watching the scenery outside and Luke had decided that he loved everything about Fiji

They arrived in front of a fairly large cabin by a white sand beach not long after, the cab stopping and Michael paying the cab driver, the cab driver wishing us the best of luck for the future before we got out 

When they got inside they looked around at everything, amazed 

"This is incredible, thank you Michael," Luke said, kissing Michael's lips 

Before Luke could pull back, Michael deepened the kiss, picking Luke up bridal style and laying him down on the bed before crawling on top of him

After all the time they had been together, they hadn't once actually had sex, deciding to save it for their wedding day and now here they were, it was time

Luke reached up and undid Michael's tie, Michael doing the same to Luke before pulling their ties off and throwing them across the room

Michael leaned in and kissed Luke deeply as he undid their shirts, grinding down on him, causing Luke to moan in Michael's mouth

Luke sat up and shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, Michael doing the same, when both of their shirts were removed, Luke wrapped his arms around Michael's back, letting his fingers graze over his soft skin

Michael straddled Luke and grabbed his face, kissing him slowly and passionately, grinding down onto him again

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, both of them harder than ever before underneath their pants but they didn't want to break the kiss

Without breaking the kiss, Luke reached up and undid Michael's button and zipper on his pants, sliding them off his legs before throwing them across the room 

Michael quickly did the same to Luke, reaching over and pressing a button on his phone as it started playing some slow, romantic Ed Sheeran song

Luke layed down, looking up at Michael, his fingers dragging across Michael's pale tummy before lightly palming him through his boxer

Michael leaned over Luke, pressing their lips together before removing their boxers

"You're so amazing," Michael said, admiring Luke's body 

"Same to you," Luke smiled 

Michael kissed Luke's neck, sucking and nipping to leave marks before continuing on to his nipples, flicking his tongue over them before leaving more long-lasting marks on Luke's stomach

Once he reached Luke's lower stomach, he looked up at him, making sure that he was okay, even though he really hadn't done much yet

Luke nodded at him and he just nodded back, getting lube out of his bag quickly before slicking up three fingers, looking at Luke again before pushing one finger in 

Luke whined in pain and it broke Michael's heart, but he continued until Luke's face contorted to one of pleasure and he started grinding back on Michael's finger

Michael pushed another finger in him, Luke huffing at the discomfort before it turned into pleasure once again

When Michael put the last finger in Luke's hole, Luke inhaled sharply, his back arching a bit as Michael moved his fingers, scissoring them before removing them

He slicked himself up before lining up with Luke's entrance 

"Are you ready?" He asked and Luke nodded but his trembling fingers on Michael shoulders told Michael he was nervous, so Michael kissed him, making sure Luke was distracted as he pushed himself in 

Luke whined again, tears falling from his eyes

Michael wiped his eyes and looked him in the eyes before saying , "And I promise I'll always be there to dry your tears." 

Luke attempted to smile at him through the pain, making Michael feel bad because while Luke was in pain he felt amazing 

"Move, oh god please move," Luke said, digging his nails into Michael's shoulders 

Michael pulled out before thrusting back in, making Luke's entire body shake, he continued this until Luke's nails dug into his shoulder even harder and Michael was afraid he had hurt Luke and was going to pull out until Luke's jaw dropped and he started grinding back on Michael 

"Oh fuck I don't know what you just did but can you do it again," Luke moaned and Michael was confused as to what he did until he realize that he had found Luke's prostate 

He thrusted back in, hitting his spot again and Luke was already breathing heavily 

Michael moved slowly, wanting this to be as slow and intimate as possible but Luke didn't seem to like that

"Please go faster please I need it," Luke begged and Michael nodded, his hips thrusting faster and Luke's mouth fell open again

Luke reached up and pulled on Michael's hair roughly, kissing and biting on his shoulder 

"Oh, fuck I'm close," Luke growled in Michael's ear

"Okay baby, cum for me sweetheart," Michael said, kissing Luke's lips until the friction between Michael's stomach and Luke's cock became too much and he came all over the both of them, moaning Michael's name loudly, his eyes squeezed shut as he contracted around Michael, sending Michael into absolute euphoria as he came inside Luke 

He rested his head on Luke's chest listening to his heartbeat for a minute before pulling out going to the bathroom and grabbing a wet cloth, cleaning Luke up before disposing of the cloth and laying back down with him, pulling him in close

Luke's head was on Michael's chest as Michael pulled the covers over them just laying there in silence for a minute as Michael played with Luke's hair 

"Mikey?" Luke spoke up 

"Yes my love?"

"What do you think about adopting a kid?" Luke asked and Michael smiled at him 

"Maybe someday in the near future," Michael said, kissing Luke's nose as they fell asleep 

•2 years later•

Michael and Luke were at the adoption centre, after 5SOS had stopped touring, deciding on just making music instead, Michael and Luke thought it would be a great opportunity to adopt a child so here they were, waiting for the rest of the papers to be signed 

"Alright so the baby that you guys are adopting was not named before he ended up here so you guys have the pleasure of picking his name," the lady behind the desk said, she was a very nice lady, tall with beautiful chocolate brown skin and blue eyes, and whenever Michael and Luke got confused with something she was more than happy to help

"Can I name him?" Michael asked and Luke really couldn't resist the pouty lip and pleading look in his eyes so he agreed, allowing Michael to name their son 

What felt like hours later, the lady came back out, holding a baby boy in her arms, the baby boy had big blue eyes and tufts of brown hair already on his head, gurgling and spitting all over his fingers but both Michael and Luke were more than in love with their son

"Congratulations on your son, Matthew," the lady said, handing Matthew to Michael and Luke looked up at Michael in amazement, after all this time he had remembered what Luke wanted to name their son

Michael smiled down at Luke, pecking him on the lips before looking down at the still gurgling baby

"Hi love, I'm your daddy, Michael," he said in a soft tone, "and this is your mommy Luke."

Luke wanted to scoff at him but he really couldn't help but love being a mommy to their son

When they got home, they put Matthew on his crib, allowing Ashton and Calum to come over to see him 

Michael and Luke were currently sitting in the room beside Luke on the small sofa in the corner while Ashton and Calum stared at Matthew in his crib attempting to make funny faces at the baby 

"what idiots," Michael chuckled 

"Yeah but what would we do without them," Luke said

"Yeah Thats true," Michael chuckled before turning and looking into Luke's eyes with so much love it almost blew Luke away, "I love you," 

"I love you too,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TO COME IS KONKY DADDY MICHAEL OKAY ? OKAY


	25. Daddy's Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael teases Luke right before they go out to dinner with his parents for the first time, Luke decides to get revenge and when Michael's mother spots them and calls them out, Michael snaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to update, lost my great grandmother a few days ago

What had started off with teasing at home, turned into revenge at the dinner table, which took another sharp turn to Luke with his hands tied behind a chair with Michael teasing him until Luke couldn't possibly take it anymore 

At the beginning of the night, the two were getting ready to go out to dinner with Michael's parents, this would be the first time Luke was meeting his parents and he was beyond nervous 

Fixing his tie in the mirror for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening, Michael came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind 

"Babe if you loosen the tie anymore you're not going to be wearing it anymore," Michael noted but Luke just furrowed his eyebrows, "cmon Luke they're gonna love you everything's gonna be fine." 

"You keep saying that but what if it's not all okay, what if they don't like me? Or they think I'm weird or abnormally tall-" Luke was cut off by Michael's lips firmly on his

"Luke, everyone thinks your abnormally tall babe," Michael laughed against Luke's lips as Luke just rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against Michael's again 

As he was about to pull away, Michael caught his bottom lip with his teeth, pulling him back in and pressing him against a wall

"Mikey we don't have-" kiss, "much time"

Michael didn't say anything, just pushed Luke against the door harder, becoming more rough and restless, and Luke loved it, but he loved it too much and he knew he had to pull away before he got harder than he already was getting 

When Michael finally pulled away, Luke was happy because he really didn't need an awkward situation the first time meeting his boyfriends parents 

Luke opened his eyes but before he could see much of anything, Michael was palming him through his pants and once again his eyes snapped shut and his mouth fell open in a silent gasp

"Fuck" he moaned, bucking up into Michael's hand 

"You like that babe? You like me getting you all riled up right before we go out hmm?" Michael growled in his ear, palming him harder and faster 

"Oh fuck, yes Michael fuck yes," he groaned 

"Well too bad," Michael said, pulling his hand away, forcing a whimper from Luke's throat as his eyes flew open and he glared at a rather proud Michael, "we have to get going before we're late, wouldn't wanna make a bad first impression would we?"

Michael walked past Luke and out the bedroom door, a smirk still painted on his face and in that moment, Luke was completely convinced of two things, one, Michael Clifford would be the death of him, and two, he would get his revenge 

Less than an hour afterward, Luke and Michael were sat at a small table in a quiet, yet fancy restaurant, waiting for Michael's parents

Michael placed his hand on Luke's thigh, to which Luke grunted quietly and moved his hand away, he didn't really think he was mad at Michael, he thought that maybe he was just more sexually frustrated than anything in that moment 

Soon, Michael's parents were stumbling through the door of the restaurant and finding their table, sitting directly across from Luke and Michael and suddenly Luke was horrified again, putting a hand on Michael's thigh and squeezing it to distract himself from his nervousness 

The dinner went on for longer than Luke had thought it would and soon enough he was getting desperate and restless again 

He looked down at the hand that was once again attached to Michael's thigh and decided that while he was talking with his parents, this would be the perfect time for Luke to get his revenge 

He moved his hand up a bit, not yet earning Michael's attention, he rubbed circles on the inner part of his thigh, making Michael stutter on his words and Luke smirked, lifting his hand before placing it back down over Michael's crotch

Michael bucked his hips at the sudden contact, his entire body moving 

His parents looked at him confused and Luke played innocent, also staring at him, but with a look all but innocent 

"You alright babe?" Luke asked and Michael turned and was ready to pin him to the ground and take him right there but remembered they were in public

"Yeah I'm fine, my leg just twitched, does that sometimes," Michael said, coughing lightly into his tightly clenched fist to avoid moaning as Luke continued to palm Michael

By the time dinner was finally over, michael was practically dragging Luke out the door by his tie, but not before Michael's mum caught up, claiming she wanted to talk to Luke for a second and insisting Michael go wait in the car 

Michael was hesitant, God knows what him mum might say, but let him go anyways

Michael's mum, Karen as she had insisted Luke call her, pulled him over to the side

"Don't worry sweetheart you're not in trouble, but next time go ahead and just fuck Michael on the floor of the restaurant, would be less obvious," she smirked, giving a blushing Luke a tight hug before letting him off 

Before leaving, Luke made sure to shake Michael's fathers hand, promising to take care of Michael, then went over to the car and hopped in

Michael started the engine as Luke let out a long sigh, "they knew what was happening, well at least your mum did, I don't know bout your dad," Luke mumbled, more or less dragging out the sentence before trailing off near the end 

Luke knew he was in a lot of trouble by the way his eyebrows furrowed and his nostrils flared, and also how he gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were going white 

He knew Michael wasn't really mad at him though, or else he wouldn't still be holding Luke's hand near the gear shift (a/n: aka the prndl) so Luke decided he would use Michael's sexual frustration to his advantage 

He was going to reach across and tease Michael a little more, maybe until Michael pulled over the car and fucked Luke in the back seat, but Michael's grip on Luke's hand was far too rough, so Luke settled for using his other hand to palm himself, simply to see what kind of reaction he could get out of Michael 

He reached down and traced over the bulge in his pants that was only growing and started palming himself roughly, the way Michael had earlier, sure to piss him off even more

Sure enough, Michael looked over when Luke made an obscenely loud moaning noise and Michael's eyes darkened, his grip on Luke's hand tightening even more

"You're gonna get it sweetheart," he said as the car came to a stop in their driveway, his grip loosening on Luke's wrist and Luke's hand stopped abruptly as Michael grabbed it 

"What am I gonna get Michael?" Luke tried

Michael leaned forward toward him, taking him by the collar with the hand that wasn't holding Luke's wrist

"You're gonna get whatever the hell I give you, you're under daddy's roof tonight sweetheart," he said, before getting out of the car

Luke was left speechless, mouth slightly agape and breath heavy 

His senses came back to him fairly quickly as his shaky hands fumbled with the door handle

Before he could get it open, Michael was opening it, standing beside him with a lust filled look in his eyes 

"Get out of the car," he growled and Luke stuttered, trying to find something to say back before he was tugged out of the car roughly and dragged in the house

When the door was closed, Luke was immediately pinned to it and Michael's lips were working on his neck 

"Oh fuck," Luke grunted as Michael found his soft spot almost right away 

Luke went to grab Michael's shoulders to flip them over, maybe regain some of his dignity, but before he could do that Michael's hands flew up and took his wrists, pinning them above Luke's head and staring at him

Luke looked almost desperate now, anything he tried didn't seem to work and Michael was just a few centimetres from his body, making sure not to touch him

Michael stared down at Luke as Luke rolled his hips up, hoping for a bit of friction, but Michael wouldn't let up, simply smirking at him for a few minutes before demanding he go upstairs and strip 

Luke nodded at Michael's words and ran upstairs, practically tearing off each article of clothing with desperation 

Michael was taking forever and Luke was starting to get tired and more horny as time went on, leaving him alone with his thoughts was usually a bad idea

He sat back on a wood chair on the end of their bed and immediately started stroking his hard cock 

He hissed and gasped at the contact, rubbing his thumb over the tip to collect some precum, spreading it over his cock to make it easier for him 

"Oh shit," moaned quietly as he started stroking slowly, almost pulling his hand away at the overwhelming amount of pleasure

But he wouldn't have had to move his hand, because before he would have had the chance, Michael was doing it for him 

His eyes snapped open, looking at Michael with a look of shock and anger mixed

"Good boy for being in the perfect position for daddy tonight, bad boy for touching yourself," he said innocently before going behind Luke and tying his hands back 

Luke was suddenly becoming dangerously aware of what was going on, his hands were tied and his legs were spread with his feet tied to the legs of the chair

"Michael, please let out of these," he whimpered, pouting and Michael was so weak in that moment, always was for Luke's pout, but he still wouldn't let Luke get his way, Luke had embarrassed him in public and now he was gonna pay

He leaned down with a sickeningly sweet grin on his face, pecking Luke's lips, Luke groaning at the lack of action

"Sorry baby doll, not tonight, daddy's rules tonight," he smirked, pressing his lips against Luke's once again, this time letting his tongue slip into Luke's mouth, reaching down to strike his cock 

Luke's hips snapped up, moving the chair with just the move of his hips as he grunted, eyes squeezing shut and his head falling back

"Fuck daddy feels so good," Luke moaned, his hips continuing to thrust up

Michael pulled away from him, deciding Luke had already had his fair share of fun tonight and it was his turn

He stood up, running over to where his phone sat, plugged into a speaker, and pressed play

The song that came on was a song that Luke knew by heart, Nasty Naughty Boy by Christina Aguilera, he knew it because of the first time he had teased Michael, he had used that song and stripped to it, so when Michael started lifting up his shirt, he knew exactly what was going on

Within seconds, Michael's jeans and pants were on the floor, leaving his tie around his neck because he knew just how much it would drive Luke crazy 

Luke's mouth fell open and he bit his lip, seeing Michael in just a pair of pink panties

Luke didn't know just how much he could take, Michael had just taken off his pants and Luke was ready to cum

"Oh god daddy," Luke moaned rocking his hips back against the chair, looking for any sort of friction he could get against his throbbing cock 

Michael reached forward, palming himself through the panties, thrusting his hips into his hand in time with the song 

He trailed his hands up his body, tweaking his nipples harshly before removing his hands from his body

He got closer to Luke, almost dangerously close, before he started swaying his hips with the song, making sure to turn around so Luke could get a good view of his ass

He moved closer to Luke before completely straddling him, grinding down onto him and Luke was already so close, he knew that if he came now, Michael wouldn't fuck him, so he held out 

Luke's body started trembling and Michael kept going, Luke's skin was going red and hot and if he didn't make Michael stop soon he wouldn't be getting fucked 

"Daddy, please," he moaned through gritted teeth

"Mm yes sweetheart?" Michael asked, grinding down harder, "what do you want me to do to you baby?" 

His movements came to an abrupt stop and Luke opened his eyes to find Michael staring down at him 

"Fuck-fuck me, please," Luke pleaded, breathing heavily 

Michael nodded quickly, getting off of Luke and untying him

Luke didn't have much time to move or do anything before he was shoved down on the bed and Michael was back beside him 

"Maybe next time you won't tease me in front of my parents, do you really think that was appropriate baby?" Michael smirked, running his fingers over Luke's body 

"Considering what you did to me beforehand, I'd say it was," Luke said back and Michael's eyebrows raised 

"You really shouldn't have said that babe," Michael laughed and Luke was starting the wonder why before a pink plastic toy in Michael's hand caught his eye, he'd always wanted to use a vibrator, but he always thought he'd be the one using it on Michael 

Michael spread Luke's legs, grabbing the cloths he'd used to tie Luke's arms and tying them above his head once again

He stared at the toy in his hand, before licking it, and Luke thought this was a little odd but extremely hot at the same time

Michael moved his head up and down on the toy, making sure to get it nice and wet before lining it up with Luke's entrance 

He pushed the head in and Luke's jaw dropped, his head falling back as a loud moan was released from his throat, he knew that with everything that Michael was doing, that he would never be able to hold back until Michael fucked him 

Michael kept pushing the toy deeper and deeper into Luke, before he reached the very end

He quickly ripped off the panties and his tie and threw them away, stroking his cock at the sight of Luke, arms tied up, moaning and writhing on the bed, watching his hole clamp around the toy

He rubbed his cock faster and faster, letting Luke just watch him for a few minutes, before reaching down and turning the switch on the vibrator

Luke moaned loudly his hips jerking up as he screamed out, "Daddy!" Multiple time as hot strings of cum landed on his stomach 

Michael pulled the vibrator out of Luke, turning it off and putting it aside

"Mm stay hard baby, gotta stay hard so daddy can fuck you," Michael said, still stroking his cock, reaching forward to strokes Luke's as well 

It didn't take long for Luke to get hard again, watching Michael's hips buck up into his hand, letting out shaky breaths when he did, Luke could have cum again just from that 

When Luke was fully hard again, Luke thought Michael was gonna finally just fuck him, but of course no before Michael had a little more fun

"Tell me how you want me baby, beg for it," Michael said, moving his hand up and down quickly on his cock

"Daddy please, oh god please fuck me, I need your cock to fill me up, so good like always, I need you to fuck me harder than ever before, oh fuck daddy I need you," Luke begged, stopping every few seconds to let out a whimper 

Michael wasted no further time, plunging himself into Luke, letting Luke adjust for a minute before thrusting 

If Luke wasn't sweaty before, he was now, he was over sensitive and so turned on

Michael's grip was so tight on Luke's waist and his hips were snapping against Luke's with desperation, whimpers leaving his mouth with almost every thrust 

Luke gripped onto Michael's shoulders, bringing him down to kiss him, scratching his nails in Michael's back, knowing how much Michael loved when he did that 

Michael hissed from the pain and pleasure seeping through his veins and God, Luke didn't think he had ever been so in love, Michael's hair was sticking to his forehead from his sweat, his Adam's apple was protruding, his eyes were squeezed shut and the veins in his neck were popping out 

"Oh fuck Luke, I'm gonna cum, can't hold back baby you're so fucking sexy," Michael moaned, reaching his hand out and stroking Luke's cock 

Luke watched his stroking his cock hurriedly and sloppily, breathing heavily through his teeth, "cum on baby, cum for daddy," 

Luke felt the build in his stomach, his thighs starting to tremble and his body going hot, his breath quickened and right when Michael said those words, Luke was sent back into euphoria, his body writhing and shaking as his cum hit his and Michael's stomach 

"Oh fuck, oh god daddy's gonna cum, FUCK!" Michael screamed as he came inside Luke, his hips thrusting faster than ever before to ride out his high 

When he came down, they were both breathing heavily, and Luke thought for a quick second that he might pass out

Michael pulled out of Luke and Luke's hips bucked unintentionally at his sensitivity, he reached behind Luke and untied his hands, putting his stuff away before leaving the room

Luke was confused and kind of sad, unsure as to why Michael would just leave him there, but just a minute later, Michael returned with some wipes and Luke's vanilla scented body lotion

He used the wipes gently to clean Luke off, before taking each of Luke's wrists, marked an angry red from both Michael's hands and the rope, he kissed both wrists softly before putting some of the lotion on them 

When he did that, he layed down beside Luke, pulling him in closely and kissing his forehead

Luke leaned into Michael's touch and smiled, Michael was always so gentle with him after sex 

"I didn't hurt you too much did I baby?" Michael asked, sadness and concern filling his eyes 

Luke immediately shook his head, leaning forward and kissing Michael's lips lovingly

"You were amazing Mikey, I love you more than anything in the world," Luke said 

"I love you more," Michael smiled before kissing his forehead, rubbing Luke's back as they both fell asleep peacefully


	26. Amusement Park (SMUT/FLUFF)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public blowjobs/messing around in the shower let's go

Michael's POV

"Mikey, mikey, sweetie, baby, honey, sweetheart, my love, wake up c'mon mikey," Luke whispered shaking my shoulders lightly

I refused to get out of bed, there was absolutely no way in hell I was moving today, and nothing Luke could do would convince me

"Mikey get up," he shook my shoulders harder, causing my entire body to move, I could almost feel my eyeballs rattling in my head

Luke huffed at my stubbornness and I felt the bed move a bit, my heart dropping a bit at the thought of him leaving my side

"Mikey if you don't get up I'm gonna do it," he warned but I was confused

"Do wh-YOU WOULDNT," I yelled, though my eyes still closed, begging for sleep to overtake my body once again

"I'M GONNA DO IT!" He yelled back

"NO!"

"YES!" He screamed back once more before I let out an over dramatically loud scream as he opened the curtains to the room, allowing light to seep into the room and into the darkest depths of my ice cold soul

I sighed, "that's it."

I grabbed the covers with my hands quickly getting up and putting part of it over my head, partially resembling ET

"The blanket monster is coming for you now," I said and let out a loud growl

"No no Mikey no!" Luke squealed, giggling as he started running away

I chased after him, all over the house before settling behind a wall, peeking out to see Luke coming my way, staring around carefully in case I was anywhere in sight 

When he was mere inches away I jumped out, letting out a loud 'GRRR' before opening my arms and wrapping him up in the blanket with me, lifting him up and spinning him around as he let out a loud squeal

I sighed in content as his warm body pressed against mine

"What should we do today Mikey?" He asked, letting his tense body relax under my touch 

I shrugged, though he couldn't really see me, as I rubbed my thumbs over his sides soothingly, pressing soft kisses against his neck before biting down roughly

"OW! Babe what the fuck that hurt," Luke groaned

"Bet it hurt even more when you fell from heaven," Michael smirked and Luke groaned again, louder this time

"Ew Mikey you're so cheesy it's disgusting," Luke said, pulling away and going to the kitchen

"What are you doing babe?" Michael asked 

"Making breakfast for my favourite person ever," Luke said, getting out a package of bacon and a frying pan 

"Aww, and who's your favourite person ever Lukey?" Michael asked smiling at him

"Me," Luke smirked back 

Michael's face dropped into a pout, "fine, then you don't get any kissies today." 

"Mikey no I was kidding please I want kissies," Luke pouted, but Michael simply let out a 'humph' and crossed his arms

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you were mean," Michael said, even though they both knew he would never last a whole day without kissing Luke

"Cmon Mikey," 

"No,"

"I know you wanna," 

"No I don't you suck at kissing," 

Michael immediately regretted his words as Luke's face dropped and he turned away 

"NO NO LUKE I DIDNT MEAN IT!" Michael said hurriedly, clinging onto Luke and kissing all over his face 

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Luke smirked, picking up some bacon and putting it on plates for both himself and Michael and popped some bread in the toaster

Luke turned around and looked at Michael, smiling at him 

Michael leaned in to kiss him, but before doing so, rubbing his nose against Luke's in an Eskimo kiss

Luke giggled, pressing his lips against Michael's 

Michael immediately pulled Luke close, arms around his waist and Luke's arms around Michael's neck 

Michael opened his mouth slightly and as Luke felt this, he opens his as well, his tongue moving against Michael's and over the roof of his mouth

Luke let out a small whimper, the vibration of the sound seeping into Michael's mouth, setting him off as he pressed Luke's body against the counter

He lifted Luke's legs, and Luke got the message, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Michael's waist 

Michael ground his hips down against Luke's and Luke was about the return the favour, until the toast popped 

"Michael the toast," Luke said against Michael's lips but Michael was slow to let up

"I don't care,"

"Do you want soggy toast?"

"Yes,"

"Well I don't" Luke said and Michael sighed, dropping Luke's legs and moving away to sit at the table, a pout plastered to his lips 

"Cmon Mikey stop pouting," Luke said as he buttered the toast but Michael wouldn't stop

"If you stop pouting I'll take you to the amusement park today," Luke bribed and Michael immediately perked up at the thought 

"That's my boy," Luke chuckled and pecked Michael's lips, putting their plates of food down in front of them and sitting across from him at the table

"Thanks babe," Michael said and started eating

Breakfast went on with a bit of small talk and Michael taking Luke's bacon, and afterward they were left at the table, just staring at each other

"Are we seriously having a staring contest right now?" Luke asked

"No," Michael said

"You're only saying No because you're losing," Luke said and smirked

"No I'm saying no because we're not having a staring contest, I'm just looking at you," Michael argued teasingly 

"Why?" 

Michael moved closer, whispering, "because you're beautiful," before kissing Luke's lips again, feeling completely relaxed and comfortable around his boy 

"I love you," Michael said when they pulled back 

"I love you too," Luke smiled 

They sat for another minute, before Michael went to have a shower and Luke got dressed 

"Hey Lukey wanna get in the shower with me?" Michael yelled from the bathroom 

"Sure I'll be in in a minute!" This was nothing unusual for the two boys, they got in the shower together and would wash each other down, sharing meaningful kisses and coconut scented conditioner 

Luke rushed down the hallway with his clothes along with some clothes for Michael 

He opened the door to find Michael already in the shower

He set down the clothes and got out some towels, putting those down as well 

When he opened the curtain of the shower, his knees almost buckled out from under him and a gasping groan escaped his lips

Michael stood, leaning his back against the wall, his hand stroking his cock quickly

"Luke baby I need you please," Michael whimpered desperately 

"Fuck," Luke whispered under his breath, stepping into the shower with Michael and kissing him immediately, their tongues sloppily joining the mix as Luke slaps Michael's hand off his cock, replacing it with his own 

Luke pulled his lips off Michael, biting his lip as he stared down at his hand moving smoothly along the wet base of his boyfriends cock 

Michaels head fell to the crook of Luke's neck, his hot breath against Luke's neck as he bit down on it

Luke whimpered as one of Michael's hands held onto his bicep, his other reaching over and grabbing onto Luke's leaking cock 

"Oh f-fuck," Luke whimpered, his cock twitching in Michael's warm hand 

Michael wanted so badly to drop to his knees and take Luke by the mouth, stare up at him with the most innocent eyes he could muster, he wanted to look up to see Luke staring down, wanted to feel his abs trembling while his legs buckled and shook, wanted to see Luke's face contort into one of total bliss as he shot his load down Michael's throat 

Michael's thoughts were cut off as his breath sped up and his stomach trembled, with almost no warning except a few tugs to Luke's hair and a bit to his neck, Michael's hips were bucking forward and his dick was spurting hot cum all over his and Luke's body 

"Oh fuck Mikey you're so hot, so hot baby, oh shit, I'm gonna cum," Luke moaned 

Michael started licking over the marks on Luke's neck, trailing his finger down the front of Luke's body before squeezing his balls

Luke moaned, his thighs starting quaking as Michael took his middle finger and pressed it firmly against the skin just behind Luke's balls

Luke's mouth fell open in a loud gasp, his eyes squeezing shut as his head fell back

"Oh fuck Mikey, you always make me feel so good baby, so good," Luke moaned out as Michael's hand moved faster

Luke's abs clenched and his back arched against Michael's body, his hot cum shooting up and mixing with Michael's 

Michael leaned in and pressed his lips against Luke's again, having to stop to let out a few gasps occasionally before pulling back again

Without a word, Michael grabbed a cloth and put it under the hot water, rinsing down both his and Luke's bodies, making sure to be extra gentle with Luke since Luke was always extremely sensitive post-orgasm

He washed both of their bodies and their hair, sharing a few caring kisses while he did so 

"I love you so much Michael, more than you may ever know," Luke said as Michael rinsed him off 

Michael felt his heart beat in over time and his face heated up, because sometimes he found it so hard to believe that he had found someone who loved him this much, could do things like washing each other in the shower with making everything sexual, be so intimate and exposed with each other like this without feeling embarrassed and Michael loved these moments more than anything in the word

"I love you too my angel," Michael said and leaned in to give Luke one last kiss before they got out of the shower

They got dried off and changed, fixing up their hair before heading out the door

Michael was more than excited, practically bouncing in the passengers seat as Luke drove them both to the amusement park

When they arrived, Luke was quick to buy them both bracelets for the day, much to Michael's protests that he could pay for his own bracelet 

When they both had their colourful bracelets on, Michael pulled Luke by the wrist out the door, claiming that the day wouldn't last forever so they should just enjoy it while they could 

They went to the tilt-a-whirl first, Michael's pick, though Luke thought of it to be more like a tilt-a-hurl but nonetheless he climbed in to one of the colourful bowls with his boyfriend

They looked abnormal compared to everyone else, this was one of the first things Luke noticed, every other person one the ride was no more than 10 years of age, and here they were, 19 year old boys with freakishly long legs hanging outside of the ride, their heads touching the top of the bowl

"Michael don't you think it's a little weird that everyone else on this ride is like 7?" Luke asked

"Nope," 

Luke sighed, "Michael the bowl is gonna mess up my hair,"

"You're the one that offered to bring us here in the first place"

Luke went to open his mouth but instead sighed in defeat and crossed his arms, listening to the annoyingly loud squeaky voice over the speaker telling them to keep their hands and feet in the ride at all times and not to tilt the bowls too much

Both their bodies jerked forward as the ride started and Michael squealed slightly in excitement though he would never admit to it

The bowls started spinning, creating a loud and obnoxious sound and it was almost unbearable for Luke until the ride suddenly got faster and suddenly he wasn't prioritized by the sound, but by staying alive and keeping his spaghetti legs inside the ride

He started screaming, probably a lot louder than necessary and some of the kids probably thought he was being murdered 

"Luke babe calm down, just enjoy the ride" Michael said

Luke eventually got used to the speed, staring over at Michael, who seemed to be having the time of his life, giggling loudly with his eyes squinted almost to the point of being closed, his hair everywhere and fuck Luke was so whipped for this boy

Soon enough, the ride came to a stop and both boys filed off along with the the other children that were 2 times smaller than them

They continued on a few other rides, including water bumper cars and the merry go round

It was nearing the end of the day and the last ride both boys had decided to go on was the Ferris wheel 

They stood in line, though the line was relatively short considering the park would close soon

They sat down in one of the wobbly carts and had yet another unenthusiastic voice telling them what not to do 

The person running the ride looked exhausted and more than a little intoxicated and Luke was getting concerned as the whether this person should really be running an amusement park ride, though his thoughts were fleeting and unanswered as the ride jolted and they starting going around in circles, every time the ride got to the top and it started going back down again, Luke's stomach would twist in such a way that he was unsure as to whether he was excited or going to throw up 

They went in circles a few more times until the ride came to an abrupt stop when they were at the top 

For a second they both thought that it was just to let other off, until there was someone telling them the ride had broken down and maintenance would be there soon to fix it

"Fucking lovely," Luke huffed and crossed his arms, more than a little annoyed now

He felt the ride shake a little and a helpless whimper came from beside him 

He looked over and his face immediately softened seeing the fear in Michael's eyes, wiping away a few tears that attempted to escape

"Oh Mikey," Luke said softly, leaning over and kissing the side of Michael's head and rubbing his thigh lightly

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, and though Michael nodded, Luke could see that he really wasn't alright 

"Do you want something to distract you babe?" Luke asked and Michael nodded quickly 

And Luke knew that this was wrong, more than wrong actually but he really didn't care, he wanted to help Michael feel better and he really craved seeing Michael's face contort into one of pleasure again 

He reached over and undid the button and zipper of Michael's jeans expertly, palming him through his boxers feeling Michael cock twitch a bit and yeah, maybe Luke knew about Michael's kink for messing around in the public eye and yeah, maybe he was going to use it to his advantage 

Michael didn't question him, instead pulled out Michael's half hard cock and started pumping it, running his thumb over the tip expertly, hoping no one else on the ride could see them, though he seriously doubted it considering it was almost dark and there weren't many people around or on the ride

He kept pumping, Michael biting his lip, body trembling in an attempt to keep quiet as his hands gripped the secure bar in front of them

Michael wanted so bad to thrust into Luke's hand but knew he couldn't

Luke leaned down and licked up the pre-cum on Michael's tip, using the bar to hold onto 

He dragged his tongue from the base to the tip before taking Michael into his mouth, and Michael's jaw immediately dropped, letting out a whimper as Luke went down, bobbing his head quickly and fuck, Michael was in heaven at that moment 

The knot in his stomach was tightening to the point where he was sure his orgasm would be so powerful that they might tip over the cart and fall out

"Shit Luke I'm gonna cum," Michael said lowly, voice shaking with the attempt of holding on

Luke pulled off quickly and started pumping his hand at a fast pace

With a grunt, Michael released, his cum going all over his shirt, and on Luke's hand

Luke panicked a little when the ride suddenly started moving again, he quickly wiped his hands on his pants without thinking but Michael's cock was still out and he realized that he had gotten cum all over the dark green plush seats of the ride and Luke cursed himself out when he realized that he had worn black pants today and had just gotten cum all over them, and to top it off, he had a boner

When they got to the bottom, Michael's pants were already done up again, but the cum stain on Michael's shirt and Luke's pants was obvious along with Luke's incredibly painful hard on, but the person that ran the ride was once again too intoxicated to notice, though they had gotten many displeased looks from mothers with their children that were on the ride 

Guess they weren't as oblivious as they had thought


	27. Cuddling (SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS REALLY FUCKING DISGUSTING OKAY

~

The sweat was just about pouring off Luke's head as he and the other boys ran off stage, saying their last goodbyes to the fans for that night 

They put away their instruments, going to their dressing room and getting changed 

Luke was currently sat on the couch outside of the small room, waiting for the other boys to get changed, scrolling through Twitter on his phone while listening to the rain pounding on the roof outside 

"Finally" he sighed, standing up as Michael walked in 

"Don't get too excited, Cal and Ash are taking 3 years to get ready, it's just me," Michael said and Luke huffed, plopping himself back down on the couch

Michael sat down beside Luke and they waited..and waited..and waited until finally Luke cracked

"What the hell are they doing in there, fucking each other senseless?" He almost yelled 

"Probably," Michael mumbled, not looking up from his phone screen

"It's too hot in here," Luke whined and Michael groaned, because he knew that when Luke's patience was seriously being tested, he would start complaining about everything 

"Oh here we go," Michael grunted but Luke just looked over and glared at him

"Look there's little to no air conditioning in this damn room, I'm wearing skinny jeans that if I stay in too much longer, will probably become a permanent part of my body and I just want to get into my too-fucking-small bunk and go the fuck to sleep for like 3 days straight," Luke complained, though there wasn't really much anger in his voice so Michael wasn't concerned, but he knew that soon enough Luke would start getting over dramatic, and Michael's only hope was that either Ashton and Calum would quit it with the dilly dallying or Luke would complain so much he would tire himself out and fall asleep, maybe in Michael's lap

Unfortunately, the other two didn't seem to want to hurry up and Luke didn't seem to be getting tired yet

"For the love of god shut up," Michael said, still not looking up from his phone

"Well I'm sorry if those two are taking years," Luke said, even though he was fully aware it had hardly been 15 minutes, "if they don't hurry up we're going to miss tomorrow nights show"

Michael snickered at this, "if you want them to hurry so bad why don't you go tell them to."

Luke sat for a second, thinking it over, "you know what? I will" he huffed, getting up and dusting his pants off, as if he had been sitting on the couch for years and had picked up dust in that span of time 

Michael's eyes widened but he didn't say anything as Luke walked out of the room

Mere seconds later, a girlish scream came from down the hallway and Luke came running back in the room

"My thoughts have been confirmed," he said, eyes wide and scared, "they were fucking each other senseless."

Michael let out a loud laugh as Luke walked back over to the couch and sat down, eyes still wide with fear

A few minutes after, the other two very grumpy boys walked into the room, sending Luke a glare, but Luke ignored it, simply standing up from his spot, ready to leave

When the boys got outside, the sun that had made a previous appearance before the show had now disappeared and was replaced by clouds of a dark grey colour along with all too familiar dew drops tumbling from them with no mercy 

But the boys enjoyed it, they had been sweating their asses of for the past few hours and they were more than willing to just stand out in the rain for however long they could, letting the cold water stick their clothes to their skin, absorbing all the warm sweat and turning it to cold goosebumps from the chill 

"C'mon Mikey let's dance!" Luke yelled, grabbing onto Michael's hands and starting to swing him around in circles 

Michael laughed at the childish boy in front of him, watching his previously styled blond quiff slowly be ruined into a light brown, sticking to his forehead, but by the loud laughter and crazy dance moves coming from the boy, Michael wouldn't say that Luke cared all that much in that moment 

Luke grabbed onto Michael's waist with one hand, taking Michael's hand with his other hand, he pulled Michael close and Michael wondered how Luke had suddenly gone from spinning him in circles and dancing like there was no tomorrow, to holding Michael close and slow dancing with him

"Y'know I've always wanted to have a slow dance in the rain with someone that I love," Luke smiled, taking Michael by the finger and gently spinning him around, before pulling him back into his warm body heat, keeping a firm hold on Michael's thin waist 

Michael simply snorted, "sure Luke." 

"No I'm serious Mikey, even in the cold rain you're nice and warm, I can feel the heat radiating off you. Your hair is stuck to your face and is absolutely everywhere. You have black hair dye running down your cheeks from the rain, you've got beautiful green eyes that light up all the time, I love watching your pupils get bigger when you look at something you love, and your beautiful pink lips that always curl up into a cute grin whenever someone compliments you, along with the pink tinge your cheeks get because you're blushing. You are the most beautiful human being I've ever seen Mikey, and I know it sounds cheesy but it's true, even when you're sick, when you're grumpy, or when you're tired, you're still beautiful and I think I might just love you for the rest of my life," Luke said

Luke's speech took Michael by surprise, it was so sudden, and he could tell that he wasn't the only one who was surprised, Calum and Ashton stood behind them, mouths agape with what Calum would never admit to be a few tears coming from his eyes

Michael pressed his forehead against Luke's and looked up at him

"Can you see my pupils getting bigger right now?" He asked

Luke didn't answer, he just smiled, staring at Michael's blown pupils and taking in a shaky breath

"KISS HIM KISS HIM KISS HIM!" Calum chanted 

Luke and Michael both let out breathy laughs before Michael leaned up and pressed his lips against Luke's, and Luke doesn't think he's ever been so happy in his entire life. Michael's lips are warm and soft against his own, he feels fireworks erupting in his stomach and he's not sure what he's actually doing, he's kissed people before but this time he was nervous, not wanting to mess this up, he was tense and Michael could sense it, so he put his hands on Luke's shoulders and rubbed them slightly

Luke finally calmed down a bit and returned the kiss, letting his body melt into Michael's gentle touch

After a few minutes, the boys realized that they were soaked head to toe from the rain and they were still in public, with Ashton and Calum still staring at them, waiting for them to finish making out so they could get on the bus 

"C'mon let's go inside so we can cuddle," Michael said, rubbing his nose against Luke's in an Eskimo kiss before grabbing his hand and leading him onto the bus

When they got on the bus, they both peeled off their clothes and changed into just boxers before climbing into Michael's bunk

This was a cuddling position they had never been in before. Luke was on top of Michael, straddling his waist, his arms around Michael's neck while resting his head on Michael's shoulder. Michael knew that Luke was probably exhausted, so he wrapped his hands around his waist and started rubbing his back in slow, gentle circles

A while later, he could hear Luke's slow breath, knowing immediately that he was asleep and Michael couldn't help the smile that was on his face, he was so happy in that moment that he almost let out a giggle, just because of how happy he was, but he muffled it, shoving his face into the crook of Luke's neck and placing small kisses there

Luke shifted a little bit on Michael, letting a small whimper fall from his lips, and for a second Michael thought that Luke might have woken up, but his eyes were still fluttered shut, so Michael continued with his kisses 

Not long after, Luke let out a whine and bucked his hips down onto Michael's

Michael gasped at the sudden heat that ran up his body, sending a red tinge to his cheeks as his grip tightened on Luke's waist, and he could feel that Luke had a semi through his boxers 

Luke continued like this, dry humping Michael in his sleep and Michael wasn't sure what to do. Should he reach back and grab Luke's ass, pulling him forward to grind harder onto Michael? Should he push Luke off before the dry humping turned into something not so dry? Should he just sit there and let Luke grind on him until Luke woke up or maybe came in his boxers?

Michael didn't know, so he stared at Luke, trying to avoid getting a boner, but it was almost impossible with one of the hottest guys ever grinding down on him with no mercy 

Michael's eyes fell shut as he let out a whine when Luke gripped his hair, he wasn't sure if Luke was actually asleep anymore but he just let him be anyway

"Oh fuck Michael, yeah just like that baby," Luke moaned quietly and Michael felt his breath get caught in his throat

"Oh god Luke," he groaned, finally giving in and grabbing onto Luke's ass, pulling him forward desperately 

Luke's eyes flew open, his eyes tired and hazy, pupils swallowing up the blue of his eyes 

Before Luke could say anything, Michael was pinching his ass, forcing a hiss from his throat as his hips bucked desperately down onto Michael's 

Michael could feel the wet stain of pre cum on both his and Luke's boxers, his breathing was heavy and uneven, and the heat that was shooting through his body was getting to a point of being unbearably pleasurable 

"Oh fuck," Michael moaned, gritting his teeth so he wouldn't be so loud

Luke leaned down and smashed his lips onto Michael's, teeth clashing and tongues dancing together, swallowing up each others moans and whimpers

Luke let out a loud gasp as Michael spanked him and groped his ass cheeks, he pulled into the hairs that were standing up on the back of Michael's neck and Michael let out a grunt, letting their lips fall lazily together, they weren't even kissing anymore, just pressing their mouths together was enough for them

Luke's grinding started getting slower, and lazier but harder at the same time, Michael could feel his vision clouding over and his stomach tightening as he begged Luke to grind faster, but Luke couldn't, his legs were too tired and his back was starting to hurt from arching against Michael so much

Michael flipped them both over and bit down onto Luke's neck. Luke whimpered and dragged his nails up Michael's back as Michael made his way down Luke's body

A whimper fell from Michael's mouth as he saw the large wet patch on Luke's boxers and his cock twitching behind the fabric

Michael mouthed at his cock through the thick boxers and played with his balls with his hands, before pulling them down

Luke's cock was red at the tip and dripping, and Michael had never felt so turned on in his life, he leaned forward, sucking on Luke's balls and staring up at him

Luke was looking down at Michael with hooded eyes, his mouth was agape, letting out heavy breaths as he spoke in a completely fucked out tone, "I'm not gonna last Michael."

Michael nodded and licked a stripe up the length of Luke's cock before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking on it, swirling his tongue around and flicking it over the slit and then taking more of Luke's dick into his mouth, making sure to drag his tongue up and down over the sensitive veins that protruded from the side 

"Oh god Michael, I'm gonna-" Luke whined loudly, pulling at Michael's hair, almost as a warning before he gasped loudly and his hot load filled Michael's mouth

Michael kept Luke's cum on his tongue, staring up and seeing Luke eyes squeezed shut, his mouth wide open and his head thrown back, his stomach clenching as the hot cum was shot down Michael's throat

Michael continued sucking until Luke pulled him off

Michael made his way back up Luke's body before looking his straight in the eyes

"Open your mouth," Luke said, Michael obeyed, opening his mouth to reveal Luke cum still on his tongue and his lips

"Oh fuck that's so hot," Luke growled

 

Michael closed his mouth, swallowing Luke's cum before Luke spoke up again

"Cum on my face,"

Michael let out a gasp before nodding quickly. He took off his boxers and threw them aside before straddling Luke's chest and pumping himself

He leaned down and kissed Luke deeply, and Luke could taste their previous activity on Michael's tongue but he didn't care, he bit down on Michael's lips and Michael gasped again, his thighs tightening around Luke's body 

Michael pulled back from the kiss, letting his head fall back as pleasure overtook his body and he came, his hot semen shooting onto Luke's face as his body shook

When he opened his eyes, his cock let out another spurt of cum at the sight, Luke had cum all over his tongue and dripping down his cheeks and chin

Luke played with it on his tongue for a bit before collecting what wasn't in his mouth and putting it on his tongue as well 

"Fuck, kiss me Luke," Michael said and Luke sat up and pressed his mouth against Michael's and letting Michael's sticky cum slide into Michael's mouth as well, they licked at each others tongues, feeling filthy and disgusting and loving every second of it

They finally pulled back, both of them swallowing before collapsing back onto the bed

"That was really fucking hot" Michael said, laughing 

"Yeah it was, we have to do that again, I mean if you'll be my boyfriend that is," Luke smirked

"Nope," Michael said, smirking back at him

Luke's face fell, "What?"

"I said nope, I just sucked you off, came on your face and watched you play with my cum in your mouth because I wanna be friends," Michael said, sarcasm dripping from his voice

Luke sighed in relief and rolled his eyes before pulling Michael close, their legs tangling together as Michael's head rested on Luke's chest and Luke mumbled sweet nothings into Michael's ear until they both fell asleep


	28. Deprived (SMUT)

Being popular is nice, being surrounded by friends is nice, well that's what Luke thinks anyways, always people to be supportive of you and people you can confide in and trustMichael is almost the opposite, Luke's best friend, along with being friends with everyone else, but being closest to Luke of course, sometimes Michael cursed himself for becoming friends with Luke 

That stupidly cheesy tale of people hating each other and then somehow becoming best friends, this is what happened with Michael and Luke, they were both popular at the time but for some reason never talked with each other, Luke and his friends were always criticizing Michael and his friends and since Luke was an obvious leader, Michael took to picking on him 

They would yell and scream back and forth in the hallways, until one was in tears or the fight got physical and teachers had to come by and drag them apart 

But when Michael's friend Ashton and Luke's friend Calum started dating, both groups had started meshing together, and Michael hated itMichael and Luke were still constantly fighting, even more so than usual But there was one time, ONE TIME, and Michael will deny to no end that this was the only time it happened, it was the first time both groups had gotten together and gone to a school football game together, afterward, they had sent Michael and Luke to tell something to one of the players on the team, someone who was friends with both Michael and Luke, and Michael would kill to know how somehow their friends had managed to lock both of them in the female locker room telling them they couldn't come back out until they had sorted out their "problems" 

Well, how Michael and Luke had "sorted" out their problems probably wasn't the way their friends meant. They had ended up fucking each other in the girls locker room, how? Michael didn't know, but he always told himself that he was just horny that night and the fact that Luke was hot as fuck had nothing to do with it 

After that, Michael and Luke got along just fine 

That was 2 years ago

Now Michael and Luke were the closest of the group, their relationship worked in an odd way, they told everyone they were just friends but they really weren't , they were together and no one really had to know that, at least they didn't think it was anybody's business 

At that very moment, Luke and Michael were sat in an overly crowded room full of loud and smelly teenagers that this hell called math class. Michael and Luke were both nervous because they had a huge test that day, they had studied together the previous night but in the end it was really just Luke and Michael cuddling in bed and maybe making out a little, with their math books and work scattered and forgotten on the floor 

Michael sat with his head resting on Luke's shoulder attempting to listen as the slightly younger boy explained some math problems that Michael really couldn't wrap his head around 

Michael was starting to understand, but as soon as he understood something, Luke realized that he had made a mistake and changed everything, confusing Michael yet again

"Okay maybe we should have used our time last night to study instead of laying in bed," Luke laughed, slamming his math book closed but Michael didn't laugh, just furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, he wasn't doing too well in this class and he needed to pass 

"Aw is Mikey nervous?" Luke smiled, kissing Michael's hair 

"Yes I'm nervous, I need to pass this class so bad but I don't understand shit about this unit and oh god what if I fail, I'll never amount to anything Lukey, I'll never be worth shit-"

Luke cut him off, "you'll do great Mikey I promise." 

Michael looked up at him, Luke's blue eyes were full of love for the older boy, his pupils blown out. And Michael had an equal amount of love in his eyes and he knew it, he always had those doe eyes for Luke

"Alright class, separate your desks, get your calculators, blah blah blah you know what to do," the teacher said from the front of the room, forcing a smile at the teens in the class 

Michael and Luke's math teacher was a great teacher, great teaching skills, but she always looked so exhausted and Michael really felt for her, she had just had a baby a few months ago but couldn't get on maternity leave because the school was shitty and hadn't been able to find a replacement for her, so here she was, dark circles under her eyes, weight gained from having a baby still there, but she still had a smile on her face 

Luke got up and got his and Michael's calculators from the classroom stash at the front of the room and then sat back down beside Michael, not bothering to separate their desks because even though the teacher had said to separate them, he knew she wouldn't bother actually forcing them apart, she was far too tired to deal with impossible 17 year old boys at 9 in the morning 

With a deep sigh, she began passing out the tests and Michael's hands got sweatier, he didn't have a sharpener with him today, what if his pencil broke and he had to use the sharpener at the front of the class, oh god, his chair would squeak against the tiled floor, so loud, attracting all the attention of the class, them sending him glares from all over the classroom, and fuck then he would have to use the unusually loud sharpener at the front of the classroom, him being the only one standing up and everyone else would still be staring at him, annoyed with him, and what if his pen ran out and he needed it for a question and-

"Mikey are you alright?" Luke whispered, resting his hand on Michael's thigh 

Michael blinked a few times, looking around and realizing that people had already started their tests and he had just been staring off into space for the past few minutes 

"Fine," Michael mumbled, picking up his pencil to start his test

As soon as he pressed the freshly sharpened tip onto the paper, it broke, and Michael realized that the cursed pencil had never really been fully sharpened and that the led had just hardly been hanging on to the inside of his pencil this entire time 

He cursed himself internally, realizing that he would now have to get up and go to the sharpener and god this was his worst nightmare 

Without looking over, Luke slid his pencil sharpener in Michael's direction and Michael had never felt such relief, silently thanking Luke and sharpening his pencil, making sure it was totally sharp this time before he started his test 

An hour later, Michael was halfway done with his test, 3 quarters of the way done with this class, and more than done with school 

He was fully aware that most of the class was done their tests and were now chatting quietly or on their phones, Michael knew that he was one of the only ones left doing their tests and even though he knew that no one really cared that he wasn't done and they didn't care how long it took him to finish, he still felt obligated not to be the last one handing in their tests, which would make him feel totally stupid 

"You're doing fine Mikey calm down," Luke whispered from beside him and Michael didn't realize until now that he was squirming in his seat, pulling at his hair in frustration 

Michael didn't say anything, just continued his test in silence

Minutes later, he was back to staring at his test paper, he really didn't know what the hell to do

Luke reached over, placing a hand on his thigh and rubbing it up and down, calming him a bit, but it didn't take Michael long to realize that calming Michael down really wasn't Luke's plan as Luke's hand got further up his inner thigh until he reached his crotch, squeezing it

Michael let out a hardly audible whimper and bucked his hips slightly, sending a glare Luke's way, but Luke simply looked back with hazy, heavy-lidded eyes and Michael knew that look all too well 

Luke was horny

Michael wondered how the hell Luke could be horny at a time like this, did math questions arouse him? Did solving for x and then plugging it into another equation really get him going?

As time went on, Luke took it further, his long fingers had Michael's button and zipper on his jeans undone and was now cupping his balls and rubbing him through his boxers and Michael doesn't think he's ever been so turned on before

"Luke stop, what are you doing?" he growled through gritted teeth

"Just trying to help you focus baby," Luke whispered innocently into Michael's ear and Michael really couldn't take this right now, Luke's innocent voice was turning him on to no end and he knew Luke wouldn't stop until he was done his math test

"C'mon Mikey you got this baby boy," Luke spoke softly into Michael's ear

"Stop Luke," Michael said, his hips now shamelessly bucking up into Luke's hand, but every time he did so, Luke would pull his hand away or lessen his grip on Michael and Michael hated it more than anything

He could feel himself getting closer to climax and really didn't feel like explaining the stain in his boxers to his mum when she did the laundry, so he skimmed through the final questions of his test before slamming his pencil down and reaching his hand forward to grab Luke's hand and pull it out of his pants

He quickly did up his pants and got up to pass in this test, eyes still hazy and unfocused from arousal 

"You're getting it next period sweetheart," Michael whispered into Luke's ear when he sat back down 

Right when Michael had said that, the bell had gone, signalling the switching of classes, and Michael and Luke both had a free period. Michael grabbed onto Luke's hand, pulling him towards a storage closet, and Michael didn't care what people might think they were doing in there anymore, because frankly, they would probably be right

Michael shoved Luke into the closet, closing the door quickly and finding the light switch to illuminate the room. When he found it, he flipped it up, finding himself closer to Luke than he had thought, seeing Luke's eyes wide and full of fear and arousal, pupils blown out and hazed over, he was panting, staring at Michael but Michael just smirked up at him, knowing he had full control over Luke at that moment

He leaned up and pressed his lips to Luke's neck and Luke gasped in surprise, leaning his head back to allow Michael access to continue kissing his neck

Michael had his teeth and tongue all over Luke's neck, licking and kissing until Luke let out a whimper and Michael bit down on that spot, Luke's jaw dropping and his heart rate picking up

Michael started grinding his hard cock into Luke's thigh and Luke began bouncing his thigh as best he could, making Michael gasp, stopping his kisses from reaching Luke's neck

"Fuck," Michael grunted, continuing to rut himself against Luke's leg 

"Mikey please," Luke begs and Michael really wants to give in, he wants to give in and fuck Luke harder than he's ever fucked him before but he has a better idea 

"Not today baby," Michael whispers, his voice deep and hoarse 

"What?" Luke asked, eyes wide, frightened at the smirk that was on Michael's face

"Nope, no sex for you for a whole week babe," Michael smiled at him

"Mi-Daddy please, please Daddy I need you, what about you Daddy? That deprives you for the week too," Luke said, a slight whimper to his tone 

"No, sorry baby, but you will give me hand jobs and blow jobs whenever I want for the week,"

"WHAT?" Luke squawked, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Well I mean if you don't, I could always make it two weeks with no sex," Michael said, a tinge of innocence to his voice that made Luke want to cry 

Luke shook his head 'no' quickly, making Michael smile 

"Good boy, now get on your knees for Daddy," Michael said, pushing Luke down to his knees gently

Michael quickly unbuttoned his pants, shoving them along with his boxers down mid thigh 

Luke immediately grabbed his cock and began stroking it, bring sure to thumb over the tip

"No teasing babe," Michael hissed, grabbing onto Luke's hair to hold him in place, "now why don't you let daddy fuck that hot little mouth of yours."

Luke nodded, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out 

Michael smirked at him grabbing his cock and slapping it on Luke's tongue a few times before slowly pushing it into Luke's mouth 

"Oh fuck," Michael swore under his breath, he used Luke's hair to guide himself, thrusting into Luke's mouth 

"Oh you feel so good baby," Michael groaned," look up at me, look at Daddy babe." 

Luke nodded, staring up at Michael before pulling his head off Michael's cock, still keeping constant eye contact with him 

"I missed this Daddy, I missed you being rough with me and fucking my mouth," Luke panted, rubbing just the tips of his fingers along the protruding veins on Michael's cock and sucking at his balls 

"Get that dirty little mouth of yours back on Daddy's cock now," Michael demanded and Luke doesn't think Michael's ever been this commanding and he loves it more than anything, he loves being controlled and taken advantage of when it comes to sex

He licked up the underside of Michael's cock before taking it back into his mouth, taking advantage of the fact that he didn't have much of a gag reflex 

He began deep throating the trembling boy above him, swallowing around his cock before sucking in his cheeks 

"Oh fuck babe I'm gonna cum oh god," Michael groaned before his mouth closed in a long and loud whine, his eyes squeezed shut as his hot load was sent down Luke's throat 

Luke moaned around his cock, pulling off to let out a choked moan 

"Oh Daddy," he whimpered and Michael knew exactly what was happening 

"What happened babe, did my Lukey make a mess of his pants over there?" Michael asked innocently 

Luke nodded, breathing heavily and sighing as he realized he didn't have a change of clothes so he would have to go the rest of the day with these on 

Luke felt embarrassed but Michael really seemed to be getting a kick out of it, a smirk plastered on his face as he simply opened the door of the closet and slipped out, leaving Luke alone on his knees, desperate with cum filled pants 

After a few minutes Luke got up, letting out a deep sigh, this was going to be a long week 

~Day one of Michael's game~ 

Luke hated Michael, he had just decided this, he hated him so much

But he hated this game even more, Luke could probably go without sex with Michael for a week but the fact that it was made into a game just made him all the more desperate for it 

When Michael called late in the afternoon, asking Luke to come over while sounding needy and desperate, Luke had declined, saying he had to go out with his mum

Unfortunately his mum heard that conversation and was more than thrilled to have his help with groceries 

~Day 2 of Michael's game~

When Luke told Michael that he couldn't come over to his house again today because he had to clean his room, Michael knew something was up

He knew something was up because;

1) Luke's room was always spotless

And 2) because Luke had never put cleaning his room before going to see Michael for the day

So he decided he would go pay Luke a visit 

When he arrived at Luke's house, he knocked, rang the doorbell, even tried looking in a window, but there was no answer, but he knew Luke was home, he could see the light from his bedroom turned on from down the hall and some shadows moving around it

This made Michael a bit upset, all he wanted was to see Luke and Luke was ignoring him 

He walked back to the front door, wondering if the door was unlocked 

Surely enough, it was unlocked, so Michael opened the door and let himself in quietly 

He went straight to Luke's room, Luke's door was now closed and Michael wondered why

He was about to walk right in when he stopped in his tracks, hearing a moan come from inside the room

"Fuck," Luke cursed 

Michael smirked, but his face dropped when he heard the voice of another male in the room, his eyes starting stinging and his chest hurt as he walked in

What he saw in front of him almost made him pass out 

There was Luke, sitting on his bed in front of his laptop, an obscene sight on the screen in front of Luke's eyes, he had a hand wrapped tightly around his cock while his other hand was being used to finger his ass

"Holy shit," Michael whispered under his breath, he tried to stay quiet since Luke hadn't seen him yet but his knees went weak and buckled out from under him, leaving the rest of his body to fall against the door frame of Luke's room 

Michael held his breath, bracing himself for when Luke would turn around, but he never did 

Michael wasn't sure what to do, his already tight pants were getting tighter by the second and Luke looked like he was getting more and more frustrated by the second 

"Oh Daddy," Luke groaned loudly his hand moving faster, biting down hard on his lip, eyes squeezed shut and Michael knew this face all too well 

Luke threw his head back and came with a whimper, his body was rocking back on his fingers and Michael knew that he was already becoming desperate 

And that's exactly how he wanted it

~Day 3 of Michael's game~

After yesterday Michael was starting to wonder if he was really just torturing himself with this game, he hadn't cum untouched in his pants since he was 15, that was, until yesterday and he was more than ready to give up the bet

He called Luke up to tell him to come over but Luke made another excuse not to go over and Michael didn't want to admit to giving up the bet over the phone, so he let Luke go 

He looked down at his tented sweatpants, really not having the energy to do anything about it but he knew he needed to

And he wasn't in the mood for a cold shower

He pulled down the sweatpants, deciding on not wearing any boxers today because he didn't plan on going anywhere 

He sighed, grabbing onto his painfully hard cock and stroking it, hissing at the friction 

He moved his hand up and down his cock for what felt like forever, until his cock was absolutely throbbing and red at the tip, every touch was overwhelmingly pleasurable but Michael wasn't close to climax yet

He let go of his leaking cock, thinking about what he could possibly do to help himself out a bit 

Suddenly, as if a lightbulb had appeared above his head, Michael had an idea

He reached into the drawer next to the couch in his man cave, taking out a dildo and lube 

He really wasn't in the mood for teasing himself, so lathered the toy in lube before carefully shoving it into entrance 

"Fuck," he whimpered, moving the dildo as fast as he could, hitting his prostate repeatedly 

He wrapped his other hand back around his cock, pumping himself a few times before he felt his orgasm finally building up 

"Oh god Luke holy shit," he moaned loudly, his cum shooting out onto his chest and all over the black fabric of his couch but he really didn't care, because this was probably the best he had felt in a few days

When he had calmed down he pulled the toy out of his ass, and looked over at the mess on the couch, cursing himself while getting up with shaky legs to get a cloth to clean it up 

~Day 6 of Michael's game~

Michael had distracted himself for a few days after that, doing his homework, doing dishes, just trying to last the rest of the week as best he could but he was honestly surprised he had lasted this long without fucking the brains out of Luke, but today he didn't care, he needed Luke more than anything in the world and he was going to get him if it was the last thing he did

Tomorrow would be Monday, which meant that if Luke didn't come over today Michael was fucked until tomorrow evening because he couldn't sneak off in the middle of school to fuck Luke 

Could he? 

The phone rang multiple times and Michael knew it was because it was 8am, but he really couldn't care less, he had woken up with morning wood and if Luke wasn't coming over here, he was going over there 

"Michael? Is everything alright my love?" Luke's morning voice came through, and if Michael wasn't so needy right now, he would gush at Luke's concern for him 

"No, I need you, I need you so bad, Daddy needs to fuck you baby, can you come over babe?" Michael hissed into the phone, palming himself, hips grinding up into his hand 

"Fuck, yes Daddy," Luke said, hanging up the phone 

Michael sat waiting for Luke and he started wondering when the hell the tables had turned, but those thoughts were quickly shoved into the back of his mind as Luke walked in

He looked absolutely fucked out, hair in every direction, still in his pyjamas 

Michael got up quickly, pinning Luke to the wall and biting down onto his neck, soothing it by kissing and licking over top of it

"God do you know how much my right hand hurts because of you Daddy?" Luke hissed, pressing his lips hard against Michael's 

"Not as much as mine," Michael moaned back, grinding his sweat pant clad cock on Luke's thigh 

"God I need you to fuck me so bad Daddy, all I've had all week is my hand and now I need your cock and your mouth 

"Yeah baby? You want Daddy's mouth?" Michael asked sweetly, picking Luke up and placing him on his bed 

"Yeah Daddy, need it so bad," Luke moaned,poking at Michael, his face feigning innocence 

Michael loved when Luke looked innocent, and Luke knew exactly what he did to Michael

Michael climbed on top of Luke, staring down at his lovers face, losing his dominant nature and smiling at Luke, leaning down and pressing his lips against Luke's 

"I love you so much you know that right?" Michael asked when he pulled back, staring into Luke's eyes, smile still on his lips 

"I know, I love you too," Luke smiled back at him

Michael pressed his lips back against Luke's, and as much as they wanted to take it slow, being all smiley and telling each other how much they love each other, they knew they were both past the point of desperate for each other 

Their mouths began moving faster together, tongues getting involved in the action 

"Fuck, Daddy needs you so bad baby," Michael groaned, his voice totally fucked out 

He shut himself up by kissing Luke's neck, and over his chest 

As time went on, Michael's kisses got sloppier and their clothes came off 

Now totally nude, Michael had Luke's cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down and Luke thought he might actually be in heaven, in an absolute trance of pleasure, a few tears leaking from his eyes at the overwhelming feeling 

Michael continued bobbing his head, making sure to run his tongue up the protruding vein on his cock, just to drive him a little bit crazy 

"Fuck Mich-Daddy stop fuck I'm gonna cum stop," Luke begged trying to push Michael off his cock, but Michael didn't give in, instead bobbed his head faster, opening his eyes to see Luke throw his head back with a loud gasp as his cum shot out onto Michael's tongue

Michael pulled off, milking the rest of Luke's cum out of his cock onto his face 

"Oh my god," Luke moaned, "fuck me Daddy, fuck me harder than you've ever fucked me before."

Luke was begging now, and Michael was more than ready to fuck him until he couldn't think straight

Michael reached his hand down and grabbed Luke's cock, stroking it back to its full hardness before grabbing the lube out of his drawer (A/n: Michael has a lot of lube ok)

He lubed up his cock, almost releasing just at the pressure to his throbbing appendage 

He lined himself with Luke's entrance, looking up at him with questioning eyes 

Luke nodded at him and Michael pushed in, as quickly as he could without hurting Luke 

"Holy fuck," Michael moaned, his jaw slack at the feeling 

"Daddy move please," Luke whined 

He started thrusting into Luke as fast as he possibly could, hands holding on to Luke's waist so hard it could probably leave bruises 

"Oh Daddy, harder," Luke groaned, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead 

Michael picked up Luke's legs, pushing them into his chest before adjusting himself at this new angle

He began thrusting again and immediately started wondering why the hell they had never tried this position before 

Luke let out a scream of Michael's name when Michael hit his prostate 

"Oh fuck Daddy faster," Luke begged 

Michael moved faster and faster as Luke reached up, one hand moving to tug on Michael's hair while the other scratched down Michael's back 

"Oh shit, I'm so close baby are you close?" Michael asked, hoping the answer was yes because he couldn't hold on much longer

"So close Daddy," Luke moaned, tugging and scratching even harder 

Michael moved one of his hands from Luke's waist to his cock pumping it 

"Fuck fuck DADDY!" Luke screamed, his entire body rocking as his orgasm took over, clenching around Michael 

Michael's jaw fell slack as he came harder than ever before his cum shooting into Luke's ass 

When they both levelled out their breathing, Michael pulled out, going to get a cloth and cleaning the cum off Luke's stomach and chest before falling into bed with him, holding him close 

"I love you so much Luke," he whispered, looking at Luke with a sickening amount of love in his eyes

Luke looked back at him with an equal amount of love in his eyes and his voice when he said, "I love you more Mikey."


	29. Burning Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is like my 7th time trying to post this, and now I have a burning hatred for this goddamn chapter

*･゜ﾟ･*

"Lucas, line 3," Ashton said

Luke sighed, knowing it would be yet another complaining customer, he should've known from day 1 that working in the Staples call centre was a horrible idea, but no, he was 16 years old and just wanted to get a job and have some money he could use to help his mum, who was sick at the time 

Now he was 23, his mum had passed away just weeks after him getting the job (a/n same Luke but it was a few weeks before) yet here he was, still working at this god forsaken place, taking calls every day from complaining people, and listening to his manager Ashton groan on about how hot his boyfriend was

What was his boyfriends name again? Carl? Kale? Clum bucket? Luke couldn't remember, he tried his best to block out Ashton whenever he had the chance 

Luke groaned loudly (a/n save that groaning for Michael beeb) not even bothering to pick up the phone, he was far too tired for anyone's shit today, he was a single father, getting a girl pregnant that didn't want a baby, Luke decided that he would take care of her when she was born, one of the best decisions of his life, but he hated leaving his child home with a babysitter , especially a babysitter he couldn't stand, but for some reason, (the reason being Luke had no friends) he couldn't find another babysitter 

He was constantly worried about his baby girl, Abigail (a/n named her after Abigail Breslin because she's a big fucking baby) and the babysitter, Michael, Luke didn't like him, he had dyed black hair with stupid fucking feathers just hanging off the side of a fringe in the making 

He was scared to leave Michael alone with his daughter, but when he went home at the end of the day, his daughter was always upset to see Michael had to leave, she was only 2, but she had grown attached to the black haired boy really quickly 

Neither of the boys were particularly fond of each other, but somehow Luke managed to put his trust in him to take care of his baby and Michael never failed him 

Sometimes he would go home to see the house almost spotless, seeing all the dishes done, and sometimes even dinner made and put neatly in the fridge and Luke wondered why 

Why why why did Michael do all this for him, but then glare at him at every second he was present 

Why did he do all this but not expect anything extra in return like most 19 year old boys would

"LUCAS! LINE 3!" Ashton yelled once again, even though he was right next to Luke 

"No," Luke mumbled, slamming his head down on the table in front of him 

"Would you like to be fired Hemmo?" Ashton threatened 

"Yes."

"Too bad, pick up the phone," He said, Luke knew Ashton was only keeping Luke around because if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to take care of himself and Abi, and he wasn't totally heartless

Luke picked up the phone and spoke to the person on the other end, who was surprisingly quite nice and calm and he really appreciated that; because Abi had kept him up all night last night crying and puking, of course she would get sick at 1 o'clock on a Monday morning when Luke would have to get up to get ready for work in just 6 hours 

Half an hour of sleep and 8 hours of work just didn't sound fair to him 

By the time lunch rolled around, Luke was half asleep drooling on his desk, awoken only by Ashton's boyfriend handing him a sandwich from subway and sitting beside him 

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, sitting beside him and a soft hand on his shoulder 

"Yeah I'm okay, I think?" Luke said, coming out more as a question 

The boy just smiled at him, holding out a hand, "I'm Calum, Ashton's boyfriend." 

Oh right, Calum, that's his name, Luke thought 

Luke shook his hand weakly, eyes still threatening to close on him 

"What's the sandwich for?" He asked

"Well it was mine, but it looks like you could use it more than I could at this moment, besides, I just ate not too long ago anyway," he smiled and Luke smiled back but he felt bad 

"I can't take your sandwich man," Luke said 

"Hey, it's not my sandwich, I don't know what you're talking about buddy," Calum grinned, getting up and patting him on the back softly before leaving 

Luke smiled to himself, deciding not to bother going into the lunch room to eat where there were just a bunch of deep voiced men and nicely dressed women and a strong smell of coffee 

He took the sandwich out of the unnecessary amount of wrappers around it and took a bite, not really caring what was on it as he felt the food refuel his body ever so slightly 

A few minutes later Ashton knocked on the door, peeping in with a creepy smile on his face

Typical Ashton 

"Hey bud, I heard you met Cal," Ashton said

Luke nodded, taking another bite of his sandwich and cringing slightly as he tasted the cucumber on his tongue 

He really hated cucumbers 

Ashton walked in, taking his place beside him once again

"Here bro, I got you a coffee, you could probably use it," he said 

Luke mumbled a 'thank you' taking a sip of the beverage and choking slightly at the hotness 

Ashton giggled softly, "it's hot by the way." 

Luke glared weakly at him but didn't having enough energy to halfheartedly curse him out 

Not today at least

"Hey man, why don't you go home and get some sleep, I'll handle your cheque for the rest of the day, but you really need to rest man, I'll bring your pay over tonight, no worries," Ashton said, looking at him sympathetically and Luke really didn't want anyone's pity on him, he just wanted a good nights sleep 

Luke smiled at him and nodded, that did sound really nice 

He got up and gave Ashton a long hug, "I love you Ash."

"I love you too Luke," Ashton said back

Luke and Ashton were those disgustingly close best friends that acted like they were dating sometimes, but in reality they were just really close friends 

Luke got his stuff, rejecting Ashton's offer to drive him home and instead drove himself, stopping along the way to get some McDonalds for Michael because even though he didn't really like him, he felt bad for leaving him with his child while she was sick 

When he got in, he saw there was quite a bit of mess around and it made him want to cry 

He saw dishes in the sink and grocery bags and toys on the floor 

He went to the kitchen, splashing some water on his face before going out to the living room 

His face immediately softened when he saw the sight in front of him 

There Michael was, passed out on his sofa, a tiara on his head and some lipstick and eyeshadow smudged on his face, Abi curled up asleep in his arms, drooling on his Blink t-shirt 

Luke silently started picking up Abi's toys, a slight smile on his face at the adorable sight

Once he was done picking up the toys, he put them away and was more than ready to go for a nap for a few hours, but while leaving the living room, he accidentally kicked the coffee table in the front of him, yelping out in pain

Michael just about jumped out of his skin, thankfully not waking Abi or dropping her on the floor

His expression hardened when he saw Luke there, but then his eyes widened, looking down at his watch to find it was only 1pm and Luke wasn't supposed to be home for another 4 hours 

"What are you doing here?" He mouthed silently, stroking the small girl in his lap's back softly when she whined slightly 

"I got off early," Luke whispered, partially still in pain

Michael just nodded and rested back on the couch again, still rubbing Abi's back soothingly 

She started making soft gurgling noises, signalling that she would probably wake up at any second 

Luke sat quietly with them, turning on the tv at a low volume as background noise so he wouldn't feel tempted to look back over at Michael, who was just about burning a hole in the side of Luke's head 

When Abi still wasn't awake a few minutes later, Luke finally let his eyes shut, falling into a peaceful trance 

Almost an hour later, Luke was startled to hear the sound of glasses clinking and loud laughter 

His eyes slowly opened halfway, looking over and seeing his daughter in a pink dress and a matching bow in her blond hair, sitting down at a horribly small purple table with Michael crouching oddly on the other end just so he could fit

He watched as the boy, with yet another tiara on his head and pink gloves on, clinked glasses probably about the size of his thumb full of ice water with Abigail while she giggled loudly 

"Shh, love we don't wanna wake up Daddy yet do we?" Michael whispered, smiling at him

"No, Daddy Michael," she said, whispering 'shh' as she put a finger over Michael's lips, signalling for him to be quiet 

"Too late princess," Luke chuckled slightly, opening his eyes all the way, and Abi's face immediately lit up as she hobbled over into Luke's arms 

Michael didn't say anything, just kept a small smile on his face, trying not to show his burning hatred for Luke in front of Abi

"Hey baby girl," Luke said, booping her nose before kissing it, making her scrunch up her nose slightly and laugh 

"2:00, looks like it's time for someone's nap, he said, standing up with her and going to carry her into her room

"But Daddy.." She whined, "I just had a nap with Daddy Michael" 

Luke tensed up upon hearing the nickname spill from her lips and made a mental note to ask Michael about that in a few minutes 

He carried her up to her room and put her in her bed, covering her over with her princess blanket and kissing her forehead, making sure to close the door on his way out so no monsters would come into her room while she was sleeping 

He walked back down the hall to see Michael in the exact place he was before, tiara still placed messily upon his head, pink and blue eyeshadow on and below his eyebrows and red lipstick marks on his cheeks

"You can go home now you know," Luke said, turning his back to head into the kitchen so he could do the dishes that were there 

Michael gets up, walking past him quickly and over to the sink, starting to fill it with water and soap and going to find whatever dishes may not be in the sink 

"You don't have to do the dishes Michael this is my house," Luke said, a bit more harshly than he intended

Michael simply raised his eyebrows, "I'll do them, I need all the hours I can get." 

Luke scoffs, "for what, booze?" 

"No, I may be 19 but I'm not some idiot frat boy that goes out and gets drunk every night," Michael rolls his eyes at Luke's assumption 

Luke didn't really say anything, not really believing him 

He went over to the coffee maker, getting everything out so he could make himself a pot of coffee, but stopped in his tracks 

"I made some coffee earlier for when you came home, it should still be hot," Michael mumbled, not looking over at Luke even though Luke was staring at him

"Thanks," Luke mumbled, pouring himself a cup and going to the table to sit down, not exactly sure what to do

"Why don't you go lay down or something, I'll wake you up when I leave," Michael says 

Luke nods, even though Michael can't see him, and trudges upstairs with his coffee to collapse on his bed

Hours later Luke woke up by a knock at the door, he looked at the time, 2am

"Who the fuck.." He mumbled 

He dragged himself downstairs, opening the door to see Ashton standing there, bashful as usual

"Hey Lucas, had to work late man but I'm here, so here's your cheque, and I'll see you soon yeah? But I gotta go," he said, patting Luke on the shoulder 

"Uhm okay.." Luke grumbled, not sure why Ashton was in a rush, until he saw Calum just about bouncing in his seat in Ashton's car and suddenly it all clicked

"Ohh," he said out loud, even though it was only to himself, "ew."

He went back inside and closed the door, cringing slightly before he went back upstairs

As he scuffed his feet back down the hall to his room, something caught his eye

"No fucking way," he mumbled, backing up and looking into his daughters room and finding just what he thought he saw

Michael, a tall fucking grown ass teenage boy, was curled up on the floor of his daughters tiny room, his head on top of a pile of stuffed animals, fast asleep with Abi's tiny hand flopped off the side of her bed and wrapped around one of his fingers (a/n I know what u r all thinking and I know u r all smiling) 

Luke trudged into the room, a new anger boiling within him, this was his daughter, not Michael's. And he didn't need her to get attached to him just because he won't fucking leave 

He poked Michael in the arm, waking him up

"What-what's wrong?" He sat up quickly, ultimately tearing his finger away from the still sleeping child while simultaneously almost knocking her small lamp over with his other hand

"Come here now," Luke mouthed, he knew his anger was stupid and irrelevant but he was sick of Michael being here all the time 

Michael stood up, ruffling his hair as he followed Luke out of Abi's room and over to Luke's room

"Why are you still here?" Luke asked, a tinge of annoyance echoing in his voice 

"Well around 4:00 I went to get you but you were passed the fuck out man, you wouldn't wake up no matter what I did, I almost called 911 until you started snoring like a bear," Michael snickered 

Luke rolled his eyes, "so why didn't you just leave?" 

"Look I'm not that great a person but I'm not the devil, I wasn't gonna leave you alone with your sick child and a messy house, so I cleaned up and put her to bed but she wanted me to stay with her til she fell asleep, so I did," Michael mumbled nonchalantly 

"Who the hell are you trying to fool here Michael?!" Luke asked, raising his voice a little 

"What?"

"I can't fucking pay you more than you're getting now, I have a daughter to take care of along with my own life I can't-" Luke started rambling, his tone of voice getting more menacing until Michael cut him off

"What the fuck?" Michael said, hands pulling at his hair as he started pacing, "I don't want the extra money Luke, I'm not trying to dig in your goddamn pocket to take every bit of savings you had why don't you get that?!"

"Then why the hell do you keep staying longer than you should?! This happens all the time and no one ever says anything they just expect more money from me! I've gone through so many babysitters in the past while and they all did that! And then they all wanted more money out of me because-"

"Look man, for one, your daughter is sleeping right down the fucking hall and unless you want to wake her up I suggest you shut the hell up," Michael said, stepping closer to Luke 

Luke could feel Michael's body heat mixing with his own, and for some ungodly reason it turned him on to no end, he assumed it was just because he hadn't been with anyone in almost 2 years and his sexual frustration was driving him insane

"Don't tell me what to do in my own damn house I make the rules here kitten," Luke growled, pushing Michael up against the door 

Michael's facial expression looked like he was taken aback, which completely contrasted with the hunger swimming in his eyes

"Did you just call me kitten?" Michael asked, his voice suddenly soft and vulnerable 

"Yeah I called you kitten, and you can call me daddy," Luke smirked, leaning in to kiss Michael but just brushing their lips before pulling back 

Michael let out a tiny whimper attempting to push Luke back but to no avail

"You're not getting away that easy kitten," Luke chuckled darkly, pressing him even closer to the wall and leaning in so close he could almost feel Michael's laboured breaths on his tongue 

"Kiss me god fucking damnit," Michael said suddenly, grabbing the back of Luke's neck and forcing their lips together 

Luke didn't fight it any longer, Michael's tongue felt way too good against his own and it would take a much stronger man than Luke to push him away 

He grabbed onto Michael's hips, forcing their crotches against each other and ground down against the shorter boy 

Michael pulled back letting out a loud moan that Luke quickly covered with his hand

"Be quiet princess, Abi's asleep just down the hall and if you wake her up I'll stop and make you go home," Luke growled

Michael's eyes widened slightly, nodding while keeping his mouth closed, plump lips swollen even more than usual from Luke biting and sucking on them

Luke smirked at the sight in front of him, running his hands down Michael's thighs, before moving them back up and removing Michael's shirt

He hadn't really noticed before that Michael wasn't built, didn't have abs or huge biceps, instead he had a tiny bit of fluff on him, and skinny arms, he took a bit of time to run one of his fingers over the softness of his tummy, mouth curving up into a smile at Michael's muscles clenching under his touch 

His finger drew back up and over Michael's neck, tracing over his Adam's apple ever so slightly 

"So beautiful kitten," Luke smirked again, his finger ran up the side of Michael's neck and right underneath his ear

"Mm, perfect place for a mark baby doll," Luke said, hoping to regain his dominance from the minute he spent in adoration with Michael's body 

He leaned down, placing his lips softly down on the spot he'd had his finger on, his hand trailing from his neck down to rest on his hips again

His tongue poked out, licking the spot lightly before starting to suck, almost agonizingly slow 

Michael let his body fall against the door, mouth falling open in a silent whimper, his nails digging into Luke's biceps 

Luke detached his mouth from Michael's heated skin, looking at the forming mark 

"Gonna have a hard time covering that up love," Luke said against Michael's cheek, trailing his lips back over to Michael's and kissing him harshly again 

"Who said I'd wanna cover it up, maybe I want everyone to know who my daddy is," Michael said innocently before biting onto Luke's bottom lip

Luke growled, picking Michael up and placing him down on his bed 

Michael went to pull Luke down with him but Luke stopped him 

"Nuh uh kitten, not just yet," Luke said, detaching himself from Michael's body before going to one of his drawers and pulling out something that almost made Michael black out

A vibrator 

Luke plugged the toy in beside his bed, placing it to the side before reaching down to unbutton Michael's pants 

Michael was already unbelievably hard, and Luke knew that Michael wouldn't last too long, purposely running his hands over his cock just to hear Michael make that tiny high pitched squeaking noise he loved so much

He forced the dark skinny jeans down Michael's thighs roughly before throwing them to the other side of the room 

Luke could see the outline of Michael's throbbing cock through his boxers and the desperate look on his face and that's exactly how he wanted Michael to be

He reached over, grabbing hold of the vibrator, turning it on and bringing it down in between Michael's thighs, but not quite touching his cock, just to torture him 

"Please daddy," Michael moaned quietly, face growing more and more desperate with every second that passed

"Alright baby," Luke said softly, bringing the toy down on Michael's cock, making Michael scream out, "remember what I said doll, if you wake Abi up I'll stop."

Michael shook his head violently, grabbing onto the sheets beneath him as his eyes squeezed shut

"Oh daddy, feels so good," Michael groaned, making sure not to be too loud, even though he knew that the walls in Luke's house were close to sound proof, he ground himself against the vibrator, his mouth open, bottom lip trembling

"You like that baby?" Luke asked, pressing the toy even harder against him, moving it up and down his cock, making sure to tracing over the, even though he still had his boxers on,  protruding vein up the side of his cock

Michael nodded, letting out short gasps as his cheeks grew red and his stomach started clenching

"Gonna cum kitten?" Luke asked

"Yes daddy, please let me cum, so close," Michael said 

"Not yet kitten, open your eyes and look at daddy," Luke reached down and pressed his palm into his own cock, sighing at the friction between his length and his jeans

Michael opened his eyes, tears stinging the edges of the green irises, pupils blown out

"Good boy, daddy wants you to look into his eyes when you cum okay?"

Michael nodded, "please let me cum daddy, I can't hold it in, please," Michael pleaded

"Go ahead baby, cum for daddy," he said, moving the toy up to Michael's red stained tip that was sticking out of the top of his boxers and pressing against the slit 

Michael screamed out, hips bucking as he came

Luke moved the vibrator away from the tip and down to his balls, pressing against them so he could watch his hot spurts of cum shooting onto his stomach 

When Michael was done, his lips were trembling, and tears stained his cheeks red, whimpering at every bit of contact Luke made with his cock

Luke turned off the vibrator, putting it away again as Michael still lay there, his body slightly shaking from the intensity of his orgasm

"Uh oh baby, looks like you've gone soft again, can't have that, I haven't even gotten to touch you yet," Luke said, making an innocent face

"No daddy please, too sensitive," Michael choked out

"I don't think so baby, looks like we'll have to get you riled up again," Luke said, removing his pants and boxers quickly before grabbing a chair from his desk in the corner and placing it at the foot of the bed

Michael looked down at him, panting heavily, eyes filled with wonder

Luke stared at him, teeth playing with his lip ring

He reached down, taking a firm grasp of his leaking cock and started stroking it

"Fuck," Michael breathed out, staring at Luke touching himself

"Mm, so hard for you baby, look how hard you made your daddy," Luke said, reaching down and fondling his balls

The torture for Michael continued on until he was painfully hard once again 

"Ready for me already babe?" Luke smirked

Michael nodded furiously, hands beginning to clench the sheets again

"Okay," Luke said, panting at the pleasure running through his body as he got up, making his ay over to the bed, "but wait, shouldn't I finger you first to get you all loosened up?"

Michael shook his head, "I-I fingered myself this morning."

Luke felt a wave of stimulation roll over his body at the thought of Michael fingering himself, but he ignored it, nodding and lining himself up with Michael's hole before pushing in

He let out a long groan as he desperately tried not to start thrusting before Michael was adjusted

"Please move daddy," Michael whimpered and Luke didn't argue, he began thrusting harshly into the boy beneath him 

He knew this wouldn't last as long as he would like it to, he was already close from touching himself earlier and Michael was close because of being overstimulated 

Luke leaned down and started sucking one of Michael's nipples into his mouth, making Michael moan out and tangle his hands in Luke's hair 

Luke moved to the other nipple, sucking on it and moaning around it as his stomach started tightening, trying his hardest to hold on as to give Michael the best orgasm of his life

"Daddy I'm so close, oh god please let me cum," Michael groaned as if right on cue 

Luke nodded, grabbing onto Michael's cock and pumping him at a fast pace, knowing full well that watching Michael cum again would make him hit his own climax

Michael's back arched, tummy clenching multiple times and cock twitching as a came all over his own stomach once again

"Shit, baby," Luke groaned, his hips stilling as his cum spilled inside of Michael, throwing his head back, his body trembling

When he calmed down a bit from his high, he pulled out and grabbed some kleenex from his side table, cleaning Michael off and chucking the disgusting tissue before collapsing in bed beside Michael, cuddling into his side, absolutely exhausted 

"That was amazing," Michael laughed 

"I must agree with you," Luke said, both boys chuckling

"What the hell even was that exactly?" Michael asked

"I don't even know really, at first I thought that it was just because I hadn't had sex in like forever," 

"But it's not?" Michael asked

"Nope, I guess I actually have feelings for you, fuckhead," Luke said, leaning his head up to look at Michael, who's eyes were hooded and tired

Michael laughed, "well good, because I have feelings for you too."

Luke just smiled at him, rolling his eyes slightly, a soft blush on his cheeks as they sat in silence for a while

"Hey Michael?" Luke asked

"Yeah?"

"If I ask you to be my boyfriend, does that mean that I don't have to pay you for babysitting anymore?"

Michael rolled his eyes, "what if I say no?"

Luke pouted slightly, making a fake angry face at him until Michael was totally uncomfortable 

"Well when you put it that way.." Michael said sarcastically and Luke's face immediately lit up, wrapping his arms around Michael's torso

They finally relaxed a bit, Luke's head on Michael's chest and Michael's fingers lazily running through Luke's hair until loud crying through the baby monitor made them both jump

"Are you shitting me?" Michael groaned

Luke laughed, "welcome to my life Clifford."

 

~


	30. Pinky Promise (Fluffy Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Michael says something in an interview that makes Luke feel insecure, so when they get home, Michael makes sure Luke knows just how much Michael loves him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks ok

"Aw babe come on, I was just messing around with you," Michael said, sitting on the bed next to his pouting boyfriend

"You basically told the world that you'd rather marry a piece of moldy cheese than me, am I really that bad?"

Michael sighed, he knew he shouldn't have said that, but it was in his nature to tease Luke as much as possible

"I'm sorry Lu, I didn't mean it, you know I didn't, you're a lot better than a piece of moldy cheese, you're better than all the cheese in the world, even cheese pizza," Michael whispered, arms wrapped tightly around Luke's torso, holding him close, leaving small kisses on his forehead

Michael knew how insecure Luke was, even if he didn't admit it or how cocky he seemed to be, Michael never missed the disgusted looks Luke made at himself when he looked in the mirror

Almost every night Luke would ask why Michael was even dating him, and it would make Michael's heart sink, he knew that Luke wasn't looking for compliments or anything, he just always needed reassurance that Michael wasn't going to leave him, and whatever reassurance he needed, Michael was ready to give to him

Luke sniffled a bit, taking in a shaky breath, and Michael felt his heart breaking and tears stinging his eyes

"I'm so sorry baby boy, I love you so much, more than anyone else in the world, you are the most beautiful person I've ever known, and I want you to be mine forever,"

"Well I wanna be yours forever," Luke said, turning his head to look at Michael and resting it on his knees that we're currently pulled up to his chest

A huge grin spread across Michael's face and his heart fluttered, "well I mean I don't have a ring or anything to prove it, but I will be yours forever."

Luke smiled back at him, a fond look in his eyes as he leaned in, just about to kiss Michael before stopping to ask, "Can I kiss you?"

Michael nodded, so Luke continued pressing his lips against Michael's softly, just a small peck, smiling into the kiss before pulling back and saying, "promise I'll always be yours?"

"I promise Lu,"

"Pinky promise?" Luke asked, holding up his pinky

Michael's smile only widened before he lifted his pinky, attaching it to Luke's

They kept their pinkies attached together, just sitting there looking at one another until Michael decided to break the silence by placing kisses all over Luke's face making Luke giggle at the sensation

"Can I show you just how much I love you?" Michael mumbled

"Yeah, yeah I would like that," Luke breathed out heavily

"Okay sweetheart," Michael said, before leaning in and kissing Luke again, he could never get enough of kissing Luke

Neither of them really made much of a move to deepen the kiss, just enjoying their lips molded together, unspoken words being exchanged through loving gestures and fond smiles

Michael's hand went from behind Luke's neck down to his waist, lifting his shirt ever so slightly to rub circles on his side, feeling goosebumps rise and Luke let out a quiet gasp at the contact

"Just wait, stay here for a minute my love I'll be right back I promise," Michael says, sealing his promise with a kiss before getting up and leaving, returning minutes later having retrieved a few scented candles and a lighter

He placed the candles all around the room, taking his time with lighting them, before turning off the lights, letting the calming scent of apple cinnamon fill the room, knowing it was Luke's favourite

He smiled at Luke, who returned the smile back, getting up off the bed and walking over towards Michael

He wrapped his arms around Michael's neck, pulling him forward gently to kiss him once again

The kiss was deepened, their tongues moving together slowly, this wasn't going to be like all the other times they had sex, all the other times were fast and quick, swear words and loud screams, this time would be much slower, more loving, full of kisses and whispered words, for the first time, Michael was going to make love to Luke

"Babe, do you wanna strip for me? Show me that beautiful body of yours," Michael said

Luke nodded, letting Michael pull away to go sit on the edge of the bed

Hesitantly, Luke began slowly lifting his shirt up, unsure of what exactly to do, he flicked his nipples a little bit, letting out a small whine at the sensation before pulling his shirt off fully

He looked over to see Michael biting his lip, palming himself through his jeans

Luke did the same, putting pressure on his throbbing appendage with one hand, popping open the button and pulling down the zipper of his jeans with his other hand

He lifted his hands back up to the waist of his jeans, before sliding them down his legs

Michael let out a small whimper at the sight of Luke just in his boxers, so Luke made sure to make a bit of a show of taking them off, pulling at the waistband just to let Michael see almost to the end of his happy trail, before letting the elastic snap back against his waist, letting out a small moan

He turned around so Michael could see his ass, pulling the back of his boxers over his ass and wiggling it just enough to drive Michael crazy

Finally, he pulled his boxers down fully, making sure to bend over to let Michael see his already clenching hole

When Luke turned back around, he was met with the sight of Michael fully naked on the edge of the bed, stroking his cock just enough to give him some pressure 

"Come here baby," Michael breathed out 

Luke obeyed, walking over to Michael, letting Michael run his hands over Luke's torso, admiring him

"You're so beautiful, my beautiful baby boy," Michael whispered, leaning in to press kisses to Luke's waist, making his way up, sucking in every sensitive spot he could, his tongue flicked Luke's nipples, looking up at him, before continuing up towards his neck, moving to suck on the spot below Luke's right ear that had him squirming and finally reaching his lips, but before he could kiss his lips again, he picked Luke up, placing him down on the bed gently before climbing on top of him 

He reached over to the drawer next to them, finding lube and a condom placing it near them before kissing Luke again, their lips were red and swollen from all the kissing they had done, but neither of them cared, they loved kissing each other, Luke had expressed to Michael before that whenever he needed to say something that he just couldn't seem to put into words, he would put it into a kiss instead, every feeling he possibly could was always put into every kiss, and Michael reciprocated those feelings, always putting the same amount of emotion into their every kiss 

"I love you so much," Michael said, pulling back

"I love you more," Luke said, smiling up at him

Michael sighed contentedly, reaching over and grabbing the lube, opening the bottle and putting some on his fingers before pressing one to Luke's hole

"You ready Lu?" He asked

Luke nodded, so Michael continued. He pushed his finger into Luke's hole, a loud groan escaping Luke's lips as he rocked back on Michael's finger

Michael pushed in another finger, scissoring them, feeling Luke's tight hole clench around his fingers, Michael began grinding his hips into the bed slowly, needing the pressure as he continued fingering Luke

Soon enough Michael had 3 fingers moving in and out of Luke at a slow, almost desperate pace

Luke looked down at Michael, already sweating a bit, his hair sticking to his forehead as he nodded, signalling to Michael that he was ready 

Michael pulled his fingers out, wiping them on some kleenex on the table beside the bed, grabbing the condom and ripping it open, putting it on his throbbing cock, making sure to add a fair amount of lube to the outside before lining himself up with Luke's clenching hole 

Luke nodded at him and Michael pushed in, his breath catching in his throat and his head dropping down at the pleasure flowing through his body 

He bottomed out, waiting for Luke to do or say something before he moved

"Move, oh god please move," Luke gasped out

Michael nodded his head, pulling out before thrusting back in slowly, letting the feeling flood through him

Luke stared up at Michael, his mouth agape slightly, and his eyes glazed over, he watched as Michael bit his lip, holding onto Luke's waist gently, as if he could break him if he held on any tighter. Luke watched Michael's tummy clench with every thrust and he loved it, he loved Michael more than anything in the world

He reached up, his arms going around Michael's back, pulling him down so their bodies were pressed against each other

Michael adjusted himself and began thrusting again, one of Luke's hands moving to pull on Michael's hair, while the other went to Michael's back again, but this time letting his nails dig into the warm skin there, knowing how much it turned Michael on

Michael whimpered and kissed Luke deeply, their kisses now were short and breathless as Michael kept moving his hips, pulling back and watching as Luke's face glowed in the candlelight 

"Oh god, I love you," Luke gasped, his hips beginning to rock back and his legs wrapping around Michael's waist, heels digging into his lower back, signalling that he was going to cum 

Michael reached his hand down to Luke's lower stomach, applying pressure to a certain spot, simultaneously hitting Luke's prostate causing Luke's tummy to begin clenching, Michael knew he was trying to hold back, wanting this to last as long as he possibly could

"C'mon Lukey boy, cum for me babe," Michael grunted, feeling his cum sitting right at the tip of his cock, trying so desperately to hold on

Luke let out a loud whine, hips uncontrollably thrusting up as he came, hot white liquid dripping out onto his and Michael's stomachs 

"Oh Luke, gonna-" Michael gasped as he came, filling up the condom, sucking on Luke's neck as he came down from his high

After a few minutes, he pulled out, taking off the condom and placing it in the garbage can, before lifting Luke up and taking him to the bathroom, starting the water for a shower, making sure the temperature wasn't too hot and wasn't too cold, before they both got in

Luke sighed, letting his eyes shut as the water hit his body, leaning back against Michael, who began kissing his neck, not sucking, or leaving marks, just letting his wet lips and his hot breath hit Luke's neck

"You're the most beautiful person in the world y'know that?" Michael said

"No 'm not, there are people a lot prettier than me," Luke said back, "but I know you think I'm the most beautiful person in the world, and I know how much you love me, but guess what?"

"What?"

"I can't be the most beautiful person in the world, when the most beautiful person in the world is standing in front of me right now"


	31. Sorry I made you cum (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really dumb

-

Michael sat on the couch in only his boxers, staring at the tv in front of him, some god awful Disney movie was playing and he couldn't stand it but there was really nothing else on 

He looked and felt dead inside, he and his mother had just gotten in another fight, but this time she kicked him out, telling him never to come back 

Of course the first place he went to seek comfort was in his best friend Luke. He called him up crying at 1am and Luke was more than happy to let Michael stay over as long as he wanted 

Michael had arrived there in nothing but boxers and a big t-shirt, his eyes red and puffy from crying so much and a look of pure sadness on his face 

Luke's heart sunk at the sight, immediately wrapping Michael in a tight hug and allowing the shorter boy to cry into his shoulder 

"Shh it's okay, everything will be alright," Luke had whispered into his ear, gently kissing his forehead 

For hours he let Michael rant on and on about his mom and just everything in general, Luke could tell he was scared, his mom told him never to come back and now he didn't know where to go

Of course having your own apartment had its perks, Luke told Michael he could stay with him as long as he wanted

Around 4am Luke had grown tired, though insisting he wasn't to allow Michael to continue ranting, but they both knew he would pass out in the next 5 minutes

"C'mon Lukey boy, you should go to bed," Michael smiled softly at him 

Luke shook his head, before simply resting his head on Michaels lap, allowing Michael to stroke his fingers through Luke's hair 

Luke always complained about people touching his hair, he didn't want it to be 'ruined' but Michael was definitely an exception, especially when he was running his fingers through the slightly curly mess and sighing contentedly above him 

Eventually the two fell asleep, Luke's head still in Michaels lap and Michaels head back against the couch, letting out tiny whimpers

Luke was awoken suddenly by a choked groan being heard from the room and Michaels hips jolted 

He rubbed his eyes, stretching as he sat up 

He stared over at Michael, mouth slightly agape as he let out whimpers, thrusting his hips against the air 

"Micha-"

"Luke," he groaned quietly 

"Yeah?"

But Luke didn't receive a response

"What is it Mike?" He asked softly into the older boys ear, earning a moan from Michael 

"Yeah that's right, say my name," he groaned hips jumping up quicker and more desperate this time 

It was just then that Luke realized what was happening, his mouth falling open in surprise 

"Luke please do something," he moaned out desperately, "oh god please I need you to."

Luke had absolutely no clue what to do, so he did one of the stupidest things he could possibly think of

He was going to make Michael cum (a/n cue the law and order theme song)

He didn't want to touch Michael, because Michael was asleep and didn't consent to Luke touching him, so he decided to dirty talk to him 

"Luke," Michael whimpered again, hips still moving 

"What is it baby? You need help down there?" Luke whispered 

"Yeah," Michael repeated a few times 

"Well I'm not going to touch you baby, wanna make you cum just by talking to you," Luke moaned, palming himself 

"Yes, oh god yes," Michael choked out 

Luke let out a moan into Michaels ear

"Look at you baby, look at yourself, so hot and desperate, who got you like this? Who got you this hot and bothered babe?" 

"You Luke, oh god you, please," he mumbled in between moans

"Please what baby?"

"Please keep talking to me, love how you talk to me like this, gets me off," Michael grunted 

Luke felt a wave of pleasure surge through his body at Michaels words, reaching under the waistband of his sweatpants to stroke himself

"Look babe, you've got me hard now, is that what you want, you want me hard? You want me to cum for you?" Luke began moving his hand 

"Yes, oh my god," he groaned

Luke let out a whimper at that, "oh god Michael, you get me like this all the time, always so fucking hard for you." 

"Oh my god, say my name,  say my name Luke," Michaels hips didn't have much of a rhythm to their thrusts anymore, they were sharp and sloppy and fast

"Yeah listen to that Michael," the room went silent as only the sound of Luke jerking off was heard, "you hear me stroking my cock for you Michael? So desperate for you." 

Michael didn't let out any sound, just fast paced breaths

"Yes Michael, so good baby, love seeing you hot for me," Luke moaned, his hand moving faster

"Oh Luke I'm gonna cum," Michael whimpered desperately, breath still quick and uneven

"Yeah? You gonna cum for me? You gonna let your filthy cum fill your boxers?"

"Yeah," Michael squeaked out 

Before Luke could say anything else, he felt his orgasm tugging at his stomach, trying to hold on but failing as he let go into his sweatpants

"Oh Michael, I'm cumming," Luke groaned loudly, "c'mon, cum for me baby."

Michael reached out, grabbing at the couch with his hand, but instead grabbing Luke's thigh, digging his nails into it as his stomach tensed up 

"Gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum for you Luke," Michael whimpered, nails digging deeper into Luke's thigh 

Before Luke could say anything, Michael was letting out choked moans and whimpers and Luke watched, panting, as a wet spot developed on the outside of Michael's sweatpants 

Luke was surprised michael hadn't woke up the entire time, and he still wasn't awake 

Luke laid panting for a few more minutes, before looking down at the wet spot on his own pants and sighing

He got up and went to change his pants, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and boxers for Michael in the morning 

He put them beside Michael before sitting next to him and resting his head against the back of the couch

When morning came, Michael was the first one awake 

He was slightly surprised when he went to get up and he could feel a wet spot in his pants

"No, please no," he whispered 

He looked down, cursing to himself, going to get up and try to clean up 

A small pile of clothing beside him caught his eye before he could get up 

A pair of boxers and sweatpants, but with a note on the top reading 'Sorry I made you cum :)'


	32. Hot and Wet (Smut) (Watersports)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS FUCKING GROSS ASS PISS KINK IM SO SO R RY

Michael knew this was probably disgusting as fuck, but God did it turn him on

He lay out on his bed palming his cock through his sweatpants and pressing down on his bladder 

He did this often, whenever he had the chance and he was home alone, he would drink as much water as he could and then he would hold his pee for as long as possible before finally letting go 

Today he decided he would get his bed all wet and messy

He was so desperate. Even more desperate than usual. His cock was already so hard just from the thought of relieving himself all over his bed and the inside of his pants 

He was face down in the pillows reaching with both hands to get a good grip on the sheets as he began to grind on them 

"Fuck," he hissed, hips buckling as he felt himself uncontrollably spurt a little bit

He clenched his tummy attempting to continue holding it in, but only causing stronger rushes of pleasure running through him and down to his dick, causing him to grow weaker

He whined more profanities into the pillow, biting into it and gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white 

His cock was throbbing and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer 

His hips moved faster, greedy and desperate to get as much pleasure as he could 

"Oh god, oh my god it's coming," he whimpered to himself out loud 

His hips stopped and his stomach unclenched, allowing himself to let go 

But as stated before, he had never been so turned on while doing this so when he let go, he didn't know just how much pain would come with the pleasure 

He cried out, his pee releasing in small spurts into his sweatpants and onto his bed. It hurt like hell, but the pain felt so good 

He reached back and grabbed a handful of his ass, squeezing it before spanking himself as he began moving his hips again, moving his hand back down to his bladder and pressing down to get every drop of piss out, feeling the wet warmth around the top of his thighs and all around him on the bed and he loved it. He loved feeling so dirty and disgusting 

When he was certain there was no pee left, he flipped himself over onto his back, looking down and groaning at the large, dark patch on his sweatpants

He pulled his sweatpants down, his cock throbbing and red at the tip 

He tugged on it slowly, hissing at the release of pressure, grinding up into his hand slightly 

His cock was hot and wet and he knew he wouldn't last 

Luke was hard as a rock. He had decided to come over to visit Michael that afternoon and he and Michael were so close that he didn't really think about knocking

He brought this on himself really. He texted Michael and said he would be over around 8pm so they could have a movie night but it was only 6pm, he decided to go over early and that was his mistake 

He was outside Michaels closed bedroom door, keeping his crotch pressed against the doorway and moving himself against it slightly just to release some pressure 

He knew Michael had a piss kink, but until now he hadn't really thought about it that much, but now that he could hear Michael moaning and whimpering about how warm and wet and good he felt Luke was more than a little turned on

When he heard Michael let out a choked whimper mumbling that he was gonna cum, Luke reached down and palmed himself, closing his eyes and listening to the loud, wet noises of Michael moving his hand along his cock 

When Michael loud out a particularly loud moan with what Luke could only assume was his orgasm, Luke felt himself release into his pants; and then decided it would be best if he just went home and stayed home that night 

'Hey Mikey, so I can't come over tonight. :( Mum asked me to babysit my cousin tonight, but how about Saturday night?' Michael read his text later that night, a bit suspicious because Luke almost never had to babysit on a Sunday night, but he didn't think too much of it

Saturday couldn't have come slower. Michael had been excited all week to spend the night with Luke, he had gone out and gotten drinks and snacks and pizza 

Luke arrived at 8pm on the dot, walking right into the house screaming "HONEY I'M HOME!" even though Michael was on the couch right near the door 

"Hey Lu!" Michael smiled, pushing over to make some space on the couch for Luke

But of course, with Luke being the 'always in need of physical contact' kinda person he is, he just sat right next to Michael, practically squishing himself against him

The night went on with a lot of pizza, snacks and drinks and it was a lot of fun

But of course when you're having too much fun, something is bound to go wrong

Michael cursed himself when  realized that he had had too much to drink. Now of course this isn't too big of a problem, or at least it wouldn't be if his toilet wasn't broken. 

But it was, and there was a repairman coming in tomorrow morning to fix it, but Michael knew what would happen if he held his pee for too long

He would get horny 

This isn't what he wanted out of the evening and it certainly isn't what he expected 

They were currently watching Toy Story 2 and Michael was enjoying it, but his bladder situation had home from bad to worse in the span of 45 minutes and he was starting to get slightly hard 

Luke knew exactly what was going on by the way that Michaels breathing was laboured and how he kept pushing in on his bladder slightly and had a pillow over his crotch. It was pretty obvious really 

"You alright?" He asked Michael, a sly smirk on his face 

"Yeah I'm fine," Michael breathed out 

"Your face is kinda red, do you want something to drink?" Luke knew he was digging his own grave but he couldn't resist 

Michael glared at Luke, "will you shut up?" 

"What's wrong Mikey? Gotta pee?" Luke asked innocently 

"No," Michael snapped back, pulling his pillow to press into his bladder again 

"Are you sure? Because by the way you keep pressing on your stomach and how you think I'm oblivious to you moving the pillow against your crotch a little bit says otherwise," Michael was definitely gonna kill him

"Will you let it go?" Michael panted out, his breathing getting heavier and a light whimper leaving his lips

"I don't think I'm the one who has to let something go," Luke whispered, leaning in and pressing his lips to Michael's neck 

"God Luke what are you doing?" Michael choked out, but he didn't pull away, which Luke saw as a good sign

"I'm gonna help you baby. I know how hard you are under that pillow, I know that your hot, wet piss is just threatening to spill out, and fill all inside your pants and on the couch, I know how much it turns you on," Luke picked up the pillow off Luke's lap and threw it to the other side of the room

He lifted his head and looked down to see that Michael was in fact hard, his cock tenting through his sweatpants 

Luke moved his hand to Michaels stomach and pressed down on his bladder

Michael whimpered as a bit of pee was let out 

Luke looked down, seeing a small wet patch beginning to form in his pants 

"God, Michael you don't know how much it turns me on seeing you so desperate, wanting to wet yourself so badly but holding off until you can't anymore, makes me so hard babe," Luke moaned, grinding his hips into the side of Michaels clothed thigh

"Come on baby let it go, make yourself a filthy little boy," he growled, biting on Michaels bottom lip before pressing their lips together in a kiss that was full of lust and desperation

Michael pulled away when Luke pressed harder on his bladder, looking him straight in the eyes as his mouth dropped open and he felt himself release 

Luke looked down again, the wet patch growing bigger and bigger and soon he could hear the warm wetness puddling on the carpet 

"So fucking hot baby," Luke panted, moving to palm Michaels hard cock through his pants

Michael pulled away before pulling Luke onto his lap. Michael moved his sweatpants down just below his balls and Luke followed suit 

Michael reached back and grabbed Luke's ass, pulling him forward so their cocks could brush together 

Luke groaned, he was already so hard, and with Michael hard and hot below him, he knew he wouldn't last 

He could feel the hot wetness of Michaels pee on his cock, moving his dick against Michaels but also against his wet sweatpants 

"Fuck, I'm sorry Luke I'm not gonna last, you turned me on so fucking much babe," Michael breathed out heavily 

"I'm gonna cum," Luke panted, "make me cum Michael."

Michael gripped Luke's ass harder, moving him faster against him and bucking his hips up before letting a soft spank land on Luke's ass 

Luke moaned out, "please do it again, gonna cum." 

He sounded so needy and desperate and it would take a man much strong than Michael to deny him in that moment

Michael spanked him again, a little harder this time, and felt Luke twitch as he came between them 

With the friction of Luke's spurting cock and the feeling of his balls running against the wet fabric of his pants, it didn't take long for Michael to cum as well, whimpering and moaning Luke's name

When they had both come down from their highs, Michael felt embarrassed, his cheeks went even redder than normal and he internally cursed himself for no reason 

Luke pulled away before connecting their lips sweetly, pulling back and smiling at Michael 

"Sorry I'm so weird," Michael really didn't know why he was apologizing but he felt the need to

"Don't be, it was hot," Luke mumbled, "now you go have a nice warm shower and I'll take care of the mess on the couch and floor." 

Michael nodded, getting up and heading off to the bathroom 

When he returned, Luke had cleaned up as well as he could and had sprayed a lot of febreeze all over the place 

They sat on the other end of the couch, away from the spot that was still slightly damp, and Luke patted the spot beside him, inviting Michael to sit with him

Michael walked over and sat down, before deciding to rest his head in Luke's lap and curl up next to him to continue watching what was left of Toy Story 

"What does this mean for us?" Michael asked hesitantly after a few minutes 

"It means whatever you want it to mean," Luke smiled down at him, running his fingers through Michael's hair

~


	33. The Prince and The Prince(ss) (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this moves really quickly I wrote this for my French class (I left out the smut don't worry lmao) but I got a 56 on it so I decided to post it where people might actually care

It was the year 1827, july 10th 1827, to be exact, and everybody in the biggest palace on the small French island, Bellecote - never shown on any maps of the world- were preparing for a ball that was to happen in just a few nights.

Bellecote was a place where abandoned children would be taken, on this small island, they could grow up as a servant, or, if they were ever-so-lucky, as a Prince or Princess, it was a place where they would be much safer, completely disassociated with the world outside of Bellecote 

Prince Lucas, he was one of the luckier ones, his mother and father grew up together as Princes and Princesses on this island, but at one point, grew to be the most famous King and Queen on the island, owning their own palace, where they had their first child, Prince Lucas. Prince Lucas was considered a luckier one, as he had not had to go through the troubles of being abandoned as a child, he was always taken care of on this small island, and knew nothing of the world outside. 

Prince Lucas was sitting in his room, listening to his mother nag him about finding a Princess for him to marry. It was decided years ago that on the day of Prince Lucas' 18th birthday, July 16th, there would be a grand ball that would take place, where Prince Lucas would announce that he was engaged, and would present his lovely Princess to the attendees' eager eyes.

But his birthday was now less than a week away and he hadn't found a girl to marry, and it was really beginning to annoy him, you see, his mother, Queen Katherina, had always loved making a   
scene, she was a rather short woman, wrinkles beginning to protrude on her face, though she ever-so-desperately attempted to hide them with the piles of makeup put on her face first thing in   
the morning, she had natural caramel brown hair, with a bit of grey beginning to show at the roots, that was always put up into a bun, but she also had blue eyes that could pierce anyone's soul, she was loud and proud and was only happy when attention was put on her and her family, which at times meant going to extreme measures.

This was definitely one of those times, a time where she would stand in front of Lucas, almost using him as a toy to make her more famous than she was already, she was the most famous   
person on this island, even though there was less than 50,000 people on this entire island.

Lucas did not want to marry a woman, especially a Princess, Princess' around the palace tended to be cocky, they thought very highly of themselves and just like his mother, absolutely   
adored being the centre of attention, and something Lucas wasn't very fond of, was attention. 

After his mother was finished her lecture, she left, leaving Luke to his thoughts and to get ready for dinner. He sighed, getting up and walking over to the mirror that was placed on the wall right in the middle of his room. Because of his 6'5 lanky figure, he was forced to bend over a bit to be   
able to fix his hair to look presentable before dinner. 

 

He scoffed at the sight of himself, he'd hardly had time to fix himself up this morning before he was being rushed out the door of the palace and out to look for a Princess yet again. 

 

'I'll never find anyone looking like this," he thought to himself, running his bony fingers through his dirty blond hair, attempting to fix it to the messy look it usually took, his eyes were blue, and they reminded him of his mother's eyes, he knew that he could probably kill someone with just one look, just like her, and he didn't like that, he would prefer to have soft eyes, telling the one he loved that he will always keep them safe, that he will always be their home, but instead was stuck with these sharp eyes, eyes that could only mean danger. 

He stood back up straight, dusting off his red dress shirt and black dress pants, before heading downstairs, where he knew everybody would be waiting for his arrival. 

"Lucas, what took you so long?" His mother snapped at him, and there she went with the glare yet again. 

"My apologies, I was getting ready," he said, giving a slight smile to everybody at the table, but as his eyes scanned everybody, he noticed somebody new.

A girl was sitting quietly and nervously at the end of the table, and Lucas wondered who she was, his mother hardly ever allowed anyone new for dinner, especially without telling Lucas first. 

"Alright," his mother mumbled, her voice going soft, before she opened her mouth again, tone taking on a much more professional manner this time, "this, my sweet son, Prince Lucas, is  
Princess Michaela, I was anticipating that you would get to know her well this evening."

Prince Lucas looked over at the Princess, she had soft, kind green eyes, that had nervousness almost spilling from them while she looked the Prince up and down. She had long black hair,   
looking almost fake to the Prince, he assumed it was just a wig, when a Princess' hair was not up to par with what the Queen expected, she would be forced to wear a wig to cover it. 

Prince Lucas couldn't see too much of her other than her facial features, she had a little button nose and dark pink lips that Prince Lucas couldn't be sure if they were stained with lipstick or if   
they were naturally that dark. 

Prince Lucas cleared his throat, taking a seat on the other end of the table, across from Princess Michaela

Dinner was served, a hot chicken soup, no conversation was made during this time, leaving a heavy silence to linger in the air, Lucas knew that this was because of the Princess' presence,   
they didn't want to say anything about the announcement at the ball, nor their intentions for the presence of the Princess. 

When dinner was done, Prince Lucas was excused to his room with the Princess right behind him. 

When they arrived at his room, at the very top of the palace, Prince Lucas sat down on the end of his bed, inviting Princess Michaela to do the same. 

"Look," Princess Michael spoke up, saying in a blunt voice, "I am not who you think I am, I know do not actually know me like your mother told me, because I am not a Princess, I am not   
even a girl, and the reason for which I am dressed like a woman is a long story really.." 

Who Prince Lucas knew as Princess Michaela, stumbled on her words, trailing off at the end of her sentence, as if she was fearful of what the Prince might say.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, may I see who you really are?" Prince Lucas asked

"Of course my Prince, but first, you must know that my name is Michael, and I am, in fact, not a Princess, nor a Prince, but merely a servant at a smaller nearby castle, I was forced to dress up as a Princess for the day, and if I am being honest, I did not think much of it at the time, I was   
made to do many a strange things at this castle, but when I saw Queen Katherina waiting for me   
at the end of the stairs, I knew that there was no way that this could possibly be anything positive. I was told by others in the castle that I must act as a Princess for at least today, to make a good impression on you, because your mother was desperate to find you a lovely Princess to marry by your 18th birthday, they said that I was not to tell Queen Katherina that I am a man, and also I was told not to tell you, to wait until we were married to explain, because of course, once royals are married, there is a very small chance that a divorce would be allowed," Michael explained. 

"Allow me a few questions, only to clear this up. You are a man, a servant no less, and you were forced here by those of a higher power in a small castle nearby to make a good impression on me in hopes that I would marry you without discovering that you are a man, but why? Why would they force you to do this?" Prince Lucas demanded 

Michael's fearful green eyes made contact with his sharp blue one's for only the 2nd time that night, biting his lip and gulping.

"They wanted popularity," Michael explained, "they wanted everybody to think that the most famous Prince on this island was married to a Princess from such a small castle, they wanted to be known. Also, they knew that once it was discovered, it would be something huge that could   
easily draw attention towards your family, and everybody is aware of how much your mother adores attention" 

Prince Lucas simply nodded, not asking any other questions about the subject, but instead saying, "I am fairly certain that you would like to take off that dress, so if it is alright, I would like to see you without the dress on, I can retreive you some other clothing items, something I hope you will find suits you much better for the evening." 

"Yes please, thank you my Prince," Michael smiled at him. 

Prince Lucas' heart fluttered, this servant boy had the prettiest smile he had ever seen. Ignoring the feeling floating around in his stomach, he quickly exited the room, in search of something more comfortable, finding some silk pajamas, deciding that was the closest thing he would find. 

When he returned, he opened the door just a crack, handing the silk cloth to Michael, waiting until he was clothed and Michael told him that he could enter the room. 

When he entered, he couldn't help but laugh loudly at the sight in front of him, the pajamas he had found had turned out to be far too big for Michael, leaving his hands lost somewhere in the fabric of the sleeves, the hem of the shirt reaching far down his thighs, he was holding onto the waistband of the pants frantically, while tripping over the pant legs that were much too long.

"I think they are too big," he huffed out

"Maybe just a tad" Prince Lucas chuckled

"Do not laugh at me," Michael said, his eyes and cheeks turning a darker shade from embarrassment 

"Alright alright, allow me to find something," Lucas said, going over to his large closet, finding a belt.

He wrapped the leather belt around Michael's waist, using it to hold up the pants.

When he backed away from Michael, he turned away, covering his mouth to keep from letting a laugh slip from between his lips.

"Alright I get it, you must find this absolutely tickling, a disgusting, dirty servant in your room, wearing pajamas that are far too big for him-my lord how long are your legs?" He said, tripping over the pant leg and falling over with a huff.

"No it's not hilarious, actually I find it quite adorable," Prince Lucas said, helping Michael get up  
off the floor. 

A blush grew on the shorter male's cheeks, Prince Lucas took the time to notice that without the wig, Michael had red hair, very bright red hair, in a messy state that Prince Lucas was unsure if it was from the wig or if it was simply styled like that, he also took notice that Michael's lips were in fact the dark shade of red he had seen earlier, he had not been wearing lipstick 

A knock sounded from the large wooden door of Prince Lucas' room, but before Lucas had a chance to say anything, the servant, also known as Lucas' best friend in the palace, Calum, entered the room.

"Hello, Prince Lucas, Princess-" Calum stopped in his tracks doing a double take and looking back over, pointing his finger at Michael and looking at Prince Lucas with pure confusion on his face.

Michael and Prince Lucas both froze in place, praying that Calum didn't ask any questions, even though Prince Lucas knew that the chances of Calum not asking any questions about this was extremely slim. 

"Where is Princess Michaela? I was told to bring her a nightgown, night fall is coming so the Queen requested the Princess remain at the palace until dawn comes and it is bright enough outside and safe for her to go back to her own castle.

Prince Lucas stuttered over his words, "she went to the bathroom, she should be back any minute?"

He sighed deeply, knowing that Calum would never believe that, and he was right, just as silence was falling over the room, Calum went from looking at Lucas confusedly, to a sudden look of realization 

"Wait don't even tell me," he sighed, "this is Princess Michaela correct?"

Prince Lucas couldn't lie, he was a horribly liar, so he simply nodded his head

"It's a long story really," Michael tried, speaking up for the first time since Calum had entered the room 

"I can't believe this, the Queen will never allow this! Surely he will be removed and banned from the palace at once when she discovers this!" Calum exclaimed 

"IF she finds out!" Prince Lucas spat back at him, "we don't exactly plan on telling her, I actually quite like Michael and I really would hate it if he was no longer allowed at the palace, he is truly the only one that I have liked out of all the Princess' I have seen."

"You won't tell the Queen?" Michael asked, breathing a sigh of relief 

"No of course not," Prince Lucas said, smiling down at the boy

Michael smiled back at him, leaning in almost hesitantly, before wrapping his arms around Prince Lucas' upper torso

Prince Lucas returned the hug, his heart thumping in his chest

Calum smiled, "I will not say anything, but you must take caution! You know the Queen would never accept this unfortunately." 

"Thank you," both Prince Lucas and Michael said in sync

Lucas always took a liking to Calum, the boy was ever-so-slightly shorter than Lucas, had a darker skin tone, coming originally from New Zealand, being part Kiwi, he had fluffy dark brown hair and kind chocolate brown eyes. 

Calum left the nightgown and the table beside Lucas' large bed, explaining that Michael would likely need it, since the Queen would be coming in to say her good nights to the both of them in only a few hours, before exiting the room.

"So, Michael, tell me about yourself," Prince Lucas said, hopping on his bed and patting the spot beside him, inviting Michael to lay with him 

Michael obeyed, laying with Prince Lucas, being sure to leave the proper amount of space between them, a silence falling over the two, before Prince Lucas resaid his previous statement 

"You would like me to tell you about me?" Michael seemed a bit surprised, for some reason, he had always thought the decision for marriage in the palace was a quick one, he also did not expect the Prince to be as kind and charming as he was, he expected someone of such a high power to be cocky and snappish towards a lower class servant from a small castle.

"If you do not mind, I really would like to get to know you better," Prince Lucas said

"Alright, well my name is Michael, as I have already said, I was assumingly born on November 20th in Australia, I currently live in le Château des Diamants close by," his voice faltered as he continued, "I was abandoned by my parents when I was very young, I believe around the age of 4, though I really do not remember what had happened or why they had abandoned me, I was found by a woman, she was tall, with blond hair and kind eyes, she held my hand and told me she was taking me to a better place, and of course, as a very young child, I believed her, what else was I to believe? I was assumingly at the age of 4, and the home I had known for the few years I have been on this planet was suddenly gone, so I held on to her tightly, praying she would take me out of a place ever so cruel. We travelled for what felt like forever, over land and water, after what had just happened, after the many arguments I remember my parents having, after the many sleepless nights, it was finally quiet and peaceful, I remember one part of the trip, it was the middle of the night, the moon was reflecting off the water as we floated along in the sea, with such a beautiful reflection from the sky, I felt as though I could reach down and touch the stars, but when we arrived, it was an entirely different story, I was handled roughly by older men, they ran tests on me, and near the end of the tests it was believed that I was 4 years old, so as I have grown, I have simply gone by their word, I really do not know how old I am, and how they possibly came up with a birth date is beyond me, it may be a mystery forever really." 

Lucas looked over at Michael, seeing a few tears fall from his eyes. Lucas decided that Michael was far too beautiful to be crying, so he used the sleeves of his shirt to gently wipe the tears from his eyes, before pulling him closer into his chest and kissing the top of his head.

"Go to sleep my prince," Lucas whispered, placing another kiss to his temple, "we will speak again in the morning, and maybe we can go on an adventure." 

Michael nodded his head into Lucas' chest, his eyes falling closed and his breathing evening out and before long, he was asleep.

But the serenity lasted no longer than a few moments, because that was when there was a knock on the door.

"Lucas, darling open the door please," his mother's voice sounded 

Panic immediately filled his body as he shook Michael quickly, waking him up, explaining in a whispered voice that his mother was at the door and he had to put the wig and nightgown on as quickly as possible.

They scrambled around, making sure that everything was quiet, before opening the door for his mother, allowing her to enter the room'

"What took you so long?" she asked, a demanding tone to her voice

"My apologies mother, Princess Michaela was just preparing for bed," Lucas said, and his mother's face immediately lit up

"She is staying overnight? You must have taken an interest to her yes?" the Queen asked

"Yes mother, I really like Princess Michaela, after breakfast tomorrow, may we go out for a bit?" 

"Yes of course!" His mother replied, suddenly very happy, "well I will leave you to get some rest, goodnight Lucas, goodnight Princess."

The both said their goodnights and Queen Katherina exited the room

The two sighed in relief and locked the door to the room. Michael peeled off the wig and they both plopped back into bed.

"You know you can change back into the other pajamas, she won't be back until morning, and even when she returns, the door is locked," Lucas said

"I quite like this actually, it is very light and freeing,"

Prince Lucas laughed, "I suppose it would be." 

The two cuddled back up again, tangling their legs together, before both of them fell asleep.

The next morning consisted of happy chatter at the breakfast table and a game of footsies between Michael and Lucas

As breakfast came to an end, Michael and Lucas went back to Lucas' room, Lucas let Michael borrow a shirt and dress pants from him, before Calum came knocking

Lucas opened the door, letting the bouncing boy in the room

"Are you two ready for your big escape? Everything is ready for you!" Calum said excitedly

After the story Michael had told Lucas the night before, Lucas had quickly gotten Calum, explaining to him that they needed the private airplane ready for after breakfast in the morning, saying only that Lucas would pilot them to Australia, where they would find Michael's real parents and learn more about him, such as his actual age and birth date.

Lucas thought that making the escape long before breakfast would make everything easier, as everyone would be asleep, but it was remembered by Calum that the guards were on stand all night until morning, so it would have to be postponed and much further planning was made.

They snuck out the door of Lucas' room and the stairs that lead to the roof, where the plane was waiting

"Pardon me," the disapproving sound of the Queen's voice filled everyone's ears, "I thought you were going out with the Princess." 

Lucas' breath caught in his throat, this was definitely not part of the plan, the plan was for there to be a distraction downstairs, that would make it certain that the Queen would be occupied by that and would not catch Lucas making a getaway with Michael, but it seems the Queen had caught on to the distraction and now they were caught

Lucas really wished he had planned this out even further, because, as stated before, he was a horrid liar. 

"Mother I can explain," Lucas said, though he really had no explanation. 

"Can you now? I will wait," she said, her eyes scanning Lucas' face, giving him chills up his spine.

"My Queen, the Princess had to return to her castle late last night because of an emergency, they sent over a servant to explain what had happened, and I, along with the Prince and the servant were going to visit the Princess at her castle, just to see how she was feeling," Calum stepped in

Lucas was about to breathe a sigh of relief until he realized that his mothers anger had not yet faltered.

"You really think that I would believe you?" The Queen demanded, "you must be mistaken my dear, because I know for a fact this here must be the Princess, because this man looks remarkably similar to the Princess and the guards would have told me if such an escape was made last night." 

No one had anything else to say, they knew they were caught and were terrified of what was to come next. 

"GUARDS!" The Queen yelled, as thumping footsteps sounded from the stairs and two large guys appeared. 

Lucas immediately began to panic, a lump forming in his throat as he used his broad figure to cover Michael in an attempt to protect him 

"Remove him from the palace immediately," the Queen demanded, pointing a boney finger at the boy behind Lucas 

"No, do not, I will fight you before you ever take him away," Lucas said in a menacing tone, using the sharpness of his eyes to his advantage as he glared at the guards

"You will not fight the guards, do not be so childish!" His mother squawked. 

Prince Lucas reached into his belt, grabbing a large sword he always had to keep him protected from anyone 

"It's amazing what you would do for your love, mother," Prince Lucas said, pointing the sword at the men 

The men also reached into their belts and grabbed their swords, and there may have been 2 of them and 1 of Lucas, but he was more than ready to bring out the strength of a million men in him to fight for Michael

The battle began slow, but as the guards noticed that Lucas was in fact prepared to battle for Michael and would not chicken out, that's when the battle really started 

It was almost cliché as if a battle scene from a cheap film, there were loud sounds of metal against metal and battle cries 

Lucas' mother screamed from on the side, angered at Lucas, asking how he could possibly have been so stupid and now he was going to get himself killed

Michael was slowly being dragged away, but he kept his feet firmly against the ground, praying for a miracle 

But in fact, there was no such thing 

One guard dropped their sword, and while Prince Lucas was distracted by the sudden unexpected move, the other guard grabbed him from behind, forcing Lucas' sword onto the ground as he held him tight

"NO!" Lucas screamed helplessly, tears streaming down his face, "PLEASE PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" 

Lucas wiggled around in his arms, kicking and screaming (a/n lol ATL ref) begging to be let go of 

But of course, he was not, he was handled in a careless way by the guard, brought to his room and locked in it as Michael was dragged back to his own castle 

The days that came went by agonizingly slowly, Prince Lucas felt himself become less and less motivated every day

"Lucas," Lucas knew it was his mother again, begging him to go out and do something, anything at this point really 

Lucas didn't answer her 

"Lucas, honey" she said in her sickeningly sweet voice, peaking her head into the room, "come out please" 

Lucas gave a small shake of his head, laying in a curled up ball on his bed, day old tears still stinging his eyes 

His mother sighed, "there's something special waiting for you downstairs, please get all dressed up nice and come down." 

Prince Lucas sighed deeply, deciding he might as well go, how much worse could his life possibly get just by going downstairs

He showered quickly, getting dressed as nice as he cool and forcing a smile on his face just in case other people were around 

When Prince Lucas went downstairs, what he saw was something he never expected to ever have the pleasure of seeing 

A few close family members around, a fancy white carpet down the middle of where they sat, and at the very end of it, (A/n SOMETHING EVEN WHITER THAN THE CARPET) Michael. (A/n I'm so sorry) 

His jaw dropped, Calum standing by Michael with a small book in his hand, Lucas didn't quite understand at first 

He looked over at his mother for guidance at first, and boy with the confused look he was wearing he must've looked a royal asshole

His mother smiled at him, finally a genuine smile on her face as she nodded, her eyes clouding with tears

Then suddenly it hit Luke that this was a wedding. He was going to marry Michael and his mother was going to let him. He wondered what changed her mind, but at the moment that wasn't very important 

His mother escorted him to the end of the carpet, then kissed his hand and stood aside 

"Please join hands" Calum said, smiling 

Prince Lucas had not had a chance to prepare vows, or anything for that matter, so when it came his time to speak, he more or less stuttered out about how Michael was the prettiest girl he thought he had ever met but he liked him even more as a guy 

Prince Lucas was an awkward guy 

When it came Michaels turn to speak, he pretty much said similar things, just about how Lucas wasn't an asshole as he thought he would be, telling Lucas that Michael likely hadn't had much time to prepare either 

"You may now kiss," Calum said smiling even bigger than before at them 

Both Michael and Lucas leaned in, pressing their lips together in a sweet and passionate kiss, the small crowd cheering 

The night went on and it was probably one of the best nights of both boys lives, but as it came to an end and people left, Lucas began thinking of where he could take Michael on his honeymoon

Thankfully, his mother had taken care of it, and before they knew it they were off on a plane to god knows where 

It was a long trip full of passionate kisses and innocent touches, but when they arrived to where they were staying, the passionate kisses became more desperate, and the innocent touches became dirtier

Lucas had Michael pinned against the door, their tongues exploring each other's mouths 

"All those days you had been gone I could only think about you," Prince Michael panted, "wanted you so bad." 

Lucas simply nodded in agreement, unable to catch his breath at that moment 

Michael reached down to palm Lucas through his pants and Lucas gasped at the touch

"You're so hot Lucas," Michael moaned

"Call me Luke," Luke said breathlessly (a/n yes I'm switching to Luke now because writing smut and using Lucas makes me uncomfortable) 

Luke leaned down, pressing his lips to the heated skin of Michaels neck, flicking his tongue over his prominent Adam's apple before lightly sucking on it

"Fuck," Michael swore, he knew that being royal he probably shouldn't swear but at that moment they weren't royal, it was just him and Luke 

Michael rolled his hips up, attempting to get any pressure that he possibly could 

"Hold on baby, I've got you, we're gonna take this nice and slow," Luke whispered against his neck, making Michael whine

He lifted Michael up and carried him over to the large canopy bed, Michael falling onto it and bringing Luke on top of him 

Luke kept their lips pressed together sweetly, beginning to unbutton Michael's white shirt

When he got the buttons undone, he pushed it off of Michael's shoulders, leaving Michael's fluffy tummy exposed (a/n if u can't tell I'm fluffy!mikey af) 

"You know, you're the only person other than my family that I'm allowing to see me without a shirt," Michael whispered against his lips 

Luke's felt his heart melt (a/n lmao u should probably go to the doctor abt that Luke) at Michael's words and a soft smile appeared on his face

Before Luke could say anything else, Michael kept going, "been too insecure my entire life, never been fit or had abs, I just have a big belly." 

Luke's smile dropped slightly, he didn't like that Michael was insecure and decided that from here on out he would make sure Michael always felt beautiful, as he was.

"You know my prince, when I was 6 I was taken to an art gallery by my mother," Luke spoke, trailing kisses down and all over Michael's tummy, "and while I was there I saw a piece of art, it was amazing, I didn't know what it was but I thought it was the most beautiful piece of art ever made and I firmly believed that is was the most beautiful thing ever made until I met you." 

Luke was on his knees, while speaking he had rid himself of his clothing, working on Michael's belt until he felt something wet on his shoulder and a sniffle from above him 

He looked up to see Michael wiping tears from his eyes and his heart started racing 

"What's wrong baby doll?" Luke asked softly, standing back up and wiping Michael's tears away

"I can't believe I've found someone as amazing as you, I never thought I could, never deserved anyone this beautiful, still don't," Michael sniffles 

"My dear Michael, it is I who does not deserve you, I didn't think I'd find my true love, but I have, God knows I barely know anything about you but that comes with time, right now is where trust is built, it's an overwhelming time when you've found someone you truly love, and are able to take such a time to expose yourselves to each other, to let your other half see you in such a vulnerable yet beautiful state, no humans ever think they deserve each other, my love, yet we all receive so much more than we could have ever dreamed," Luke whispered, unbuckling Michael's belt

"You're so amazing," Michael said, running his fingers through Luke's hair, his breathing becoming heavier

Luke simply smiled, pulling Michael's pants down along with his underwear, before ridding himself of his own.

Luke grabbed lube from his suitcase, walking over to the bed to see Michael laying flat on his back, his knees bent up, exposing himself, a blush on his cheeks 

Luke smiled adoringly, putting lube on 3 of his fingers before slowly opening Michael up 

When he got to 3 fingers the mood has changed slightly, Michael was now panting grinding back against Luke's fingers and gripping the sheets as he let out strangled moans of Luke's name 

"Come on please baby I need you," he panted

Luke removed his fingers, wiping them on the bed sheets before lining himself up with Michael and slowly pushing himself in 

They both let out moans when Luke bottomed out, kissing each other hotly as Luke began moving his hips 

"So hot babe," Luke growled against Michael's lips before biting his bottom lip 

Michael could feel Luke everywhere, Luke had a hand pressed against his stomach so he could feel how deep Luke was inside of him, he could feel Luke's hot breath against his neck, a light sheet of sweat covering both of them and mixing together, they weren't quite kissing exactly, just their lips pressed together, but they refused to give up the contact

"Touch me," Michael whispered in Luke's ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe

Luke nodded, reaching down and grabbing hold of Michael's cock, jerking it quickly 

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum, you're gonna make me cum," Michael yelled out as Luke hit his prostate, thrusting quicker now 

"Me too doll, together on 3 okay?"

Michael nodded 

"1,2,3," 

They both let out loud moans of each other's names as they hit their highs, Luke's cum filling Michael, while Michael's landed all over both their stomachs 

Luke let his head fall onto Michael's chest, pulling himself out of Michael, just listening to the sound of his heart beating quickly 

"You're so beautiful, Luke said, leaning up and placing a kiss to Michael's lips both of them sharing loving kisses and small talk until they fell asleep 

And while they had a long 'royal' life ahead of them, Luke made it so they could finally leave the island to explore, and along the way, they just might have stumbled upon Michael's parents


	34. Lullaby (Fluff and Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ATTEMPTED SUICIDE/SUICIDAL THOUGHTS (NO ONE DIES THO) ANGST ANGST ANGST ANG-

Luke remembers when he was first diagnosed. Usually when stories start like this it has to do with cancer but here we're talking about something that is talked about, beaten down and for some reason romanticized

Yes we're talking about depression

Luke had been diagnosed with anxiety as a child but had always been fairly happy

He had been warned by doctors and therapists that because of his anxiety, someday depression might come along 

He could remember the day he realized things weren't the same. He was 19 years old sitting around with his friend Michael in his basement

Normally Luke would be having the best time ever because being with Michael he could say what he wanted without fear of judgement and of course they were always loud and having as much fun as possible, they were teenage boys 

One time they were playing Fifa when it suddenly hit Luke that he didn't feel the same anymore. He didn't know why it hit him there and then but he realized that even if he did laugh loudly and was generally fairly happy with Michael, the happiness never lasted like it used to

Now this had nothing to do with Michael because Luke loved Michael with all his heart, but this new feeling scared him. He didn't know what to do 

When he went home that night, instead of being high on happiness and thinking of how much fun he had and how much he loved Michael, he was suddenly hit with a certain breathlessness he couldn't explain, his chest was tight and he felt tears welling up in his eyes 

He lay in his bed listening to music, hoping that might calm him down, but it didn't. He thought maybe it was an anxiety attack hitting him, but it didn't feel the same

He decided maybe he was tired and just needed some sleep, so as he always did when he was sad, he calmed down as best he could and he went to sleep

As the days went on, Luke realized that this sense of hopelessness that was dead set on always showing up even if just in the back of his mind

He was terrified of this new and overwhelming feeling and decided that he needed a bit of time to himself 

So he began separating himself from his friends, and a lot of the outside world, but they didn't seem to understand 

'Luke,'  
'Luke answer me'  
'Are you really just going to read and not respond?'  
'K fine then, whatever'   
'Okay then don't fucking talk to me'  
'Luke we're friends you're supposed to tell me everything that's going on with you you can't just stop talking' 

(A/n just saying, if you ever need time to yourself you fucking take it and don't let people make you feel guilty about it. You are not responsible for keeping them entertained. And if you need someone to rant to you can rant to me, and you can tell me not to respond and I won't, I just know that sometimes it's nice to just type things out and send it. Okay I'll stop) 

His friends messages made them seem so set on making Luke feel guilty for needing time to himself, but he refused to allow it to get to him 

Michael was the only person that didn't make him feel like shit 

These attacks of sadness and hopelessness came often at nighttime, the only times he would ever really crave human attention and affection 

Michael knew there was something wrong with Luke but he didn't want to push him, but he was worried

One night was one of the worst nights Luke had had in a while and the attack was just topping it. His parents had been arguing about stuff like money and jobs, recklessly calling each other terrible names and screaming 'I hate you' at each other like they didn't know that the promise of tomorrow was one that could be easily broken

He ran into his room, slamming and locking the door after both his parents had left with no explanation, then he went into his bathroom and dead bolted the door

He looked into the mirror, something he hadn't done in a while, he could see the loss of emotional control from the red circles around his eyes and the tear streaks down his cheeks, his nose red and lips trembling. No longer could he see the colour in his eyes, everything was fading and he was suffering in ignorance of such a feeling 

He opened a drawer and looked around for anything sharp he could possibly find, his breathing rapid, heart beating out of his chest, his sight was blurring and his hands were shaking

His hand caught onto a razor blade, he grabbed it and looked down at his wrist, so pale and skinny from his lack of nourishment over the last while

He didn't know what to do, he could feel the edge of the cold metal against his wrist, but just hardly scraping it 

He looked over at his phone, hearing the vibration signalling he had received a text

What he hadn't expected was 23 messages from Michael and 8 missed calls from him

His fingers shook as he pressed the call button, not bothering to look at the messages beforehand 

"Luke, thank god you're okay, your mum just came over to mine and began crying on my mum's shoulder about your dad, she told her everything that happened and I was so worried about you I'm so happy you're okay," from what Luke could hear, Michael was shaking and had likely been in tears

Luke felt his chest get even tighter with guilt 

"Michael I'm sorry, I can't do it anymore, I love you," was all Luke said before he hung up the phone 

Immediate panic swarmed through Michael's body as he alerted his and Luke's mothers about what was going on 

The drive to Luke's house seemed to take a lot longer than usual, Michael's eyes stung with tears that would no longer come out and he could feel his heart pounding in his head 

"Please drive faster" Michael begged his mother for what seemed like the 50th time 

Arriving in Luke's driveway, the car hadn't even come to a stop before Michael was jumping out and running up the porch only to find the door locked 

He frantically dug around for the spare key, finding it in a plant near the door 

The door flew open and Michael along with Karen and Liz's heavy footsteps were heard throughout the deathly silent house

"Luke!" Michael screamed, the tears that were stinging his eyes now freely falling as his best friend was nowhere in sight 

He ran up the stairs, pounding on Luke's bedroom door to find that locked too

"Luke please open up bub please we're so worried about you oh god please be okay," Michael's hands were still shaking in fear as he kicked the door and screamed as loud as he could 

"Luke please, please let me in, even if it's only me, I just need to talk to you," Michael's voice was cracking and he was desperately trying to find a way into Luke's room

Liz ran over, keys in her hand as she used one to unlock Luke's door 

Another surge of panic ran through Michael's body when he saw that Luke wasn't in his room, until he heard a small sob come from the bathroom door

"Luke! Luke sweetheart please open the door, please babe," Michael begged, pressing his body against the locked door 

"Michael, I'm sorry," Michael could hear Luke's voice soft and breaking 

"No Lu there's nothing for you to apologize for just please open the door so I can see you, my mum and your mum are with me but I won't let them in if you don't want me to, please Luke," 

A few seconds pass in complete silence before a small click is heard as the door is unlocked and Michael gasps in relief 

He slowly opens the door and walks in, closing it behind him and sees Luke collapsed on the floor in tears, a razor blade by his side, but no blood in sight 

"Lu honey come here, come here baby," Michael invites Luke into his arms, carefully picking up Luke's frail body and cuddling him in, and disposing of the nearby razor

Luke let's out heavy sobs into Michael's shoulder, clinging onto him as tightly as he could

"I don't know what's wrong with me Mikey," 

"There's nothing wrong with you-"

"Yes there is," Luke cuts off, "I've been having attacks of sadness and hopelessness all the time and shit always sticks in the back of my mind too and I fucking hate it Mikey I can't take it."

"Oh Luke, baby I really think we should go see a doctor,"

"No!" Luke squealed, "I don't want somebody telling me what's wrong with me, I know there's something wrong and I can fix it myself."

"Lu, baby I don't think that's a good idea, not everything can be fixed yourself. I know somebody telling you there's something wrong with you and trying to force medication or therapy on you is really weird but you know how in life we all need the support of water to live, or the support of friends for some things? It's just like that, it's just another kind of support and that's okay Luke. Think about it like this, you're on one end of a bridge. On the other end is the happiness you want to achieve, but in the middle the rest of the bridge is missing and you can say you can fix it yourself, but you can't because you don't yet have the supplies for it, but a doctor has those supplies, you just need to ask for their help and with it, you can both work together to slowly rebuild the bridge and you can finally get to the other end and you can be happy again, I'm not going to force you to go but I really don't want to see the one I love suffering this much, so please consider it."

Days later, Luke was diagnosed with depression, and so begun all of the doctor visits and medication, and though the medication helped greatly, the constant visits seemed to be taking a toll on him

At first, he was doing better, he started feeling a little more at peace knowing that people cared and wanted to help him 

His dad never came back and where he went is a mystery to him but he doesn't really care. His mom seems much happier without him around, the house is quieter and more peaceful

But after a while, plans had to be cancelled because of doctor visits and they were so repetitive and weren't really helping anymore 

Michael was there through all of it but Luke began to get snappier at him and so Michael started to give Luke more and more distance which Luke didn't like

"Mikey can you come over?" Michael could hear Luke's pout over the phone. This was really nothing new, almost every evening or weekend would get a phone call from Luke to Michael, begging him to come over

Normally Michael would tell Luke he was busy, because he knew that if he went over Luke would only rant and then get angry if Michael told him the truth about something, but Michael was so weak for Luke, he loved his boy probably more than he should

"Sure, I'll be over in a few," Michael told him before hanging up and getting ready 

And just as promised, 10 minutes later Michael stood outside Luke's door, waiting for him to answer 

"Just come in, it's unlocked" read a text from Luke 

Michael snorted to himself and opened the door, taking off his sneakers before making his way to Luke's room 

"Hey Luke, what's up,"

"I told mom I don't want to go to therapy anymore, it's making me even more upset than before and I've been taking it all out on you and I'm really sorry I didn't mean to and-" Not quite the greeting Michael expected, but one that was probably needed. Luke's voice was shaking and he was almost in tears as Michael wrapped his arms around him 

"It's okay Luke. Don't worry about it," Michael mumbled into his neck, inhaling Luke's calming scent

The room was silent as Michael placed a small kiss on the top of Luke's head, sniffing his hair in the process 

"Did you just sniff me?" Luke laughed through a broken voice

Michael shrugged, "you smell nice."

They both chuckled lightly, just staying close together for a while and Michael was almost asleep like that when suddenly a loud sob was heard and Luke's body wracked against his

"Luke honey what's wrong?" Michael asked in a sweet voice

"Mum told me to get out,"

"What? What do you mean Luke?"

"She told me I had to take my stuff and move out because I was too hard to deal with anymore and refusing therapy just crossed some line she had I guess," Luke sobbed 

"Oh Luke, we'll find a place, you can stay with me and then you and I will find a place okay?" Luke nodded into Michael's chest 

Months later, Luke and Michael were moving into their first apartment together and things were going fairly well, until one night when Luke had a relapse while Michael was at a meeting

"Hello, is this Michael Clifford?"

"Yeah..who is this?"

"This is Officer Sanders, you are the first on the emergency contact list for Mr. Luke Hemmings, he was found just minutes ago in his bathroom with many slashes in his arms, is there any way you could make it to Queen Elizabeth Hospital" Michael's heart both sunk to the bottom of his stomach and started beating 3 times the normal rate

"I'll he there in just a few minutes," Michael panted, giving a quick explanation to the others in the meeting before running out the door and driving to the hospital 

Next thing he knew he was next to Luke in an uncomfortable chair at 3am. The steady beeping that had been going for hours moving in perfect time with his heart beat

Luke hadn't woken up yet, the doctors said he should wake up at some point in the next day or so but he was in pretty bad shape

Tears streamed down Michael's warm and tired face, likely from the lack of sleep and being so overwhelmed. He looked down at the larges cuts on Luke's arms, left out in the open 

Michael leaned down and kissed each one gently, squeezing Luke's warm hand 

He opened his mouth for the first time in hours and began singing a soft lullaby in Luke's ear, one he knew Luke had loved since he was a child

He kept singing until eventually his voice got quieter and slower and he dozed off

He was awoken at 11am by a loud gasp and a sudden jerk of his hand that was still in Luke's 

"Michael," Luke breathed out, tears in his eyes

Michael's eyes were wide and also brimmed with tears, looking over to his friend, but he couldn't bring himself to swallow the lump in his throat and say anything 

"I'm so sorry," Luke answered, letting a few tears slip out

"It's okay baby, it's okay, I'm just happy you're alive, scared the shit out of me," Michael said, wrapping his arms around Luke's frail body, the hug being returned equally as tight

Michael pulled back slightly from the hug staring into Luke's eyes before leaning in and kissing his lips softly

Luke returned the kiss, reaching his shaking arm up to touch Michael's cheek softly, "I love you so much, you're so beautiful."

"I love you too," this wasn't quite how Michael had imagined them confessing their love to each other, but it worked

"I'm gonna go get a nurse okay? And we'll be out of here in no time,"

Luke nodded as Michael pulled away from him and left to get a nurse 

Later that day Luke was discharged from the hospital and they walked out hand in hand to Michael's car 

On the way home, Michael stopped and got them something to eat from the McDonalds drive thru, he knew Luke was waiting for him to ask what happened and what triggered him, but Michael decided to wait a bit until Luke was emotionally ready to tell Michael 

"I'm not going to ask you what happened, so you can stop looking so guilty there love, you can tell me in good time," Michael smiled at him

Luke immediately relaxed, a smile appearing on his face as his placed his hand over one of Michael's in the middle of the car

When they got home, they ate up their food before going up to bed to cuddle 

Luke's head rested on Michael's chest just listening to his heart beating, their legs tangled together. They stayed like that for the rest of the night 

Luke was woken up the next morning by a loud groan in his ear, he made a small growling noise before telling Michael to shut up 

Luke didn't realize for a few minutes that Michael was having a wet dream until Michael began grinding his hips against Luke's 

Luke sighed, deciding to let his grind one out against him instead of waking him up because he was way too tired for this 

Michael's body was warm against him, his nails digging into Luke's side, and his breath was ragged 

"Yeah Luke, mm fuck," Michael moaned

Luke let out a throaty whimper at the noise, his hips bucking up against Michael's, resting his head on michael's shoulder 

They never really asked each other out but Luke decided it wasn't really necessary since Michael had told him they were going on their first date tonight, he thought the question wasn't quite necessary 

Michael was letting out breathy moans and whimpers, his body rolling against Luke's hotly, desperately clawing at Luke's back 

"Oh fuck," Michael growled out, his eyes opening wide to see a breathless Luke leaning against his shoulder, their hard cocks rubbing together causing perfect friction

"Oh my god Luke you're so hot," Michael moaned, rolling them over so he was on top of Luke, straddling him and grinding faster 

"Oh please Michael, I'm gonna cum," Luke groaned, his eyes closing and his body tensing up 

"Me too," Michael whispered, his movements halting for just a second so he could sloppily pull down both of their boxers, jerking both of them off at once

"Michael Michael Michael," Luke sobbed helplessly, biting down on his lip hard before he was cumming in Michael's hand 

"Fuck, so hot," Michael growled before releasing all over his hand and Luke's stomach 

Michael collapsed on top of Luke, both of them panting heavily before Michael reached over and pulled the covers over them 

"But Michael," Luke whined, "there's cum all over me."

"Yeah yeah, sleep now, shower later," Michael slurred out tiredly before cuddling in close to Luke

Luke was disgusted, but decided not to fight with him if it meant round two in the shower later

Michael was fast asleep within minutes on top of Luke and Luke lay there thinking 

Michael had always been there through everything, this boy had a heart of absolute gold and Luke loved him so much. There can never be a person that can come into your life and love you so much your depression just leaves, but having someone around that Luke knew loved him unconditionally and would never leave him, well that helped a little

As Michael stirred and let out small noises in his sleep, Luke opened his mouth and began singing a soft lullaby in Michael's ear, one he knew Michael had loved since he was a child


	35. Quick I Think He's Coming (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one based off a dumb blurb I read ok so this sucks soZ

Michael was pissed off the say the very least, Calum had dragged him to this stupid party and told him 'don't worry I won't leave your side' but of course 5 minutes in, Michael was sitting all alone at a table unable to find Calum 

He didn't really even know anyone here, he was more of Calum's +1 so he didn't look lame walking into a party alone 

He had no clue whose party this was, hell he didn't think Calum even had a clue whose party this was but here he was, alone at a table, the smell of alcohol intoxicating the air as he watched teenagers grind on each other like there was no tomorrow 

It was 1am and the party showed no sign of stopping and Michael was bored out of his mind, his 2nd beer of the night disorienting him just a bit until he laid eyes on him

His heart sped up and a layer of sweat formed on his forehead at the familiar body, of fucking course Dan was here, why wouldn't he be? This was just Michael's luck

Dan was Michael's ex (A/N yes it's Dan Howell y'all stfu he's my baby), someone Michael was not particularly fond of anymore 

Michael felt a rush of panic run through his body, he didn't want that asshole to see him all alone, he wanted Dan to know he's moved on

"Hey Michael," he heard the familiar, taunting voice, "how's it going beautiful?"

"Leave me alone Dan," he said, his voice shaking as Dan got closer, a smirk on his face 

"Why? Doesn't seem like you have anything better to do," Dan grew closer and closer 

"Actually he does have something better to do. Me," Michael heard an unfamiliar voice and felt a warm, heavy arm around his shoulder, almost weighing his buzzing body down

"Who the fuck are you?" Dan asked accusingly

"Michael's boyfriend, is it anything to you?" The tall blond stranger spat back at him 

"Maybe once, but not anymore, see you around sweetheart," Dan rolled his eyes walking away 

"Holy shit, you just saved me," Michael let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding as soon as Dan was out of sight

"Yeah I did," the blond boy rolled his eyes, throwing a cheeky smirk in Michael's direction, "looks like we're gonna have to get used to each other for a bit yeah?" 

"Why?" Michael asked confused, not that he was complaining because this guy was beautiful 

"Well you don't just wanna be seen with me once and then not again at the party do you? Dickhole will definitely suspect something, so, I'm Luke, your apparent life long partner for the night," Luke said, holding out his hand with a grin on his face and sparkles in his eyes 

"Michael," Michael said back, with a smile equally as wide, shaking his hand

Luke held onto Michael's hand a little longer than he should have, and by a little longer I mean for 2 consecutive hours

Luke and Michael got on fairly well but Dan was getting more menacing throughout the night to the point where Michael was clinging to Luke's side like it was his home 

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Luke asked, looking fondly down at the shaking boy on his arm

"What?"

"We can go back to my house or something for the night, it's quite obvious Dan isn't planning on leaving you alone unfortunately," Luke said

"Oh, yeah alright," Michael mumbled, his shaking body relaxing ever so slightly as he took Luke's hand almost from habit now and they went out to call a cab

The ride was relatively silent and Michael's sudden habit of reaching out to hold Luke for comfort was no longer relevant because Dan wasn't around anymore, and Michael was frustrated

They got out of the cab at a fairly large white house not too far from where Michael lived 

They went inside, the house was heavily decorated in many different types of plants, flowers, cactuses, plants growing fruits and vegetables outside, pretty much anything you could think of

"Honey! I'm home!" Luke called out

Michael immediately tensed up, did Luke have a girlfriend or boyfriend and he was just being nice to Michael for the night because his ex was haunting him?

When a bark was heard in response, Michael was beyond confused, thought he was going crazy, as a large golden retriever came bounding happily down the stairs

"This is my pup, Honey," Luke said, roughly petting the joyful animal and mumbling incoherently with a scrunched up face

A few seconds past and the air in the room got much more awkward as the large animal got bored and went back upstairs

"You know," Michael said, his voice shaking slightly, "you should paint your house green."

"Why?"

"Because then you would literally live in a green house, you practically do already," Michael chuckled, of course he was going to make terrible plant jokes to a guy he just met, good fucking going Michael 

Luke blushed and smiled ever so slightly, "I take pride in my babies."

Michael smiled at him, this boy was absolutely adorable 

"Wanna sit? I can order us pizza," Luke said

"Uhm, I'm actually really tired, not really in the mood for pizza, thank you though," truth be told, Michael did want pizza, he just didn't want the blond boy spending more money, he'd already paid for the cab there 

"Okay, that's alright," Luke said, "I can set up a bed for me on the couch, and you can sleep in my bed for the night of you want."

Michael nodded, he knew it wasn't fair Luke got the couch while he got a bed but honestly it was 4am and his eyes were just about to close and if they stood arguing about sleeping arrangements soon enough michael would be making sleeping arrangements with the floor

A few minutes passed, Michael helping Luke set up his bed on the couch, awkward good nights were said between the acquaintances and they went off the bed

'God Luke yes, fuck right there"

"Yeah baby? Right there? Look at you squirming underneath me, thought a slut like you wouldn't even bat a lash at someone fucking into your tight hole, but look at you babe, fucking whining and crying underneath me, I fuck you so good don't I Michael? Gonna cum you little slut?"

"Yes fuck-gonna cum," Michael whimpered

"Cum for me-"

"Michael!" A loud voice was heard in his ear. Michael shot up from bed, making himself dizzy for a few moments before looking over at the body next to him

Michael blushed as he realized what was going on, a thin layer of sweat covering his body and his breathing heavy as he glared down at the tent formed under the sheets, like it was completely the fault of his dick and not his fucked up mind that decided to have a sex dream about a guy he just met

Luke was blushing, pupils blown out, "you alright?"

Michael could tell that Luke was trying not to laugh, even through the darkness of 5:30am 

Michael groaned and just laid down his face pressed against the pillows, "please forget that happened." 

"Did you want any..help?" Luke's voice was high pitched and uncertain and yeah Michael's head was clouded right now and he was extremely horny and a little help from this incredibly hot boy did sound nice 

"Please," Michael whimpered, before he felt a body on top of his, a semi-hard dick against his ass

"Was really hot Michael, you're really hot," Luke said, grinding down slightly 

"And you're really awkward-oh my god," Michael began making a joke but was cut off by a moan

Luke flipped Michael over quickly before climbing back onto the boy, the bulge in his boxers made his face hot and his mind foggy 

Their bulges pressed together and both boys bit their bottom lip, having not gotten any action for a long time, they had the sex drive equivalent to that of a 15 year old boy 

Luke was grinding down quickly and helplessly, his nails taking down Michael's chest 

"Wanna - wanna fuck you, but I don't have a condom or anything," Luke panted 

"We can go without," Michael said, letting out a whine as Luke came to an abrupt stop

Luke's mouth was open letting out loud pants, sweat covering his shirtless chest  and a blush on his cheeks as he shook his head, "that's really not a good idea Michael, anything could happen, let's stick to grinding until we can get stuff alright?" 

And okay, that was definitely fair, Michael nodded his head, "okay, s'okay, not gonna last anyway," he chuckled breathlessly

"Yeah me either," 

Luke grabbed Michael's hips and Michael's eyes widened as he let out a loud whine 

"What? You like when people grab onto your hips babe," 

"Fuck, yes I do, oh my god Luke, faster," Michael sobbed helplessly, trying not to close his eyes 

Luke leaned down and let his tongue roll over Michael's hips before sucking on the soft skin of Michael's tummy   
(a/n: forever tummy Michael af) 

"Oh my god holy fuck daddy-"

Luke let out a whine at that, "fucking slut," he snarled 

"Don't 'fucking slut' me Lucas," Luke made a mental note to later tell Michael that Lucas was not actually his name, but he liked the way it rolled off the boys tongue so he let it go for now 

Luke licked up Michael's chest, choking a little bit for a second. Michael looked at him confused, with hooded eyes

"Your chest hair doesn't taste very good," he said, picking one of the hairs out of his mouth

"Fucking gross," Michael laughed, cut off by a moan as Luke's hips gyrated and he thrusted faster

"My legs are fucking tired," Luke chuckled breathlessly before pressing his mouth to Michael's, their teeth clashing as they both let out a quiet 'ow'

"We're a fucking mess," Michael laughed, holding onto Luke's hips, forcing him to move quickly

"Fuck, gonna cum Michael, oh my god I'm cumming!" Luke groaned loudly, hips stuttering and mouth dropping open and Michael could feel the warm, sticky wetness through his boxers and God, he was so close

"C'mon Michael," Luke whispered, "give it to me kitten."

Luke's let his nails brush roughly over Michael's cock and Michael was completely done for, his body shook and he was letting out loud whimpers as he felt his sticky cum mixing with Luke's 

They laid together for a few minutes, catching their breaths and willing energy to renter their bodies

"What are we?" Michael asked after a few minutes 

Luke simply shrugged, "no clue, but we can figure that out in the morning." 

Michael nodded, before reaching over for his phone, seeing a text from an all too familiar number

'Hey Mikey, I hope you know that I know that was a stunt you pulled tonight, I found blond boys Facebook and it says he's married to some chick named 'Honey' hope you enjoy being a side hoe  
Yours truly,  
Dan xx'

Michael looked confusedly down at the text for a minute, his heart racing before he looked over, seeing that god forsaken dog Luke called Honey right next to the bed

Michael bursted out into laughter, making Luke look down at him with a questioning look

Luke read over the text before letting out a loud laugh, "God, that hasn't been changed since 2011, back when I first got Honey I thought it would be so funny to make my dog a profile and put down that I was married to her." 

"Fucking dork," Michael chuckled, rolling his eyes before wrapping his arms securely around Luke's torso, both of them falling asleep peacefully 

And if 4 years later Michael and Luke got married and had Honey as their flower girl, well Dan never needed to know that.


	36. You Had a Bad Day (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don't update lol whoops. Anyway I broke my ankle and my leg and I'm stuck in bed for 4 weeks rip me get #Pray4KatiesLeg trending

Luke walked into the house just as Michael was finishing dinner, tears running down his face as he collapsed down to the floor against the door 

"Hey sweetheart-" Michael cut himself off, smile fading as he saw his husband sitting against the door sobbing 

Michael walked over and sat next to him. Luke was still in his loose fitting construction outfit, covered head to toe in dirt and sweat 

"Sweet pea, what's wrong?" Michael asked slightly fearful, his husband rarely ever cried 

Luke shook his head, looking off in front of him, "it's so hard Michael." 

"I know baby, I know, but it'll be over someday, I know you'll get the office job you're going after, your interview went well didn't it?" Michael knew full well that Luke was talking about his job. Luke was a construction worker and he absolutely hated it, he wanted to quit but he was the only source of income for the household 

Luke simply nodded, not saying anything else, so Michael decided to take initiative 

"C'mon sweetheart, let's go have a shower and then we can have dinner alright?" Michael said, smiling sweetly at Luke before getting up 

Luke nodded again, cracking a small smile at his husband and getting up, following him to the bathroom

They both undressed as Michael got the water ready for the shower, both of them getting in

Luke's tense body relaxed slightly under the hot water, closing his eyes and allowing it to fall down his body 

"Let me wash your hair honey," Michael said softly, grabbing the shower head and putting it near the top of Luke's head, soaking it before lathering it with soap

Luke relaxed even more, letting a bigger smile wash over his face, eyes still closed, his smile making Michael smile and look at him lovingly 

"I love you Michael," Luke said, reaching out blindly and rubbing Michael's side lovingly 

"I love you too bub, forever," the boys were never usually too mushy, but Luke needed it tonight and Michael was ready and willing to give him anything he wanted 

They continued washing up, Michael helping Luke wash off all of the filth from his day at work while they whispered sweet nothings to each other 

Once they were done they stood there staring at each other, after being together for 6 years now they were still in awe of each other 

Michael made the first move, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Luke's lips, barely pulling away before Luke was chasing his lips again, both of them standing and making out in the shower for a few minutes until Luke's stomach grumbled 

Michael pulled away and giggled, "hungry babe?" 

Luke smiled and looked down at him lovingly, "just a little bit, let's go have dinner and then afterward...sex?" 

"Sounds good to me," Michael shrugged, pulling Luke out of the shower, both of them getting dressed before heading back downstairs to the kitchen 

"Made spaghetti, we haven't had it in forever and I know how much you love it," 

"You know me so well," Luke said, picking up some spaghetti and putting it on his plate 

Luke turned to his left, reaching to get a fork as he spotted homemade garlic bread sitting on a the counter 

"And garlic bread? You're the best husband ever," Luke groaned 

"Of course I am," Michael said matter of factly, pecking his lips as they both went and sat at the table 

They enjoyed the meal made by Michael, having casual conversation about their days

"Do you want anymore?" Michael asked after they finished 

"No thanks babe, but if I could, can I take some for lunch at work tomorrow?" 

"Sure sweetie," Michael said, taking both of their plates out, doing the dishes quickly as Luke stood behind him, arms around his waist, placing soft kisses on his neck until Michael was done 

"Sex now?" Luke asked, still kissing Michael's neck as Michael turned around to face him

"Yeah, please," Michael said, leaning up and catching Luke's lips with his own

Their tongues danced together, Luke pressing Michael against the counter as Michael grabbed the back of Luke's neck, forcing him closer 

"Bedroom," Luke said, grabbing Michael by the hand and dragging him upstairs and down the hallway to their room, both of them giggling and tripping along the way 

Luke shut the door, pressing Michael against it, giving him no time before reconnecting their lips 

"Soft and sweet or fast and rough baby?" Luke asked, just barely pulling away from Michael's lips to speak before kissing the corner of his mouth and making his way down the boy's jawline and his neck 

"Slow but-" Michael cut himself off for a second to swallow heavily and groan, pulling Luke's hips against his to subtly grind against him, "slow but rough." 

"Mhm, that's what I was thinking too," Luke said softly against his neck, still making his way, memorizing every inch of Michael's neck with his lips. 

"D'you wanna top this time?" Michael chuckled breathlessly at how dumb the question sounded coming from his mouth, he just wanted to double check on what his husband wanted.

"No, not this time," Luke said 

Michael nodded back in confirmation, even though Luke the leech couldn't see him from where he was still sucking on his neck.

Michael pulled Luke's head back up gently by his hair before kissing him again, their teeth clashing and Luke accidentally biting too hard on Michael's bottom lip, leaving them both laughing like idiots, pressed against each other against a door  

"That fucking hurt," Michael laughed into Luke's neck 

"I'm sorry baby," Luke giggled, "d'you want me to kiss it better?" 

"As long as you don't bite me like that again you fucking vampire," Michael said, pecking Luke's lips before taking his hand and leading them over to the bed, plopping down, Michael on top of Luke 

"Could've been worse, could've been your dick," Luke shrugged 

"Do you want me to go completely soft?" Michael scoffed, shuffling to get comfortable on top of Luke's large body 

"Yeah right, not happening," Luke said, reaching around and grabbing for Michael's ass cheek 

Luke looked up at Michael knowingly, and Michael sighed heavily before saying, "fine, do it."

Luke's face lit up as he grabbed Michael's ass, squeezing each one and saying "honk honk." (A/N: I really wish I could learn how to be serious for 3 seconds)

Luke went in for another kiss after they finally stopped laughing, kissing his husband hard and passionately

Michael groaned into the kiss, his mind racing with thoughts on the events to come that night, making his dick twitch in his pants 

"Do something baby please," Luke panted slightly against Michael's lips 

Michael hummed back as a reply before starting to move his hips against Luke's, craving the friction 

Lukes hands roamed Michael's body as much as they possibly could, squeezing his ass and pulling him closer, helping to keep Michael's rhythm of grinding 

"Fuck," Luke whispered quietly against Michael's lips, like a secret 

Luke's hands moved fairly quickly to Michael's shoulders, trying to pull him impossibly closer and clawing at his shirt, trying to take it off 

"Please Mikey take it off," Luke whined, his head falling back in a defeated groan as Michael's thrusts sped up 

Michael nodded, quickly removing his shirt, dropping it to the floor next to their bed before leaning down to Luke's already naked chest to kiss around Luke's nipples, making eye contact with Luke before letting his tongue graze over his sensitive bud 

Luke gasped, his breath stuttering as he held onto the bed sheets, Michael's hips still not faultering as he continued flicking his tongue and sucking, winking up at Luke.

"So good Michael, please," Luke's hips bucked up, his hard cock grinding roughly against Michael's own 

Michael nodded his head before making his way down Luke's body, leaving a few kisses here and there before removing Luke's pyjama pants

Having not worn boxers after their shower, this left Luke completely hard and exposed to Michael, who licked his lips before taking a hold on Luke's cock, just enough for him to feel it

"Michael please," Luke begged, but Michael didn't listen, instead he made a fist around Luke's cock, just ever so slightly wider than the thickness of Luke's cock, moving it up and down the shaft, allowing his fingers to just graze it ever so slightly 

Luke was letting out pants and whimpers from above him, trying to soak in whatever friction he could get, too lost in it to continue begging 

"What do you want baby? What do you need?" Michael asked, hand still moving, slow and teasingly, before suddenly wrapping his fingers fully around Luke's cock and jerking him quickly 

Luke almost screamed at the sudden feeling, eyes flying open as he looked down at Michael, flushed and fucked out, Michael looking back at him expectantly 

"Your mouth, fuck, please Michael," Luke almost cried

"All you had to do was ask," Michael smirked up at him. Luke disregarded the cocky (a/n lol) comment, sitting up on his elbows and looking at Michael expectantly as the older boy flicked his tongue over Luke's tip, allowing his tongue ring to roughly graze over it (a/n shut up I'll give michael a tongue piercing if I want to) 

"Yes fuck!" Luke almost screamed as Michael slowly started to lower his mouth onto Luke's cock, swirling his tongue around the girth and tracing the vein going up his cock with his tongue ring 

Michael continued lowering himself, soaking himself in the sound of Luke's moans and whimpers above him 

Michael took him down to the base of his cock, choking ever so slightly, allowing a few tears to escape, before flicking his tongue around the base, looking up at Luke with an almost evil look in his eyes, but at this point Luke wasn't really paying attention, his head thrown back as one of his hands gripped the bed sheets while the other played with his nipples 

Michael continued working his tongue around the tip of Luke's cock, hollowing out his cheeks before pulling off entirely, jerking him with his hand again slowly, not giving Luke near enough pressure to push him over the edge. He leaned down again using only his tongue, continuously flicking his tongue ring over Luke's tip, leaving Luke whining and whimpering, hips bucking up, begging for something more

"Think if I let you cum now you'll be able to cum again while I fuck you?" Michael asked, still moving his hand up and down Luke's cock teasingly as he made his way back kissing up Luke's body before reaching his lips 

"Yeah, fuck yeah," Luke groaned, eyes squeezed shut.

Michael nodded, even though Luke couldn't see him and reached over into the drawer beside their bed, getting his hands on exactly what he wanted without Luke noticing 

Michael finally gave Luke just a taste of relief, moving his hand faster and harder up and down Luke's cock. Luke's jaw dropped open letting out only quiet gasps and pants 

His hips bucked up into Michael's hand, his cock twitching

"I'm gonna cum, Michael fuck I'm gonna cum," his voice was rough and desperate and low as he bit his bottom lip 

He knew exactly what Luke looked like the second before he came and as soon as he saw that face he let go, leaving Luke gasping for air and his cock twitching roughly

Michael quickly slipped the cock ring over Luke's cock, making sure it was secured at the base before looking up at him 

"I-I said-" Luke gasped for air, looking down at Michael "-I said I would be able to cum twice in a row."

Michael chuckled lowly, grabbing Luke's cock roughly, jerking him once again, "frankly baby I didn't believe you for a second. Now you're stuck like this until I decide you can cum. What a shame." 

The pleasure flowed through Luke's entire body, feeling himself get so close to a climax but be denied every time. In the back of his mind he knew this would make his orgasm a million times better, but he wanted to cum now so bad 

Michael kept teasing Luke's now red and leaking cock, his eyes shut and he allowed himself to grind against the mattress, just listening to Luke's moans  and desperate pleas 

His hand stopped abruptly, suddenly focusing solely on his own pleasure, getting off on the desperate looks Luke was now giving him

He held himself up with his hands on the sheets, his hips moving faster against the mattress

"Gonna cum Luke," Michael said, staring down at Luke, letting out whimpers as he collapsed on the bed, still grinding roughly as hot, white streaks shot in his sweatpants 

After just a few seconds, Michael heard Luke whimpering, looking up to see desperate tears of pleasure leaking down his cheeks as Luke jerked himself fast 

"Not a chance pretty boy," Michael said, tearing Luke's hand away, pinning both of them to the top of the bed before reaching down and removing his  sweatpants

Michael had amazing stamina and knew he would immediately be up for another round after just cumming 

"Gonna prep you now baby, gonna fuck you so good, do you want that?" Michael asked

Luke nodded, "fuck yes Michael, please." 

Michael took pity on the boy and decided to get on with it 

He reached into the side drawer again and took out the lube, putting some on his fingers 

Michael leaned down, gently kissing Luke's lips as he traced over Luke's clenching hole before pushing his finger in slowly 

Luke moaned against Michael'a lips. Michael swallowed those moans and pressed his lips harder against Luke's, deepening the kiss as he moved his finger in and out of Luke's hole

"Another please, I can take it," Luke begged

Michael took pity on him and pushed in a second finger, immediately moving them in and out, scissoring Luke's hole open ever so slightly before pushing in a third and final finger

Michael continued pumping his fingers in and out of Luke, still kissing him until Luke started begging again 

"Please Michael, want your cock now, please I'm ready," Luke was completely desperate at this point and Michael was so hard and so ready to fuck him 

Michael positioned himself between Luke's legs, using a bit of lube, rubbing over his own cock before pushing into Luke's hole, moaning loudly at the feeling 

He was still sensitive from already cumming once and he knew Luke wouldn't last as soon as he removed the cock ring, so he immediately began thrusting, remember Luke saying he wanted it slow and rough 

"Changed my mind Michael, give it to me fast and rough, please," Luke begged, grabbing Michael by the hair and pulling him down for another kiss

Michael complied to Luke's wishes, using his elbows to hold himself up slightly before quickly and roughly thrusting into Luke, aiming to hit his prostate every time 

Luke moaned lowly into Michael's mouth, roughly tugging on Michael's bleached hair, knowing how much the blond boy loved it 

"Fuck Luke, you feel so good baby," 

Luke kept one hand in Michael's hair, still tugging, allowing his other hand to slip down Michael's back, letting his nails scrape roughly against it, pulling Michael impossibly closer to be able to grind against Michael's stomach, craving any kind of friction to push him right to the edge 

"Michael please I need to cum, please. I need it Mikey," Luke begged as tears fell from his eyes 

"Just hold on another minute baby, let me get there and we can cum together yeah?" Michael asked

Luke just nodded, nails still scraping against Michael's back and fingers still tugging, trying so hard to get Michael to the edge 

"Fuck I'm gonna cum," Michael gasped, sitting himself up, before removing Luke's cock ring, holding back his own orgasm for just a minute to watch Luke through his

Luke screamed and whimpered as his hands grabbed at the fabric of their sheets, knuckles turning white, his eyes squeezed shut as he came, his cock twitching as his cum shot up his stomach 

As Michael caught sight of Luke's face he could hold on no longer as he pulled out, jerking himself, his cum shooting up and mixing with Luke's on his stomach 

Michael collapsed next to Luke for just a second before Luke nudged him, still panting

"Hmm?" Michael quietly acknowledged him, looking over at Luke's face, his cheeks red and hair completely messed up 

"This feels fucking disgusting," Luke said quietly, tilting his head toward the streaks of cum on his stomach

Michael let out a breathless laugh before getting up and going to the bathroom, returning seconds later with a warm, wet cloth, gently wiping Luke's stomach and cock before tossing it in the laundry basket 

Michael returned the bed immediately afterward, laying next to Luke again, leaving slow and lazy kisses on his lips 

"I'm tired now, can we sleep?" Michael asked Luke sleepily

Luke looked at Michael like he hung the stars and the moon for him, letting a smile take over his flushed out face 

"How can you be so tired? It's only 7pm," Luke asked 

"Hey, sex is tiring okay? I came twice and I'm not as young as I used to be y'know," Michael slurred out tiredly

Luke snorted at that, pressing a soft kiss against his half-asleep husband's forehead before pulling Michael into his chest, closing his eyes as they both settled in for the night.


	37. The Parent Project (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one I'm most proud of. It took 3 months to write please love me.  
> This is 14k words

The only real pass time Michael had in his Child Studies class was stomping on ants with his huge feet, which is what he was doing currently. It was an unbearably hot day outside, and of course, instead of burning and being eaten alive in the comfort of his own home, he was stuck in this classroom with people that didn't want to be here about as much as him. 

Don't get him wrong, Michael loved Child Studies, he was fairly enthusiastic about the subject and kinda hope to become a therapist someday, but goddamn it was way to hot out to be here today 

"Now class, I need to drag your attention away from your phones and your rude side conversations for just a few minutes so I can explain the directions for your final exam," Michael's teacher sighed, hoping maybe for once in her life, to be able to keep the attention of the students that only took this class for 'an easy grade.' Of course it worked for about 10 seconds of the directions, but once one side conversation starts in a classroom, the noise level raises real quickly.

"Well, for the ones who are still listening, you will be taking care of one of these," the teacher explained, holding up a horribly realistic baby doll. Some people were jumping in their seats, ready to take home one of the dolls, name it, and call it their own for 3 whole days.

"Now, taking into consideration that this school is not made of money so we a limited quantity of dolls and the fact that we only have a few weeks of school left, you will be working in sets of 2, as parents to the child for the 3 days."

She went on to explain how parenting is a true partnership and how this project would be a test of their skills to see if they were really ready to be parents. She also explained how the baby worked and the different needs of the baby. It wasn't even finding and treating the needs of the baby in the given time that were currently making Michael nervous, it was the fact that he was going to have to work with somebody else in this hell to parent the child. 

Michael was already socially awkward, he wasn't anything close to being enemies with anyone in the class, he didn't really hate anybody, but he wasn't exactly fond of any of them either. They were loud and they gave him a massive headache almost every day. 

The teacher began to say the names of the 'parents', telling everyone to go and sit with their partners. 

"Michael and Luke," the teacher called out

Michael nodded, even though it didn't really require a response, being careful not to look in Luke's direction, he didn't have a problem with Luke himself, he was just a bit intimidated by him. From what he knew, Luke was fairly popular among people and he was very confident in himself, which Michael could never imagine, every single tiny decision Michael ever makes is usually followed by an existential crisis or a fear he made the wrong choice.

Most of the class consisted of females, so Michael being paired with one of the only other males didn't exactly come as a shock to him, the teacher was almost entirely against females and males working together because she firmly believed that it would be too distracting for the both of them, which was kinda gross and very hetero-normative, but Michael didn't question her, there was no use.

"Hey," Michael heard from beside him, making him jump slightly. He looked in the direction the voice was coming from, and was met with a pair of cheerful blue eyes. 

"Hi," Michael smiled back awkwardly, trying not to outwardly show his nervousness.

"The teacher said we have 10 minutes to come up with both a boys and girls name and to come up with a plan for the next 3 days," Luke said, getting right on with what had to be done.

"Alright, did you have any names in mind?" Michael asked, warming up a little to Luke. There would be no use staying nervous, they would never get anywhere with this project if he did.

"For a boy I quite like the name Finn, I don't really know about a girl," Luke shrugged. 

Michael sat to think for a minute before coming up with a few names on the top of his head and tossed them out at Luke for him to decide which he liked best.

"I quite like Daisy or Allison, those are cute names," Luke responded 

Michael nodded in response, "I do really like Daisy." 

After a few minutes of small talk, ultimately coming to the decision that since Luke lives alone, they would stay at his house for the three days, and checking in with Michael's mum to make sure it was okay, the teacher began calling up 'couples' to get their baby, making an entire show on presenting the babies to them, giving them another brief explanation on how the baby works before handing them a carriage and sending them back to their seats.

"Michael and Luke!" The teacher called them up.

Michael and Luke looked at each other for a brief second before walking to the teachers desk, seeing a life sized baby boy doll lying there. 

"Alright so the doll has 4 basic needs, feeding, changing, rocking and burping. Burping needs to be done after every feeding but may need to be done more frequently than that, you will both be wearing bracelets that will make it so that the baby can identify who you are when you pick him up, once again, this is a joint effort so you both must care for the child, in the end it tracks back to my computer and by code I can tell if one of you did all of the work. When the baby identifies you, you'll hear a beeping noise, realistic I know, and you can continue to care for him, you must also pick up the baby and rock him from time to time or he will be more fussy and will cry more often. Now that that's clear, what would you like to name your bouncing baby boy?" the teacher fake smiled at them

"Finn?" Luke mouthed at Michael as confirmation. Michael nodded.

"Finn," Luke said

The teacher nodded in response and put it into the computer before handing them the baby and a carriage and sending them back to their seats.

After Child Studies was over it was, thank god, the end of the school day. Michael held the baby carriage in his hands walking along beside Luke, earning some very strange looks from people walking by, but Luke seemingly paid no mind to it, simply smiling at anyone who looked in Luke's direction too long, making them look away. 

They both headed out the doors and to Luke's car, beginning to drive to Michael's house to retrieve a few things for the days Michael would be spending with Luke. 

When Michael emerged from his house, backpack filled to the max with everything Luke assumed he would most likely need for those days, he quickly gave his mum a hug, bidding goodbye before turning around and heading out the door. When he turned around, the sight in front of him almost made his heart melt. Luke was stood in front of the back door of the car, holding Finn in his hands, rocking the doll in his arms gently and seemingly singing a soft lullaby to it. Michael ignored the warm, tight feeling in his chest and the smile tugging at his lips before making his way over beside Luke, checking to see if he needed any help.

"He started crying while you were inside, little guy just wanted to be rocked I guess," Luke smiled at Michael as the crying subsided and Luke carefully placed the doll back into his carriage, buckling him in before both of them got back in the car and began driving to Luke's house, Michael sitting in the back seat, just in case the crying started up again. 

And it did. Michael hadn't heard the full force of the cry the first time and was quite taken aback when eardrum bursting screams suddenly filled the car.

Luke checked in the mirror quickly, chuckling as he saw Michael's surprised and offended face from the sound before Michael unbuckled the carriage and took out the baby, making sure the bracelet scanned before gently rocking the baby, coming to discover he wanted to be fed. 

Just a few seconds later, they pulled up to Luke's house, Luke saying he would take Michael's stuff upstairs while Michael finished feeding and burping the baby and that he would come back. 

Michael looked down at the doll, almost wanting to laugh at how the face of the doll stayed looking exactly the same while it let out such horrible screams. 

"Hello," Michael said gently to the doll, vaguely remembering the teacher saying that the doll strongly reacts to sounds while crying/feeding/being burped etc., softly shushing the somewhat fussy doll while he burped him. 

Luke returned a few seconds later, opening Michael's car door for him, allowing him to get out with the baby before quickly retrieving the carriage from the back of the car and putting the baby into it as they made their way inside.

Luke had explained the layout of his house, it was rather small but kinda nice. He had decided that he and Michael would be sleeping in the same room, if that was alright with Michael of course, so they would both have easy access to the baby when he began crying at night. Michael agreed to that.

Later that night, Michael and Luke were sat on the couch in their PJ's, it was around 11pm and considering it was a Thursday night and neither of them had classes on Friday, neither were concerned about what time they went to bed, as they could sleep in..right? 

Wrong. 

The boys made the mistake of staying up until almost 4am, as at 6:30am, they were rather rudely awoken by screams filling the room. 

"I've got it," Michael mumbled lazily, getting himself out of bed and walking over to the baby and picking him up, waiting for the bracelet to scan, but it didn't.

After about a minute and a half of the crying not subsiding, Luke sighed and opened his eyes, putting on his glasses and looking over at a very tired, messy haired and clearly distressed Michael. 

"What's wrong?" Luke asked in a husky tone, yanking off his covers and making his way over to Michael. 

"My bracelet won't scan," Michael said, trying to hide the panic in his voice

Luke sighed, slightly annoyed, reaching out and gently taking the baby from Michael's arms and scanning his bracelet over it, rocking the baby until he calmed back down.

"Why didn't you say anything like 5 minutes ago instead of just standing there?" Luke said, the hint of annoyance in his voice apparent.

Michael shrunk back into himself, apologizing and explaining that the bracelet had been working just fine all of last night.

The crying slowly stopped and Luke put him back into the carriage before rubbing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap there, just a little tired."

Michael nodded in response, still feeling slightly guilty and internally beating himself up for not just waking Luke up when he should have.

"Well, no sense going back to bed, I think we're both pretty awake right now, wanna have an early breakfast and watch the sunrise?" Luke suggested. Michael nodded before picking up the baby carriage and they headed downstairs to the kitchen. 

"Ya know this thing here is quite the arm workout," Michael said, pretending to weight lift the baby carriage.

"Yeah yeah I know, be careful with that, I don't know you well enough to trust you to not drop our child down the stairs," Luke said before almost tripping over a stair himself

Michael turned his head, trying not to let Luke see him laughing, "It's alright," he continued the conversation, "I've known myself for 21 years now and I don't trust myself to not drop our child down the stairs." 

About 10 minutes later, Michael and Luke were both in the kitchen, singing softly along to a random selection of music Luke had on his phone plugged into a speaker. Michael was holding their child, his bracelet having worked this time, feeding him while attempting to help Luke out a little making breakfast. 

After 'Sing Sing' by Marianas Trench played, the next song made Michael burst out laughing and Luke blushed, it was 'Gotta Go My Own Way' from the High School Musical 2 movie.

"Do you really want to expose our child to High School Musical songs? He could grow up to be a High School Musical fanatic," Michael laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with being a High School Musical fanatic, if he were to become one, he would be just like me," Luke laughed as well, his tongue sticking out slightly through his teeth and his eyes crinkling up into what Michael deemed to be the most beautiful smile he's ever seen on anyone's face in his life.

"Fair enough," Michael said, beginning to sing along while burping the baby, "I can't believe Finn is gonna grow up to look exactly like Troy Bolton."

"I mean if your haircut is saying anything here than probably," Luke stuck his tongue out at Michael, beginning to plate the pancakes and bacon

"You take that back!" Michael said, trying to feign seriousness while carefully placing the baby back in the carriage and putting the blanket Luke had brought out for him last night over him. Luke had told Michael the entire story surrounding the little pink blanket they were using for Finn. Told Michael that his grandma had given the little pink blanket with silver stars on it to his mother before Luke was born because Luke's mum had actually been expecting a girl. Luke explained that he quickly got attached to the little blanket and used it for so long he actually brought it with him on his first day of primary school where a bunch of people laughed at him for having a pink blanket. Luke said that most kids, if they were made fun of for anything, normally wouldn't know what to do with themselves and would cry in a corner but not Luke. Whenever he was made fun of, he would simply pick up his pink blanket and whip them with it as hard as he could.

"Did that not get you in trouble?" Michael laughed at the ridiculous story

"Oh it did, little Luke just didn't care at all," 

Michael smiled to himself as he recalled the story Luke had told him and sat down at the dining table next to the carriage as Luke brought out breakfast. Luke sat himself next to Michael, checking his phone and sending out a few texts quickly before they both started eating. Luke's dining table was conveniently placed next to a giant window that was facing out over the houses by Luke's and it was a perfect place to watch the sunrise from. 

"Quite a nice sunrise this morning," Michael said, swallowing a mouthful of pancakes.

"I reckon it'll be a nice one today," Luke said, taking a sip of his coffee, "we should go out and do something, I know for a fact that I need to go get some groceries if you feel like tagging along, if not I can teach you how to use the TV remote and you can stay here with the baby."

 

"No I'll tag along, sounds like fun," right as Michael said that, screams filled the room

"Your turn," Michael said sighing, rubbing his temples and barely flinching at the sound, with how tired he was right now, any noise pitched slightly above a normal speaking voice gave him one hell of a headache. 

Luke nodded and picked up the baby. After last night, distinguishing between the different cries for what the baby needed was a lot easier, and this time he needed to be changed. Luke placed him down on the table, using the blanket to prop his head up before beginning to change him

Michael kept his gaze out the window, willing his head to stop pounding as he finished his food. 

The crying ended immediately after the baby was changed and Luke went to put him back in his carriage, but right before he could, the fussing began again and Luke quickly pulled the baby close, beginning to rock him, he didn't full on start crying again, but he was making fussy noises and both Michael and Luke knew through their own mistakes that those noises should absolutely not be ignored. 

Luke sighed, rocking the baby and speaking softly to him, making the same heart eyes and goofy smile he had the first time he held the baby yesterday.

"Man my foods gonna get cold," Luke whined, hoping the fussing would stop soon so he could eat his breakfast and still have it be at least mildly warm. 

Michael picked up Luke's fork, getting a pancake absolutely coated in syrup and fed it to Luke.

"Thank you," Luke mumbled through his mouthful, "see this is the teamwork part of the project the teacher was talking about."

Michael laughed, shaking his head at the giant goof of a boy sitting next to him. He picked up a piece of bacon and fed that to him as well, the fussing slowly but surely easing and Luke held his breath as he put Finn back in his carriage, praying to god it wouldn't start up again, and thank god it didn't.

Luke quickly finished his breakfast and Michael was quick to offer to do the dishes while Luke went to get a shower before they went out, to which Luke kindly accepted and headed upstairs. 

Michael collected the dishes and began doing them, stopping a few times to calm the baby that seemed to be extra fussy today, hoping to god it didn't disturb everyone in the grocery store. If he did, he would get Luke to kindly tell them to fuck off anyway. 

About 25 minutes later, Michael was still stood in the kitchen, having just finished the dishes and cleaning up a bit around the kitchen, holding Finn in his arms, the baby wasn't necessarily being fussy at this point, but Michael kinda liked holding a baby in his arms, it made him feel like he had something that was truly his to love and protect, even though he knew that wasn't true. He was smiling down at the doll in his arms, blissfully unaware that Luke was looking at Michael from the doorway, looking at Michael with the same heart eyes Michael had seen him look at the doll with 

Luke tried to hide the smile on his face as he watched Michael gently rocking the doll in his arms, cooing at him and speaking in a high pitched baby voice. To most this would look really weird. I mean a grown man is standing in his kitchen in Pikachu pajamas, looking about as tired as a man can get, rocking and speaking to a doll like it can hear him, but to Luke this was one of the most endearing sights he had ever seen in his entire life and he had to look away and break his silence to avoid the inevitable blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Alright daddy Michael, you should probably go get changed, has everything been alright with the baby while I was showering?" Michael jumped slightly, having been caught being embarrassingly mushy, putting the baby back in the carriage.

"Yeah, he seems to be a bit fussy this morning so keep an eye on him, but other than that he hasn't been impossibly fussy," Michael said, leaving Luke with the baby to go get changed for the day.

When Michael emerged a few minutes later, having freshened up a bit and changed into some jeans and a gray shirt, Luke was gently rocking the carriage on the counter while putting his sneakers on. 

"You ready to get going?" He asked, not looking up from his sneakers

"Yeah," Michael said, slipping on his sneakers and waiting for Luke before grabbing the baby carriage and heading out the door. 

Michael buckled in the carriage and went to the other side and got in the car. Luke drove carefully, as the roads were paved, but not very well and he didn't want to disturb Finn. The drive to the store was quite a long one, not too long, but about 20 minutes, and 5 minutes into the car ride, after having not heard any sounds in a while, Luke piped up.

"Everything okay back there?" He asked taking a quick glance back and seeing Michael fast asleep with his head against the window. Luke slowed down the car a little more as to not disturb Michael and to make the car ride a little longer so Michael could get more sleep. He deserved it.

Luke hummed along quietly to some Marianas Trench while driving. It was only about 8:30am and it was quite cool outside, but it made all that much more pleasant, there were few cars out early on a Friday and the sun was shining bright. After about 20 more minutes, they arrived in the almost empty grocery store parking lot. Luke parked close to the door and turned off the car, getting out and getting the carriage out of the back, thankful that the baby hadn't started crying while Michael was sleeping. 

"Michael," Luke said gently, shaking Michael's shoulder. No response

"Michael wake up, we're at the grocery store," Michael scrunched up his nose and grunted in response, slowly opening his eyes to see a beaming Luke all up in his face. He wasn't complaining to say the least.

Michael rubbed his eyes and fixed up his shirt that had rolled up a bit while he was sleeping, fixing his hair before getting out of the car. He was fully aware that he looked about halfway to death but if anyone said anything he would just blame it on the baby, not at all putting the blame on himself for staying up until 4am with Luke. 

"Why don't you just leave the carriage in the car?" Michael asked walking over to the side of the car Luke was on.

"What do you mean?" Luke looked a bit confused.

"I mean they have carts with little seats on them for babies we can use, probably be a lot easier than lugging around a giant carriage with us," Michael suggested. 

Luke agreed with him, taking the baby out of the carriage and handing him to Michael before putting the carriage back in the car. They both proceeded to the door, somewhat thankful that the parking lot was empty at this time as they both looked exhausted and it would feel weird to have people staring at them while they have a baby in their arms while grocery shopping.

Halfway to the door, the baby began fussing again and thank god he just wanted to be rocked, because if he needed to be changed, Michael would have no idea what to do. Michael rocked him gently in his arms, smiling down at him and from afar this would really just look like a happy couple with their newborn baby. 

"You know to a lot of people in the store we're probably just gonna look like really awkward parents of a newborn," Michael chuckled nervously, almost sweating at the very first mention of being in a relationship with Luke.

"You know I don't think I would be mad at that," Luke said, smiling but not really looking in Michael's direction, a bit scared of the possible reaction.

Michael started blushing like mad and looked away, laughing a bit, his brain not really processing what Luke said and shrugging it off as friendly teasing. And if Luke felt his heart drop a little by the lack of reaction, he didn't show it.

The boys continued on their grocery shopping adventure, having a few people look at them with the baby really weirdly, some people looked happy, like they could coo at what they thought was the happy gay couple with a newborn and others looked disgusted. Both Michael and Luke tried to ignore those people. 

"What should we get to make for dinner tonight?" Luke asked Michael, looking around the store

Michael shrugged, not being very good at decisions and also not knowing at all what Luke liked other than pancakes and bacon.

"Well lately I've really been craving chicken alfredo if you're up for that," Luke said as he walked through an aisle, holding up a package of fettuccine noodles questioningly

Michael immediately nodded, "sounds great."

Luke nodded, putting 2 jars of alfredo sauce into the cart and a package of noodles, hoping to make a little extra so they wouldn't have to properly make breakfast tomorrow, and could just have some leftovers instead. 

'Welcome to the life of a University student' he thought to himself as they continued on. 

As they were about halfway done with their shopping, the baby started screaming in the middle of an aisle, people stopping and staring at them as if they had just ruined their entire day. Of course this would be the time where the baby needed to be changed. They walked over to an aisle with no people and quickly scanned Luke's bracelet, Luke changing the baby as quickly and as carefully as he possibly could before they continued walking, of course just a minute later, the baby began fussing as Luke was picking out some vegetables.

Michael picked up the crying doll and scanned his bracelet, holding his breath every time before it scanned now, praying it would work, he didn't want another incident like this morning. Thankfully the bracelet scanned and he picked up the baby, the pink blanket covering most of the doll as he rocked the doll in his arms.

"Aw, who's the little girl?" A random girl, probably about Michael's age came up to him 

Michael tensed up at the sudden social interaction, knowing he couldn't avoid talking to this total stranger.

"Uhm, this is my son actually," okay so it wasn't a TOTAL lie, but Michael panicked, hoping that the stranger would leave him alone. Of course not. 

"Ooh a single dad, I dig that, why is your SON wrapped in a PINK blanket though?" The girl laughed a little.

Michael wanted to cringe, he also kinda wanted to be rude and go off on her about how he's allowed to wrap his son in a pink blanket if he wants to, but instead he was, of course, awkward. 

"It's just a blanket, not really that big of a deal," Michael said back

The girl gave him a weird look in response but seemingly chose to ignore what he said and continued talking instead.

"My name is Brittney, and you are?" the girl said 

Michael looked her in the eyes for the first time, almost immediately noticing that they were almost the exact same colour as Luke's but lacked the beauty and sparkle Michael saw in Luke's, and before he could say anything back, Luke interrupted.

"He's with me," Luke said, looking at the girl with a tinge of rage in his beautiful eyes, he gently took the baby out of Michael's arms before putting him back in the seat of the cart before taking Michael hand and interlocking their fingers, "I don't think we've met, I'm Luke, and you are?"

The girl, Brittney, looked extremely taken aback by Luke interrupting, backing away some.

"Uhm, I'm-I was just going actually, nice to see you," she said as if she knew them and turned on her heels quickly and left.

When she was out of sight, Luke dropped Michael's hand and Michael naturally almost reached back out to try and hold it again but instead held himself back and began walking alongside Luke again.

"I didn't like her," Luke said simply before they continued on shopping, quickly grabbing what they needed before paying and leaving.

The car ride heading back home was quiet. Michael was still internally trying to recover from whatever had happened back in the grocery store and Luke seemed a bit on edge at the moment for some reason. 

"Thanks for saving my ass back there at the store, she was a bit...forward I guess," Michael said a bit awkwardly, trying to make conversation and not focus on the fact that Luke could probably squeeze the life out of the steering wheel right now if he wanted to with the grip that he had on it. 

"She was a bitch is what she was," Luke snapped quickly and Michael almost choked on his own spit. Luke almost never swore, so to hear him swearing while angry was both horrifying and arousing all the same to Michael. 

"I think you might be overreacting a bit," Michael said carefully, fearing what Luke might say next, but Luke just went silent for a minute, stopping at a red light before sighing heavily and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah I know, I do that sometimes, sorry," Luke said, shaking his head and laughing like he couldn't believe himself. 

"It's alright, why did you get so mad though?" Michael decided to try, immediately regretting opening his big mouth, wondering why he couldn't just keep the peace for one goddamn second.

Luke simply shrugged and Michael noticed him grip the steering wheel harder again and decided not to say anything more about it, it just gave him something else to think about all night long, fearing he'd fucked up everything. 

And the car was back to being silent again. Michael just stared out the window the whole time, on occasion picking up the fussing baby and rocking him before placing him back in his carriage. 

They pulled up to Luke's house about 15 minutes later, getting the groceries out of the back as Luke said he would get the baby. They headed inside, already exhausted just from that one trip to the store and back, knowing it was from lack of sleep and that it was all their faults, well Michael really just blamed himself, had his bracelet just worked, Luke wouldn't be so tired and snappy. He wasn't really sure how he could explain blaming this on himself but it seemed ridiculous to him to blame an inanimate object so he placed it on himself instead. 

The clock read just past 10:00am and Michael and Luke unofficially decided to chill out for a bit, Luke scrolling through his phone and Michael getting his laptop, sitting next to Luke and going on tumblr. He could still sense the tension in the room and decided to break it by asking Luke if he wanted to watch some random YouTube videos with him. Luke agreed, moving closer to get a better look at Michael's laptop screen, and they stayed there for far too long, a lot longer than they expected, as the next time they both looked up from the puppy videos they were cooing at, it was 4:30 in the afternoon. 

"Shit, we should probably get started on dinner," Michael said looking at Luke, his breath catching as he became suddenly aware of their close proximity, looking away quickly, trying his best to be subtle but he never could be. 

"Yeah probably," Luke said getting up from the couch

Michael immediately missed the warmth radiating from Luke's body but dismissed the strange thoughts, getting up to join him in the kitchen.

The rest of the evening went pretty well, they sat together on the couch, Michael watching movies and Luke doing his 2 hour online evening course. Michael decided in that time it would only be proper if he took care of the babies needs and made sure to tell Luke not to worry about it if he started crying. 

As it reached 11pm, Luke was just finished with his online class and Michael was about halfway through Toy Story 2, and they decided it would be best if they called it an early night, well, an earlier night than yesterday. 

They trudged upstairs to Luke's room, both of their arms starting to feel the effects of carrying the baby carriage and as they were tiredly walking, they started having an empty argument over who had been carrying the baby more that day and who would be carrying it around more tomorrow. Neither of them were upset whatsoever, it was more for conversation purposes. Really they didn't care that much and they both knew that they were so tired they wouldn't remember the stupid exhausted argument tomorrow morning. 

They changed into their pajamas, Michael laughing quietly to himself at Luke's stupid emoji pyjama bottoms but mentally beating himself for adding the word 'adorable' into that mixture. 

Michael was starting to become aware that he was having feelings for Luke. He had always thought that Luke was attractive but he never thought much of it because he never thought he would ever get to actually talk to Luke and ignoring any form of attraction towards him whatsoever as he never interacted with Luke worked for Michael for a while. But now it was fucking him over.

"This is way too early on, for fucks sake I've known him for what, just over 24 hours now? This is stupid," Michael thought to himself as he and Luke climbed into bed.

Luke seemingly had no sleeping troubles and was a very heavy sleeper, which Michael completely envied about him at this moment in time. He had gotten about 3 hours of sleep - maybe not even that - the previous night, yet here he was, at 3am, over tired from not sleeping in almost an entire 24 hours and on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Michael was fully aware of the way that his brain worked, it was quite weird to him, because he was aware of what he was thinking, what he was feeling, he was just overly aware of himself, yet he felt as though he had absolutely no control over his brain whatsoever. Whatever he was thinking and feeling he was overly aware of but he couldn't change a damn thing about it and he hated that about himself. 

While Luke lay in a small puddle of his own drool, blissfully unaware of the hot tears streaming down Michael's face at 3am, Michael was biting his own lip in an attempt to keep quiet and willed his chest to enlighten a bit, the pressure making it hard to keep in his sobs. 

At this point he had no idea why he was even crying, the day had just seemed to take a weird turn after grocery shopping and he didn't know why he felt like such a fuck up. He wiped his eyes, praying to god Luke didn't wake up to him being a blubbering mess, not just because he looked the way he felt, but also because if Luke woke up he would almost certainly ask what was wrong and Michael didn't know what he would tell him.

Would he tell him it was from being overly exhausted?

Would he tell him it was because of his newfound feelings for his project partner?

Would he tell him it was because of his severe depression? His anxiety maybe?

Would he tell him it was because of the text he had received earlier from his Dad, that had long ago left them, calling Michael a 'faggot' and a 'failure'?

While Michael himself wasn't 100% sure which one of those events were making him break down at this time at night, he knew it had been a hard day and silently prayed tomorrow would be a little better.

As all the possibilities of what he could possibly tell Luke if he woke up scattered his brain more than it already was, screams filled the room, and this time it wasn't Michael's conscious, it was the doll. 

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Michael mumbled to himself, wiping his eyes before reaching over to get his bracelet to scan.

But it wasn't there. 

"Fuck, where did I put that?" Michael couldn't recall even taking it off, yet it wasn't on his wrist anymore. Luke began to stir in his sleep and Michael considered waking him up, as much as he didn't want to at all. 

He spent another minute looking for the bracelet for ultimately deciding to wake Luke, recalling Luke's reaction the previous morning when Michael hadn't woken him up.

"Luke, Luke wake up please," Michael's voice came out as a cracked sob, not intending to make the fact that he was crying so obvious

Luke's eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times before immediately looking very concerned over at a clearly distressed Michael, "Michael what's wrong?" 

"I can't find my bracelet and the baby is crying and-" Michael began rambling on, tears streaming down his cheeks once again, his eyes burning, wanting so badly to shut and to let him sleep but his brain not allowing him to.

Luke quickly got out of bed, turning on a lamp before going over to the carriage and changing the dolls diaper before rocking it a little and putting it back in the carriage. As this was happening, Michael looked over and saw his bracelet sitting right where Luke had been laying. He picked it up and put it on the table beside him. 

Michael suddenly became fully aware of the mess he looked right now and started rubbing his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying for almost an hour now, though the wet tear-stained pillow where his head had been wasn't hiding anything. 

Luke made his way back over to the bed, sitting down beside Michael and looking over at him. Michael wasn't sure just what Luke was planning on doing or saying, but Michael just shuffled further, looking away as he felt more tears welling up.

"Michael," Luke said softly, "can you look at me for a sec?" 

Michael decided there was no use hiding his face anymore, Luke more than likely already knew he was crying. 

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat, looking over at a very gentle eyed and concerned Luke, all of the tears and sounds he had been hiding for what felt like hours now suddenly coming to the surface and bursting out. 

"Aw, come here Michael," Luke said, pulling Michael into a warm embrace, Michael's upper body collapsing into Luke's as Luke shushed him softly, humming a song that Michael didn't know and running his fingers through Michael's hair. Michael was ugly crying big time at this point, choking on the sobs he was, for some unknown reason, still trying to keep inside. 

Luke held him tightly, pulling Michael's entire body against him and Michael decided right then and there that he absolutely did not deserve to have an angel like Luke Hemmings in his life and he began sobbing harder, getting to the point of crying so hard he was silent, his head going to how bad he wanted Luke but how Luke deserved so much better than him, didn't deserve someone so fucked up. 

After about 10 more minutes, Michael was taking deep breaths, his sobs having subsided moments ago. He focused on the sound of Luke's heartbeat, his warm body and the beautiful hums of a song Michael still couldn't recognize, coming to realize he should probably explain himself to Luke or let him get back to sleep.

Michael began stuttering out words, trying to explain himself but ultimately sighing and looking down, his face red from embarrassment and drying tears as he realized that nothing he tried to say made any sense whatsoever. 

"It's alright, you don't need to say anything," Luke whispered softly against Michael's hair, "I've been there too." 

Michael truly felt blessed at this moment, this guy, who he barely even knew, had just witnessed one of Michael's worst mental breakdowns and he didn't run away, tell Michael he was overreacting or kick Michael out of his house, but instead comforted him and was gentle and loving. 

"I'll be right back," Luke said, kissing the top of Michael's head, going to get up but freezing for just a second as he realized what he did but playing it off cool, not addressing it and going to do whatever he needed to do. 

Michael sat back against the headboard of Luke's bed, a blush spreading across Michael's cheeks, though you couldn't really tell as his cheeks were already red. He got out his phone, knowing full well it was a terrible idea and seeing 3 new texts from his dad. Michael's father really seemed to be out to get him. When Michael was only 11 years old, he sat with his parents and told them he thought he might be gay, his mother being happy Michael had expressed how he was feeling with them but his father was absolutely fuming, yelled at Michael and told him to go in his room, said he didn't want to see his disgraceful face anymore. That night had been one of the worst nights of Michael's life, as he lay in his room, he could hear his parents screaming at each other through thin walls, his dad saying he hadn't raised his son to be a 'faggot', (A/N I just wanted to note that I do not take the word 'faggot' lightly and I don't use it unless in cases such as this, it is entirely for the story's purpose. Thank you.) and saying so many other horrible things Michael tried to block out of his mind. Michael's younger brother (A/N pretend okay) had come in to Michael's room during the screaming match that was going on and sat on Michael's lap, saying he heard what Michael told mum and dad and saying that he loved Michael. After that night, Michael never saw his father again. 

Enter stage left, severe depression. 

It was just recently that Michael's father had somehow gotten his number and began texting him. Michael could block him and it was almost making him feel sick, but he didn't want to. This was his own father, his own flesh and blood that he hadn't spoken to in almost 10 years, and every time Michael felt like blocking him, his father would use a manipulation tactic on him, saying 'you wouldn't wanna block your own dad would you?' claiming it broke his heart that Michael would want to entirely cut off contact with him, asking him 'you wouldn't want to never be able to contact me again would you? You'll regret it when I'm dead.' and it was really getting to Michael. Michael never told his mother that any of this was happening, there had already been too many times that Michael had caught his mother crying in her room alone, having the TV up loud to drown them out, sometimes with the phone in her hand, calling Michael's father over and over, praying to god for a response but never getting one, and Michael, by no means, wanted to bring back any of those awful nights and memories back to her, she had been through enough. 

So Michael suffered in silence. 

The texts sent this time weren't as bad as earlier the day before, this time just attempting confront Michael on the fact that Michael was ignoring him and he knew it. 

"Who're you talking to?" Michael just about jumped out of his skin as he realized Luke was extremely close behind him and immediately panicked and closed his phone, putting it on the table next to him and looked away from Luke 

"Nobody," he said flatly.

"Girlfriend troubles?" Michael asked, sitting back next to him, handing Michael a wet cloth to wipe his face down with and some ice cream for both of them.

Michael accidentally snorted a laugh in response, "definitely not."

Luke went silent for a second, "boyfriend?"

"No, I don't have either of those so there are no issues with that," Michael replied, wiping his hot cheeks down with the cloth and beginning to eat his ice cream with Luke, knowing full well that eating ice cream at 3am was an awful idea but not caring at all. 

Luke simply nodded his head, "this might be a bit much to ask and I might be overstepping my boundaries big time, you don't have to answer, but do you have a sexuality that you personally identify with?"

Michael was taken aback a bit by the personal question but didn't mind answering it, "yeah, I identify as gay. May I ask you the same question?"

Luke chuckled, "you may. I identify as pansexual." 

Michael couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face, he was never certain on Luke's sexuality, nor did he really question it that much, but knowing now that he wasn't straight made Michael extremely happy for some reason, and he nodded and responded with "okay."

Luke looked at Michael a bit strangely but with the same love as always, just happy to see a smile on Michael's face. Michael just shook his head at himself, feeling his heart beat almost out of his chest and the smile on his face uncontrollable, he didn't know why he was so happy right now, but looking at the smile that was beginning to form on Luke's face, he knew exactly why, repressing the feelings as much as he could before laying back down. 

At this point it was about 4:30am and Michael finally felt as though he could sleep. Luke took both of their bowls out to the kitchen, putting them into the dishwasher saying 'you're in too deep Luke, it's too early for feelings like this,' to himself before heading back upstairs.

When Luke entered his room, he found Michael just barely keeping his eyes open, smiling at Luke all dopey, it made Luke want to laugh, or take a photo, Michael had the dumbest smile on his face, his eyes barely open at this point, all wrapped up and cozy in a blanket, his curly hair a little curlier and a little messier than it normally is and it was one of the most endearing sights Luke had ever been met with. 

Luke slipped into bed next to Michael, facing Michael's back, just staring lovingly at the boy in front of him, wondering how somebody in this world could possibly be so perfect. Luke wasn't really that tired at this point, seeing Michael crying earlier had made him want to hold Michael forever, maybe help pick up the pieces of Michael's broken heart and carefully stitch them back together so his heart would never break again. Someone like Michael absolutely did not deserve to be crying alone at 3am, having nobody to talk to about his feelings. Luke knew that Michael deserved the absolute world and it was something that Luke didn't have but Luke knew just from the last 36 some odd hours that he would do anything he could to be able to bring the world to Michael, anything he's ever wanted, it's the least he could possibly do for someone like Michael. 

Luke's thoughts came to an abrupt end as he suddenly felt a warm body against his, Michael having rolled over and was now curling into Luke's chest, slipping one of his legs between Luke's own to entangle them. Michael couldn't see the smile on Luke's face and Luke couldn't see the smile on Michael's face, but maybe that was the beauty of it all. And with that, they both fell asleep, finally getting the good nights sleep they both deserved. 

There had been a few times during the night that the baby had woken up crying but Luke had said each time that he would handle it, and as hesitant as Michael was to let Luke do the work overnight, Luke always insisted and Michael was far too tired to even say anything mildly comprehensible in response so he would always lay back down and fall asleep. 

It was around 10:30 on Saturday morning when Luke woke up. He yawned and stretched, looking over and seeing Michael, his hair a mess and his shirt rolled up his chest, and Luke found it to be incredibly endearing. Luke stood up, careful not to move the bed too much as to not wake Michael up, he needed the sleep. Luke looked outside and saw it was a cloudy day in Sydney, knowing the nice weather couldn't last forever. 

He picked up the baby carriage and walked downstairs, deciding today he was going to ask Michael on a date. He knew it was probably a bit soon but he had already been attracted to Michael before they had ever even spoken and it's never too early on to get to know somebody better, the worst that can happen is Michael can say no and Luke can make a half-assed excuse to not make things awkward between them for the final day of the project.

Right as Luke was about to start making a nice breakfast for him and Michael, he heard an awful noise from upstairs. He paused for a second and listened again, cringing when he recognized the sound as retching coming from his bathroom. He debated for a second whether or not he should go check on Michael and opted to wait until he didn't hear anything. 

About 5 minutes later, the house was silent and Luke decided it would be a good time to go check on Michael, having already put some soup in a pot to heat up for him, to sooth his throat. Luke headed upstairs, with the carriage, knocking on the door of the bathroom before opening it, a very pale and dizzy looking Michael sitting by the toilet, attempting to keep in the contents of his stomach. 

Luke walked over and sat down next to him, rubbing his back a bit to try and sooth him before asking, "Are you okay?"

Michael glared weakly at him with red cheeks and bloodshot eyes, in a state of suffering that Luke didn't want him to be in, "Yeah, fine"

Michael swallowed thickly and stopped talking for a second, trying to calm his stomach before opening his mouth again, "I love coughing up stomach acid at 10am, it's my favourite pass time."

Luke shook his head, smiling endearingly at the boy next to him, still rubbing his back.

"Do you think it's the flu? Maybe a little stomach bug?" Luke asked, feeling his forehead 

"I don't know what it is but it's making me feel like absolute shit," Michael said hoarsely, sniffling.

"You're a bit warm, and your cheeks are really hot," Luke said more to himself, "we should probably get you back to bed." 

Michael was going to make some kind of sarcastic or snarky remark back at him, but was too weak, wondering for a brief second whether it was the fact that he just vomited that was making his cheeks hot or the mortification he felt over the fact that he just got sick at Luke's house, before standing up on wobbly legs, flushing the toilet and going to the sink to wash his mouth out and clean his face. 

Luke eased Michael back into his room and into bed, putting some tissues and a bin next to him, just in case, before heading downstairs to get the soup. He poured some in a bowl, and got a sleeve of crackers. Just before he was about to take it upstairs, of course the baby would start crying, why wouldn't he? 

Luke put down the soup and crackers and picked up the baby, rocking him and cooing at him, picking up the bottle and began feeding him. He wondered for a second if he could manage carrying the baby, feeding him, and bringing Michael his soup and crackers all at the same time, but ultimately opted to not cheat death today. 

Feeding always took forever, about 10 minutes at a time, which wasn't that bad but Luke was a busy man and he didn't want Michael soup to get cold. 

By the grace of god, just moments later, the fussing stopped and the baby went silent again, signalling he was sleeping. Luke put him back in his carriage and covered him over with the blanket before grabbing the soup and crackers once again, taking them to Michael. 

When he walked in, Michael was tucked in under a bunch of blankets, scrolling on his phone.

"Hey," Luke said as he entered, "made you some soup to help ease your throat."

Michael smiled weakly at him, "you're so sweet, thank you."

Luke put down the bowl on the bedside table, cursing as he realized he left the baby carriage downstairs, running down and grabbing it before coming back up.

They decided to sit in bed and watch movies all day and chat, just try to have a nice, calming day. As Luke put on a movie, he sat down next to Michael against the headboard, covering himself over and watching as Michael attempted to eat the soup, cursing as he realized it had not cooled off yet.

"Careful, it's hot," Luke said unhelpfully, looking over at him with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks Luke," Michael said hoarsely. 

About halfway through the movie, Luke realized that his days plans had been foiled at this point and could only pray that by tomorrow, Michael would be feeling better. He didn't want to finish the project together and then go back to pretending they were complete strangers in class. 

Luke spent the rest of that day practically attached to Michael at the hip, rubbing his back when he threw up, while still looking away so he himself didn't vomit, feeding Michael soup and giving him medicine so he could feel better as soon as possible. Luke felt quite selfish that he was mainly helping Michael feel better so he could ask him on a date tomorrow, he was just nervous that if he didn't do it tomorrow, it might never happen. 

By the time 8:00pm rolled around, Michael was fast asleep and snoring like a bear.

'Endearing,' Luke thought to himself sarcastically as he questioned whether or not he should attempt to smother Michael with a pillow, but opted against it and decided instead to go and lay on the couch. As much as he loved laying with Michael, the sound of snoring made him want to murder someone. 

Luke grabbed a spare blanket out of his linen closet - as Michael had stolen all of Luke's sheets and wrapped himself in a warm, cozy cocoon about 2 hours ago - and headed downstairs. He lazily stacked up some couch pillows and collapsed onto the sofa, grabbing the blanket and throwing it over himself.

Right as Luke was about to fall asleep, the baby started crying. Of course.

"Shit," Luke said as he realized he forgot entirely about the baby and went upstairs to get him. He grabbed the carriage quickly and headed out of the room, rolling his eyes as he realized the doll hadn't woken Michael.

Halfway down the stairs, Luke froze and realized that the baby hadn't woken up Michael and that he was no longer snoring, so he quickly went downstairs and changed the baby before heading upstairs again, as paranoia got the better of him, to check that Michael was still breathing and wasn't choked to death by his own mucus. 

Right as Luke was halfway up the stairs, Michael's snoring filled the house again and Luke was both relieved and annoyed. Relieved that the death of his new romantic interest was not going to be on his hands and annoyed that since Michael is alive, that means the snoring continues. 

Luke stopped and shook his head at himself, wondering why the hell he really thought Michael was dead in the first place.

'Oh anxiety, thou art a confusing and relentless bastard,' he thought to himself. 

Luke continued downstairs and plopped his body on the couch, keeping a hand hanging down the side so he could rock the baby carriage to keep the baby calm. 

A few hours later, Luke felt a sudden weight on his upper body, panicking for a second before opening his eyes and seeing Michael curled in a ball on top of him, sniffling and trying to catch his breath.

Luke kept silent, deciding to rub Michael's back and pull him in closer, not questioning him as to not upset Michael further, though he was extremely concerned. 

"He won't leave me alone," Michael whispered, sniffling again, "why does he hate me so much Luke?" 

"What do you mean?" Luke asked gently, running his fingers through Michael's hair

"My dad," Michael said, leaving Luke with more questions than answers. 

"Could you elaborate a bit more? Only if you want to," Luke said

Michael proceeded to tell Luke the entire story about his dad leaving and how it had an effect on his entire family. He told him about how depressed he had become after it, how many times he had caught his mother crying, trying to call my father and beg him to listen for just one minute, how desperately Michael tried to forget, tried to stop blaming himself through all the people that told him that this was all his fault, how his dad had outed him to the entire family after what happened before never hearing from him again, and how his dad now had his number and was harassing Michael and manipulating him.

Luke asked to see the texts to which Michael embarrassingly held up his phone, seeing the screen completely smashed, the phone almost in bits at this point. 

"Michael what happened to your phone?" Luke asked, in shock 

"I smashed it, I didn't know what else to do anymore Luke, he's got too much control over me."

"He has no control over you, Michael, you are an adult, you can take care of yourself, only you have control over yourself, you cannot let him take that from you. Michael you are an amazing person, you're intelligent, sweet, funny, you are amazing in every sense of the word, don't let his opinions on you change it. He will always be your parent, but he stopped being a Dad the moment he walked out of that fucking door and didn't look back. Now he's just another person with another shitty opinion that you can't let control you, as hard as it is," At this point, Luke was almost in tears himself, seeing Michael this upset and allowing an irrelevant figure to shape who Michael was and how he felt made Luke feel a mix of anger and extreme sadness. 

Michael was stuttering over his own words, unsure of what to say, his eyes wide and pupils blown, his face was red and puffy, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was an absolute disaster, and Luke was completely in love with him. 

"Michael," Luke started, a nervous hint to his voice 

Michael looked him in the eyes, silently urging him to continue speaking 

"Can I kiss you?" Luke's heart was beating out of his chest and he felt as if he could pass out at any moment, and he suddenly felt like this was not the time or place to ask Michael if he could kiss him, but neither one of them were good at conveying their feelings through words, and Luke wanted Michael to know how important he was. 

"Please," Michael whispered, so low Luke almost didn't hear him 

Luke nodded, sitting himself up a bit, holding Michael on his lap, as close to him as he possibly could. 

They both began to lean in, Luke's shaky vision focused on Michael's lips until Michael spoke up quickly.

"Oh god I'm nervous," Michael said, looking away and laughing nervously 

"It's okay, me too," Luke laughed softly along with him. 

They sat back and stared at each other with eyes full of adoration, neither one of them moving to lean in again yet. 

"Maybe this isn't the best time for this," Luke said, "I know I'm the one that asked but I'm just thinking there might be a better time and a better place," Luke could see Michael's heart breaking through the emotions showing in his eyes before Luke continued talking, "like possibly 5:00pm tomorrow at J&J's restaurant down the road?" 

Luke didn't really mean for it to come out as such a nervous question, but he couldn't help it

Michael's eyes lit up and he nodded quickly, "yeah I'd love that." 

Luke was completely overjoyed, and at this point, completely overtired, as he spoke about the plan, "how about tomorrow we go get you a new phone, we'll call your mum tomorrow morning and tell her your phone broke, we'll get you an all new number, we'll take down the old phone's number, everything, and then we can go for dinner."

Michael was completely happy with the plan, in disbelief that he would finally get to go on a date with a boy that he really liked. 

"Oh, and," Luke said, an embarrassed smile on his face, cheeks red, "I've been planning this now for a day and my mum already said she would watch Finn for us while we went out."

Michael shook his head, an endearing smile on his face as he tackled Luke down onto the couch, both of them laughing as Michael made himself a koala around Luke's body, resting his head on Luke's chest. 

'Yeah, I wouldn't mind spending forever with him,' Luke thought as he kissed the top of Michael's head, lying back, just a few moments later, feeling Michael reach up and place a soft kiss on his neck, both of them looking and smiling at each other, falling peacefully asleep. 

The next morning, they woke up to the sounds of screaming, as usual, but this time both of them were unreasonably happy to deal with feeding the baby and to do everything they needed to do around the house before they left for the day. 

It was around 12:30pm and Michael was in the shower. Luke had taken the baby over to his mum's house, Michael saying he was too nervous to go over with him and meet her. Luke had understood and had ventured out on his own, leaving Michael in the house by himself. 

It was one of those days today. One of those days where Michael woke up excited in more ways than one, and while he had been nervous to meet Luke's mum and felt too awkward and uncomfortable to introduce himself yet, he also wanted to stay home so he could jerk off in the shower, and really, he could do that while Luke was home, but Michael was a whiner, and Luke would definitely be able to hear him. 

Michael wasted absolutely no time, Luke said he would return in about half an hour and he only had about 20 minutes left. He wrapped a hand around his hard cock, his breath catching in his throat as an immediate shiver took over his sensitive body. It had been way too long.

Michael let out a soft whine as he stroked himself, paying close attention to the tip of his cock and every spot that could have his knees collapsing from underneath him in just seconds. He was horny to the point of being overly sensitive and he absolutely loved it. 

"Luke," he whispered under his breath, his mind wandering to all the things he and Luke could do after their date tonight. Michael had never really imagined himself as someone submissive, but if Luke so much as breathed near his neck he'd probably lay on his back with his legs open and begin begging. Luke just brought out that side of him.

His hips began thrusting into his hand, cursing himself for being close already. He stroked faster and faster, using his free hand to reach underneath and stroke his balls, making him let out a loud whine and throw his head back against the wall.

"Fuck!" Michael just about screamed, a few tears escaping as he felt his high creeping up on him slowly. 

His breathing was quick labored and Michael was no longer certain if his hair was wet due to the fact that he was in the shower or if it was sweat. 

"Gonna cum," Michael whined to no one in particular, looking down at himself as he imagined Luke on his knees, staring up at Michael with both the most and least innocent eyes possible and his tongue sticking out of his mouth. 

Michael let out a long whine as his body trembled, his high washing over his body intensely, stroking himself as hard as he could to milk out his orgasm. 

Michael continued leaning against the wall of the shower for a good 10 minutes longer before hearing the front door opening and Luke yelling, "Honey! I'm home!" 

Michael couldn't help but roll his eyes and snort out a laugh at that, yelling back, "I'm in the shower!" 

Luke didn't reply, so Michael decided to finally use his legs, praying they didn't betray him and completely buckle beneath him and continued washing his hair and body before stepping out the shower, drying himself off. Just as he turned off the water, he heard a knock on the bathroom door. 

"You've been in there since before I left, are you lonely yet? Do you want someone to join you? I will volunteer if a friend is needed." Luke said through the door 

Michael laughed in response, "I'm fine Luke, but thanks for the offer." 

"Anytime," and with that, Michael heard the footsteps slowly making their way further from the bathroom and out to, Michael presumed, the living room. Michael continued drying himself off, looking in the mirror before he decided he didn't totally look like a wet mop and made his way out to the living room with Luke. 

When he walked out, he definitely did not expect to see Luke sitting on the couch with a McDonalds bag next to him, munching on a breakfast sandwich. He motioned for Michael to come and sit down next to him

"Finally! Your food is gonna get cold! I didn't really know what you liked so I got a shit ton of things you can go through. If you don't like some of these things, well I'll eat pretty much anything so it won't go to waste," Luke looked up from the bag at Michael with a smile on his face and Michael couldn't help mimic the same loving smile, sitting down and beginning to look through the bag. 

"Jesus Christ Luke, how did you fit this all in one bag?" Michael asked, looking through everything. 

"Well, once McDonalds food gets cold, it gets mushy and gross feeling but you can automatically go from 3 bags to 1 because of it." 

Michael snorted, "a true problem solver." 

They sat and chatted while eating their somewhat cold breakfast, just enjoying each others company. The next time they looked at the clock it was 2pm and they decided it was time to head out to get Michael a new phone. They had called his mum first thing when they woke up that morning and told her he had dropped it and smashed it so she wouldn't get worried when Michael didn't answer her good morning text within 3 1/2 minutes. 

They headed out to the shop down the road and began looking at new phones, Luke reminding Michael of their dinner reservations for 5:00 so they couldn't dilly dally, but that remark went straight out the window when Luke caught sight of a displayed old flip phone that was plugged in and worked. 

"Oh my god Michael you've gotta see this shit! An ancient artifact!" Luke said pointing at the phone. 

Michael laughed and made his way over to where Luke was as they began dabbling with the phone, earning a glare from one of the workers. 

They decided eventually that they should act more like adults and they began properly looking around the shop. 

One of the workers came up to them and Michael shivered uncomfortably as he felt cold fingers rubbing down his arm and an uncomfortably close voice whisper in his ear. 

"Can I help you with anything today sir?" Michael tensed up and turned around, seeing the girl, Brittney they had seen at the store the other day smiling knowingly at him. Of course she worked here. Michael could never catch a break. 

Luke turned around from where he was looking and walked over to Michael, intertwining their fingers and rubbing his thumb along the back of Michael's hand comfortingly, "I think we're okay thanks." 

Luke's tone was slightly bitter but he tried to hold a sincere smile on his face. 

"Alright, come find me if you need any help," she said and turned around with a wink, walking away. 

"I can never catch a break," Michael shook his head, still holding tight onto Luke's hand. 

"I know baby, but it'll be alright," Luke said squeezing Michael's hand in reassurance as they continued looking around for a phone. After a while of looking, they decided to go with an iPhone 6s and got it all set up, texting Michael's mum with Michael's new number before heading out of the store. 

"What time is it now?" Michael asked, blushing as he realized Luke was still holding his hand.

Luke took his phone out of his pocket, opening it to check the time, "it is 4:00, we should probably head back home to get changed and then head to the restaurant yeah?"

Michael nodded in agreement and they walked back to Luke's house hand in hand. 

They arrived back at Luke's around 4:30, getting changed quickly. 

Michael didn't know why but he was extremely nervous. He was wearing a white button up shirt, one his mum had bought for him quite a long time ago that didn't quite fit him as well as he remembered due to the fact that he is now about 5 inches taller than when she bought it and that he has a bit of stomach pudge now. But Michael simply undid one of the almost choking buttons and tucked the bottom of the ill-fitting shirt into his black jeans. His hair was extra curly today but his hands were far too shaky for him to actually do anything about it. 

He decided he looked good enough and headed downstairs, his breath catching as he saw Luke standing in a light blue button down and black jeans. A simple look but it still took Michael's breath away. Luke smiled at Michael lovingly and reached his hand out for Michael to hold again. 

Michael took his hand again and they headed out the door, getting in Luke's car. Luke began driving, turning the radio on as background noise for their conversation. The restaurant was really just a 10 minute walk down the road but while they were getting ready it had began to rain, so they decided it would be better to drive. 

They arrived at the restaurant, Michael sticking extremely close to Luke's side as he felt intimidated by the large amount of people in the establishment. 

They were seated not too long after they arrived, immediately looking through their menus. Half of the things on the menu Michael either didn't like or had never tried before so he decided to stay safe and get some pasta instead of trying anything weird or new. 

Once they had both decided what they wanted, they put the menus down on the fairly big table and started chatting. Luke asked Michael what he had decided to order and Michael in returned asked Luke the same question

"I'm getting the chicken alfredo, mainly because I don't know how to pronounce half of the other things on the menu," Luke said chuckling 

"Me too," Michael said

They continued chatting until their waiter came along and took their orders. She seemed quite nice, maybe a bit too nice to Michael for Luke's liking but Luke didn't think much of it as Michael seemed to be oblivious to it 

The clattering of dishes, the loud chatting amongst families, the occasional screams of small children and the faint sounds of a song that neither of them could make out filled the atmosphere of the restaurant 

The two boys continued their chatting. They talked about family, their futures and eventually fell upon the topic of having children in the future.

A loud screech of an obviously displeased child made both boys wince slightly before looking over at the mum at the next table over who was frantically trying to calm the child.

"So, do you want kids in the future?" Luke laughed, speaking quietly

"Definitely. I love children. I've always loved the idea of adopting a child you know? I don't know why, I just really want to raise a child and watch them grow to become the person they want to be, but goddamn pregnancy sounds dramatic," Michael said

Luke stared at Michael lovingly while he spoke, Michael catching his stare and looking away, trailing off in the middle of his sentence

"I also want to have children in the future but pregnancy does sound a bit too dramatic for me as well," Luke said 

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you're a guy huh?" Michael laughed 

Luke shook his head in response and rolled his eyes, laughing, "shut up." 

"You know, speaking of children," Michael said as his eye caught sight of a piece of paper on the side of the table with some crayons.

On the paper was a colouring page of a fish. Michael asked Luke if Luke wanted to help him colour the photo.

"You're such a child," Luke said, picking up a crayon

The two began to colour, continuing their conversations about their futures

They completely lost track of time as before they knew it, the waitress was bringing out their meals and setting them down in front of them, warning them that it was hot. 

"Not the only thing here that's hot though," she mumbled under her breath, looking at Michael. Michael seemed not to hear her as he put away the crayons and colouring page but Luke definitely heard, choosing not to say anything as he didn't want to ruin this night for Michael. 

She walked away, flashing a sickeningly sweet smile at Luke before disappearing out of sight

Both boys ate in comfortable silence, still keeping a slow conversation flowing between them. 

It was really nice. They didn't need to keep a constant conversation going, they were just comfortable in each other's presence, enjoying the company. 

Before they knew it, they were done their meals and it was 8pm. The restaurant was close to empty now and they went up to the counter to pay the bill. 

As soon as the bill was paid, they walked out of the door hand in hand, Luke's grip tightening as he caught the waitress giving Michael a wink before they left.

"You alright?" Michael asked, looking up at him with big, soft brown eyes 

Luke sighed contentedly, looking back into Michael's innocent gaze with a smile, "yeah I'm perfectly fine." 

Michael smiled back and they both got into the car.

"You know," Michael said as he buckled his seatbelt, "you never did give me that kiss yet."

Luke was perplexed for a split second before remembering their conversation from the previous night

"Would you like that kiss now?" Luke asked

Michael inhaled sharply, his gaze suddenly nervous as the totality of the situation set in, but he nodded his head 

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything you don't want me to do, we can wait until another time," Luke said

"Please kiss me," Michael said, voice just above a whisper

Luke smiled at him and nodded before leaning in and connecting their lips, his heart just about jumping out of his chest and he couldn't help the giggle that spilled from his lips as he was overwhelmed with happiness.

Michael smiled widely against his lips, Luke's contagious laughter making him giggle as well. 

After a few moments the kiss began to deepen, both of them breathing heavy and Michael let out a soft whimper as Luke bit down on his lip. Luke pulled away with red cheeks and lust filled eyes. 

"Back seat?" Luke asked.

Michael nodded immediately in response, taking off his seatbelt and making his way to the back, taking a moment to notice that it was completely dark and there were no more cars in the parking lot. 

Both of them hopped in the back seat, getting situated as their lips connected once again, Michael's fingers tangling themselves in the hair on the back of Luke's neck as he yanked on them. 

Luke let out a small whine at that and straddled Michael's hips, clumsily trying to undo his belt. 

"Can't be too long," Luke gasped as Michael emitted a whimper against his lips, "gotta pick up the baby from mums house."

Michael nodded, biting back a whine as Luke began kissing his neck and untucked the too-small shirt from Michael's pants, undoing the buttons on the shirt. 

"Luke please," Michael moaned, just above a whisper as he threw his head back, his hips bucking. His neck was incredibly sensitive, and Luke's soft lips and the breath hitting his neck put him into a state of pure bliss. 

Luke smirked against Michael's neck as he began to unbutton Michael's jeans, storing the information about Michael's neck being sensitive in the back of his brain for a later date

"Definitely can't go all the way," Luke panted as he began to grind down against Michael, "there's not enough room for how tall we both are. And we'll save that for another night."

Luke pulled back from Michael's neck, taking a minute to fully admire the boy in this state. Michael had a few small red marks on his neck that were quickly beginning to darken, his eyes were clouded with lust, his cheeks flushed and his hair was especially messy from Luke pulling on it to allow better access to Michael's neck. His shirt was undone and slightly wrinkled, leaving an expanse of beautifully untouched skin for Luke's eyes and lips to admire. Luke adored every bit of his body. 

Luke pulled down Michael's jeans as far as they would go with Michael sitting up and began palming Michael through his boxers. Michael squeezed his eyes shut and let out a silent gasp, his mouth hanging wide open in pleasure. 

"Please kiss me," Michael said, lifting his head to look at Luke with love filled eyes. 

Luke quickly obliged, connecting their lips as he used his other hand to undo the button of his own jeans, pulling them down as far as he could while straddling Michael and taking his boxers with them. 

Michael disconnected their lips for a second to look down and admire Luke's cock. It was long and just as hard as Michael was right now. 

Luke pulled down Michael's boxers as well, biting his lip as he stared before bringing himself closer to Michael and using one hand to start rubbing their cocks against each other, jerking both of them off with one hand.

"Fuck," Michael gasped, leaning in and reconnecting their lips with an air of neediness, his hands coming back up around Luke's neck and pulling him impossibly closer.

Luke's other hand came up, pressing against the back window of the small vehicle to steady himself as he rocked his hips.

"So good," Michael whined against Luke's lips, bringing a hand out from behind Luke's neck to play with his own nipples.

Their tongues were tangled with each other, sweat dripping down their foreheads and Michael began squirming as he got close.

"Stop squirming," Luke demanded in a dominating voice. 

Michael either didn't hear or didn't care, because his hips kept bucking and his squirming got worse as time went on.

"I said, stop squirming," Luke growled as he reached out and quickly wrapped his hand around Michael's neck, pressing down slightly.

Michael's eyes went wide as he threw his head back, choking on a moan as he came suddenly, the warm spurts shooting up his chest, thankfully avoiding his shirt.

"So close," Luke grunted as the grip of his fingers eased and he let go of Michael's clock and his neck, continuing to jerk himself.

Michael bit his lip, watching the sight before looking up at Luke with a glint of evil in his eyes, "come on Luke, cum for me."

Luke's hips bucked into his own fingers, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Please Daddy," Michael whined softly into Luke's ear.

"Fuck," Luke groaned loudly, throwing his head back as he came all over his fingers, rubbing himself through his high.

Both boys sat there panting, admiring each other, the cum drying on them becoming more and more uncomfortable as the moments went on. 

Luke reached behind him and grabbed a packet of tissues he kept in his car in case of spills and wiped off his fingers and Michael's chest.

After he was wiped down, Michael buttoned up his pants and shirt again, and Luke did the same with his pants. 

Luke reached forward with gentle fingers and began to fix Michael's hair slightly for him. Michael's cheeks where still red and his eyes were still slightly glazed over, his lips red and swollen and Luke couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

"You're so beautiful," Luke said, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Michael's lips, Michael smiling back at him, glad his cheeks were already red so Luke couldn't see his blush. 

Both boys clambered out of the backseat and got back into the front of the car, fixing their wrinkled clothing before they began driving.

The rest of the night was spent picking up the baby from Luke's mums house, Michael finally meeting her and introducing himself. They ended up staying at Luke's mums house for a bit while she showed Michael embarrassing photos of Luke when he was a toddler and when he was a teen. Luke was not quite as amused as Michael was but couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on his face whenever Michael would laugh loudly and poke fun at Luke's old photos.

As they drove back to Luke's house that night, Michael continued poking fun at Luke until eventually tiring himself out and falling asleep with his head against the car window, and as Luke looked over at him when they pulled into the driveway, there was only one thing replaying in his mind: 'Yeah, I wouldn't mind spending forever with him.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting a random note here so I can get to the bottom of the story easier


	38. Never Let Me Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is hella sad!!! (But there is a happy ending!! No sad endings in MY HOUSE!!) TW: Depression, suicide attempt, homophobia, blood mention, all that fun stuff!!!

He warned them

They knew he would crack someday

It felt like that’s what they wanted. They wanted Michael to crack. They wanted to throw stones at him, those stones were words that cut deep. Those stones got bigger, eventually becoming huge rocks that cut even deeper into Michael’s soul. Into his head. Every ounce of sanity all leaked out of him through the gashes he regularly forced onto his once perfect skin.

But they would never take the blame

They would continuously throw boulders at Michael and then turn around and pretend it wasn’t them. Eventually realizing that the guilt would weigh them down they would come and fake an apology. Trying to make things better by rubbing salt into his wounds. He convinced himself that these wounds were their fault, that this wasn’t him.

This couldn’t be him.

He never imagined himself being like this. He never imagined becoming so comfortable with the colour red staining his skin. He never imagined himself becoming numb to the screaming and yelling in his head.

Eventually Michael realized their words were not genuine. He came to realize his own words were not genuine.

Nothing he spoke was genuine.  
He couldn’t tell anyone he was doing well and mean it. But he also couldn’t tell anyone he was doing horribly and mean it.

Michael was numb.

His was emotionally numb and physically numb.

Until now.

It was 1am. Michael had finally cracked. Those boulders everyone had been throwing at him for so long finally cracked him. He took his bike, his eyes completely fogged with unjustified tears and he rode down to the beach.

The beach was a long ways away and of course there were beaches that were closer to him. But this beach was special to him. This beach is where he could remember the most happy memories from his childhood.

Michael was a child of the water. He loved the feeling of the hot sand soft under his toes. He loved the feeling of seaweed wrapping around his ankles, tickling his skin as he allowed the warm water to envelope his body. Endless giggles pouring from his lips as ran around the beach shore with his family. All of them so happy. They were always happy. Michael always went home with terrible sunburns due to his unwillingness to apply sunscreen but the pain was always worth it.

After his parents got divorced everything changed. Things changed because of him. This was all his fault. He has to remind himself of this fact on a daily basis.

The beach was where he had made his first good friend, met his first love. Michael was 4 years old when they met. His name was Luke. Michael remembered so clearly. He remembered the freckles on his preciously delicate skin. His horribly cut hair. His beautiful blue eyes. Michael always loved Luke’s eyes. They reminded him of the ocean. He always found comfort in the ocean and he always found comfort in Luke. The water was his home. And so was Luke. As they grew older they realized their love for each other. They realized that they built their own lives together.

They were 15 when they realized it.  
Michael was so happy when he finally got together with Luke. They had been together for 2 years. They had somehow masked such immense love from the outside world for 2 years, before they decided it was time to tell people.

This hadn’t gone down well with his parents. His parents had forced he and Luke apart from each other. They had immediately phoned Luke’s parents and informed them of what the boys had so confidentially revealed to them. Luke’s parents had come over and forced Luke back home.

Michael’s final view of Phil was of him with tears streaming down his face. His blue eyes sad. A storm brewing in behind them. His final touch with Luke had not been a gentle embrace, but instead a frantic grab at his arm, trying to hold onto him from the inevitability of their separation. His final words to Luke were not gentle ‘I love you’’s, but instead were curse words yelled at his parents and Luke’s parents. A scream in declaration of his love for Luke. Luke’s final words to him were 'I’m sorry’.

Immediately afterward the house was filled with silence. Michael could hear every inch of his heart absolutely shatter in regret and vulnerability in the heart wrenching quiet.

His breathing was heavy. Tears were streaming from his eyes. A look of pure betrayal and heartbreak showed obvious on his face.

His parents stared at him but he couldn’t force himself to look at them as he focused on the final sounds of Luke’s depart. The car driving off into the distance before there was nothing left.

When his eyes finally snapped over to look at his parents he expected anger and hatred written all over their faces. But instead he found sympathetic looks.

“Mikey-“ his mother tried

“Don’t fucking call me that,” Michael’s voice shook as his body did. He could feel every bone rattle in his body with anger.

“We’re just doing what’s best for you. We want you to find someone you love. A girl that you love, Michael. That boy was no good for you. He was changing you into someone we don’t want you to be. He doesn’t matter anymore Mike. Don’t worry about him. He’s gone. You will never see him again,” his father had said.

Those final words were the first stone thrown at him.

Soon after his parents began consistently fighting. He never got to talk to Luke anymore. Luke was his home. Luke was his safe space when his parents were screaming and yelling at each other. Luke would always talk to him over the phone, he would reassure him that things would be okay. But that reassurance was gone.

Michael knew he wasn’t gonna be okay from that point. Luke’s parents had seemingly forced him to block Michael on every possible social media platform. They had changed their number and Luke’s number. 

Michael never saw him again.

His parents had eventually gotten divorced. He was forced into the custody of his insane mother. She emotionally manipulated him. She yelled and screamed at him. She blamed him for everything.  
Not long after everything had happened, Michael fell into a deep depression. He knew he was worthless. He knew he had been so incredibly stupid for that day. He knew he should have waited until he was 18 and he could move out and not have to worry about anything concerning his parents. But you can’t change the past. You can only take what you have in the present and conform it to how you want your future to be.

Michael didn’t have it in him to try anymore. He didn’t go to school. He barely ate. He barely slept. The sounds of that night were burned into his brain.

That night had been years ago but it still hurt Michael to think about it. It burned him from the inside out. 

That was the only time Michael felt any real emotion anymore. It was when he felt this immense heartbreak and sadness at the thought of Luke. He was worried about Luke’s safety. He was worried Luke wasn’t okay. Michael was now 24 and he was still rendered sick from worry.

He didn’t even know Luke anymore. It had been 8 years. They would be like strangers now. But Michael still loved him. He couldn’t find room in his shattered heart for anyone else. No one else was worth the effort, but for Luke he swore he would try to pick up every piece of his old and and dysfunctional broken heart and glue it back together. If it meant Luke would find safety in him again. If he could find a home in Michael’s heart once more.

Michael felt the sting of the cold 1am air on the fresh cuts on his arm. The pace that the air forced itself onto his scars burned, but he loved it. It meant that he could feel something. He yearned to feel something again. Anything.

He brought his bike to an abrupt stop as he reached his destination. This is where he had built a home. And this is where he would destroy it. He wanted this home to destroy him. He wanted the peacefulness of the water to violently rip the air from his lungs and fill it instead with salt and liquid. He wanted the pressure of the deep ocean to drain his consciousness. He wanted to rest his head on the ocean floor and feel his soul descend to where it truly belonged.

He got off of his bike and walked across the sand. It wasn’t like he remembered. He loved the hot feeling of the thick layer of soft sand underneath his toes. Instead now there was a thin layer of sand. It was cold and it was sharp due to the rocks hidden beneath it. But Michael simply smiled down at the small rocks as he stepped on them. They were so familiar now.

The sharp rocks made his feet bleed but he didn’t care. He made his way over to the water, each rock cutting a little deeper into his feet causing them to bleed. Michael didn’t care.

He saw the light of the moon reflecting off of the surface of the water. Another tear slowly creeped out of Michael’s burning eyes. The moon reminded him of Luke’s pure and unadulterated beauty.

Michael took a step into the water. It was cold. Freezing really. He didn’t recall this being the home he remembered. He remembered this water being warm and inviting. But now it was cold and stinging to the cuts on his body. Michael supposed that as he had changed, so had this place. Nothing can ever stay the same. Nothing good lasts forever.

Michael inhaled a shaky breath before taking another step into the water. It was violent in it’s movements, Michael took notice of that. The nighttime did crazy things to people and nature. The behaviour of this environment was almost mocking towards Michael’s feelings.

He took another step. He was up to his knees now. He felt the intoxicating numbness he craved creep into his bones.

He took more steps. Until eventually he was chest level. Each crashing wave felt one step closer to heaven for him. Each violent crash sent a peaceful numbness shivering through his body.

This is what he wanted. This is what he craved.

He was about to take one more step before he heard a voice.

Michael wasn’t facing whoever it was. But Michael froze in place. He recognized that smooth tone of voice. It had been so long but the richness and deepness of his voice had only been enhanced throughout the years.

It was Luke.

Michael couldn’t bring himself to turn around. He knew his motives right now. He knew Luke would never recognize him. The Michael he knew was a bit chubby, always had a smile on his face, had lit up green eyes and a glow in his skin. 

Now Michael was thin from barely eating. Each faked smile hurt him physically. His green eyes had been devoid of colour for years. Luke had stolen every ounce of colour out of his life when he was gone. Michael’s skin was pale from never leaving the house. Having an unhealthy tint to it as a physical reminder of his critically low health.

Michael wouldn’t turn around. He wanted to see Luke again but he couldn’t risk the painful flashbacks. He couldn’t risk the thought of Phil being hurt the way he had been before.

“Hey! Are you okay?” The voice called from the shore.

Michael soaked up the sound of his voice. This was the home he knew. He felt the warmth creep back into his bones at the sound. He felt at home again. Like he could drown in that voice.

Of course it was Luke. Luke had always been one to be concerned about people and their well being. 

How could Dan have been so stupid as to have forgotten that Luke lived across from the beach. That was the reason his parents stopped bringing him here. In fear of meeting with Luke once more.

Michael almost turned around. Luke voiced his concern once more towards Michael and Michael bathed in every syllable.

But he didn’t belong here

He didn’t deserve this

After all these things he had done to himself in the years of Luke’s absence, he no longer was deserving of Luke’s love.

This was his home. But he didn’t belong in it anymore.

Those final words hit Michael hard and he quickly took a few more steps forward until his feet could no longer touch the sand.

He stared up at the wave hanging over his head with a smile as it finally crashed over his head and the pressure dragged him under.

This was where he belonged.

-

Michael woke up.

Why did he wake up?

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

He was surrounded my white walls. Covered over with a white sheet. The familiar beeping sounds indicated his greatest fear.

He had survived.

He closed his eyes again. Having not moved from the spot he was in. It was still dark out, he noticed. Had he really awoken so soon? Or had he been in that peaceful darkness so long that when he awoke the world was once more enveloped in the earths natural darkness?

He prayed that if he kept his eyes closed long enough that maybe the darkness would swallow him once more. For good this time. But Michael knew this wasn’t the case.

As Michael moved his limbs he noticed a soft touch. Someone holding gently onto his hand. The hand was big, warm and comforting.

It couldn’t be his mother. His mothers hands were wrinkled and frail.

It couldn’t be his father. His fathers hands were so much rougher from years of work.

He once more opened his eyes. He noticed the soft glimmer of the hospital lamp next to his bed.

He looked over at the hand that was holding his.

It was Luke’s.

Luke was fast asleep next to him. His hand holding gently on to Michael’s as his head rested in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position on the side of Michael’s bed.

He was just as beautiful as Michael remembered. Maybe even more beautiful. He took notice to the fact that Luke’s hair was now a light brown compared to the blond he remembered so long ago.

He took notice to the fact that Luke’s body was now much bigger and more filled out than it used to be. He looked amazing. He looked like warmth and comfort and everything Michael remembered him being.

A gasp escaped Michael’s lips, much louder than he had anticipated. He cringed at the noise. His breathing was loud and rough. Causing the gasp to sound more like an inhale before a bone rattling cough from an elder.

The sound had snapped Luke out of his slumber. His hair was slightly messed up. His eyes were red and tired. It looked like he had been crying.

Michael almost felt tears welling up at the sight of him.

He wasn’t stupid enough not to know why Luke was here. He could take an educated guess that Luke had been the one to drag Michael’s lifeless body out of the water and call for help.

Luke had saved Michael’s life.

Again.

“Michael?” Michael heard Luke’s voice say. His voice was deep and rough with exhaustion. But his eyes mimicked the exact opposite. They were widened in shock.

Michael didn’t think he could love a sound more.

Luke covered his mouth with his free hand as tears fell from his eyes and he broke down into sobs.

“I’m sorry,” Michael’s voice spoke.   
The first genuine words he had spoken in years. The only words he truly meant. He didn’t know what else to say. He was so used to apologizing for everything in his life. He owed Luke this apology at the very least.

“Don’t fucking do that again god please don’t fucking do that again I love you so much I still love you and I’ll always love you please never fucking do that again,” Luke’s voice rambled as he choked on sobs.

Michael felt a violent flashback to that night Luke had been ripped from his arms with such violence. 

The words spoken were the opposite of how they were spoken in that situation.

In that situation Luke had been the one who apologized while Michael screamed out curses and declared his love for Luke.

This wasn’t right. This isn’t how Michael wanted to be. This isn’t how Luke deserved to feel.

“Luke,” Michael said softly, the name rolling off his lips so naturally  
Luke looked up at him, wiping his eyes. Phil’s eyes were swollen and bloodshot but Dan could still see the blue in them. The blue had been darkened by the glassy film of tears and sadness. They imitated the colour of the ocean that night.

Dan didn’t know what to say. He had so much he wanted to say and so much that needed to be said. But his voice was too rough and he was in too much pain to say much.

“I love you,” Michael gripped tighter onto Luke’s hand. Words that hadn’t been spoken in years had finally found their proper place, instead of forever stabbing the bottom of his tongue, always urging him to scream it.

Then Michael felt a warm embrace. Luke was hugging him. This is what Michael needed. What he had needed for so long.

“I love you so much. It’ll be okay sweetheart. I promise this will all blow over and you’ll be okay and you’ll be safe with me forever. I will never let you go,” more words that hadn’t been spoken in years.

Those words had been used for comfort back when Michael’s parents used to fight all the time. Now they were used as a promise.

Michael pushed Luke out of his embrace.

Luke looked taken aback and hurt by Michael’s sudden actions. Michael smiled up at him and did something that he hadn’t done in years. Since they were children.

“Pinky promise?”

-

Michael and Luke were sat together on their sofa in their new home. The only unpacked things in this home currently were the sofa, the bed and of course the refrigerator.  
But Michael had found his old journal and he and Luke were going through it.

Michael had written about Luke in it. He had written all of this stuff during the time he and Luke had been forced apart. They were recalling these memories. That night of reconnection had happened over 5 years ago now.

Michael thought back to himself from so long ago. He had been so thin. So pale and unhealthy. His eyes were dull and lifeless. His skin was splattered with scars and stains of red he thought would never leave him alone. He thought he would be alone and emotionally numb until the day he died. Until the day he almost let himself die.

That was 5 years ago. Michael was healthy. His form was now just as filled out as Luke’s, he was eating regularly and was in good health. His skin had stolen back that beautiful natural glow. His eyes retained their life and happiness. His skin was now covered in tattoos that covered his scars.

Michael was with Luke now. Luke had promised to keep him safe forever and he had kept that promise.

“Of course I was gonna keep my promise!” Luke said as he ran his gentle fingers through Michael’s hair, “you did make me pinky promise after all! And you know pinky promises can never be broken. And I promise you never will be again.”

Luke always reassured Michael. Michael always told Luke he no longer required the reassurance, though it was a nice gesture. But Luke insisted on letting Michael know, so Michael didn’t fight him on it. Luke was so stubborn Michael would give up that fight too easily.

Luke had taken up these past years by carefully picking up the broken pieces of Michael’s heart and secured them back into place.

Michael had gone to therapy and had been put on medication that helped him in any aspect that Luke couldn’t.

Michael had always told himself that he didn’t deserve Luke but he now realized that they deserved each other. This wasn’t one sided. It wasn’t one deserved the other more. They both deserved each other equally and they knew it.

They looked at each other and found a home. Luke had rebuilt the home he once had in Michael on a more solid foundation. One that could never be broken.

They were both 29 now, Luke just shy of 30 and they were married.

Michael had never imagined himself married to anyone except Luke, and he was glad he didn’t have to.

They got married on that beach.

That beach was where they had met, where their love had grown, and where old foundations were broken and new ones were secured into place.

Michael didn’t really speak to his parents anymore. They still were not accepting of his and Luke’s love, though Luke’s family had slowly become more loving and accepting of them, inviting Michael into their home and treating him as their son now. Which Michael was eternally grateful for.

Michael sometimes wished he still spoke with his family and he sat there considering attempting to reconnect with them when a loud cry snapped him from his thoughts.

“I’ll go check on her,” Luke said, patting Michael’s thigh as he got up to go check on their 2 year old daughter.

This was Dan’s family now. He didn’t need the toxicity that surrounded him in his previous life to drift over into this one.

'Family is not who you are attached to by blood. Family are the people that surround you that give you endless love and support no matter what,’ Michael reminded himself.

“I think she wants her other daddy,” Luke said as he entered back into the room with their daughter Tessa.

Tessa sniffles into Luke’s shirt but abruptly reached her small arms out in front of her, her blue eyes lighting up as she caught sight of Michael.

“Daddy-” she spoke softly, grunting as she tried to wiggle out of Luke’s arms and into Michael’s.

“Alright cub, calm down, you can go see your daddy,” Luke said to Tessa as he handed her to Michael.

“Hello there love,” Michael said as she clung onto him and snuggled into his chest. Her sniffles fading as she found comfort in Michael.

Michael wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly as she fell asleep once again.

Luke sat back down next to Michael, picking up Michael’s old journal before tossing it into a box with other unpacked stuff. He carefully pulled Michael closer to him, allowing Michael to rest his head on Luke’s chest as Luke rested his head on Michael’s head.

“I love you so much,” Luke whispered into Michael’s hair as he kissed the top of his head, “you’ll be safe with me forever. I promise.”

Michael smiled, feeling his heart jump in his chest as he brought his free hand up slowly towards Luke.

“Pinky promise?”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is also on wattpad so if you wanna go check that out my username is Mukeskitty


End file.
